Melting Vale
by elfenlied1012
Summary: Now that Ruby and Weiss are together spring has come. Although dating issues arise, both from Weiss' station and the White Fang acting in the background. Will the white rose stay together long enough to see summer? Snowy Vale continues in the stand-alone sequel Melting Vale part of the Vale series. A.U. as of Volume 2 episode 3
1. Chapter 1 LoveFear

Chapter 1. Love/Fear

Weiss Schnee the Heiress

"After the Faunus Wars ended, piracy remained a problem for Vale, specifically privateers hired by the former Faunus government to supplement their navy. The King of…. other allies...Vytal…" More and more Professor Oobleck's words became distant to Weiss, though her note taking never let up. Somehow she absorbed the information well enough to do that, but the Heiress was not in that class, she was elsewhere in thought thinking of her time spent at beacon, a little under a school year. So many events had occurred, yet the most relevant was the entrance of a little red rose into her life. It was the end of Summer when they had met, and Weiss had never met anyone that sickens her more. Foolish, uneducated, untamed, a fifteen year old up-jumped two years and given a leadership position on a fickle headmasters whim.

Now Ruby was one of the foremost things in her life, something she risked everything for. Fall had made them friends. Winter made them "best-friends" though Weiss had no one else close to her, but that was not enough for either of them. Weiss had felt things for Ruby, impossible things she denied and refused to accept. Feelings she had felt before sometimes for a few young girls in her life, but always something she forced down. Never bother with the impossible, but when Ruby came to her, feeling the same things Weiss had…She took the impossible risk, just waiting for the bomb to finally go off. About two months later, nothing. Ruby was there, still having Saturdays together, though more often in their room than out in town now lest they be caught. If only Weiss could take solace in the luck they had so far.

Somewhere in a thoughtful daze, a small ball of paper bounced off Weiss' shoulder. She would have shot up and given the prankster a taste of Schnee fury, but the red trip along the papers trim told her exactly who was responsible. Ruby had begun sitting in the seat right behind and above her, to better copy Weiss' notes. She shot her partner a look, but Ruby just sat there unconvincingly whistling while the professor spoke, whistling!

_'Does anyone even do that anymore?!' _Weiss thought, remembering the same guilty routine only in children's shows. With a shake of her head, she unfolded the crumpled ball of fine red trim notepad paper.

**'Hey Weiss, are you okay? You stopped taking notes.'** We're engraved in small print, Ruby wrote a bit in her free time, something that helped refine her print even if it was not nearly as graceful and Weiss' cursive. She noticed that Ruby was right. At some point in her daze she had frozen her writing, the last paragraph was still dealing with the Faunus Concordant and start of Piracy and Oobleck's lecture had already moved onto its end and the start of the new peace.

Taking a short collective sigh Weiss began to respond, unfolding the fine paper and signing below with her best cursive proper. **'I'm fine, thank you. Also stop copying my notes!**' She wasn't too terribly upset about the note copying, but Ruby would be better served formulating her own notes than writing down a carbon copy. Maybe Weiss could take a day and teach her how, the girl wasn't exactly prepared for academy level courses being just a sophomore in Signal before this. It would be a nice way to spend some time together. Though that would be discussed, for now Weiss just casually tossed her note back.

It only took a moment or so before the paper bounced its way back to Weiss' desk, crumpled up even more from a second trip. Shooting back an annoyed look to her partner, a sign that she wanted Ruby to focus on the professor, Weiss still opened her little red trimmed note admittedly interested in what her girlfriend was up to. **'Sorry! Just worried, you seem sad. Anything I can do?'** Weiss felt a mixed reaction, irritation at the note passing, displeased at knowing she let herself be an obvious distraction, and a warm sense of joy that Ruby cared enough to notice. The dolt could be a sweet sort of fool, and that made Weiss smile a tired grin.

**'I'm fine, but please stop passing notes. Pay. Attention.' **Weiss responded in kind hoping to seem stern, but not cruel. She had enough of note passing, last time had ended in trouble for her, as well as the circulation of Meow-eiss copycat pictures to find their way across school. A product of Yang's little fan art. Sliding the sheet back to Ruby, Weiss went back to work on her notes, believing the note passing was over.

Of course it wasn't.

**'Okay, Guess what?'** Ruby's next letter had below her line, the handwriting a little less steady, and a bit nervous. Weiss tried to calm down, but it was just so irritating when Ruby flat out ignored her.

**'Stop passing notes!' **Her response was put in bold; a large exclamation mark to put her position even clearer if there was any question. A quick over the shoulder pass and back to the note taking Weiss went. A few moments later, if that, a small paper ball found its way squarely on her fine stationery. Weiss almost leap up and killed her girlfriend, but instead took a short, but deep breath, deciding to read the letter before killing her.

**'I love you.'**

She did leap right onto her feet, face to face with a blushing red Ruby, whom looked nervous as all hell. "Ruby!" She had shouted, but almost in whisper. That kind of shout one does in a library that is loud enough to be ineffectual, but at least showed some sort of restraint. She wanted to shout more, but controlled herself. They had just started dating, to say something like that so early, so casually. Did Ruby have any idea what that would mean or entail for her? Still mad, but more aware that she was still in a classroom, Weiss turned as red as Ruby, who silently pointed forward as the rest of the class stared at them.

"Yes miss Schnee?" Behind her was an angry professor, same as before. Why did this always happen to Weiss. Everyone else was passing notes, yet the two times she indulged she was the one that got caught, but perhaps the shouting was more to blame.

"Nothing professor, just trying to help a classmate with her notes." Weiss quickly answered as she turned around to sit back down, red faced and more embarrassed than she ever hoped to be. Yang and Blake were laughing next to her, Jaune at least gave her a sympathetic look and Ruby seemed just as embarrassed.

"Again?" Oobleck asked, giving a look for more disappointment than anger. Somehow Weiss had made herself look bad to two of her professors all in the first year. Clearly a great accomplishment, she had never upset so many instructors so quickly. Upset and Ashamed, Weiss looked down at her short notes for the day, feeling more than a little livid with herself.

"No sir, I was… Sorry sir." She had very little to say, but Oobleck just shook his head as if to suggest there was nothing he could do then returned to his lecture as if this all had never happened. Weiss in shame made an oath never to pass notes again, as well as talking to Ruby as soon as class ends about this foolishness. Yes, Weiss would never upset her professor again; instead she would fill out her notes and ace every test he had to prove her merit.

Well until the next piece of red trimmed paper. Weiss just stared at it as the new little ball of stationary had the audacity to sit so silently on her desk. This would be it, Ruby would live or die based solely on what she had to say. A million drills, hours of homework, anything Weiss could stomach if inside this little shred of paper was not the most enlightened work she had ever laid eyes on.

**'Be careful Weiss!'** was all it said, and at that moment it was decided. Weiss' beloved girlfriend was dead woman walking as soon as class ended.

"Ruby, what was that?" Weiss asked a little accusatory in tone, her voice just above a whisper. As soon as class ended lunch began. Everyone began to empty out of class, sounding like a chattering stream of monkey's right about now. In that moment Weiss had pulled Ruby aside in a small alcove, away from the mass of future hunters and huntresses. Aside in whispers they could talk, and something this emotional Weiss needed to deal with as soon as possible

"What was what?" Ruby responded, seeming a little flush and nervous. She was doing the thing she does sometimes when the crimson huntress knew she was in trouble, nervous laugh and wandering eyes. She knew exactly what Weiss was talking about. The note passing was problem enough, but what was inside the one needed to be addressed.

"What you said. A, you've got to be more careful, and B, don't just say stuff like that, it's too early for you to mean that." Weiss didn't hate it. The idea was actually a little amazing to think about though she wouldn't admit it, but it was just not the right time. Also Weiss couldn't say the same, to her it was more than how she felt, but also what she could promise and guarantee Ruby. Truth was Weiss couldn't guarantee anything, but that she wanted to be there and together. Such a dangerous thing to say lightly.

"I did mean it though Weiss I rea-" Ruby shut herself up as soon as the shadows of a few people began to approach. It was Jaune and Pyrrha, both whom knew supposedly, though Weiss had spoken to neither about it, despite the acquaintanceship she shared with the young Mistralian. Behind them was Velvet and a member of her team whom Weiss was unfamiliar with. They most certainly did not know.

"Hey you two, we're wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch, figured our three teams should get to know each other better and all that. What do you say Ruby?"Jaune asked with an innocent smile. In truth this was mostly about Velvet. Her and most of her team did not share the same lunch, and with team Cardin and his boys stirring up trouble, Jaune had made more of an effort to include Velvet in their activities. Though Faunus still made Weiss uncomfortable, Velvet wasn't a bad girl, but being interrupted at this time by anyone made Weiss more than a little mad.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Ruby answered right as Weiss was about to say no. The young leader always wanted to become friends with Velvet, which honestly made the Heiress a little jealous, though her pride never let her show it. Ruby turned toward her with a sad sort of pleading look. Biting her tongue Weiss didn't ruin the chance for Ruby to get her new friend, instead accepted defeat and vowed not to let the previous subject go.

"Alright, where to eat then?"

The two and a half teams fit rather well across one set of tables, JNPR sat across from RWBY members with Velvet sat between Weiss and Blake, Yang of course sat next to Blake. Ruby unsurprisingly sat on the other side of Weiss to hold hands under the table. When that soft little hand intertwined with her, Weiss felt her aggravation diminish a little.

Lunch was cafeteria food, something Weiss usually ignored in favor of bringing something else in. However, in light of the company and not wishing to seem too...extravagant, she had a plate of the usual food. What proved to be trickier was eating with one hand, had her old mentors seen her eat so undignified father would have never let it go. The meal was pleasantly animate, over her time at Beacon Weiss had grown more comfortable with casual easy moments like this. Yang dominated conversation with her boisterous personality, yet shockingly Velvet spoke rather freely, though still a little anxious and unfamiliar.

What surprised Weiss most is that Velvet had mostly gravitated towards her. She was well learned, a studious researcher on dust's more mystical applications as well as wards and glyphs much like Weiss used. She was the first person to be generally interested in her family that didn't want to slander them. Instead she was more into their research and technological development.

"Were you exposed to Dust very young? I've heard that everyone in your family has a semblance related strongly to Dust manipulation?" Velvet asked along with a series of other questions about her glyphs and revolving dust usage. The curiosity was likely linked to the Faunus being a bit of a magician in combat, one of the more gifted students at Beacon.

"Yes, my father had me work with it very young, as for semblances, I suppose you're right as far as I'm aware. You know a lot about my family…" Weiss responded, not fully confident in speaking about family business with their traditional enemy, but again and again she reminded herself. _'White Fang are the enemy, not the Faunus.' _

"Sorry, I just care a lot about the research the company does, sorry if my questions are a bother." Velvet seemed a little embarrassed, even nervous, but innocent in her request. She spoke clearly, but small voiced.

"No it's alright; I'm not use to talking about Schnee business in such considerate light. There are many people who forget what good we have done for Vale and the importance of our family. I'd be fine with any question." To be worried seem silly now to Weiss, she trusted Blake implicitly, as long as it was not a family secret it didn't much matter.

"Alright, but I don't want to monopolize your time, perhaps if you have some time we can discuss this in detail. I'd also like to study some of your glyphs outside of combat; perhaps we could use the range. I have plenty of magic I could teach in turn if you have the time." Velvet replied with a light smile. She was not nearly as antisocial as Weiss expected. She was one of the better graded student's perhaps roping her into some of the study sessions with Ruby might benefit her, especially since Ruby's weakness was lacking magical abilities.

"I see no problem with that, though I expect you keep up your end. I don't ease up on anyone I train with, so better keep up." Weiss said with a proud grin, though the false superiority complex had begun to bleed out of her from long term exposure to Ruby. The soft hand that rested with Weiss' under the table squeezed her pale hand tightly. Her partner seemed a little downcast and very embarrassed as she pulled on Weiss for attention.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss asked just above a whisper, her brow raised in confusion. Ruby just chewed on her lip for a moment, a sign she was uncomfortable in the moment. The way her silver eyes, brightened by flush cheeks, would not look up at Weiss made her seem so adorable in a childlike fashion, though acting as her surrogate parent sometimes waned on Weiss.

"We got to go study and stuff, remember…" Ruby sounded so mousey, not her usual high energy social catastrophe without a filter. Not to say the red cloaked girl was not always a little awkward and nervous, but she was at least loud. She clearly wanted to talk about something and Weiss could use some studying.

"That's right... Excuse me everyone, we have actual work to do. Rub, no lollygagging. Velvet you come find me when you're ready to practice." Weiss called out to announce her departure. She picked up her possessions turning her back to the cafeteria table. She could hear Yang and Blake whisper laughing. Let them gossip. Ruby said her goodbyes to Jaune and the other before marched off after Weiss. It was silent for a moment, walking together. One turn out of the cafeteria, another to the back area near the dorms, a small park area they had discovered just recently was set apart from the rest of the facility, empty filled with nothing, but blooming spring blossom and the red trees native to Forever Falls.

"Alright, Ruby you pulled us out of there for a reason and I'm sure it's not studying." Weiss started as soon as they turned into the tiny park, out of earshot of any spying ears. Ruby turned a shade of pink grasping onto Weiss' arm mumbling something just outside of hearing. "Ruby out with it…"

"Velvet and you seem to get along…" Ruby barely sounded, but it was enough for Weiss to hear and want to groan. She never knew her partner for having a jealous side, though the Heiress never really had friends to be jealous of. Still, Velvet really?

"And you spend quite a bit of time with Jaune." Weiss retorted, though she was never really jealous of that. Jaune was an idiot and a want-to-be heartthrob, but harmless and more than busy with the romantic tension between him and Pyrrha to ever go after Ruby. Plus Weiss was so much more attractive...maybe there was a small amount of animosity in her now that she thought about it.

"That's not the same; Jaune's a boy…" Ruby mumbled with a pout while Weiss let out a small light chuckle. Jaune being a boy made it less suspicious huh? Well in one way it did, even if it went against the normal conventions. Still just the thought was funny. Somehow despite herself Weiss was growing a sense of humor, another bad influence Ruby had on her.

"And you are not the same as Velvet. We are just getting together for mutual benefit in our courses together, we are not exactly friends." And Ruby's benefit as well. It was not like she planned to leave her girlfriend out of it. Weiss was not even that comfortable with Faunus, plus wasn't Ruby the one interested in being friends with her in the first place.

"That's how we started…" Ruby replied muffled by her own embarrassment, a sweet little pout to her expression. _'So this was what it was all about.' _Weiss thought, realizing just how much Ruby cared about their study partnership.

"No we started with me having to take care of you, Velvet can handle herself." Weiss half joked, but made sure to try and smile somewhat while saying it. Though Ruby was taller than her, Weiss still reached up and patted her head slightly, a small expression that things were fine. "It's alright Ruby, I seem to not mind it when it's you. There is nothing to fear. You Ruby Rose you are target of my affections, you dolt." Weiss meant it, despite all logic and sense.

"Now get out your notebook, it's time to study." Weiss shouted opening her own notebook, the empty page reminding her of today's little failure.

"I was just using that as cover we don't have to really study." Ruby pouted again more a fan of the two of them than the actual studying portion.

"Swallow what you chew Ruby, get out your book." Weiss snapped, sounding more like her father than she really wanted.

"But Weiss…." Ruby started, but never finished. Weiss tossed her a glare strong enough to make her choke on whatever she had planned to argue with. "Alright fine, what was class about again I was a little uhh preoccupied." Ruby added a small redness spreading across her cheeks.

"You need to stop passing notes in class!" Weiss shouted knowing exactly what was preoccupying her. They had practically missed half a class messing around. Although to be fair, Weiss wasn't exactly paying attention either… Well, she knew the subject, her partner didn't.

"It was important! You looked sad! What if you needed help, or were in trouble? How else am I going to rescue you?" Ruby said with a more casual smile, swaying as she sat, both sitting on a small bench below the pink spring blossoms and the standard red of forever falls. A nice little romantic spot they had begun to adopt as their own.

"I don't need rescuing." Weiss responded a little offended by the suggestion. Rationally though, she knew Ruby didn't really mean it that way. She just wanted to be Weiss' hero, silly little girl she was. "But thank you." Weiss added, making an effort to be more agreeable.

"But it's fun being the super cool hero sometimes." Ruby answered back, bumping shoulders with Weiss, still all smiles. She never did take things seriously; the idea that anyone was this innocent left in the world was almost off putting. The Heiress almost wished she could preserve it forever, but eventually everyone would grow up. Being involved with the Schnee to this extent meant growing up a lot faster. Something still needed to be addressed.

"Speaking of notes, what was with that little bombshell you tossed me earlier?" This sort of thing couldn't be swept under the rug. The cool spring wind still frosty from winter blew through the park and made Ruby shiver uncomfortably.

"Anyways back to studying!" Ruby declared with a nervous laugh, quickly unpacking her notepad and pen. She smiled at Weiss, but her eyes were unsure, clearly not thrilled by how Weiss had reacted to her use of "love" in the letter.

"Ruby." Weiss replied lowly, unwilling to let this go. She didn't want to be cruel or misunderstood. It wasn't that their relationship wasn't supposed to be about love, just that it was not a commitment either of them were capable of making honestly yet. Ruby shifted nervously, but turned to face Weiss, seeming night quiet afraid, just uncomfortable with her ability to express herself.

"I just said what I felt I guess...felt like a good moment." Ruby started with, struggling with her own words. Even with a pause Weiss did not move to interrupt despite her impatient personality. Ruby deserved a chance to explain it without her being cut off. "In hindsight totally not the best idea, but I felt like it."

"Ruby, you don't get it. I don't come without strings attached; my life is almost entirely decided. You don't know what you're getting yourself into saying things like that." Weiss' tone was softer than her words. More sympathetic to how Ruby felt than she would admit. In a simpler world without family politics and the White Fang threat, perhaps it could be that easy. "With everything, we can't rush it."

"Doesn't really matter though...I mean whatever happens, what I feel isn't really different." Ruby responded not quite content with Weiss' answer. "I'm not sure how else to say it...It's how I feel, if that seems like it's weird, it's what it is to me. I don't know. I know you mean so much to me, I guess tell me when you're comfortable hearing exactly how much." Weiss was frozen by that, though she wanted to scream it was naive and stupid. It was very naive and stupid way of looking at it, but such a Ruby way of looking at it. All the troubles the Schnee name brought and Ruby Rose seemed not threatened by a one.

"You're a very sweet idiot." Weiss said gently, a rare real smile on her lips she reached out and ran her fingers through Ruby's soft hair. Sudden touch still frightened Weiss, but little things like this were easy for her and as the red cloaked girl smiled at the touch the Heiress added a kiss to the forehead. A little thing that made them both blush. _'Just be careful I don't end up shattering you're whole life.' _When they parted both of them sat awkwardly, but happily in the little sanctum of a park annexed, but separate from the rest of the school, red and pinks of spring and perpetual autumn their company.

"Alright let's start then, tell me the terms of the Faunus Concordant." Weiss said after a moment grinning at Ruby's immediate disappointment.

"Oh come on, after all that still?"

"I told you, swallow what you chew, and mean what you say." And Weiss in her heart of hearts truly hoped Ruby did. "You're not getting out of this."

*****Hey everyone. Welcome to the direct sequel to my story Snowy Vale. While this is standalone if White Rose is your kind of thing I'd recommend starting with Snowy Vale and reading up to here for added context and character growth. No required though.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I want to thank A-rav who was the Beta on this. Having another eye looking for mistakes will certainly help Melting Vale be a better technical experience than Snowy Vale I think and allow some of the editing burden to be off my shoulders. So much thanks to A-rav for all his help. **

**For those of you more familiar with snowy Vale the next two or three chapters will be very much like the original, but afterword's you'll see a bit more story focused and serious stuff. (Never completely devoid of wonderful fluffy cuteness) Also running right now is Autumn Vale a standalone prequel to all of this. It's much more serious, action and filed with intrigue than this (though Melting Vale will have a tiny bit of that.) so if you're into that kind of thing check it out.**

**I'm glad to be a part of this and all the cool things I've done sense this started, so let's tell two new awesome stories, and I'll see you next week. Review and follow if you enjoy!**

**-Elfen**

*****Edit.**

**So I accidentally uploaded the wrong version of Melting Vale the first time...my bad**


	2. Ch 2 Adagio for Dance

Chapter 2. Adagio for Dance

Ruby Rose the Leader

"Weiss! Come on get ready we have a date tonight!" Ruby shouted tossing herself onto Weiss' bed, though the Heiress seemed a little irritated at this, her shoulders rising in annoyance. The two of them, as they did every Saturday, had spent the day together. This had been, as usual, a pretty quiet evening in, now that their days were dates and their relationship more...difficult to explain. Ruby however had other plans.

"Why not just stay in for the rest of tonight? I can get some studying done, it's not like we can go out." Weiss mumbled writing some notes into a booklet. Her pen spun along the paper quickly as she filled out the notes. It was kind of impressive how neatly she wrote yet still quickly and effectively. Such a diligent student, but in need of some fun. Not to mention Ruby was tired of studying, too much was bad for a young huntress like herself.

"Yes we can. I'm taking you out on a date!" Ruby answered poking Weiss in the shoulder.

"Ruby we talked about this, and it's a little late don't you think?" Weiss replied with a raised brow, half curious and half annoyed.

"It's just to a movie and an old one. The theater will be empty, and it'll look totally normal." Ruby responded while Weiss went back to work, but her silence meant she was thinking about it at least a little.

"Putting the moves on in the movies, I raised you well sis!" Yang shouted laughing at them, and while Ruby loved having Yang for a dorm mate, she so wanted her own room for things like this.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled back, tossing her pillow at the golden bear of a woman that was her sister. She just laughed taking the pillow beatings. Ruby's big sister had been the last member of RWBY to find out about Ruby and Weiss. Blake had ended up her confidant somehow, despite the sister's direct relationship. It was because stuff like this that she avoided it for so long. Yang had supported her going after Weiss, but the cost was endless teasing, with her shouting "Woo hoo!" if Ruby so much as touched Weiss.

"Do not encourage her with a response Ruby." The Heiress replied not looking up from her notebook. She was smart enough after the first week not to get caught by Yang's bait, though occasionally it would earn sis a sharp look and some angry words behind her back. Though secretly Ruby thought maybe they were becoming closer friends 'cus of her. Would be nice if she could get her sister and her girlfriend to become friends.

"Weiss you're no fun!" Yang groaned with her usual smile devoid of all discernible negative feelings. She was always so completely impossible to dislike. "You two need to entertain me while Blake is out." Except when she spent all day interrupting Ruby's pseudo-date night, sitting there and fiddling with Ember Celica commentating on their relationship. Maybe she could be a little upset with her, just a little.

"When will all of you get that I know I'm no fun, I just don't care." Weiss responded taking the bait, her mood clearly not as receptive to Ruby's idea now that Yang had soured it. Ruby wouldn't give up though. She couldn't, not with all her plans. Taking a breath she prepared the most nation shattering, puppy dog pout she could muster with all of her awkward cuteness, and placed her chin on Weiss' shoulder for her to see it. The Heiress did not turn her head, but blue ice eyes flashed to Ruby for one moment, enough for her to frown and shake her head The deep breath Weiss took afterwards told her all she needed to know, it was over. "Alright, what movie?"

* * *

><p>"A horror movie? Really?" Weiss mumbled outside the theater. She was less impressed than Ruby, who had hear it was pretty good from Nora. Who would have thought she would be the horror junky...actually in hindsight it made a perfect amount of sense. Ruby reached through her pockets for some spare lien, taking out the exact amount for two late night last showing tickets.<p>

"Here's the money for the tickets." Ruby mumbled a little embarrassed as she handed Weiss the money, Weiss on the other hand refused her, not the type to let anyone pay for her. Also it seemed a little aware of why Ruby was having her pay.

"Am I just an excuse to get into a movie you're too young for Ruby?" Weiss accused, a brow raised in anger. She was not the type to be played, and her aura seemed to flare menacingly.

"No... I want to see it with you." Ruby said blushing in a mixture of embarrassment and mild shame, she disliked being reminded that she was still just fifteen, and arguably too young for Weiss. That was probably one of the biggest things Ruby felt insecure about. "It'll be perfect I promise! Just...uh I can't get my own ticket…."Ruby admitted feeling that red on her get brighter.

Weiss stared suspiciously at Ruby for a moment. A deep breath later, Weiss marched up to the clerk and bought the tickets still refusing Ruby's money. "I suppose this means I'm taking you out." She muttered walking back with two tickets in hand. Ruby felt bad, but Weiss didn't mean to say something malicious, just a fact. Either way Ruby was going to pay her back in the form of a big, buttery, bucket of popcorn. Everyone loves popcorn.

The theater itself was rather small, though surprisingly clean. The seating was a standard rising set, Ruby of course ran for the top, right below the projector. Better above than below, where no one could see them, and the projector would blind any spies. Perfect little spot, she'd have to thank Blake later for the idea. The two of them sat alone in their row, the theater was fairly empty, no one showing for the late night viewing. It was better that way just Ruby, Weiss and a giant bucket of popcorn.

The movie had begun, some story of a body possessing grimm that was tormenting the town. It was trying to play up the 'who's possessed?' but it was obviously the guy with dark eyes and a dead stare. Without a sense of subtlety all that was left for the movie was cool jump scares or story.

As the story continued it started trying to toss a really poorly handled romantic subplot right in the middle. It was pretty average, though Ruby disliked the fact that the lead was only a lucky average guy who just survived things for no real reason. The scares were there, though monsters didn't really scare Ruby, or death for that matter. Eventually it just sort of happened; Ruby had seen it before, probably see it again. Never really seemed that big a deal, she would have to just be stronger and fast enough, faster than mom.

"Why are they just walking around by themselves? That's just stupid. It's not like they know they're being hunted or anything." Weiss whispered for the first time snapping Ruby out of her more morbid thoughts. The scares seemed to do nothing for her either. She looked bored popping small bites of popcorn into her mouth. See, Ruby knew it, no one dislikes popcorn.

"Well yeah, you're supposed to get scared and cuddle up and stuff…" Ruby mumbled honestly surprised at how forward her response was. Weiss was starting to make her more direct, though whether that was a good thing or not. Embarrassed with herself, Ruby did the only thing a self-respecting Huntress should. Shoved a fist full of popcorn into her mouth.

"Ruby, we kill monsters for a living." Weiss said, voice barely hushed, giving Ruby a look that told her she was an idiot. Ruby wanted to ask what, but mouth full of popcorn only a small mousy squeak. Weiss continued to look at her, not the movie. Her eyes were of unsurprised disappointment, but at least the curve of her mouth meant she found it, funny...no more like amusing.

"You could pretend." Ruby replied finally swallowing down her popcorn and giving a small pout. What was the point of horror movies with Weiss without cuddling? Perhaps another fistful of popcorn was necessary to protest.

Weiss however did something unexpected. Looked at Ruby with the same 'really?' look as before, but reached over, sliding her left arm under Ruby's right clutching tightly to Ruby and closing the distance between them. Playing her role perfectly, Weiss stared deadpan at the movie screen, mumbling without tone, "Oh, no I'm so terrified." Ruby had realized, Weiss had her own sort of sarcastic humor to her, and this she could appreciate.

Weiss did not separate. Silently, though unamused by the movie, she sat cuddling with linked arms and hand. Simple for everyone else maybe, but the Heiress always had difficulty with touch. They didn't talk about it much, and Ruby knew it wasn't that Weiss didn't want to touch her, but more that it was hard to do for some reason, despite wanting to. The effort was not lost on Ruby, and she smiled brightly, just looking at her, _'cute'_. Leaning forward Ruby placed her lips on Weiss' cheek, surprised by how warm it felt.

"Ruby!" Weiss nearly shouted in the movies, but Ruby just smiled and chuckled nervously. Her partner was red all over, something that didn't look half bad on her, she must admit. Ruby grinned innocently not letting Weiss' arm go as she bobbed her head in a little girl sort of way.

"Shush we're in a movie." She whispered back to Weiss, laughing half way through it.

* * *

><p>"Alright so added to the list of things you can never pick for us. Operas, cookie flavors, curtains, dust mixtures and now movies." Weiss counted off with her fingers with each indictment. Honestly Ruby had no issue with the movie; she enjoyed her date with Weiss, though it was not quite over yet.<p>

"Aww, Weiss it wasn't that bad, plus Nora picked it, give me a chance to prove myself!" Ruby argued, taking large steps along the slim outer Vale roads. They had started the somewhat long walk home, but on such a nice night, Ruby had talked Weiss into taking the long way. What the long way was, Ruby didn't bother explaining.

"Not until I forget about that tripe." Weiss replied following Ruby in toe. "Ruby… I don't recognize where we are going." Weiss piped up, getting wise to the winding street Ruby had brought her down. The normal modern roads of inner Vale began to turn to the older flat cobblestone. The streets had narrowed, and the signs of industry had gone and the streets began to have more greenery.

"Don't worry, I know where we are going, I got a surprise." Ruby replied taking Weiss' hand and pushing forward; ignoring how completely mad this was probably making her.

"Ruby I always have and always will, hate surprises." Well than Ruby just had to come up with some really, really good ones. She was always good at it, being a little hyper and spontaneous by nature. It was more fun that way, even if sometimes surprises ended with a blown out oven, or cookie dough covered sheets when she was little.

"Don't worry, just this way!" A small alleyway between a park and a few wooden shops. The alley was wide enough for maybe two horses, back when that was about all you needed. There were no lights, but a unusually bright shattered moon in the sky, its broken form reflecting a glow onto them. The darkness here was more blue than black, and with the sounds of a fountain in the distance, and flowers off the empty and dim balconies, it was a perfect little spot for them. Walking into a near dead end, where the street narrowed to a small arch, Ruby spun around doing the best graceful impression of some sort of gallant knight that she could.

"Princess Weiss, will you do the honor of a dance with me." Ruby asked, trying to deepen her voice as she bowed, hand extended in full dramatic style, though she worried her lovely combat skirt might not appreciate such a low bow. Still acting like the gallant hero was basically Ruby's dream so she took to the role with certain joy, grinning at the weird feeling of coolness she had in this moment.

"I'm no princess, not to mention we have no music and we're in public, you fool." Weiss said with near no malice in it, despite the content, though with a bit of dramatic flair. Ruby couldn't tell if that was playing along or just being her usual dramatic self.

"We do with headphones! Just relax. This part of town is nearly empty. Everyone's asleep by now, I come here all the time." Ruby replied popping out a new set of much smaller headphones, bought just for this. Her usual set couldn't be shared, though its sound quality would have been so much better. The silliest doubts began to cloud her head, from sound quality to music choice, so Ruby did the only thing she knew how to when she doubted herself. "So a dance, m'lady?" Push forward till it breaks and crumples.

"Ruby, we can't dance sharing headphones. Also it's my Lady, not m'lady. No one talks like that, not even in my family." Weiss chided her sternly with a slight smile. It seemed to work, though Weiss argued with it. The thought must have pleased her for Weiss to actually smile even a little.

"We will have to just dance closely then." Ruby added feeling embarrassed with herself. There was no reason to be, but the fear she was being too pushy, or too bold, stayed with her. She predicted Weiss' refusal and stepped up closer to closing the distance, also buying smaller headphones meant one for each as well as picking one with divided wiring. All according to plan.

"Ruby I just, I'm not the type for that kind of thing anyways-" Weiss started, a little uncomfortable with Ruby's music and maybe a bit with the open atmosphere here in this open ally cobblestone alleyway. The spot was perfect though, no one went through here and the shops were closed. The few houses that looked down on this old section of town, while rich with greenery were all dark. They were alone, with just the moon.

"Just listen." Ruby said cutting her girlfriend off. She handed her the other half of the headphones and started the song. Weiss shook her head no, but took the earpiece anyways, unwilling to argue. Ruby watched for her reaction, and as soon as the headpiece slide in Weiss gasped near silently. The young huntress raised the volume and Weiss smiled.

"This is-" A soft set of slow strings played, some sort of violin, though Ruby was not an expert in string instruments outside of a guitar and bass. She liked it of course, it was pretty, but knew nothing about it. Weiss reacted way better than Ruby dreamed, her eyes closed shut and that unusual pure Weiss smile graced her lips as the strings reverberated that melody softly.

"It's an orchestra, I've never heard of before, but it sounds pretty. I know it's more your deal. I mean I have no idea how to dance properly and stuff, or know what the people are playing, like maybe a violin thingy. You know the big one? Do they sound different? But like I always make you do dumb stuff and the movie was my pick so I-" Weiss raised her finger at Ruby, a sign that she was to shut up, to which the huntress did so quickly. The Heiress took a quick breath stepping close to Ruby, hand reached out as if waiting for something.

"Ruby, give me your hand." Weiss said finally and Ruby noticed her footwork. She was standing firmly, with as slight twist as if she waited for some sudden motion. Almost like the young Schnee was expecting a fight.

"What?" Ruby asked, a little embarrassed that she was staring at her girlfriend's feet. Oh gods, she hoped Weiss didn't notice that.

"Give me your hand. You don't know how to dance like a proper lady, not surprising. So stand close, follow my feet and count with me. Understood?" Weiss said with the usual firm voice she used whenever she tutored Ruby. A little higher than thou, but she had long since learned not to take that as seriously as Weiss sounded.

Sliding her hand into her partners, Weiss began to dance. She moved fluidly and perfectly, while Ruby on the other hand did so with more sudden and stilted movements. "One. Two. One. Two." Weiss counted off to help Ruby begin to match Weiss. This sort of dance was strange; instead of emotional and wild, it was contained and structured. At first it was a really weird and difficult transformation, but soon Ruby eased into it. There was some comfort in the structure, the calmness. It was not so much about Ruby, but about them, together, the unit.

Trying to match her partner felt totally different. Where dancing in the club felt like shutting the world, others, and all concerns out, this was different. It felt like connecting with someone else, still expressive, but more real, tangible. To be able to finally just look up and match eyes with Weiss, Ruby began to see the value in this sort of thing. See the sweetness in the strings. The perfection of the old cobblestone buildings around them, the moon, the greenery. It all built this perfect real, actual, physical, moment between them. That was really cool. Soon enough Ruby could just smile at Weiss, getting good enough to only need the numbers.

"You learn quickly." Weiss whispered between a set of step numbers. She had begun to just whisper them as not to pull away from the music as the strings began to die down. Ruby smiled at the compliment, feeling a little proud, even if she was nowhere as perfect as Weiss. Soon the song began to end, sending the moment to an unwanted close, even Weiss seemed sad as she quietly pulled apart.

"Wait." Ruby said quickly turning on the song again desperately not wanting to end it there. It was so perfect, the moon making Weiss glow, _'so cute, so pretty.'_ She didn't seem like anything on Remnant, and Ruby wanted to be close like this. Just a little longer. "One more time, I want to get it right. I'm the leader, can't set a bad example?" Ruby added a little desperate. Weiss rolled her eyes at her, but a moment later they were back, of course without Weiss giving cues. _'If you want to get better you have move up a level every time.' _Ruby could almost hear Weiss said, but she didn't. Weiss instead danced close with her, the Heiress' heels allowing her to stand just an inch taller than Ruby.

They played the song again, soft melody of strings over anything else, few lights in the distance though nothing compared to Weiss' moonlike glow. Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder in the last dance, not needing her eyes anymore. Being a huntress made her agile enough. Eventually all songs end and this time Ruby did not reach for her player.

"That was very nice...Thank you Ruby." Weiss said softly as they separated. She seemed a little more hushed and mellow than usual. Maybe she needed more music in her life, Ruby mused at the thought, but felt a bit of blush come onto her cheeks as Weiss stared at her.

"I'm glad you like it. I know we've be fighting a bit lately. I just want you to know we don't have to worry, and I listen and I'll learn things you like and stuff and-" Weiss kissed her, something uncommon. Ruby almost panicked, but the softness was too sweet, scent of flowers too strong, and moonlight too bright to do anything but deepen it. They parted lips, and Weiss pulled away blushed, probably tense from the contact. Ruby grinned widely, probably looking stupid to Weiss, though she couldn't manage to look at her directly to tell.

"That was surprising… You okay Weiss? You usually freak if I hold your hand in public so.." Ruby mumbled with a chuckle feeling a little awkward, but not uncomfortable. She was so happy.

"What you did was rather sweet Ruby, thank you." Weiss said, looking really, honestly happy. The girl lived filled with anxiety and anger, something Ruby didn't fully understand. Only recently had Ruby begun to see the truth behind her shouting, and the constant stress Weiss seemed to be under, even if the reason why was a mystery. It felt so good to be the one that brought out that happy Weiss. "And I am not that prudish thank you very much!" Weiss shot back high chinned and blushing, just like her old self. Ruby laughed at that, glad to see her girlfriend was still herself even when she was happy.

"Totally are." Ruby laughed swinging Weiss' hand, but never letting go.

"Don't even!" Weiss said giving Ruby a little push. Thus their little moonlight dance ended sweetly and softly, another moment of what Ruby wanted to be the best spring of her life so far, and hopefully the start of a summer just as wonderful.

***** HI everyone! It's just me again, hope everything's going well. Sorry this took so long, I have some personal matters, work, and a calc test all get tossed at me at once. Again it's no excuse, but I am sorry. Hope the long chapter pays up for that. Personally I really like how this came out, so I wanted to share some like behind the scenes stuff for it.**

**For the dancing scene any classical slow song works, for me particularly I pictured (and listened to while I wrote it) Bach's Air on G-String. It's kind of what I associate with when I think of a slow song, though any Adagio might fight the bill better. That scene was also inspired by a very different, but somewhat similar scene in Katahane a really cool story about a play, about a play, about a thing with a play in it.**

**As for the City of Vale, I kind of picture it like Madrid, old yet modern at its center, even industrial, but on its outskirts having an older more picturesque shell. I imagined the dance scene would be at a place look a little like some small parts of Barajas (the district not the airport) where I lived for a couple of months. **

**For anyone worried this is going to get a little stale, trust me things are going to start getting a little bit more heavy around chapter 4, I just want some fluffy bits here and there.**

**Also credit to A-rav again for betaing and enjoy!**

**Oh I also like to reply to all reviews; however two of these were guest reviews, so I have to address them here**

**To Guest, I apologize for your issues, and while I don't think the grammar was nearly that terrible, I understand something's both me and A-rav will miss. If you have any examples PM me them and I'll be happy to fix it. Either way I hope you keep reading and I hope I can improve your feelings about Melting Vale.**

**To Chris M; comments like that are just amazing to me, I hope you keep reading and thank you so much. I'm glad you like it and hopefully you'll keep enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Communication part 1

Chapter 3 Communication part 1

Weiss the Perfectionist

There was just no way noo way this could be happening. "Weiss! Aren't you proud?!" There was, just no way. Hands tight and chest heavy with what felt like iron and ice, Weiss shivered feeling her body devoid of any sort of heat. What she stared at was damnating, something that was supposed to be impossible. It meant the beginning of the end of everything. There was no way to hide this, no way to fix this before he found out. There before her, in the darkest, most brooding red, marked an eighty-nine. The red ink mocking her like some sort of cruel court jester.

Weiss Schnee had scored an eighty-nine on a test, weapons engineering for that matter, something her family had been the head of development in for the last century. This was the cruelest part of this comic joke. Why of all things this? Had it been some sort of auxiliary course, it might not have been quite as unfair, but the staple of her family. Her family! Was this a trick? Weiss felt a deep need to leave, leave for the library and check every record. She needed to find out how this happened, what she had done to wrong. How this could be made to never happen again.

"Weiss! I got top of the class!" Ruby announced throwing her Ninety-seven around so proud. She had replaced Weiss as top of the class on this test. Blake however kept her spot. Instead Weiss dropped all the way down to sixth. That meant below Blake, below Velvet, below Pyrrha, below Ren. A drop into the field of complete and total mediocrity, one point enough to make her just okay, barely above average.

"Yes…Just please give me a moment." Weiss muttered unable to look up at Ruby or just away from this accursed test sheet. It had to be wrong, but of course it wasn't. The professor had warned them the test would be the hardest except for the final, and she had foolishly not focused on it. She spent time she should have spent studying wasting time with Ruby or teaching her History. Weiss had let the stress get to her, all her worries and fears about her relationship. She let them keep her from being focused. She should have cut out time, slept less, but no. Instead she slept in on weekends to deal with that stress, let herself waste time. Now she paid for it. Such a huge drop in placement would catch people's eye. No way would father not hear of it.

"You did awesome sis; you're amazing." Yang added reaching over her desk just to hug Ruby. Weiss' hands crumbled around her paper nearly ripping it in half, but she needed it. Only record of her answers and questions. The Heiress folded it back up, sliding it along with her other work into her bag.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Ruby said still obvious to Weiss' sickening feeling. She did not need to go out celebrating. She needed to leave, go someplace and check this test, check her mistakes and insure nothing like this ever happened again.

"Why would you say that?...Stop." Weiss said completely covered up by Ruby and Yang, however Blake seemed to hear it, her yellow Faunus eyes looking down concerned at a her, though she did not move to do anything. Weiss wondered if maybe she enjoyed this. Finally topping her, or maybe she was upset too, almost made top of class. Standing up, but never bothering to raise her head, Weiss Schnee meant to leave unnoticed, but her partner got in the way. Those wide, but confused eyes looking back at her. Weiss tried to stop being angry, but Ruby looking sad just made her even angrier.

"Weiss, you okay? I thought you'd be happy…." Ruby asked with an outreached arm looking so attention starved, a million memories of Weiss trying so hard to please her father came flooding back. A comparison she vilified to her very core. That cocktail of emotion however, made Weiss more her father's child than she ever wanted.

"Get out of my way and leave me alone!" Weiss shouted knocking away Ruby's hand. It was a child's tantrum, she knew it was, but couldn't stop it. She needed to go, felt trapped in here, drowning in her girlfriend. Though choked by guilt when Ruby muttered a sad sort of why, Weiss couldn't handle it. She pushed through Ruby making a bee-line for the class door. "Just, I'll talk to you later." Weiss finished as she crossed the threshold of the class door. This would not do wonders for her reputation or her relationship. She could apologize later, but for now she needed to fix this, needed to before the house of cards came crumbling.

"I'm sorry Ruby." She said only to herself in a whisper as she bolted down the hall, hoping all the while someone stopped her from following the Heiress. When no one actually followed her though, a strange sense of loneliness overcame her. Stuffing that down, letting the little cracks in her heart freeze back over, Weiss entered the library. Now it was time to focus on the results.

Blake the Clever

Blake watched an upset and panicked little girl storm out of a lover's quarrel while the rest of the class seemed to just see a spoiled teen throwing a tantrum over a grade. Either way Weiss bolting had left quite the scene. To think how hard she tried to keep those two out of the public eye. They practically queued opportunities to be dreadfully obvious. Regardless, Blake had left Weiss alone when she could have intervened, a mistake she admitted and felt a small amount of guilt over. The Faunus would not do the same with Ruby.

Poor girl almost left all her things behind before turning back into the class halfway out the door. Speed was Ruby's essence, a shooting star made tangible, and she kept to that nature. Despite having to bolt outside, turn around run back to her desk and then head back out, Blake barely managed to catch her by the hood on her second trip through the door, like catching a bolt of fire.

"Ruby, Yang, team meeting." Blake said just loud enough for Yang to take note, as she started packing up her collective goodies and other such assets. Ruby struggled however, was still trying to run after Weiss. Blake never let go of her hood, though she feared her leader might asphyxiate on her own prized cloak. Sort of sweet in a morbid way, but Weiss would likely be disinterested in the poetry of that explanation.

"Blake let go I gotta go find Weiss!" Ruby begged content to drag them both after the Ice Princess. Blake was not interest however.

"Yang help." Soon enough the beautiful goddess of a woman came to Blake's rescue, pulling Ruby into a hug no mortal could escape, though she questioned who would want to. Well aside from Ruby of course. She seemed to prefer thrashing about, ungrateful for the embrace.

"Sorry sis, Blake called team meeting." Yang said with a sublime smile, not seeming to question Blake whatsoever. 'If only she would listened this well all the time.' They might not end up with so many dangerous adventures together, more lovely days in a park somewhere reading below a tree in blossom. Though having that much unquestionable imperium over Yang might be a dangerous proposition in the long run. 'You're getting off subject.' Blake told herself shaking off any blush that likely colored her cheeks.

"Uhh, but, I need to get Weiss…" Ruby mumbled a muffled mousy sort of plea into Yang's bosom.

"You need to stop putting your foot in your mouth. That's where I come in." Blake said quietly opening the door to the woman's restroom, hoping to commandeer it for their meeting. Seemed nice enough, fairly clean as far as a public bathroom went. More importantly it was a slightly subtle, sound dampened and a rarely frequented restroom due to being on the opposite side of the first year's hall from the dorm. The perfect place for their machinations.

"We got to go back! She's really upset, I mean like really mad, not just Weiss mad. I mean she's like near break-up mad I got to go now…" Ruby implored as soon as Yang released her. The older of the sisters was ever the clever beauty quickly blocking the door, pressing on it with her back. This doubled as a way to stop interlopers from overhearing them as well as Ruby going off and doing something to really light Weiss aflame in all the wrong ways.

"Ruby, it's not that bad, but before we start talking…" Blake whispered, silently sauntering her way towards the closed stalls. The room wasn't exactly clear yet, and Blake wouldn't be the best first year scout if she let them be caught in such a precarious way. Not to mention watching the old trope of someone overhearing in the stall would simply be far too common a twist for her liking.

Taking the time to knock open every stall, the mood itself became overdramatic. Sure she had asked them to stop talking, but Blake had meant about Weiss. Having her teammates stare at her with anticipation as if she was looking for a bomb was mildly disquieting. At this point if she didn't find anyone Bake would look like she was a paranoid idiot, she almost wanted someone to be there.

"Wait, hold on!" A small voice yelp beyond the final stall. One by one Blake had knocked them open the bathroom stalls proving empty and that desire to not be made out a crazy person built up in Blake, so much so the mumbled shout ended up being a massive relief. Her over planning paid off, now Blake had to just play it off like she completely knew that their guest was in there and in no way was she nervous. Yes, completely and absolutely cool.

"Oh hello everyone…" Stepping out was very confused Velvet, whom silently walked over to the sink, washed her hands. The entire affair was so silent one could hear a bunny hop. Blake had to swallow down her drive to just start laughing. Poor girl was petrified as almost all of team RWBY just stared at her as she washed her hands and tried to make polite conversation. Yang however actually laughed as she stepped aside to let Velvet pass. That golden flame could never keep serious for long.

"Can I talk now?" Their little crimson commander finally whispered, looking perfectly perplexed by the position they had put her in.

"It's alright Ruby, I just want to help talk things out before you rush off after Weiss." Blake replied pacing steadily over to Yang and the bathroom door to relieve the Blondie of her duty. While Blake dealt with Ruby, someone needed to go into the maw and face the beast. Who better than someone she already hated. If Yang got devoured by her icy wrath, nothing would change all that much. "Yang you're going to go talk to Weiss got it? "

"Wait what? No that is a super bad idea!" Ruby shouted waving her arms in complete repulsion of the stated plan.

"That's a terrible plan." Yang announced with a laugh, but that little flame in her eye told Blake she would go for it anyway. "I'm on it Blake, my budster! She's in the book place right?" Yang asked mocking Blake's compulsion to consume books. In time she would understand the titillating need for those fine tomes, it was a slow addiction, and one Blake would give to Yang in time. Another day though.

"Don't even pretend you don't know what a library is." Yang was always trying to tease an angry reaction out of her. Blake had no idea what the two of them found so pleasing in irritated partners. Yang stepped out of the bathroom waving back, a minx draped in gold, a troublemaker's smile on her lips. Perhaps this was a misstep... "Alright Ruby, so what was that all about with Weiss." Blake said switching from orders to questions.

"I don't know… she seemed upset, but like she never gets that mad." Ruby seemed unusually unsure of herself, crossing her arms in seeming defeat. She was always just a pure boundless girl much like Yang had innocence not fleeted from her years ago. Blake wanted to see Ruby's fire return. Blake had a fondness for that families flame. "I don't know what I did." Ruby finished looking up at Blake those pristine pale plates of pure silver reflecting her amber, athirst for answers. Blake needed to at least pretend she had some.

"Alright, perhaps we are taking it at the wrong angle. What did she say to you when you three were talking?" Blake asked resting her back against the door. Now that Yang was gone no doubt irritating interlopers might intervene on their lovely chat.

"I, uhhh wasn't listening…" Ruby said with a low chuckle, uncomfortable with her own underwhelming admission. Blake understood, the young rose was excited, big day for her. Ousting the entire class in engineering. Sure it was her best academic subject and almost all her study habits were given and developed by the little ice princess, but it was her skill. Blake scored second, but she always did. There was just one problem with that.

"Ruby, Weiss dropped below a bunch of us on the score list. She didn't even get an A." Blake announced much to Ruby's chagrin. She was mostly surprised that Ruby hadn't noticed. Blake had been just packing up her stuff, but Weiss was obviously distressed by the talk. Perhaps it had helped that Weiss sat next to Blake to compare notes, but Ruby needed to pay more attention. Weiss was high maintenance, more than Ruby even seemed to realize, she had to develop a decidedly less daft approach to her dearest.

"Is she mad at me..." The young huntress hung her head haggard and heavy-hearted, having realized her part in this whole issue. Ruby bit her lips, a sign of uncomfort and guilt something Blake couldn't help, but want to take away. Not to mention she was going at this the wrong way entirely.

"If there is one thing I know about that girl, is Weiss would never be angry at you for doing well Ruby. Angry about anything else, absolutely, but that is wrong." Blake replied with a smile, reaching out to Ruby and ruffling her crimson coated hair. It was so easy to forget her age, Blake felt like somehow she had become more and more like another big sister to her. Not exactly a stress less position but hey, Blake had always wanted more family after all. "So question is?" Blake inquired hopefully pushing Ruby onto the right line of thought.

"Why is Weiss struggling?...She is smarter than me." Ruby asked getting the right question, but getting caught up on the wrong hang-up. Weiss knew Ruby was actually brilliant, top of Beacon material, but Ruby seemed to assume Weiss was on a mantel above her.

"Certainly more zealous. I have to admit, girl has a lot of drive." This was very true. The practiced princess was a pedant of the highest grade, but that came from toil and more effort than Blake wanted to put towards much of anything. "What's different from before? About school" Blake added refocusing on the problem, not Ruby's deifying of the diva.

"She spends a lot of time with me, but we study!" Ruby said grasping Blake's bait like a mouse on a string.

"And what does she study with you?" Blake responded feeding her the last hint of the night. Ruby was smart; she was getting it clear as a grimm's face is white.

"History…" Ruby mumbled, a subject Weiss had never scored less than a hundred in, despite one she constantly seemed to pass notes throughout. Weiss had clearly been tutored way beyond the scope of the class at home, so their study sessions where blatant teacher and student, not peer to peer. Good for both of them, but not the dire aid that Weiss needed in her worst academic subject. "So I just need to teach her engineering!" Ruby shouted the flame in her eyes burning from the new wood she had tossed into her mental fire.

"That's not just that though." It was close, but the girl was missing something else from her solution. Weiss would skip on sleep to fill the gap, the problem was more core to both of them. Something that if ever was a critical flaw of their beautiful connection. "Ruby, you don't understand what it's like to be afraid, to live thinking about the next move." Blake did, a political enemy. She was an ex terrorist and a traitor to the cause all at once. Beacon was the final beacon for her. Whatever Weiss' issues, her spoiled childish tantrums, the woman was completely devoid of humor and petrified by doubt. Not exactly the kind of spoiled that happens to those left without fear. She didn't know what kind of family life she had, and it while it was in no way the same as Blake's, but there was a pain to Weiss, a fear. "She might be kind of a bitch, but she's the one worried about your future while you're focused on the present. Think of the stress the relationship is causing her." And in the end all fear manifests the same.

"Don't call her that…." Ruby said getting quickly defensive. She was a good girlfriend going to guard for that girl. That strong defensive stance diminished as Blake just stared at her with unchanging expression. It was sinking in. "Are you saying we should break up?" Ruby mumbled fiddling with her finger figuring out what to do.

"Don't even." Blake nearly shouted, calming enough for a deep breath. "I worked too hard for this. If you two break up I am going to be so mad." She allowed her tone to sound more affable, a weak smile to go along with it. There was no need for such drastic and draconian measures. "Just go talk to her, figure out how to help her this time. No tricks."

"So I should go now." Ruby asked, now hopping on her heels in haste.

"Go ahead, I got to go come up with an explanation for poor Velvet." Blake added stepping back from the door switching instead to leaning on the wall. Weiss had better be ready, because Ruby seemed primed to communicate the hell out of someone.

"Thank you Blake!" Ruby shouted tackling Blake in an awkward hug. Girl was nowhere near the size or build of her sister, but that same warm enveloping feeling came from their embrace. A wild fire's touch could be surprisingly soft Blake supposed, ruffling the soft thin flaming hair. A sweet girl definitely, Weiss had better be happy.

"Hurry up I really don't want to be in this bathroom anymore." Blake said softly pushing herself out of the embrace. Not that she didn't appreciate the friendly affection, but she doubted Weiss would approve, not to mention Blake had her own reputation to maintain, it was time to go back to being "disinterested".

Ruby nodded and with a glow, that shooting start took flight again.

Yang the Sister

"Your face is going to get stuck that way ya know?" Yang said cool, pulling out a seat next to her favorite grumpy girl. The little Ice Queen sat their doodling away some mechanical gibberish, wasn't even in standard language, but the facade broke, she twitched. So behind that consistent scowl, Weiss could hear Yang. Perfect.

"What happened? You kind of ran off." Yang asked sliding into her seat backwards. That sort of thing tends to piss Weiss off, but hey it wasn't like she was ever going to please the bossy princess anyways so might as well have fun. To think after all this tracking down to the inner little farthest part of the library, covered in dust and old furniture, and Weiss couldn't even bother being a little more talkative.

"I needed to study. My performance is unacceptable." Her response was perfectly rehearsed, it almost aggravated Yang. Weiss was always like this, either fake or mad. Ruby had said that was just because they fought so much, but so? She fought with a bunch of people, they weren't all mean.

"You're not perfect you know." Yang said trying to reach out. She had nearly failed this test personally, and she had done well on most tests. Yang wasn't stupid, she just didn't bother studying. The class high wasn't even a perfect score; a B+ was no biggy.

"I know, but I need to be." Weiss replied doing that thing where she never looked up at Yang from her book, irritable. Instead she just worked almost yelling to be left alone. Well Yang never was good at listening.

"Why?" She asked leaning in on her reversed seat, resting her chin comfortably on the chair's top. This was probably going to be a long one.

"You wouldn't understand. My father gave me everything I could want, sure, but at a price. I have to be the best." Weiss said with an irritated sigh, her note taking paused for a small rest. Someone clearly had daddy issues. 'Doesn't everyone.' Yang thought remembering arguing with dad over some of his questionable behavior with women.

"Why listen to him?" Yang said rocking her chair back and forth. This was always the big question with stuff like this. Honestly when thinking about it what could people really do that they couldn't stop? It's almost as if they forgot team RWBY was a bunch of badasses.

"He would ruin anything I wasn't perfect at." Weiss replied snapping back to her work, the pen strokes starting up again, but not with the same sturdy motions, her mind was clearly elsewhere. Why bother studying when you'll just start thinking of other stuff.

"You care too much about the opinions of people. I figure why bother, you know what's real and what ain't." It was true. People put too much stock in opinions. Opinions didn't pass tests, buy food or fight grimm. Opinions were cheap; action and ability were far more valuable.

"If my father decides I'm not fit for Beacon, he can take me away. What do you two not get about that?" That was the last straw for Weiss, she snapped her book shut unwilling to let that go unchallenged. Daddy was definitely a nerve and Yang wanted to see if she could fight her way through it. Blake did say to talk to Weiss.

"Say no?" She returned, the blondie pushing the issue. People always forgot their power over themselves. Weiss was strong, she could stand up for herself, plus RWBY would be there for her. Yang might not get along with Weiss, but they were teammates.

"You are not that stupid." Weiss said dumbfounded at Yang's audacity. If she thought this Huntress was scared of an old rich dude, then she was in for a fiery surprise.

"Maybe." Yang said with a laugh, feeling completely unthreatened. "Weiss you can't let people boss you around. Team RWBY will stop him if he tries." If some old guy tried to steal away Yang's sisters best friend and girlfriend than he was welcome to try. She wanted a fight again since Winter grim surge ended.

"You two are both so like that. Did it ever occur to you that we might fail?" Weiss retorted pointing her pen directly in Yangs face, those blue eyes brimming with another patronizing lecture.

"We can't so we won't." Yang replied believing it. They can't lose Weiss, so obviously they would just have to win. No alternative just added to their drive.

"That makes no sense. Childish." Weiss spat full of venom. She gave out a great sigh, crossing her arms in frustration. They never seemed to really understand each other, or how she and her sister worked. Maybe that's what Blake was hoping to accomplish sending Yang out like this.

"Maybe, but it lets me be free. It's the thing that let Ruby stay herself." Yang tried to phrase it as well as she could not wanting to be condescending to Weiss. Words were never her strong suit, so the easy solution was to smile and not overthink them, but this time it mattered. Had to get this idea across and though Yang didn't know how, she would try with a smile on the whole way.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked looking at Yang, for the first time this whole talk, really looking at her. Ruby's name seemed to grab her attention. Weiss seemed to care about Ruby a lot even if Yang didn't get how she expressed it very well.

"Interested?" Yang asked in a mocking tone. She couldn't help but smile when Weiss gave her such a nasty glare. "Fine! Ruby thinks that way 'cus of her mom. She kind of is gone from her life...Ruby took it poorly, but one day she said, 'it happens' and 'I'll just be better' and suddenly she was comfortable facing the world." Ruby just kind of flipped one day going back to the normal Ruby before all that. It was around than that the two had gone from sort of cousins to real sisters. Sometimes Ruby would say something weirdly morbid, but mostly she came out of that still just a sweet innocent little girl.

"Is that why she's so comfortable with danger? Not afraid of anything… that little dolt." Weiss said with a sad expression. Her brow scrunched up in anger, but eyes looking down and mouth in a depressed not angry frown.

"She's afraid of you." Yang revealed feeling like she was finally getting somewhere. Ruby wasn't scared of anything physical, she was almost frighteningly comfortable with the idea of death, but Weiss scared the piss out of her.

"Why?" Weiss asked looking really confused and a little offended.

"I don't know, you're scary." Yang replied feeling a little put on the spot. She didn't really find the Ice Queen that scary, or much of anything, but Ruby definitely did. Weiss didn't seem to take the comment well looking even more depressed. "She's so worried you'll think poorly of her. 'Yang does she hate me?' and 'Yang will that make her proud' girl needs a hobby." Yang said trying to put a positive spin on it. It was actually super cute. Ruby was always such a mess about everything like the usual nervous lovebird. Yang kind of missed Ruby running to her about those sorts of things.

"I have to go." Weiss said closing her books and packing her things. "Don't follow me." Yang had the completely unintended effect of making Weiss really sad, sounding defeated as she packed up her things. Yang felt a tiny bit of guilt knowing she might have been a little harsh.

"What about Ruby?" Yang asked, knowing the ice princess intended to leave a trail.

"Tell her I'll be where I always am, studying." Not as romantic as evening dance, but close enough. They needed some time to talk even if working on old dust tomes the entire time. The Heiress stepped away still depressed, but a look of determination was on her composure, at least Yang thought so.

"One last thing Ice princess." Yang nearly shouted grabbing her attention one last time. She had one last thing to say, something clear as day. At least to someone like Yang. "The only thing that can keep the two of you apart is you, 'cus if you think you're dad or an army of beowolves can stop us, then you've underestimated Ruby and more importantly Yang Xiao Long!" The last bit really was a shout as she slammed her fist together, the fire in her burning bright turning her lilac eyes red for a moment with a smile on her lips. Let them come Yang could beat them all.

"You're incredibly stupid." Was Weiss' only reply, but Yang could swear she almost saw a smile. 

***** Hey everyone sorry for the late release! Again thanks to A-rav for editing, and all you people out there reading. I hope you continue to enjoy Melting Vale despite my weakening release schedule. Part two of Communication will be out next week and that will be a big one for sure. ;P**

**So three big things. I was talking with Cat from the Reiss Steam group, and she is making fan art of her favorite Snowy/Melting Vale scene in exchange for me directing her to a new art program. ANYWAYS, this gave me an idea. Melting Vale has the same cover art as Snowy Vale, and I want to change that, so I'm hosting a Valentines competition. I know some of you are amazing artists, so I'm asking for all of you as a favor to make your favorite scene in Snowy/Melting Vale real in art form and my favorite I'm going to either make the Snowy Vale Cover, or the Melting Vale cover. You're welcome to make it your own and stylize it as you wish! Any skill level will be so appreciated! You can PM me the picture, or maybe find an alternative route, but I'll need to figure out. This competition will last until march sometime. Also any other art, say from Autumn Vale or so forth would be incredible! Thanks so much all of you!**

**Next I was wanting to find new ways to talk directly to you guys and girls, much in the way Kuri does, whether through Tumblr, the Reiss subreddit, steam, or whatever. I was thinking of ways to do this and wanted to hear your opinions.**

**So the last thing I felt like saying has to do with this being late. You see I was faced with a large block, I felt really low, felt a little lost. I couldn't write, so friday, I spent my day talking to the Reiss Steam community group run by A-rav and chatting up Frozenhikki all day. Long story short it really reminded me how amazing the community is, people like Cat, A-rav, Shadow, all of whom I got to become friends with. The leads of this awesome community like kuri and frozen. All you guys, TCR and Kosa, all these super talented people. They make up a group I'm so happy to be a part of and knowing that, in the words of frozen, an update would put a smile on your faces, is all that lets me keep going. I love all of you dudes and dudettes, thanks so much for being a part of this. **


	4. Chapter 4 Communication Part 2

Chapter 4 Communication Part 2

Weiss Schnee the Heiress

Lonely silence was not always unpleasant, something Weiss had discovered sometime in her childhood. Despite her longing for others she found a certain comfort in the null noises of a place devoid of humans. Perhaps the word was not comfort, but safety. Her hideaway was the park alcove between Beacon's buildings, rich with crimson trees and blooming blossoms. She had found this place to be alone but over time, time spent with Ruby, her place became their place.

Weiss came here to be to be found, but having a moment where this sanctum was hers alone again felt akin to a warm blanket enveloping her on a cold night. Alone she took her seat in one of the solitary benches, the wind knocking some of the blossoms and forever red leaves around her. The wind was cooling, a feeling that stabilized her. Eyes closed she focused on her breath enjoying the momentary peace. When Weiss opened her eyes again she would have work to do, a thousand worries and fears, a thousand imperfections to be mended, but for that brief respite she was able to relax.

The moment ended as all did, and soon her eyes opening to see the silent park with its red trees surrounding it, their newly falling blossoms dancing about. The coolness would normally irritate her scar, but it felt nice on her pale snowy skin. Soon Ruby would come after her; soon she would have to say something. An apology for one, though she disdained doing so. Explanation as well, as if apologizing wasn't difficult enough. The other problem was easier, a book in hand already working on it. Weapons theory, a more basic manual, perhaps a good reference point into engineering. This was easy, knowledge over emotions. She could handle knowledge, a realm of facts either black and white, of definitives and absolutes. What was true and untrue could be mastered with studious work. Her emotions seemed impossible to chain, anger always leaking from the ice prison as well as spite and envy's little poison. It was the thing that held her back from being perfect, making the right decisions. Emotions blurred sense, made irrational things rational.

She wanted to be cold and calculated just like her father, because in life what _**is,**_is the only thing of relevance. Did she though? Ruby made her doubt that, made her doubt a lot of decisions. Made less than perfect seem perfect, and any attempt beyond seem like an exercise in vanity. Results matter, but they didn't make Weiss happy. Ruby made her happy, yet lessened her results. Idiotic philosophizing wouldn't do any good, Ruby would be taken away if she didn't perform. Again the results were what mattered. A big loop. It was almost funny, the fact that Weiss had just read the same three sentences of her book over again was not however. Furthermore that Weiss was so distracted in thought that if asked what the repeated sentence even was, she would have no answer made her irate.

Pushing away her world Weiss allowed for no more distractions. The wind, the leaves, the blossoms, the bench itself, everyone and everything was removed from her mind, and Weiss began to work. Soon the ideas written into the page were all that was real, even the paper of the page was beyond her thoughts, automatic and cold. The Heiress carved the basic contents into her mind, learning the basic designs of all common weapons.

"Hey Weiss…hi." From the blackness something called her softly, though Weiss did not listen. Instead she scowled, eyes still ripping its way through the contents of the book. The voice was not disrupted though. "Sorry I'm probably bothering you, but I think we should talk about stuff. I'm real sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking I promise!" The blankness around Weiss began to evaporate making her grimace a bit more, still in the moment clinging to her perfect concentration. She was vaguely aware the voice was Ruby.

"Weiss...I'm sorry please don't be mad." Ruby asked not handling the silence well. Weiss noticed the abyss of focus draining from her, the outside world becoming real again. Reds and whites flooding back into her vision, whatever was left of the Heiress hyper-focus was destroyed by a push. Ruby had sat down next to on the bend, the poor girl pushing against Weiss' shoulder for attention. The fencer went from scowling to a frown, her concentration ruined, but more importantly that annoying guilt showing up again.

She didn't say anything at first, but when Weiss shot her gaze towards Ruby, the crimson partner broke her facade just a bit. Her girlfriend had the saddest look, desperately pulling and pushing on Weiss. That made her frown even harder. She never wanted Ruby to feel bad, that was her least desired end. That needy idiot was her dearest one.

"Stop it you dolt." Weiss growled with her head tilted up refusing to look at Ruby. Part of it was a little embittered desire to be a left alone just a moment longer, but bigger was Weiss' own distaste for hearing that apology. Ruby had nothing to apologize for. The Heiress had acted in anger, lashed out frustrated and hearing Ruby apologize just made her feel worse. Of course that made her angry and so the circle built on itself. Still actions were a choice. If she could control weakness like cowardice and sadness then she could control anger. Weiss did not lower her head, but her eyes refocused on Ruby's sad curled up form. The little red huntress balled herself up pressing up against Weiss' shoulder to get her attention. Sweet little thing that she was just looked up to her nervous.

"Ruby...you did really well. I'm sor-...I'm proud of you." The Heiress whispered unable to apologize as intended, her own fear of weakness prompting it to become a complement. No less true, but Weiss felt it inadequate. She hoped Ruby understood that she was not at fault. That despite the fencer's inability to say so properly, she was the real problem today.

"Thank you." Ruby muttered, though Weiss could not see her expression behind the red tipped bangs in front of her face. That little ball of huntress erupted, her pale arms clutching onto Weiss' body, her partners face nuzzled into the nape of the girl's neck. Ruby's breath hot on her skin eliciting a sudden mixed reaction.

"Ruby let go!" Weiss tensed up immediately, wanting to fight her way out of the embrace. Sudden things made her uncomfortable, something she had yet to fully work out, but she resisted the more violent urge.

"No." Ruby mumbled into Weiss' neck the hot breath causing her to shiver. Idiot had no idea how sensitive her neck was. The Heiress did her best not to blush, wanting to stand firm against her affectionate partner's infantile methods of persuasion. _'Ruby can be such a child sometimes.'_ Weiss thought, subconsciously reaching out and rubbing Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. _'I really need to stop being her mother too.' _That thought struck Weiss as even sadder, the last talk with Yang about her mother still being absorbed.

"Ruby…" Weiss said lowly, feeling too tired to be so strong and stern. Ruby pulled her head up, the messy straight weave of red tinted black hair. She always had such sweet eyes, made even more pitifully beautiful when she seemed sad. Silver, never so crude as to be called grey. She made for quite the cute puppy at times, though to tell her would just encourage her infantile behavior.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was keeping you from studying. I'm so sorry, Weiss I didn't mean to put you behind. I know I keep causing you trouble, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you're stressed and I was so excited about making you proud I didn't even think. I'm so dumb I just-" Ruby just started spilling it all out into this verbal cacophony of admission and guilt and whatever negative emotion the little huntress seemed to have. Weiss didn't like that, she hated it. Ruby did not need to make her proud, she had tarnished her perfect grade due to her own choices, and most irritable was that Ruby called herself dumb. A small part of the Heiress thought herself responsible for the seed of doubt that found its way in Ruby, making her feel like some sort of idiot. She was a dolt, a dunce, a deliberate pain even from time to time, but she was gifted and brilliant.

"Ruby. Shut up." Weiss said, fairly flatly, her teeth clenched in frustration. "It's okay. This was never your fault. You just lived up to your potential. I call you an idiot precisely because you are not an idiot...I just needed a minute to myself. I am better than that, it was pathetic and I'm not going to let that happen again. " Weiss had always found it difficult to speak ill of herself. Not because she was somehow perfect, but it was a sign of weakness, a crack in her authority. Her upbringing taught her that meekness in such things was damning, but time at Beacon had reinforced the deeper truth she had always known. Lying about weakness to save face would not save her from said weakness. Fact and fiction was monochrome, a rare true right and wrong.

"And I'm going to help you." Ruby said, still not letting Weiss go. Her usually unsure expression was not there. Instead she had a bit of fire in her eyes, despite still having the easy going smile. Ruby seemed sure of herself.

"What?" Weiss replied, inherently uncomfortable with charity.

"Weiss, you help me with so much...Weapons Engineering is just me, I love building stuff. I can teach you way more than the books can." Ruby rarely seemed so stern. She was strong in a fight, but not in conversation. Yet here she was still innocent looking, but staring at the Heiress directly, solidly. "Weiss…. I can do this. I can be helpful too, trust me." To this Weiss meant to say thank you, instead something else crossed her lips.

"I don't need your help Ruby…" The tone was irritable, yet Weiss felt embarrassed by her own hyperactive pride. She didn't need help, she could handle anything. The Heiress was the boss and tutored Ruby, not the other way around. She wanted to chastise herself for that self-centered thinking, but pride always won out in her.

"I know you're perfect." Ruby said with a loose sort of grin cute and innocent, making Weiss blush. She had not expected that. The younger huntress finally pulled out of the embrace sliding her soft hands into Weiss' swaying back and forth as she did so. "But together we will be faster… It's more uhh" She added laying a trap for Weiss to gently fall in.

"Efficient?" Weiss replied finishing the crimson girl's sentence. The silver fencer was letting herself be tricked; fully aware it was nothing but flattery. It was always so dreadfully effective on her, having her girlfriend aware of this was very worrying.

"Yeah exactly. We're a team, let's work like it." Ruby voiced cheery, the look in her eyes made it clear she knew that the conversation was going her way. "I can't let you just take care of me." She added sweetly and softly resting her head on Weiss' shoulders, her hand tightening on her partner's.

"I can handle it th-thank you." Weiss shouted a little, stuttering nervously at the affection. She tried as she could to hold a stern persona, but having her girlfriend snuggle up to her and say sweet things. This sort of atmosphere was getting easier. Before she would have felt trapped completely, like it was some sort of emotional prison, but now even as it made her a little stiff and nervous, the touch was not undesired. Only for her rose, no one else.

"I don't understand it all, but I know a lot of things are on you...let's carry it together." Ruby said while smiling brightly, tossing up their interlocked arms into the air ready for a big cheer. "Team Combat Skirts!" She added with a shout to the park, something Weiss opted out of for the sake of pride. The red trees replied with a gust of wind picking up the perpetually falling leaves. They always spun around the park, the enclosed area trapping the wind. A wonderful little place.

"They are very fashionable." Weiss said, trying not to smile.

"On you, definitely." Ruby replied with a giggle, pressing up against Weiss's shoulder.

"You're dumb" Weiss countered flatly, but despite the harshness of her words the ice princess pressed a light kiss on top of Ruby's forehead. An acceptable award for the compliment. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Weiss added with a self-satisfied grin, chin up.

"Liar!" Ruby shouted back tackling Weiss onto the brown bench, tossing the crimson leaves into the air and the books to the floor. Weiss immediately tried pushing her off, but that smiling bright eyed little dolt wouldn't let go. Giggling all the while that adorably insufferable dolt.

"I am not!" Weiss shouted back trying even harder to remove the red hooded leech off her. "Ruby, don't make me hurt you!" She added for good measure, considering exactly how much dust her blade would need to teach Ruby a lesson in personal space. Despite the threats, Ruby just giggled more, clutching the silver fencers form tighter.

"You won't." Ruby let out with a laugh loosening up her grip a bit as Weiss stop struggling quite as hard. Weiss would need to re-iron her clothes after this; Ruby's as well, though her partner would easily wear her clothes shabby and wrinkled. The Heiress could add that to the list of chores, though for now Weiss made no effort to move_. 'Might as well, it's not like it can get even more wrinkled.'_ She accepted her defeat and let Ruby stay tight to her, resting her head on Weiss' chest.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby sounded, slightly hushed and mousy.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss replied staring up into the canopy of red and pink tinted trees, the mild beams of light cutting into the park area broken light strains. Laying on that bench she knew a thousand things she needed to do, wanted to do, but didn't move. Ruby said nothing for a moment, then as the wind died down for a moment she aired her final fears.

"You're not going to break up with me right?"

"Who suggested that dunce?!" Weiss shouted, trying to move but Ruby was still holding her down. The pale huntress, with hair like the leaves, looked up at her with blushed with a embarrassed expression, though she had a bright grin filled with relief. The nerve of her to suggest breaking up over a test grade. One does not toss out everything on the first sign of trouble, Weiss would need to restructure things, true, but the point was to balance the elements of her life, not cut one out.

"Blake and I were talking and uhh." Ruby admitted with a chuckle pulling away enough to scratch her head, a nervous habit of hers.

"Blake?!" Weiss almost felt her teeth crack from how tight she clenched her jaw in anger. She knew that meddling cat was somehow behind all this, it explained Yang's concern and appearance, this whole thing was one of her little people puppet shows. Weiss knew she meant well, but to scare Ruby like that. This was too far.

"Hey, Blake didn't do anything!" A familiar voice shouted behind a bush, followed by a shush from another. That little Faunus and her coconspirator.

"Yang! Blake! Out!" Weiss shouted pulling herself off the bench nearly knocking Ruby off in the process. She could apologize later, but really, she could not deal with this sort of childishness. Yang stepped out of a bush, brushing the thin needles and leaves from her fine clothes. The golden girl a bit vain as always. The other one made no motion to move, but was hiding in plain sight, resting in a tree branch, the trouble maker herself.

"Told you that she would catch you." Blake said to Yang in her usual monotone, a smile on her face, though weak and weary as all her smiles were. She seemed perfectly content to just sit in that tree a few feet away from the others, how Weiss had missed her was something to fear. Blake was talented for sure.

"Everything's better! Let's go celebrate! I'm buying lunch-dinner, it's a Friday afternoon, no more classes!" Yang shouted rising her fists in celebration. If Weiss had any inclination to guess, Yang intended for fun Ruby clearly could not be a party to. Well not one she would allow Ruby to join again, though that club was a pleasant memory.

"Totally didn't tell her that by the way." Blake added sliding down from the tree in a saunter, the minx always taking it slower than the rest, never in the same hurry outside of battle. Sometimes Weiss thought Blake did it just to annoy her and the smile she had whenever Weiss got mad encouraged that line of thinking.

"Have you no sense of privacy?!" Weiss started taking a step towards the duo, thinking of exactly how to phrase her next lecture. A pale hand stopped her, grasping the cloth of her jacket. It was Ruby giving a sad look, attempting to ease things over with her sweet yet sad stare. It was so annoying that it always worked. "Ugh...Fine let's go" Weiss allowed, feeling too tired for more yelling.

Ruby smiled giving Weiss a quick embrace before speeding after her sister. The two of them always were like that, bolting ahead of the rest of them. Unless they were out to do real work. In that case Weiss would have to drag them, but for a night out? Not so much. Somehow it always ended up with the silent duo, Blake and Weiss. The tension had cooled some, though the Faunus' self-satisfied smile irritated Weiss. Perhaps the meddling was a bit much, but Blake had done more good than harm, despite how uncomfortable the spying made her.

"So I heard some rumors that Ruby is dating Jaune. And others that she is dating a certain black cat." Weiss opened with making some amount of small talk. The rumors were false to anyone who knows those involved. Pyhrra and Jaune were obviously involved with each other, and Blake was never interested in anything, but her novels and schemes. Weiss felt no sense of fear or doubt in Ruby, but if anyone one knew where these rumors were coming from, it was Blake.

"Scandalous. I wouldn't know anything about it." Blake answered in a monotone sarcastic voice. Weiss returned her comment with a look of complete and total disbelief. After a moment Blake rolled her eyes and gave another weak sort of smile "Just clever misdirection, nothing you need to worry about." Again with the meddling, though if rumors as unbelievable as these were around… It would tarnish the credibility of all rumors involving Ruby.

"Thank you." Weiss replied begrudgingly. She did not like that sort of underhanded tactic, but Blake had helped cover their trail once again. She was a good… perhaps friend. If Weiss could have this kind of friend. By now they had entered the dorms and their voices became hush whispers. Blake looked around for a moment. Choosing only when the dorm hall was empty to speak.

"Anything for our Princess and her rose." She finally replied in vague terms thinking herself clever. Weiss hated the Princess name, but for once, she didn't argue with Blake about it. Honestly it seemed that name was going to stick no matter how hard she tried.

"Welcome home Ladies. Time to get ready for a night out." Yang shouted to the entire dorm hall, thankfully empty. She took her scroll out and the dorm room lock, set only to their scrolls. The lock was undone, and the door came open, free for the four of them to get ready for whatever nonsense Yang was planning.

Except there already people inside.

Weiss felt her heart freeze, the blood in her body turn to ice, though her expression turned glacier hard. Inside stood the thing she most feared right now, but it was impossible. There was no way, it was still too early. Not enough time for word to get out about today.

"Friends!" One of their guests shouted a familiar...friend… to all of team RWBY, Penny. She was just another weird piece of the entire puzzle. The major question of why and how she got in her was irrelevant to the form in the room's center. Sitting on a stool, one not from the original room, dressed in an all-white suit, trimmed in black and red accents mirroring his order, was a man she recognized from all her days. A thin man, attractive though getting on in age. Constantly with a just slight bit of a beard, like a day after shaving. His close-cropped hair and only slight bangs never obscured his deceptively friendly expression. In his hands was Ruby's Journal, one of fine red paper and personal secrets.

"Zawisza!" Weiss shouted in horrified disbelief. Her father right hand man just smiled brightly his dim brown eyes appearing just as friendly as his smile and he scratched his head like a boy who had just got caught in his sister's room.

"Hello everyone! It's good to meet you all. I've been waiting for you Weiss!"

*****Sorry still in a bit of Funk so excuse my lateness. . Looks like things are starting to get a little dangerous :D The updates for this one are a bit minimal. Wanted to thank A-rav again for his Beta work, and for mentioning me in his own fic Icy Rose, check it out as well as 'Best of RWBY fan fiction" Community group for adding Melting Vale to their list. Next I wanted to say remember the competition is still on, don't be timid I know more of you can create something cool! :D Remember it's only open till the 1st.**

**Well thank you all for sticking with me and remember to leave a review, every little one helps me in so many ways, trust me. **

**Also for those interested, the song Credens Justitiam, specifically the classical cover by Qonell was the primary music used to help me with this.**

**Edit: Ziiroh problems fixed**


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Snows

Chapter 5: Spring Snows

Ruby the Bankert

"Hey that's my journal!" Ruby shouted the sense of nervousness and mortification all hitting her at once. That journal was most certainly private, all her most intimate and personal writings were etched into that fine little red notepad. So many little stories starring her and another member of her team meant for no one else to read. A very special member who would kill her if said person read any of those inscribed short stories. "Give it back!" Yes she needed it back now, immediately, post-haste. With a blush as fine as a can of cherries, Ruby bolted forward, rushing the strange man in their room. What was the worst that could happen? He could kill her. Not as bad as if her girlfriend found out she had been writing pirate fiction about them.

The older man put up no fight, tossing the journal in the air and taking a quick step to the side. Ruby caught her diary midair, giving herself enough time to flip and land upside down on the floor, clutching her journal vigorously for dear life. All her secrets were safe, and though Ruby felt embarrassed knowing she would have to explain that, she knew it would be better than explaining _Reiss__ at Sea_.

"You know Miss Rose, your writing is not so bad. In time I think you can write something great. You must watch your technicals, poor grammar will give the reader the impression you don't care. All things considered I give it about a 4 out of-"

"Please stop!" Yelp Ruby still a mess on the floor, clutching her notebook in a vain hope that he would just shut up and go away. Ruby opened her eyes to look at Weiss afraid she had caught on, but instead of finding her girlfriend staring annoyed at her the Heiress was locking eyes with fury in full force, all on the mystery man who she seemed to know.

"Zawisza, no more games, what are you doing here?!" Weiss spoke, nearly screamed really, at the man called Zawisza. Ruby had seen her like this before, all her weight shifted to her back foot and arms crossed in displeasure. The man, dressed in fine white smiled scratching the back of his head, nervously acting like a little kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"You know this guy Weiss?" Blake asked, stepping into place on Weiss' left, covering her flank. The Faunus kept her hand on the Gambol Shroud, expression chill but eyes tight with suspicion. Ruby just hoped they wouldn't completely destroy the room in a fight; the bed was really hard to get right after all.

"Should I escort the creep out?" Yang added stepping to Weiss' right slamming her fists together for emphasis. _'Well at least if we destroy the room we might get bigger one!'_ Ruby kicked herself into gear, with a flip landing perfectly ready for battle, hand on dearest Crescent Rose other brushing her skirt back into order.

"He works for my family. He's one of my father's enforcers." Weiss let out with a deep breath, lowering her arms, one hand going slack, the other resting firmly on her blade. Weiss was in total serious mode. Times like this Ruby felt like Weiss would make a far better leader than anyone seemed to think she could.

"I am a knight of Schnee, Sir Zawisza, and it is pleasure to meet you all." The apparent enforcer bowed at the mentioning, making light of it with a goofy sort of easy smile. "Like I said I'm here to see you, I have good news, you're all-"

"It's a sleepover friends. we are going to Castle White!" Penny shot up, reminding everyone that the bit of a sweetheart; bit of a weirdo was even here. She shot her hands out for emphasis, a little awkwardly and robotic as she did it.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in unison caught completely by surprise, this earning a knock on the wall from angry dorm room neighbors. Honestly with how much noise team RWBY always made, it was hard for Ruby not to feel bad for them.

"Penny is just a little excited." The older gentleman clarified in a soft apologetic approach, reaching over and patting Penny on the head, the strange girl looking back up at him with admiring eyes, seemingly thirsty for approval. "Lord Schnee has expressed an invitation for all of you to join him this weekend at a stay in Winterstown, all at his own expense." This time he spoke with a sort of fancy gravitas, announcing it more to the room than any specific member of team RWBY. Penny clapped, Blake glared suspicious, Weiss was taken aback, Yang smiled and Ruby eyes widened at the thought. She was going to have to meet Weiss' parents.

"Aww yeah, party at Weiss' house!" Yang shouted, first to be freed from the daze. Excitedly she ran to her duffle bag, throwing assorted goods in there as fast as she could. Ruby wanted to shake her. _'Dummy, this was not going to be some party_'. Schnees were super rich and fancy. What could she wear even? Her combat skirt was the fanciest clothing she had, except maybe the school uniform. Would that be considered lazy? This was way too sudden and the panic made Ruby dizzy.

"You can't be serious… Sir… We aren't even allowed…" Weiss' seemed to choke something down, looking very awkwardly at Blake, giving out an apologetic sigh of discomfort. "allowed to have Blake over." Blake shut her eyes for a moment seeming to almost shiver at the line, but kept complete composure, only an annoyed frown on her lips to tell it upset her.

"Your father has decided to make an exception. A special vacation for team RWBY, a sort of thank you for taking care of our dearest Lady Schnee." Zawisza replied, emphasizing exception, he looked cheery and pleasant enough, but the way his stare lingered on Blake for a moment was a little creepy. Still it pacified Ruby's Faunus friend even if it seemed to make Weiss more unnerved. _'Wait Lady Schnee...does that mean?'_

"Weiss you are a princess!" Ruby squealed, forgetting herself in the moment. She really was dating a princess, which meant she was a knight in crimson armor! The little huntress always wanted to be in a fairy tale.

"Shut up! I'm a lady not a princess and that rank hasn't mattered in twenty years." Weiss turned red blushing, but trying to keep her composure, crossing her arms in indignation. '_Such a cute thing.'_ If it wasn't for the creepy stranger, Ruby would tackle her right then and there.

"I think it fits you very well." The knight said rather sweetly causing Weiss to snap back to serious bossy mode and staring him down, even if the red still lingered on her nose and cheeks. Zawisza seemed delightfully oblivious, but it did not seem to give Ruby's girlfriend any comfort "Regardless I will be back to pick you up in an hour, should that be enough time to pick you all up. We will be taking airship and be there in time for dinner."

"And if they don't want to go?" Weiss finally asked, Ruby only starting to consider how this could actually be a bad thing.

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem. I'm sure they wouldn't dare miss out on the chance." Zawisza finished clapping his hands together like a salesmen right about to seal the deal on a pinch. This however made Weiss furious, her teeth clenched in complete disgust, red faced and bitter.

"Leave." The Heiress ended, seeming to shove down anything else she would have preferred to say. Ruby felt a tenseness in her chest she couldn't describe, somehow there was another conversation going on between the lines of this one, she wasn't privy to. Somewhere there Weiss was arguing alone.

"Yes, my lady. Good day to you all." The Enforcer finished with all the courtesy one could expect of the high people in society. Though the mood didn't call for it, the actions and way this man talked made Ruby consider that modern Knights might be more like super butlers. "Come now Penny."

"Yes sir!" The seemingly robotic companion shouted giving her customary salute, stopping only to see Ruby for a moment. "Bye friend. We shall have lots fun." Salutations finished the emerald eyed girl skipped past Zawisza and out the door. The older man chuckled at this about to leave before Weiss cut him off.

"How are you involved with Penny?" Weiss asked, giving voice to what Ruby had wondered, but didn't think to ask. Penny sort of popped in and out of their lives, but this was a little weird. Weiss' inquiry stopped the older gentlemen for a moment, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to smiling.

"Do you think anything that expensive doesn't involve us?" With that he closed the door, leaving a mixed bag of emotions for Ruby and judging from Weiss' expression, a sense of defeat on the heiress.

"Shit." Weiss cursed, making Ruby's protective side kick in. Rushing over to her, the crimson huntress reach over and grabbed the Heiress' hands. Times like this a hug was too much for her, and Ruby was never good with words so this sort of touch was the only thing she could do. Weiss breathed, but didn't say anything. She was thinking, tense, but thinking. Of what Ruby just had to trust she would say in a moment.

The whole room fell silent, even Blake seemed to be in her own head, just resting her slim frame on on her bookcase. The only one making noise was Yang who was rummaging through things tossing clothes, dust, ammo, snacks and all sorts of stuff into duffel bags. "Well time to have some fun." The older sister remarked breaking the silence as she said it. Ruby could feel Weiss tense up angry, the pale nearly frozen hands gripping Ruby's tightly.

"This is not going to be fun." She said lowly, voice full of frustration. "All of you stay here; I'll go and try to deal with my father. I think I know what this is all about." Weiss tried to pull away looking all tough, but Ruby didn't let her. No she didn't let go, instead looked up at her girlfriends serious expression, up at that pretty little scar that no one knew the story of

"Is it me?" Ruby asked feeling a tight coil of guilt in her chest. What else could it have been? Weiss was near perfect, never let anything out and was super good at not getting the two of them caught. Ruby was the dangerous one, of course it was her fault, and that look of both frustration and hurt on Weiss' face told Ruby she had hit the nail on the head.

"Weiss. I don't think you can stop me invitation was for me too." Yang said with a smile and a wink, her bag already packed and ready to go.

"If Yang's going I need to make sure she doesn't make an uncivilized fool of herself." Blake added, turning away to pack her own things, shaking her head all the while.

"And I'm not leaving you alone." Ruby said herself. Letting go for now, but only to pack up and go face whatever trouble she had caused her partner. Team RWBY stuck together like every other time and Ruby was so proud of that.

"This is not some fun trip girls, my father doesn't do anything without reason." Weiss gave her final warning, looking to each of the girls, but they all were busy packing, getting ready for whatever would come.

"Heard ya." Yang said without a care, loading another bandolier of bullets into her golden gauntlets Ember Celica. "We're going princess, deal with it."

* * *

><p>"Weiss...this is your house." And so it was, from above and below it the castle seemed impossible, cast in black and white. The stone only in a uniform state of glowing or utter darkness. It was nested above the oddly named city of Winterstown. It didn't seem like a town at all with all industrial with smoke and zooming lights from all sorts of vehicles, but the center was without unnatural light one side glowing by the moon bright the other pitch. It was breathtaking, a structure as massive as all of Beacon coupled with massive towers and rows of flying buttresses like a web of moonstone. What made it seem even more majestic was that here in the north it was still snowing. Drifting little drops of white light it seemed. This place was forever winter. "You must be a princess." The princess of Ice and Snow.<p>

"It's not as impressive as it looks." Weiss whispered to Ruby, her hair fixed back to a very un-Weiss-like symmetric ponytail. She looked pristinely beautiful in the snow. There wasn't much time to appreciate it as a couple. Their feelings only really maturing at the height of winter, but here in the land of snowy spring, Ruby got to look at Weiss with her silver hair crested by small snowflakes, as a pair. Ruby didn't think about it, but as they got off the airship, as the two of them stood looking at the same Castle, one mystified, the other dreading, she reached out for her girlfriend's hand. Almost reaching it before...

"Everyone off. Right this way now. Lead the way Penny." The Knight's voice snapped her back to the world that was, not the fairy tale winter she just lost herself in. As if Weiss was a flame Ruby pulled away having been warned public affection was deadly here.

"Friend, this way." Penny motioned before grabbing Ruby and pulling her towards the gate, leaving Weiss to follow, kicking up a white trail as she fell behind them all. It should have been her hand gleefully taking Ruby back home. Penny seemed happy though, Yang equally so, the excited blonde bolting up the steps. Even Blake seemed impressed, trying to seem cool, but her eyes darted in every direction trying to take in the architecture, her ears back in her bow twitching. At the top of the steps, dressed in fine white furs was an older lady with the dimmest emerald eyes she had ever seen, though a gentle sort of happy air to her.

"My my, so these are my daughters friends." Ruby grew suddenly super nervous. The older woman was Weiss' mother, what would, what should she say? Was it too obvious to try and be talkative and immediately introduce herself, or maybe play it off as formal and cool? Instead she stood frozen, face starting to blush knowing she was making an awful fool of herself.

"Hi." Ruby finally muttered terribly afraid. People were so confusing.

"Heyo miss Schnee!" Yang called out kicking a pile of snow down at Blake. The Faunus dodged it of course, running up another two steps. Just for her to gently kick Yang in the shins.

"Sorry about that Ma'am, she doesn't know much in the way of manners. I'm Blake Belladonna and this is Yang." Blake said flat toned, but as soon as soon as Weiss' mom chuckled Ruby could see a small grin from on the Faunus' lips.

"Hello mother." Weiss stepped up to the group, her posture perfect prim and proper. She held her chin high and kept herself looking in control, But Ruby knew she was nervous. The red on her cheeks was not the cold, Weiss never gets cold.

"My Lady Schnee, you mustn't wait outside, it is much too cold." Zawisza said with certain gallantry rushing over to Ms. Schnee. the older woman brushed him off however, taking a step towards Weiss.

"Good to see you my dear, I'm glad you could make it back on such short notice." As her mother looked at Weiss, Ruby noticed it seemed to make the younger Schnee sad, even if a bit relieved to see a fairly cheerful mother greet them. Ruby knew she was a little happier about this, not as scary as what she had thought the Schnees were going to be like. They were still people and people were scary, but not that bad. "I just wanted to say that I'm so happy to see you, but we must come inside. It's too cold for you all outhere."

The inside was no better though. The moonstone hall had nonsensical holes at the top and while it bathed the scene in moonlight the opening also choked it with an icy atmosphere. The long hall of arches and openings ended at a stained glass window in the shape of the Schnee snowflake behind what was likely once a throne. Stairs led up both the sides and the hall was meant to hold an untold number of people. The moonstone glow made some things unspeakably bright while others dim and faded. Nothing ever had this effect that Ruby had seen, but the whole building seemed barren. Barren aside from giant stone knights whom stood silent every few feet. They seemed to have eyes that followed, specifically following Blake. Ruby could hear Weiss sigh as the whole group reached the end.

"Where is father?" Weiss said aloud standing before the glass crest of her family.

"Fixing your mess." A voice a thunder in the hall, something that garbed all in the rooms attention, including the previously thought inanimate statues.

"Father" Weiss muttered. Ruby swallowed upon hearing that. Up on the railings stepping down the stairs to them below was an incredibly tall gaunt man, someone that looked more a ghost than person. His hair was faded silver, his build tall, but skinny. He had the clearest blue eyes casting a glare on them all. It took all her might to keep Ruby from noping right out of there, her social anxiety hitting an all-time high. This was exactly what she feared, and he was coming straight their way.

"Mr. Schnee sir!" Penny immediately ran up to him excited like a child seeing their father come home. "Aufhören." A word Ruby could not understand came from his lips and with it Penny stop, turning into a statue just like the guards around them.

"Father, you called us all here very sudden we did not have time to prepare anything more formal." Weiss started stepping ahead and between the group, but the tall Schnee just walked right past her, making a straight line right for Ruby.

"You must be Ruby Rose." He spoke with a sort of dismissive displeasure. As if he disliked, but didn't care about Ruby all at once. Either way, Ruby felt so uncomfortable she spent the moment reacquainting herself with her shoes. "Look at me girl." He added, though Ruby did nothing, instead moved on to his shoes, much more expensive fine black leather. Somewhere in her thoughts, he did something Ruby wouldn't have expected. Not roughly but just as frighteningly he pulled Ruby's face up by the chin, looking down at her with studious blue eyes. Seeming to search for something. "So this is Summer's bastard."Ruby went wide eyed. _'mother...'_

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Yang screamed eyes already flooded red, only stopped by Zawisza who held her up trying to dust off her clothes and saying some sort of apology about too much dust on the airship. Ruby thought she would have clobbered him, if Weiss hadn't stopped everything.

"Father. They are our guests." Weiss cut in, pulling her father's hand away from Ruby. The elder Schnee smacked the younger's hand away glaring her daughter down with a look of resentment. Weiss in all her coolness did not back down in, returning that same look.

"So my daughter means to chastise me about the treatment of guest. Very well have it your way. All of you are welcome to make your way to the dining room; I will join you there shortly. Zawisza will carry your bags up to your rooms." Weiss' father began leaving as soon as he arrived, stepping back up the stairway, only stopping a moment by the frozen Penny. "Reactivate the android when you're done Zawisza will you." And with that he was gone.

"The nerve of that guy, you okay Sis?" Yang was all over Ruby the moment it was over, big sis a faithful mother bear to her all of her life. Weiss mouthed an apology, but did not move to embrace Ruby like Yang was, her mother was still in the room after all, awkwardly trying to calm things down.

"My apologies, my husband is under quite a bit of stress, you see one of the extended family is here to argue over inheritance practices and such. He did not mean such nastiness, Ms. Rose, like the flower right?" She seemed sweet enough bowing ever so slightly at Ruby in apology. She lacked a threatening persona, definitely the favorite of the two parents if Ruby had to choose.

"Just call me Ruby, Ms. Schnee. I'm your daughters...partner after all, she's kind of like my co-captain in a way. Thank you for letting us over." Ruby finally found herself a bit, trying to think of her own mom, what she would want to hear in times like this. Admittedly she really didn't have any idea, but it would be nice to think it was more stuff like this.

"Well thank you Ruby. Well enough dallying, he is right we do have dinner ready and waiting for you right this way."

The dining room was something else entirely. Bright with the light of at least a hundred candles and five fires, the room alone was eight by five dorm rooms in size, the walls decorated with scrolls of the Schnee snowflake. With fires burning in all four corners and one at the back, the room had hundreds of tables all finely clothes, but most empty. Sitting slightly above the rest was one large table in finer white cloth with silver snowflakes at the end. On this table was an entire splattering of nothing but food, more food than Ruby could conceive of this group even eating. Three servants all stood in waiting, but the entire team seemed dumbstruck, aside from Weiss who just began to walk towards the table.

"Who else is coming? This is so much!" Yang started running up to her own seat, finding a nice place by the table end next to a finely carved bird of some sort. Blake stood most distant, a mix of both distaste and mysticism from the look of it.

"Is this normal?" The Faunus asked settling on suspiciously cool. Ruby wondered what had offended her so much about the food, but Weiss seemed to know and looked back shaking her head no. Ruby wondered how true that was. All this rich people stuff was kind of astounding thinking of how Weiss had grown up in a building made for giants.

"Sit sit. I had everything prepared to be as varying as possible. I even had some more traditional Faunus dishes ordered in; I did not want anyone to go hungry!" The mother announced while pushing Ruby and Weiss into the seats next to each other opting herself to sit across from Ruby and next to Blake. Yang of course sat at the table end next to Blake and Weiss, wanting to reach the most possible food.

"Thank you for the special consideration." Blake replied scratching her bow at that. Probably not sure whether to find that somewhat touching or a tad bit ignorant, but opting to acknowledge the sweet attempt. Ruby felt a little better now, eating with everyone. She found enough courage to reach with her left hand over to Weiss' right, knowing that she was left handed and herself ambidextrous enough to eat with her right. The first attempt ended with Weiss swatting it away, but Ruby didn't give up, after another bite she tried again.

"So Ruby. I hear you are the youngest student at Beacon in recent history, must have been quite a feat." Weiss' mother asked looking at Ruby excitedly. Ruby would have wondered why her mother was always giving Ruby so much attention, but currently she was engaged in a hand war under the table and could not think much on it.

"I impressed Professor Ozpin and Goodwhich during an incident in Vale. So I went straight from my second year at Signal to my first at Beacon. Nothing Weiss couldn't do though, so I was just lucky." Finally Ruby got Weiss' hand, though her girlfriend preferred staring into a wall instead of looking at her while she did it. _'So cute.' _She thought gleefully, intertwining her fingers with Weiss'.

"My sisters a total badass is all." Yang voiced opened mouth much to Blake and Weiss' mortification, though the compliment made Ruby blush,

"Yang! Watch your manners." Both of them shouted, which made Weiss' mother laugh pleasantly, though that did not stop the monochrome duo from glaring at Yang who in turn laughed at the whole thing. Truly the meal had been entirely pleasant, but the Castle was not destined to stay that way. Walking into the room, his knight directly in step was the father himself looking even more displeased and gaunt. Ruby didn't like it, instead she squeezed Weiss' hand as the Heiress tried to let go.

"I apologize; my second uncle, ingrate that he is, has been trying to convince me to alter my will in favor of his son. Fool should know better than to ask that." His own plate was small, a dutiful and sensible meal. His drink of choice clear water as opposed to the wine his wife sipped from. "On top of that another attempt by the White Fang on a shipment. Ended much more poorly for them than I think they would have wished." He ate with perfected manners, never speaking if even a microbe of food was in his mouth. He even kept his elbows off the table. No one keeps their elbows off the table.

"You could try fairly negotiating with them." Blake muttered only barely showing restrain. "Sir." She added trying to make it more polite. Weiss gave her a look, but it was too late. To his credit, the Lord of Castle White did not seem fazed or offended, instead continued chewing, only starting again once he finished chewing.

"Appease a dog by feeding it whenever it barks and that dog will never grow silent." Blake acted uneffect, but her fingers were clawed into the wood of the table. Now a silence had struck the table, one nobody seemed willing to end, except for of course the one person who simply didn't care.

"Hey thanks for having us over big guy, I really like the food, It's really going down good." Yang stated up, eating as she pleased while saying it; something that irritated Weiss to no end. "Hate to look a meal in the mouth, but what's got us going here on such short notice." Ruby thought Weiss would have tried to kill her sister if the Heiress wasn't anchored to her. Yang was a great big sis, but Ruby had a feeling this could only make things go bad quicker.

"Well" Lord Schnee noted with emphasis. "It's going down _well_." Yang shrugged off the correction to her grammar immediately, but Ruby felt that this was a real bad start. Now he thought Yang was stupid and rude. "I wanted to give all of you an opportunity to enjoy a weekend in Winterstown. After that, the three of you can return to Beacon richer for the experience. Simple, easy, painless." He said so with a very matter of fact tone, never an octave high or low. One might notice it as normal causal speaking had the older Schnee not stopped eating as if to properly discuss business.

"What do you mean the three of us?" Ruby asked believing she knew exactly what was meant by that and the sweat she felt begin to form in Weiss' hand meant her girlfriend thought the same. Blake noticed it too and stopped eating; even Yang noticed something wrong and looked to Ruby for clarification.

"Yes, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Long, and you as well Ms. Rose."

"What about Weiss?" Ruby asked knowing full well the answer was told to her three times already, but whatever vain hope was there she wanted to see if maybe it was just a mistake. They had been right to not let Weiss go by herself. He means to...

"I have tried my best to speak with only pleasantries as my daughter so insisted, but to speak most clearly to you Bankert. Weiss will be staying here, to continue her studies under private tutors or in one of the many other schools, perhaps in Mistral." Ruby didn't know what bankert meant, but whatever it was the way he said it meant it could only be something wrong. Ruby felt Weiss rise in her seat filled with fury.

"You can't do that. Beacon is the best school for Huntresses!"

"Unfortunate that you have taken to studying dance by moonlight instead." Ruby felt her heart sink as she realized exactly how right Weiss had been. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out?"

*****Hello and sorry for the wait, like really really sorry I intended for this to be out Friday while I work on it from the plane, however with how tiny they make seats nowadays I literally couldn't fit my laptop on the tray space and open it all the way before I hit the top. American Airlines is the worst! Not to mention I was in the middle seat, so it could get awkward writing an ff between two larger than average older ladies. Either way I'm sorry for the wait I hope you all can understand it is due to family affairs and such. . sorry.**

**Winner of the Art competition is FF user 8bitInferno, 8bit sent me a lovely characterless art of the park in Melting Vale, I like the rendition and love how 8bit did the shadowing on the title. Everyone else who entered like Kam, Someguy, and Ambidextrouslion thank you! Any other art is so wanted, and while she needed added time I expect a dark horse entry from amazing Frozen hikki, whom released another October Storm chapter you all should read.**

**For those of you wondering, I openly speculate that Penny was built by Schnee, being as they are a rich and powerful group and I believe this explains the low security on the shipment that was coming in during the end of RWBY volume one. Also if you think there isn't enough Penny in this chapter, don't worry I agree.**

**Also for a more difficult translation note, Bankert means literal bastard (unwed parents) in archaic German. This is a reference to my theory that Ruby is the child of an adulterous relationship between Summer and Yangs father. **

**Also thank A-rav for edits!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day

**Chapter 6: First Day**

**Weiss the Heiress**

Time moved forward, but the dining room had lost all motion aside from Father who politely took small bites from his staek. Never so much food as to pause for too long before speaking, as if this was the most normal conversation to ever grace the table before. The rest of the guests seemed frozen. Ruby sat mouth agape and eyes wide with confusion and anxiety. Blake was the most reserved juxtaposed to Ruby, however her amber eyes stared with fire at father. Mother just looked down at her food, unsure of herself. Weiss could see she knew about this, she was part of the trap, likely why she seemed so afraid to look at the Heiress. Yang was the odd one; she looked almost pleased and angry all at the same time. She almost had the fight she truly wanted.

"Father, I don't understand. I've been the top score at school I was just out with friends one time." All of Weiss's fury emptied out of her. She didn't know why she even bothered pretending to not know exactly what this was all about. There was no way to hide this as mere friendship; they had kissed that night, kissed in open air for all who watched. The worst feeling was knowing she could have simply waited that night to get home.

"If you have any sense Weiss you will know not to play the fool with me. Your illicit dealings are what I speak of. Keeping a mistress is ill advised, but to do so publicly is unheard of. Ungrateful, this family gave you everything yet you insist on sullying the name. Do you have any idea what you have done? " Father's voice raised, but never approached shouting outright. It had power enough in it to force Weiss back to her seat. He had that way about him, made others feel meek and stupid around him, and forced them down without even needing to shout over them. It was infuriating. "Even now our relatives mock you, 'Weiss the heirless' they call you. Your great uncle has already offered his son as a replacement for you. An insult I never thought that idiot brave enough for."

"I….we didn't mean to be caught. I...I can do better about it sir. I...please let Weiss go back to school." Weiss was shocked to see Ruby beg, to look up at father for the first time today and at a time when no one seemed to have the courage to stand up to him at all. Father noticed this and grimaced stopping his eating to look back."

"No. Not a bankert and not a Rose. Not for my daughter." Weiss wanted to scream back, scream back _'Why not?!' _It wouldn't matter her status or background if it was secret. She wouldn't have been the first. Kings and Queens of Vale had lived much the same, but no it wasn't about that. It was about hiding it and failing at it, it was somehow about whom Ruby was and for all her anger Weiss knew her father had them all trapped.

"It's go time? I think its go time!" Yang shouted her gauntlets coming alive as she stood up. Weiss tried to shout for her to stop, but those golden gauntlets were out pointed straight at her father, Yang's eyes and hair ablaze. That was it, the last checkmate for them and oh how father relished it. The man never smiled, but for a moment he grinned at Yang's threat of violence. "You're about to rethink this whole thing gramps, or taste a big sisters wrath." Weiss would have called her a fool, but it hardly mattered now.

"You can't do this!" Ruby shouted standing with her sister, at least with the sense not to pull Crescent Rose out and mark them both. Father seemed assumed by it, raising one brow as he took another small bite of meat, ending his rather small meal.

"And what court of law will deny me, hmm? Weiss is a seventeen year old girl. You are her fifteen year old half-orphaned consort. I am her father, a lord by birth but more importantly CEO of Remnant's largest distributor of dust." He paused for a moment to drink a light sip of water, making light of the threats of violence. Yang didn't back down and Blake remained suspiciously silent. "Now that you have threatened me, I could by law have you all thrown in jail or killed in defense. I do feel oh so threatened. That is the law, correct Zawisza?" Father finished turning back to his cohort who stood unmoved by the proceedings.

"Yes my lord, I do believe that is the law." The old knight replied tugging on his tuxedo casually.

"And I do feel threatened, don't you Zawisza?" Father replied in very unconvincing manner, between sips, and tapping his hands on the table. Weiss had never felt so absolutely defeated. She wanted to stab him right then and there. Of course she wouldn't, but the man had stepped on her pride, her friends, her teammates, her Rose. Oh how she hated him.

"Oh absolutely my lord. Miss Long is a very powerful young lady. Strongest in her class and prone to bloodshed some say, but of course I would never listen to such gossip." Zawisza replied with a smile as if congratulating Yang, such a friend to her father he was, such a polite man, and such a worm.

"My love I don't think that is very necessary, they seem like sweet girls." Mother replied reaching over to him, grasping his palm trying to calm him down. Father nodded, though awkward as he seemed accepting the slightest gentle touch.

"Oh most certainly I would prefer a nice supper without incident." Father offered staring Yang down, the blonde not moving, the fire in her eyes turning even more hateful. While Weiss wanted to knock the life out of him, this was not the right time or place.

"Don't do it Yang, we have three days. I assume we are still free to do as we will for the next three days right? That is what you said Lord_ Schnee_." Blake had a special venom in her voice when she said Schnee. It did not offend Father though there was no way he did not notice. Instead he nodded with agreement.

"We won't let you stop her from going to Beacon." Ruby spoke up, not sounding angry or vicious just as if stating the obvious. Weiss felt a little warm hearing her declare war over the Heiress, but it was naive to think it meant anything in the end. There was no way to beat Father, but perhaps convincing him was possible.

"You have your three days, after that we will see how strong your conviction is." Father finished as he downed what little remained of his drink, tossing his napkin over the remains of his plate politely. "Excuse me while I go deal with the usurpers." Father stood politely, needing no permission to leave his own table, the maids taking away his dishes immediately. Weiss stood as well knowing it was now or never.

"Father may I speak to you in private." Weiss asked, pushing her own plate aside as politely as she could.

"I should expect as much. Do so after dinner and showing our guests to their rooms. We wouldn't want to be rude."

The dinner didn't last much longer after that. Mother had slinked off shortly after, trying to speak as sweetly about each and every one of them before she went off to bed as if she was not just as much a part of this decision as Father was. Soon Zawisza called the supper officially over. It was not without some charm however. Yang had decided the most immediate way to get revenge was to literally eat everything on the table rendering her both very ill and bloated. It was enough of a push to get everyone back to normal as they started their trek to the guest rooms. Everyone except Weiss who remained focused on her future meeting with Father.

"Alright just this way the rooms are just up these steps." Zawisza announced bringing them to the fourth floor, where Weiss lived among the long line of empty bedrooms. At least Father had been kind enough to let them all stay on the same floor, though each of the ladies of RWBY would undoubtedly have a separate room, all of which predetermined and likely bugged. That was to be expected, however something along the moonstone halls that greeted them was completely unexpected.

"Yo cousin!" As if the nightmare of mockery would never end Weiss was greeted by her most vilified of cousins, dressed in uniform of her knightly rank. A white uniform trimmed in red, the red snowflake crest of the Knights of Schnee sown into the front of her coat. Her hands rested on her two bow-blades, ever the tools of false adventurers. Her hair was shorter than Weiss had remembered. the silver strains let loose to just her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?!" Weiss started, standing defensively. She had never liked this particular cousin of all her family. In what little time they spent together as children was nothing more than irritable. She was never held to the same standard as Weiss was, being last in line to a cadet part of the Schnee family, she had no restraints.

"Not going to bother introducing me? You always were rude. I'm Weiss Schnee, but call me Vera. Everyone does to avoid the confusion." Weiss Schnee the 3rd of Vermillion to be exact. Not to be confused with Weiss Schnee the 4th of Castle White who was the Weiss of team RWBY. For national leaders nobility had a difficult time coming up with new names. "If you must know, I came here with my dad. He's currently getting kicked out of the castle for trying to convince your pops to let my brother inherit this oversized concrete nightmare."

"I heard, I'm asking why _you_ are bothering us." Weiss had no time for Vera's foolishness. Though knowing Father had not exaggerated the family infighting was both a comfort and a horrible feeling.

"I want to check out your plaything everyone's talking about." Vera dared to say stepping passed Weiss and towards the other members of RWBY. "Who is it? The Blonde? No too simple not risqué enough. The younger one? A cradle robber, how delightful! Or perhaps the Faunus, oh that would be scandalous wouldn't it!" Vera mused looking over each one of them.

"Leave them alone Vera." Weiss growled, hand on her blade thinking of how a duel might turn out between them.

"Oh someone is mad! Afraid I'll steal your girl brat?" Vera started turning back to Weiss with a smile on her lips as she got the exact reaction she wanted.

"Leave Weiss alone!" Ruby shouted stepping right up to Vera, a small thing by comparison to Vera's older and taller body.

"There you are!" The cousin shouted with insulting glee.

"Do I get to punch this one?" Yang added backing her sister up.

"Vera. I do not mean to be rude, but I think you will find it a very good idea to leave. Your father is likely waiting for you at the gate." Zawisza cut in, sliding between all of them ever the peace keeper. It was enough to convince Vera to scoff and walk away. She was always the spoiled child; all the wealth and luxury Weiss was born into without any of the struggle produced such a thing.

"Why is everyone in your family a jerk?" Blake asked monotone as always, the black cat unsurprisingly unimpressed with the family.

"I'm not that bad." Weiss replied defensively, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Blake. "Shut up!" Weiss let out feeling her face go red at the silent accusation.

"Well everyone never mind that. Your rooms are on the left, in the order of Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna and Miss Long. At the end of the hall we have lovely Lady Weiss' room. I've already unpacked your things so feel free to relax and be at home here. If you need anything just call for me, I'll come as soon as I can." Zawisza explained politely taking a stage bow as he finished. The rooms were all nicely laid out, though identical and all keeping to the monochrome white and black style of Castle White. Each had a massive bed, full baths and balcony, so truly they were the nicest rooms one could find in Winterstown. For a trap this was a rather luxurious trap.

"Tell me Zawisza, do you enjoy spying on us and going through our things?" Blake asked taking note of the secondary reason for him being the one to unpack everyone's things. Weiss couldn't decide whether to be mad at Zawisza, proud that Blake caught it, or ashamed that the Heiresses family ordered it.

"Well I can say I did enjoy your literature. It is delightfully heretical, though be careful you might be showing your hand too early by leaving out such...interesting examinations on romantic affairs." Zawisza replied without missing a single beat, smiling wildly as Blake turned red with embarrassment. It was impressive how well he could flip a conversation on its head so quickly. Weiss had to admit it made her a little more interested in exactly what Blake was hiding in her smutting novels.

"These rooms are awesome! Alright I'ma play spin the bottle to celebrate, who is with me!?" Yang announced from her room, easily forgetting the troubles of the night and settling in with her weekend trip. That was fine, Weiss had to leave, so let them be foolish. It was time to see her Father.

"Yang...two of us are a couple, all of us are girls and one is your sister. Do you really want to play?" She heard Blake reply as Weiss began towards the stairs again.

"Oh wow, yeah what was I thinking, nice call Blake." Yang answered faint, so faint the sound of footsteps outmatched it.

"Where are you going Weiss?" It was Ruby the sweet girl running after Weiss.

"To see if I can't beat my father."

"Father may I come in?" The office was chill by now, night setting in. The color was mostly dark and with some light from the moon, a small steady fire and father's Scroll. There was little sound besides the chiming of the music boxes Father seemed so in love with. Weiss had never liked this place, nor the discussions she had with father here. When she was little it was nice, she could sit at Father's feet as he worked, eventually though the silence became unbearable. Nothing is lonelier than two people in a room not speaking.

"Yes, I assume you have come here about the bankert?" He did not bother to turn or look back, Father instead stayed focused on his scroll issuing some sort of corporate edict. The choice of words was irritable to Weiss. The constant insistence of Ruby being a bastard while perhaps accurate was just a trick to get the Heiress mad and she knew it.

"Don't call her that...Her name is Ruby Rose." The worst part is despite knowing that, it worked like a charm.

"Yes and she is a bankert." He called her a bastard as easily as one calls water clear or the moon silver. Weiss began to feel her anger flare though she held her tongue. The silence finally caught Father's attention. He turned to look at Weiss, expression unamused "Will calling her something else alleviate that stain from her? Pleasantries are nothing, but comforting lies. Her life will not become easier due to them." He spoke with shockingly soft confidence for such a cruel person; it took a kind of egotism that Weiss despised. Mostly because she saw herself as becoming much the same recently.

"You once said everything has a price. I...I want to make a deal with you. You're a man of business so let's do it that way Father. What can I trade for Beacon?" Weiss could not fully choke down her pride. She instead thought Father would respond better to someone willing to barter rather than beg. At first it seemed true, his eyes widened a little in surprised, though his expression simply said '_I see.' _The balding man slim and tall as he was seemed to chew on Weiss' words comfortable letting his daughter wait on him. Just when Weiss would begin to feel like maybe this could work out, reason could win him over, the music box stopped playing and Father opened his mouth to speak.

"And pray tell what child do you have to offer that I do not own? Everything you are belongs to me, the title of huntress was my training and my weapon, the very clothes on your back I paid for, are by definition mine. Weiss my child you have nothing."

"I have my word. I could promise you that. You want this family to win the next Vytal Competition, I can do it. I can make number one on the charts at Beacon, I'll beat them all if I have to. I can win and I will bring fame and recognition to this family, just like I did when I sang. I'll start back that too. Is that not worth letting me have just one thing." Ruby would understand if she sacrificed their dates and time together for practice. They could spend that time sparring together or Weiss could practice singing while she watched. It didn't matter they would still be together. Weiss would promise the world and see it through for that. She didn't want to be alone ever again. "The one thing Father is the freedom to see her. Give me that one thing. I deserve it after everything you've put me through!"

Silence filled the room after that, after Weiss felt her temper get the better of her. She had just said one thing she never should have. Her Father clenched his teeth so tight at this he seemed close to shattering them. Red colored his cheeks and fire burned in his eyes. Even the fireplace flame seemed to flare with anger.

"You deserve it? You are spoiled! I have given you every little thing you desired and you have squandered it all without a care." He stood as he shouted, taking a step closer to Weiss with every word. Each step his anger became almost sadness, his voice grew quieter and with a shake of the head he speak again. "The cruelest part, I would have agreed to that if I believed for a second you would keep your word. You are a meek and cowardly child. At first you wanted to become a botanist, I bought you the best teachers and equipment there was. Then you wanted to sing, I had you classically trained by former masters and used my pool of influence to get you high end performances. Each time you quit when faced with the slightest pressure and strain." Weiss watched her Father grimace once more, eyes looking sadder than she had ever seen him, voice nearly a whisper at the words he started to speak again.

"Then a Huntress. I remember when you defeated the armored guardian. Despite all my grief that day, I was never more proud of you. Not when you sold out your final concert, not when you built that garden all that was a shadow on the wall compared to that moment. I was proud because you came back to me blooded and beaten yet asked to leave for Beacon. You didn't give in." Weiss felt her body be drained at the sound of the word proud, like a leech to all her strength. Proud was something her Father never was. The Heiress' best was always just 'acceptable;' to him. It was a thirst so dry she forgot she had it. "And now I've watched you over the last few months steadily drop in all your classes as you abandon being a huntress for another fleeting passion."

Weiss felt a lot of things in that small moonstone office. The fireplace's heat grew unbearable as did her anger. There was a moment when all she wanted to do was stab him, ruin him for all the cruel things he had done and said to Weiss, her mother, Ruby, everyone. Another was a deep sense of failure. Ruby was going to be taken from her and she had already lost her Father's pride without even knowing it was there. As cold air from the window twisted with the warped air heated by the fire so did her two emotions mix. The result of which was something in all her pride and ferocity, Weiss never thought she would do. With a proper bow and hateful shame, she begged.

"Father, I beg of you to give me a chance to prove myself capable. I'm sorry I failed you and my family. Give me this chance to go to Beacon, give me it not just for Ruby, but for you and mother. I am not perfect, but I can be so much more with her than without. Let me show you. Please father I beg of you…" Weiss did not move to look back up, but stayed still awaiting the response. She wanted to scream, to be so low as to beg for it, but for once in her life this was worth more than her pride. RWBY, her home in Beacon. Her work as a huntress in training, it was more than just Ruby.

"Never beg child…Not you, not a Schnee." Weiss expected anger from those words, but Father's expression as she looked up was so melancholy, like an echo of something from long ago. "You will be great one day, you have a future. I will do what I can to assist you in becoming a huntress." His voice marked it, the 'but' was coming. "However, Beacon and the… Rose girl is out of the question." He grimaced at his own words, turning away from Weiss and back to his fire, the flame giving him a thin red outline. "You are too young and her family is our bane. You will understand better one day when you sit in my chair on the board, when you must carry the weight of the nation. Vale is a fire, a fire surrounded by the darkness of grimm. We are the keepers of that fire. Our dust keeps it aflame. As miners sacrifice health we do our freedom. When you are older, if you continue to prefer the feminine, your mother and I will look for a husband with a similar….issue. That way the will be more understanding of your proclivities. Then after you have a child, you will be free to consort with any manner of women."

"So that's it then? You won't even give me a chance? You just want to uproot me over a grudge you won't even explain!" That was it, Father had mocked any deal that would have been made, shamed Weiss for begging and now wanted to lecture her on duty to the family. She had enough of this. Enough of his games his mockery.

"Yes. Enjoy the weekend for what it's worth." Father found himself the seat, his eyes locked on to the flame, the balding silver hair all that Weiss was allowed to see of his face. "You are my legacy Weiss. You will inherit all the wealthy and responsibility I have. When that comes you will have to steel yourself. No more crying now, it's unsightly. Goodnight."

Weiss did not need to wish him goodnight. Silence was all she would offer him. Filled with fury and vile feelings she left him to sit in his moonstone office. She didn't want him or any of this his schemes or responsibility. Weiss toyed with the idea of disowning herself out of nothing, but spite. Of course she wouldn't, but the look on his face. It would have been priceless.

It was only outside that Weiss began to realize she had been crying. She had long ago learned to do it silently and for the most part not at all, but these hot tears were of anger. '_How dare he, how could he, how can he_' and all other spiteful childish things. In truth it was easy; he had the power and authority to do so. Weiss had nothing. She for all her combat expertise and training was completely powerless. _'Damn him.'  
>-++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<em>

The walk back to her room had luckily been devoid of any people or distractions, instead only silent robotic guards watching. They were soulless and could not judge her. Sure Weiss had stopped crying the moment she felt the tears on her cheek, but the redness of her eyes and heat off her burning cheeks, the way she grinded her teeth in irritation. Yes there was no subtlety left to her and anyone left in this moonstone prison could see it.

That luck ended at her room door. Dressed in the same pajamas as school, bobbing her head to the personalized rose branded headphones was the aforementioned center of this whole night. The lovely idiot Ruby Rose. Emotions already high, Weiss felt a mixture of longing and frustration knowing she would get to spend time with Ruby, but with a bruised pride and red eyes, though it was her loneliness that won out though and so Weiss walked over tapping Ruby to wake her from the musical dream.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted with a smile, tackling Weiss. That same panicky claustrophobia hit her, but at this point that had begun to become bearable.

"Ruby, you're blocking the way to my room." Weiss mumbled in a pout, feeling the need to be spoiled with Ruby, to be all prideful and pretend to be nothing, but a unmovable statue. She wanted to be the tough girl again, the one not so easily shaken by her Father's nature.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to see your room!" Ruby replied releasing Weiss from her thick embrace. She seemed completely unaffected by today's news, like this was Beacon and not a giant trap. Like they were not going to be separated in just a few short days.

"Okay, but only for a moment!" Weiss allowed, opening the fine wooden door to her bedroom. Inside it remained just the same as before, perfectly preserved in this Ice fortress by her mother. The bed was the same massive monstrosity of stuffed animals and finely folded crisp white sheets. Such a waste. A few other oddities like her old recording equipment set up in the soundproofed closet, a few side chairs and drawers, but it all kept to one theme. The room was as monochrome as the entire structure; the only real deviation from the white and black pattern was the large mirror in front of her bed, an old family relic tailored in gold, and the balcony garden which was a flood of colors, the flowers fully coming to life in spring.

"Oh wow! It's huge!" Ruby shouted running through her room quickly jumping on the bed, rolling off and taking half of the cast of stuffed animals with her, and finally stepping out to the balcony, the true center piece of the room. "Is that a garden?!" Ruby added running her hands across the custom heating and cooling system.

"Yes, just be careful and don't touch anything you dolt, you're liable to blow us all up messing with dust heating system!" Weiss ordered, never forgetting the explosion that marked Ruby's rather unsightly introduction.

"This is so cool! The roses are so pretty." Ruby called out ignoring Weiss entirely. Stepping out the mixed cool evening air greeted her, the heaters turned down for the spring. The balcony was always her favorite place at Castle White. A single respite in this insufferable place.

"They are actually growing properly now that spring is here, in the winter it was just the one stubborn one growing on the heater." Weiss noted examining the original flower which now grew large red and vibrant next to the smaller new ones she had asked mother to add when the seasons changed. Ruby chuckled at this with a goofy grin, looking shyly at Weiss. "Don't even compare yourself, it's cuter and you are certainly more stubborn." Weiss added pouting slightly and looking over the sky."

"Liar." Ruby whispered with a blush touching her fingers gently to Weiss. At first the Heiress resisted, but the touch was warm and sweet. Against her own pride she acquiesced and let Ruby's thin fingers cross with hers.

"So where are the others?" Weiss asked wanting to say something as the two of them stood together looking over the lights of winters down between the castle's flying buttresses. The air was warm enough though the snow freely flew in from the open balcony, the last snows of spring. So reminiscent of one of the most satisfying winters of Weiss' life despite all the dramatics.

"Playing Pajama poker." Ruby replied, her own eyes entranced by the city below smiling at the beautiful mix of modern industry and Vale's feudal past. It only occurred to Weiss now how immense a view this must seem to her and how mundane it had become to Weiss.

"Pajama poker?" Weiss asked wondering if she even wanted to know.

"Yang and Blake made it up, it's like strip poker, but you're just switching over to pajamas in front of everyone." Ruby explained not thinking about the fact that she was in pajamas right now. The bite of jealousy was clouding Weiss' mind at the realization that Ruby must have been very bad at poker.

"So does that mean Blake saw you nak-"

"No no no! I changed in my room as soon as you left!" Ruby shouted back waving her hands in embarrassment, the redness in her cheeks

"You promise." Weiss couldn't seem to lose the jealousy and instead preferred to act like a child, pouting at the slightest threat. She reserved that right for just one night. It wouldn't be long till...

"Yeah." Was all Ruby had to say back to ease the stupid envy and let their hands come together again.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyways?" Weiss asked returning her gaze back to the city lights. The snow was starting to get heavy again, the evening getting cooler and cooler as it went on. Weiss didn't mind it though. She didn't feel cold like this.

"Wanted to be there when you got back." The answer was simple enough though it made Weiss fill a bit embarrassed and guilty.

"You don't have to wait on me dunc-"

"Why were you crying?" Ruby cut her off turning serious for a moment. Looking up at Weiss with a rare confidence the crimson huntress rarely expressed out of battle. It looked like the redness in the heiress' eyes gave her away.

"I wasn't crying." Weiss lied.

"Liar." And Ruby caught it.

"I just, I was arguing with my Father…He won't change his mind." Weiss admitted, feeling the strange heaviness of failure. She had meant to end everything come back, and be Ruby's hero who fixed it all. Instead it looked like the conversation had seemed only to solidified Father's decision to separate them

"We'll fix it." Ruby did her best to be assuring, facing Weiss directly and grasping both her hands tightly.

"Ruby-" Weiss started, but Ruby stopped her, reaching up and kissing her gently on the lips, the taste of it sudden and sharp. The garden smelled of her and made it all the more intoxicating an experience for Weiss. _'Wow she is getting bolder.' _

"We will fix it." Ruby finished, lowering herself from the kiss, face blush and bright. Her eyes shifted in all directions, but at Weiss. Perhaps not as bold as the Heiress thought, but definitely bolder. A moment passed in mostly stillness, eventually though Weiss knew it was time to part. She needed sleep for whatever trouble her family might have in store for them

"I need to change and go to sleep. Do you mind stepping out?" Weiss asked finally, taking a step back from Ruby, to which the crimson huntress immediately stepped back into position.

"Yes." She mumbled getting close enough to meekly hug Weiss, the redness still painted on her cheeks.

"Ruby don't be a pain." Weiss let out with a groan, not wanting to argue with Ruby when she was trying to act cute. _'Manipulation I swear!'_

"I don't wanna, just change I'll turn around" Ruby begged spinning herself right around to the snow and lights of Winterstown. Weiss groaned, but her girlfriend did not move an inch. Knowing full well it was inevitable; Weiss finally let out a massive "hmph" and stomped over to her dresser.

"Don't you dare look or I will. Kill. You." Weiss commanded, turning herself away from Ruby so even if she did look it would only be her back and well…. The thought made the paleness of her skin turn a little dark. Nervously she changed, like she had a million times before in front of Ruby, but this had been the first time as a couple. It was really odd how much of a difference that made. The pajamas she wore were the same as school, but a bit more loose fitting as before, she even wore a matching set of undergarments she switched to so fast Ruby might have a hard time beating the record. Silky and comfortable to wear. Something Weiss valued in nightwear. Finally she let her hair lose, the lengthy strains reaching all the way to her legs. Sometimes she wondered who had the longest hair. Her or Yang.

"I'm done." Weiss announced, turning around to see a very very red Ruby, eyes looking every way like the guilty child she most certainly was. "You did not!?" Weiss shouted face turning a matching red, but of anger. Ruby didn't say anything; instead she looked down shrugging silently and nodding a nearly invisible yes. "Ugh, I never thought you would be a creep!" Ruby mouthed back 'I'm sorry' Weiss groaned again, this time with a shake of her head and crashing onto her bed. "I'll forgive you tomorrow. Go to bed."

"Can...can I sleep with you?" Ruby asked and Weiss replied with a shocked look and the widest eyes she could have. Very rarely was the Heiress surprised beyond being mad, but this was it. '_Yeah too bold too fast.' _Ruby seemed to catch on Weiss's interpretation and turned the same color as her heart pajamas. "No not like that! I'm like way too young and like I don't even know where to start. I was never told how it would even work,. I mean I should wait till I'm at least 16 or something? That's a good year right-"

"Yes you may." Weiss answered not sure as to which question it was really meant for in the heat of the moment, but either way she had in practice agreed to cuddle and that's it. Sliding into bed Weiss wrapped herself in covers, strangely nervous knowing Ruby was going to move in next to her. They had cuddled before, but not in a bed. That was so weirdly specific. Without noticing it Ruby had moved into her side of the bed, sliding herself over to Weiss, the space between the, growing thin.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby whispered into the Heiresses ear, urging her to turn on her back and look at Ruby. The crimson huntress quickly took the opening and dancing under the covers she slide herself on top of Weiss. Using her arms to prop herself up, Ruby's hands were placed on either side of Weiss' face locking them both in. Weiss could feel the heat off of Ruby, the closeness and it felt strangely intense. Maybe a bit too much so, yet Weiss didn't want to escape no matter how much her fear of touch struck her. "I won't let him take you away...I won't lose anyone else. I promise."

"Ruby I-" Weiss never finished, instead her lips were blocked by another, another's whom was riddled with fire. Quickly, Weiss' hands found their place at the back of Ruby's neck and the small of her back, not to move or shift. They kept kissing, more and more intensely. More so than Weiss would normally be okay with, but the moment it felt right like dancing with the flame. Just like the dance by moonlight, though this one was in the dark, in private. A much more personal dance that needed no music.

They kissed like that for a while, though they never moved beyond that. It might have for anyone else, but Ruby was too innocent and Weiss too sensible. Her girlfriend was right. She was too young for that yet especially considering the approaching fate. It was almost easy to forget though, in the moment. While they did nothing new, Weiss became more intimately aware of the nuances in the taste of Ruby's tongue and the feel of them together. Eventually Ruby just nuzzled into Weiss' neck and found sleep.

Weiss had no such luck.

Now the rose festered in her, the thorny stem around her heart encumbering it, heavy with foolish wants and desires. Weiss had to remove it, cut out the beloved infestation of Ruby's affections from her. Laying together, Weiss did not feel the awkwardness from touch, it was so irrelevant for once. Now she fixated on her vice's little breaths. Sweet Ruby laying there sleeping lightly, arms around Weiss, not letting go. Weiss stroked her soft crimson-black hair and felt a feeling she had almost forgotten. Loneliness.

Now it was different. Such a sweet, selfless, stupid, splendid, superb girl. Ruby had melted the frost Weiss lined her feelings with. Dolt. It was Weiss' shield, her defense from the abyss, but now it was cracked. Weiss had felt what it was like to not be alone, felt that wonderful bliss, now it would become an endless thirst. Ruby was the sweetest apple Weiss had ever eaten, but for all the sweetness it was poison. Now it was time to put her away forever.

No not now...there was still tomorrow and the next day...just a few more bites of the apple.

*****Wow that was fun, l got to lace a bunch of stuff from AV in here that hasn't even happened yet :D Sorry about the long wait, I ended up going on vacation followed by a kind of break up all put on top of me getting super sick for like two or three weeks. D: But I'm back to normal (Except I'm still sick.) I was not in a great place when writing some of this chapter, hopefully that helped it more than hurt it? **

**For those desiring blood so patiently, I'm sorry this chapter must be a disappointment. XD There will be fighting before the end, but it's not the main focus, Fight scenes in books are subpar so I find a scene of people talking is worth three scenes of people dying. **

**Also props to Kuri for allowing me to reference White Rose of Vermillion, 'cus nothing would please me more than pretending it exists in the same universe as the Vale series. Also Vera only has like a 15% chance of ever showing up again in a future chapter, I just wanted to show a character whom both illustrated the internal threats Weiss faces and the idea of what Weiss would have likely grown up to be like without the strain of responsibility over her head. Now that she has done that I have no use for her. So enjoy her :D**

**Thanks again to A-rav for edits.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Won't Ever Give Up

**Chapter 7: I Won't Ever Give Up.**

**Ruby the Rose**

When light came in, warmth followed. A gentle warmth at that. It seeped into the bed sheets and with a sweet touch woke Ruby from a soft slumber. She did not open her eyes at first, the comfort of the sleeping world was too pleasant to let go of immediately. Even so her body began to feel where she was, her ears heard the light breaths of another and that sweet winter flower scent that filled her senses. Weiss was there, small body under hers so warm and soft Ruby thought about staying there forever, nuzzled into the open white collar. Wouldn't be so bad, at least till Weiss woke up and yelled at her for sleeping in. Then again that would be cute, and the thought of it made Ruby smile.

Weiss shifted still asleep in her arms, likely feeling the movement of Ruby's lips smiling against the silk of her partner's neck. Still, Ruby was not the type to sleep in; she was too restless and roaring for activity. What she really wanted was to wake Weiss up with a kiss full of passion and want then drag her off on an adventure together to some far off place. Go be heroes and travelers, wandering place to place saving the world and protecting everyone. A naive desire maybe, but the world might be a better place if gifted with more naive people.

Muse at dreams as she might, Ruby needed to get up and greet the day, though she need not wake her own private sleeping beauty up. Careful as she did so, Ruby raised herself up, freeing Weiss from her clutch. The sweet silver girl seemed to grumble at this, unhappy but not awaken. Without Ruby's warmth the heiress curled up into a ball, her pajamas messy and wrinkled from the night before, hair an unraveled beautiful mess of sterling silver. 'So cute.'

Ruby couldn't resist it, though she desired not to wake her sleeping partner. She lowered herself, just ever so slightly to kiss Weiss on the forehead. The heiress recoiled a little, her sleeping self mumbling some sort of curse. Ruby matched that curse with a silent one of her own, quickly getting out of the bed and tossing the blanket back over the chilled Weiss. The night before came back to Ruby alive and intense when she stared at Weiss in the bed. It warmed her way more than the sunlight ever could. There was no way anyone was going to stop her from sharing more nights like this. Dreams were worth too much, and Weiss's dad had to realize that somehow.

"See you later Weiss, I lo…" She whispered to her dearest, but mouthed the end silently. The way she felt was real enough even if Weiss had doubts. Smile on her countenance and warmth in her chest, she looked over the room again, the moonstone bright from the sun and the red light of sunrise giving the moonstone a glow. This was good luck if she ever saw it.

Stepping outside however, the huntress saw her bad luck.

"Miss Rose, you are daring to leave that room so early in the morning." Zawisza, the handsome if really creepy old guy was leaning just across the other wall. "You sure you wanna leave her be? Weiss could have a very frightful wrath to her if she find's you missing." Ruby responded with a raised finger and a shush. 'He should be more careful!' Weiss was sleeping. The old knight waved his hands defeated with a smile. Ruby let the door close silently before saying a word, but once she did the knight beat her to it. "Sorry about that, I should watch my voice."

"It's kinda weird with you creeping around here." Ruby started feeling a little nervous about getting caught leaving Weiss's room. Thinking of what might be misunderstood made her cheeks turn as red as her name, but what could they do, separate them?

"Just waiting for anyone to wake up. Might be of service you know?" He spoke with a casual tone to Ruby, unlike what he did for anyone else. Ruby couldn't help but wonder why.

"Are you spying on me?" Ruby asked knowing the answer. Even she wasn't that dumb.

"Probably." Was the only response Ruby would get. Well that and a light laugh with a guilty sort of smile. At least he was cheery unlike everyone else in the morning.

"Do you really think Weiss is better off without me or Beacon?" Ruby asked honestly. She knew how she felt, but she had to show the others, make them understand. Whatever it took person by person. Zawisza watched Weiss grow up, he had to love her at least a little. If he did, then he could understand somehow.

"I'm very good at lying, but I was never as good at thinking." Zawisza laughed again, but not a happy kind of laugh. For once he seemed a little sad, a bit of something inside him seeping out. "I leave thinking to Lord Schnee, he has better sense than me. He loves her more than he can love anything else too." Zawisza for a liar was good at sounding sincere, but as untrustable as he was Ruby still believed this. At least she wanted to so badly; she was going to believe it no matter what. If they loved Weiss, they could be convinced. "We don't mean you ill will...even if it might seem it. If you believe nothing else, believe that."

"But I think, and I think that I'm good for her and that there is no school better than Beacon for Weiss." Ruby wasn't one to lie about this kind of stuff. Is she was really hurting Weiss anymore she would have walked away. They had talked about everything, this was supposed to be the start of working more like the team they were, by now they would have finished their new study schedule and practice arrangements. If anything they were the interruption.

"And so we have a difference in opinion it seems. Rather unfortunate." The knight replied, shrugging his shoulder with senseless chagrin seeming so sullen yet shameless. Sod him and this whole mess.

"I'll have to change Mr. Schnee's mind then, if he thinks for you too right?" Ruby asked without meaning to sound rude or haughty. She wasn't really all that mad at them or anyone for that matter. She just wished meeting Weiss's family would have been a cause for celebration not vilification. All she wanted in a way to be a part of this family. 'Maybe she should be a part of mine instead' Ruby couldn't help, but think.

"Yes miss you will, you can find him in his office if you're feeling brave. Third floor far left tower, the room with the music boxes." That was a little surprising and weird all at the same time to hear the knight say that, but when Ruby turned around to look at him, he was the same as usual, back leaning on the moonstone walls staring at Weiss's door waiting for the princess to get up.

"Why help me?"

"I think he wants to talk to Summer's girl too."

* * *

><p>Ruby found herself frozen behind the door, unable to pass the threshold over to Weiss's father. It wasn't so much that she was scared of him, but there was something different about this. Ruby was huntress, gamboling her life was easy, came with the whole thing. She wasn't scared of things that we're up to her. She would be better or she would lose. Thing was this wasn't up to her, and it wasn't her life she was betting. It was up to him and it was all of Weiss' future, every day they would or would not share together, that would be gone forever if she didn't convince him. That was plenty scary.<p>

"Mr. Schnee?" Even as the thin door to the office seemed impassable, Ruby reached out to the wooden door finding it open at the touch. Sounds from within ended up the light chiming of a music box and the warmed air of the inside emptied as the office's own chill mixed in. The room was not devoid of light; a fire was near burnt out, nothing but ash and embers in the center fireplace. Added to that the window was left open for light to shine in from the day outside. One wall was lined with old books of varying size all numbered with years, the other of more obscure objects, other music boxes and oddities. In front of the burned out fire, eyes locked on a scroll and body seeming worn from a night of toil was Mr. Schnee. He appeared for once more tired than scary.

"What do you need bastard?" He spoke with little reverence, but not so aggressively, like addressing a noisy coworker. It still hurt being called that. Ruby knew she was only Yang's half-sister, but between Yang's mom and this, Ruby wasn't really thrilled by hearing it some more.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ruby asked softly, thinking back on all of this. All the rudeness and harshness. There was no reason for it, at least not that she could think for there to be. Though the question did seem to make the older Schnee stir, shifting slightly in his seat those blue eyes drifting to the mass of his collection.

"I don't." Was his only defense.

"If you don't hate me why do you call me a bastard?" Ruby pushed forward not giving him the out.

"I call you a bastard because that is what you are." When put into a corner he resorted to name calling. Well at least Ruby knew where Weiss got it, though it was cuter when she did it. "I have no ill will toward you."

"You sure act like it…" Ruby mumbled just under her breath, but not so much that Weiss' dad didn't pick up on it. The older man shook his head in distaste, unhappy with the accusation. 'If you're unhappy with it stop acting this way' Ruby thought to herself.

"As much as I don't care for your family, I hold nothing against you. The matter is over." His voice was stern and mean, but that didn't surprise Ruby so much as the content of its message.

"What do you mean my family? Are you talking about mom? What did she do to you?!" Ruby let her temper get the better of her for a moment, not the one to ever be mad, but mention of her mom spark a fight in the little huntress. Mom always said to help everyone, to be good to people. It was hard to ever imagine her doing something to enrage someone like this.

"Not your mother no...We were friends, she meant a great deal to me and my brother. Back then your uncle, mother, my brother, we were all together. Your mother almost became a permanent fixture of this household, a gifted engineer. That was until her brother abandoned my family. One in a long list of betrayals." There was venom on the tip of his words. Ruby had no idea what Uncle Qrow had done to Mr. Schnee, doubted she would ever know, but he wouldn't forget it clearly. "But never your mother...she was a good woman, I almost met you at the funeral you know. Qrow stopped me from coming however…"

"You were close to mom? Wait...does that mean you were almost my dad?" The thought both amused and perturbed Ruby thinking maybe Weiss and her could have been sisters, but easily preferred it the way it was. 'So much better this way.' Realizing not only had she had the thought, but vocalize it too made Ruby began to feel that sharp want to go bury her face in the sand, but no, this was Weiss' dad. She stayed firm and looked as serious as possible with red cheeks.

"What? Ha...no." The older Schnee seemed to find it funny though, coming as close to a laugh has ever seen him do. "An amusing thought, but our status, among other issues, would have never allowed something like that. Not to insult Summer of course." He had said her name and something about it had softened the old man's mood. Ruby saw opportunity and went for it.

"I don't think so...I think what matters is if they are happy...and if they make each other stronger." The thin grin so fragile on Mr. Schnee began to turn sharply, the pleasantness draining faster than Ruby would have hoped. "I know I'm not what you would have wanted, but I'm good for her. I make her stronger. I know you love Weiss too and-" A hand raised cut her off. Better than as shout Ruby had to admit.

"Stop...I've enjoyed our talk bastard…do not ruin it now. You remind me very much of your mother and just like her you do not understand the greater issues." He did not raise her voice and the word bastard was spoken with much less venom than before. Almost gently. "That Scythe, did your mother make it?" He added, trying to reconnect with the previous discussion.

"No I made it. I mean Uncle Qrow helped." Ruby admitted taking her beloved Crescent Rose out. At least one other person in the world subscribe to her philosophy of weapons being easier to talk about than anything else.

"Qrow? A clever man, but he couldn't build his way out of a box. You made this weapon bastard show some pride in what you do and let me see it." Obeying lest the conversation get any weirder, Ruby handed him the folded up Scythe, hoping Mr. Schnee didn't throw it out or something. "You inherited your mother's skill I see. What round types do you use? Magic I would hope."

"Regular fire, force, frost...Some personal electric." Ruby was not really so gifted with dust, preferring mechanics to magical elements. She bought her bullets save the electric rounds that were not for sale in this variety. Those were custom made. Just not by her.

"You make them yourself?" Ruby almost groaned at the question. 'Why did he have to ask?'

"No I don't know how…" She admitted, but the next bit of truth was even more troubling and problematic. "Weiss makes them." She always said Ruby relied on regular rounds too much...her hand crafting them was sweet, something Ruby didn't mind leaving just to her.

"She has some of my talent with dust….Well she won't be making them for much longer." The way he said it so casually, like admitting a dish was spilled or button to a shirt was missing made it all the more hurtful. Mr. Schnee seemed to notice the frown on Ruby's lips and said something that would have seemed impossible "Let me show you how then, if you die for lack of specialty rounds I'll never hear the end of it." Something actually kind.

"Father….what are you doing to her?!" Ruby was snapped out of her absolute daze by the voice of the one she had come here intending to fight for. Weiss was at the doorway, dressed and proper, if noticeably hasty done, hair not properly combed or tied back perfectly. She had gotten dressed before looking for Ruby, but clearly did so in a rush.

"Having a pleasant conversation child." The older Schnee replied returning to his natural stern and unpleasant demeanor. Weiss seemed angry, looking at the meeting with certain distaste and disdain.

"Ruby let's go." Weiss commanded, snatching Crescent Rose from the desk before any argument could start. Ruby could not resist either, the young heiress pulling her out of the room by her very cloak before she could explain what this meeting had been about. The old knight was right, she was pissed.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked in a soft voice, unable to stop Weiss from dragging her about the Castle. Better that she know what to expect, at least Ruby hoped so.

"A date." Weiss replied with anger.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean with them!" Weiss shouted angrily watching Yang nearly topple over one of the many Ice statues that stood proudly in Winterstown square before the melting Vale would take them all away. It was actually a beautiful place, the cobblestone not quite as old as some of the outer parts of Vale, nor the buildings, but it shared the look of an old city made modern again with the capitol. The plaza allowed for no cars, the center filled with walkways between the ice titans. It was apparently a tradition here for the last forty or so years to immortalize soldiers in the form of ice statues every autumn until spring. Some war memorial. Either way Ruby thought it was really cool. Not to mention all the stores along the side of the plaza, finally giving Ruby some time to shop with Weiss like she always wanted to.<p>

"It's not that bad. We should stick together anyways; it'll be more fun that way." Ruby replied to Weiss, resting her hand on the angry girl's shoulder. Weiss didn't knock it off at least, instead crossing her arms in the usual Weiss is pissed stance.

"Yang almost breaks everything she gets her hand on, Blake keeps making fun of us, last but not least the freaky robot girl is spying on us." Penny just waved at Weiss when the Heiress shouted, sweet if weird girl that she was. Probably spying on them, but Penny just seemed to want to play...even if she kept almost buying Ruby everything she suggest she might ever like. Seemed she wasn't programmed with the concept of being a thrifty shopper.

"I resent that." Blake started in mock offense, her usual chill tone giving away how little offense she actually felt sitting below the feet of one of the ice soldiers reading a new book she had just bought. "I just make a note of each time you two act like a real couple. Like now for instance. Ruby kiss her, she'll stop complaining." That almost pushed Weiss over the edge. Ruby was quick enough to pull her away before her and Blake really start fighting.

"I have gifts for everyone!" Penny announced sweetly gathering ice cream she had just purchase from one of the nearby shops. "A cup for each of us!" Penny finished as Weiss shook her head in disbelief Ruby had never seen the purchase of ice cream making someone angrier before today.

"It's below freezing and she's buying us ice cream?" Weiss yelled waving her arms at Penny for emphasis, completely flabbergasted at the girl's action. Not the right weather for it sure, but Ruby gave a weak grin happy the robot girl was trying.

"Thanks weirdo, we're buds now" Yang declared, snatching one of the small cups of ice cream from Penny's hands. Apparently some people liked frozen treats when everything else was also frozen.

"Friend I made a new friend!" Penny proclaimed happily to Ruby, rushing over to present a cup to her. It had been like this since morning. Weiss showing them one place from her childhood to another, from a park she had sneaked out to every weekend when she was thirteen, her favorite restaurant for dinner, overly fancy and foreign of course. It was the sort of day Ruby loved most, all the most important people together in one place, seeing location to location with her dearest and laughing all the while with friends. Ruby had wanted to talk with the whole team to discuss what to do tomorrow when they had to act, but here it seemed unnecessary, like the shadow of the problem was gone forever never to return. Also there was Penny...who was probably spying on them even if she didn't know it. Wasn't the right time.

"Alright Weiss. What's next… this time it's just me and you." Ruby whispered, watching the rest of the gang get distracted over which flavor of ice-cream was naturally superior. Weiss nodded back, saying nothing, but quickly pulling her away when the rest were no longer looking. They continued like that for a little while, hand in hand in utter silence. People looked on thinking they recognized Weiss no doubt, yet cautious of Ruby whom was holding her hand. Mr. Schnee was going to hear about this one way or another.

The silent walking continued for even longer, but ended this time at where they had started the day, Castle White. A small line had formed from the street into one section of the Castle opened to the public. They were dressed in fancy clothes and populated mostly by the older and richer. Ruby was confused, but didn't argue. Weiss seemed focused, not wanting her surprise, whatever that was, to be ruined.

"Weiss what is this." Ruby ruined the silence, though was rewarded with a proud grin on Weiss' lips, the Heiress looking back wryly clearly thinking highly of her next event. She had no answer, but when they approached the line, all stood to the side in reverence. It was her Castle after all.

"Welcome and enjoy." Was all that was to be said by anyone they passed, each bowing lightly to the lady of the night. Soon enough they were inside a darker part of the castle, the halls dimmed for some reason, the whole affair made Ruby feel terribly out of place. Light did greet them at the end, though minor as it was the walls gave off a glow from it that grew more intense with each step. At the end Ruby found her surprise.

"I had the show set up this morning, a sort of secret concerto. The Orchestra will play my chosen works, and we will enjoy it all from our own booth. The brute and that robot won't ruin our time here." Weiss announced with all the pride she had. The look on Ruby's face only made her more smug and happy. This was crazy, a packed concert hall in one day, an entire orchestra set up inside the Castle and here above all the others facing the performers in white and red was their booth. It was solitary with a single red couch with fancy silk cover. The table had whatever choice of drinks, though Ruby would guess each was nonalcoholic as to Weiss' preference. This was insane.

"How did you?" Ruby couldn't even finish something she could tell Weiss loved. The heiress did not answer, just pulled the younger hunter to their setting area, auditorium hushing as the lights began to dim ever more. In low lighting they sat together and Ruby felt her chest tighten at exactly how close Weiss chose to sit, letting her hand wrap around her partners.

"Be quiet dolt, the performance is starting." And it did with the singing of some sort of string instrument. Ruby's understanding of classical composition and instruments was limited and so was her understanding of this performance. What little she did understand was how beautiful the music was. Something about the way each player moved and mixed together into one single sound was unassailably amazing. More and more Ruby began to understand Weiss' preference, more and more Ruby wanted to close her eyes and feel the sound, more and more she began to feel a similarity in the movements.

Then it started. The song Ruby would grow to learn was one movement of a symphony, which she remembered from a recorder, the song they had danced to at midnight. That beautiful piece of slow work, oh how incredible it sounded here, the same yet different. Weiss knew it too, after all she planned it. The tightness of which her partner grasped Ruby's hand was confirmation of that truth. If that moment had lasted into infinity it would have been a perfect endlessness.

"Thank you." Ruby whispered resting her head on Weiss's shoulders the movement beginning to fade into another.

"Stop talking." Weiss whispered back, just as obsessed with the formalities as always, but without any real cruelty to the words, especially with the added kiss Ruby felt applied to her forehead. No cruelness whatsoever.

Eventually all music ends, even symphonies. It was plenty long though, the night having finally come at some point, though when Ruby could not remember. It felt all too short after it was said and done. As people finished applauding the auditorium emptied, the players finished yet they remained just were they were. Ruby supposed no one could really kick the theaters owner out of the theater.

"So what did you think?" Weiss asked cutting the silence between them short, and just when Ruby contemplated napping on Weiss' lap. 'Oh well', it didn't matter much after all the young huntress planned for them to cuddle tonight anyways.

"I loved it, it was beautiful. So clear too." Especially considering the fact it was a live performance. To Ruby such a thing was always cool, but marred by less than stellar audio or volume mix. Here everything was perfectly synced and the distance seemed irrelevant to the sound itself.

"The acoustics here are incredible. As someone who has performed in this auditorium, there is none that match in all of Vale that I have ever seen." Weiss said with complete pride in her theater. Well it made sense for the owner to think highly of their concert hall. What seemed more daunting and incredible is what was implied by her statement.

"You used to do performances?!" Ruby shouted shocked and interested all in one. In one way she was sad to know that she did not know this about Weiss. In fact she seemed to know little about her whatsoever. The other half was simply enthralled at the idea of Weiss on the stage. It really did match her to be center stage here. Somehow the image was perfect.

"Yes…I use to sing professionally. Well in local concerts anyways, here and Fort castle, one or two in Vale. Small time." While Weiss seemed embarrassed by her history Ruby was amazed. Weiss was a fantastic singer; a voice that the crimson huntress could listen to for hours, but it still incredible to think how people paid to see her, but Ruby got it for free more and more often.

"Why did you stop?" Ruby asked, deciding to take one step at a time to learning more about Weiss.

"I wasn't getting anywhere. I decided to host my last concert here and I left for Beacon the same week. If I can't be perfect at it I'm not interested." Weiss spoke the words, but it was her father's voice. Ruby was thrilled that Weiss had gone to Beacon, that they were together because of it, but she should have never quit singing.

"Weiss…" Ruby mumbled knowing arguing would never fix it. A new idea might help though. "Next time we all come here for a weekend you should host us a private little concert! You'll completely blow them away; even Blake won't know what to say!" It would be hilarious just to watch Yang and the others flip, plus it would remind Weiss how great she was. Wasteful not using her talent when it was so good.

"Ruby...tomorrow is our last day….Don't you get it that's why I've been trying to spend all day with you?!" Weiss shouted, but Ruby didn't believe her. Weiss couldn't give up. Mr. Schnee might not believe in them, but Weiss had to.

"No I won't let it!" Ruby yelled back, not letting it end. Not without fighting it. That's what mom would tell her to do. Fight till you can't just like she did.

"Give up" Weiss prodded again.

"No." Ruby returned not backing down for one moment, she wouldn't.

"Give up, I don't want him to hurt you… I can't protect you...give up." Weiss might have suggested she gave up, but she didn't break up with Ruby, she didn't say the words. Weiss was never afraid to be cruel, she couldn't break up with Ruby because she refused to let go either and the crimson huntress knew it.

"I won't ever give up." Declaring war on the inevitable, wasn't that the nature of a huntress really? Guardians of a fleeting light against an endless darkness and oh was Ruby a Huntress to the core.

"Ruby" Weiss muttered, almost, but unable to say the words.

"And if I can't win….I'll ….I'll wait for you, I'll grow old enough….I'll get a job here as a huntress as soon as I graduate. I'll do it. I'll wait." Ruby felt herself begin to cry. Didn't matter, didn't change anything she was saying. "I waited so long for you to be my friend… I can wait again...just promise to come back and I'll wait." It might have all been childish, Ruby didn't know what love was before Weiss and her had grown close, maybe she didn't still, but something was burning inside of her. 'Weiss please.' Ruby pleaded to herself. She just needed to hear Weiss say it or feel her mean it. Anything. "I'm crying...sorry I didn't mean to it's stupid of me. I-"

"You are so dumb Ruby." Weiss cut her off with a sad smile, of course that's what she would say, but just as she said it those thin white arms of her's wrapped around Ruby. Unwilling to let it go too in her own way.

'I am dumb...that's why I need you… that's why I won't give up.'

*****Happy drama llama everyone! I had so much fun writing this and earnestly I'm proud with how it came out for once. Especially after finals are sneaking up and my sister coming in for a visit really threw me for a loop**

**A lot of these last few chapters have come out of a lot of fics I've read involving Weiss' dad either have the matter trivialized, have him have a weird change of heart, or involve a big fight. I wanted to see what would happen if RWBY was faced with a problem where Yang couldn't punch their way out, Weiss couldn't buy their way out, and Ruby couldn't talk their way out. So how do you win? :P**

**Wanted to address a guest review who asked if Autumn Vale is necessary for understanding MV. Short answer is absolutely not, long answer is no, but some things are explained in AV I.E. Weiss' dad hates Qrow, doesn't matter so much why, just that he does, but in AV you see why. It's not important but they are connected in small things like that. Anything you need to understand will be explained in MV, but some flavor text is thrown in to reward people who read both. Nothing too important though.**

**Last is sort of an announcement. With summer (the season) approaching I'm thinking of starting a new RWBY fic with Cat. It will not be part of the Vale series, but details on that later. Thanks to A-rav for edits, and see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadow of Monochrome

**Chapter 8: The Shadow of Monochrome**

**Blake the Shadow**

A world of monochrome, that was the Schnee world. There was only right or wrong, only law or lawless, strong or weak, riches or ruin, perfect or worthless, human or faunus, white or black. There was only severity; grey was just an apologist's illusion. This whole Castle was a temple to that ideology, to stoic severity. This place had been a physical representation of why Weiss was the obsessive jerk she was, why she had to have things one way, her way. It was her world, this place. It screamed, 'be perfect, gain money, gain fame, destroy your enemies, destroy the faunus'. Blake could almost hear it in the cold walls of icy moonstone. It was an oppressive place. It was wrong, it was disgusting and Blake was happy that tomorrow she was leaving it.

Before she did though, Ruby had given them a mission. One so foolish Blake had laughed in her face over it. She was going to, without telling Weiss, kidnap the richest girl in the world and break the princess right out of her castle. She had even planned out how to. Ruby was going to distract the old knight by bringing him and Weiss out to the dining room after "losing something", then grab Weiss and run her outside. She wasn't convinced she could beat the old creep, but she was sure as hell convinced she could outrun him. In the meantime, Yang would start a fight to distract the guards while Blake, with keys she was supposed to steal from Zawisza, which she might add was a mildly racist suggestion that the faunus girl would know how to steal them and just because she did didn't make it any less racist, was supposed to hijack the airship and fly them out. Barring the fact Blake didn't even know how to fly an airship, this was already impossible. Even if they made it out, where would they go? One does not become headmaster at Beacon by lending kidnappers asylum. Even then it would buy them maybe a week before the authorities would track them; assuming Schnee's security drones hadn't already skinned them alive for the tyrant Lord Schnee.

Yet despite her protests and all the logic she could muster, Blake stood in the hall plotting her theft for the Rose. How did that girl learn to charm her into such foolish things? Maybe it was watching Yang light up, the fire in her was the most beautiful thing in the world, or maybe it was Ruby all by her lonesome. The sweet child was becoming the little sister Blake never had. The White Fang was her old family, though it seemed just a pale shadow of what it felt like to have team RWBY. So here she was, putting her crafts to work stealing Weiss Schnee. Adam would have loved to hear this.

Somewhere along her plotting, Blake had stepped to a wall she had never noticed before, carved with a mural of black and white moon stone. It was the perfect monument to all the Schnee thinking. A monument to monochrome.

Carved in black were animals, monsters, really. The roaring lions, grinning wolves, steaming bulls, screaming monkeys, and in the shadow a black cat, smiling madly. It was an image of her people charging a river of ice, beyond which a legion of moonstone knights with guns and swords, all to hold the river from the horde of blackened beasts, stood guard. The head of these knights was a stoic and beautiful woman in the brightest white. _'Schnees and their white,'_ She was holding a primitive gunsword in both hands. Blake's people preferred greyer renditions of this battle, but even they would have casted this woman in the blackest stone. To see her glimmer beautifully was an insult to truth.

"Battle at White River. I was there, you know. Just turned sixteen when it happened." Blake was caught by surprise, but not shocked. The knight of endless smiling disposition was always lurking in the corners of one's eyes; they were both creatures of silence and shadows.

"You were? How old are you… you must be like…" Blake started calculating it in her head. There seemed no way for it to be true. He looked way too young. Perhaps her surprise at that was more visible than she had hoped, for the old knight Zawisza laughed quietly, tugging at his own white suit as he did so.

"Too old. I never liked this statute, neither did Lord Schnee, but his uncle made it to commemorate his predecessor, Lady Weiss Schnee the II. Would be an insult to her if he took it down," Zawisza explained. Blake hadn't actually known her first name. In faunus stories she was just called Lady Schnee the skinner. They described her as horrifying, but the statue made her look so beautiful. Whose monochrome lie was closer to the truth?

"Why do you not like it?" 'It's an affront to what really happened' wasn't going to be the answer, but Blake assumed the Schnee family would have loved it. Exaggerated their greatness and insulted their enemies. Perhaps more extravagant than Schnees liked to look, but really was it all that much more expensive than a Castle made of moonstone. Or perhaps the old knight was lying. He was always lying after all. His type was the worst.

"It's a lie. Lord Schnee loved his sister, named the little lady after her, but she was never the stoic and that battle wasn't worth celebrating. faunus won after all," Zawisza signed as he said it, the old man scratching his head in some amount of defeat, as if he had been beaten there. Maybe he had, though Schnee using child soldiers wasn't in the mural. Either way, the subject was not a pleasant one for him. Finally something in this world that made the most cheery man in it to be morose.

"No one won," Blake replied with truth. It was a worthless victory and the beginning of this future and the day they had lost the future she had fought for in the White Fang. A question stirred in Blake, one she normally wouldn't dare say. Perhaps it was this monolith of insult, all the pain this place was causing RWBY, or the spell of ease Zawisza put on everything and everyone no matter how hard one might resist it. Either way the cold words slipped from the faunus' lips, ones she only dared mumble to friends, but here she was. "How do you work for someone like that?" He paused for a moment, thinking. Perhaps of lies or excuses, but what came next was some sincerity.

"You know, a lot of people, they will promise a lot of things. When I was sixteen, the world was even fuller of that then now. 'Oh, I promise you freedom,' and, 'Oh, I will change the world.' Lord Schnee never promised me that, never offered anything big." There was an interesting almost stutter to him, this old knight. Blake noticed it was as if he couldn't quite explain it no matter how he tried. Though he struggled, the knight continued. "When I was sixteen my life was made very… complicated, and a young lord Schnee came to me and said, 'I'll never fix this, but I'll get you your revenge.' He gave me only what he promised. The others never did. I like a man who's honest." He nodded at that taking a deep breath. Whatever it was, the man struggled with it and Blake realized perhaps this was a secret she was happy to never know.

"Says the liar?" she said back as a joke with a sarcastically blank smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Says the liar," he replied with a classic Zawisza smile, the mask right back on him. Blake decided, however, she very much preferred the mask to whatever was brewing underneath that, whatever quaked at the mention of revenge. Now he was relaxed looking over the icy halls of his home. "I actually came to see you."

"I assumed as much." Why else would he sneak up on Blake. If it was to spy on her, wouldn't he just continue sneaking? What it was about was something of an anxiety source to Blake. For as affable as he was, as… considerate as their hosts had been, the fact that most of Blake's teenage years had been spent trying in vain to destroy this family was not lost on her. She was a turn coat cat, but still a cat in a hounds' den.

"Nothing to be worried about Miss Belladonna, Lord Schnee just wants to talk to you. I would guess formalities and perhaps threats to insure everyone's cooperation in tomorrow's transition. Nothing a young huntress like yourself with no real stock in all this needs to worry about." Blake wondered exactly how much of that was a lie.

* * *

><p>There was a soft chime of music, piano being played gently in a tune Blake was unfamiliar with. It sounded almost like raindrops,though it was still much too cold this far north to rain in early spring. The music inside grew more intense and menacing, so much so that Blake hesitated outside that door, hands on the crafted wood, white as woodwork could be. All escape was cut off to her, the knight Zawisza, as studious as he was, smiled in Blake's shadow. The child in her wanted to run. It had never occurred to her how afraid she, or the child in her, was of the Schnee head. She didn't want to face him alone.<p>

"Come in, don't just stand there gawking." Right as the music became more sweet that harsh deep voice called her in an irritated monotone. How long had he known she was there waiting at the edge of the doorway. Had he seen her, heard her, or had the liar told Weiss' father? Didn't really matter. Putting on the cold fearless mask of disinterest, Blake walked in to find him. He sat in his chair watching a recording, the source of the music. A little Weiss, unmarred by scars, yet still a perfect prissy princess with all the frills of a fine dress as she played piano. It was all a recording, of course, on the older man's scroll. He did not seem to watch it with much compassion, his countenance rough and showing the signs of inner vitriol. "She nearly mastered the piano at eight years old. Of course, when she found it getting harder she switched to violin, then to singing. When you have children one day, never let them have anything for free. They will grow up hating anything that resembles work."

"Weiss is the hardest working girl I know," Blake defended, but lightly. She wasn't willing to show her emotional hand too much to anyone, especially not the most vilified man she could conjure to her people. He chuckled at this, almost smiling, before he shook his head of the idea. Putting his scroll down, pausing the recording for a moment, the soundless void was filled again with his criticism.

"Perhaps you're just lazy, after all she's beating you in scores and you seem not half the fool my daughter is." Zawisza came in after that, stepping into the moonstone office, bringing with him a selection of drinks. The old lord put his hand over his glass, shaking his head no. "I rather keep my senses, thank you Sir. Let Miss Belladonna have what she will." Blake didn't feel comfortable drinking, even if socially acceptable for the upper class. Looking over her glass she mirrored the lord, thinking whatever courtesies expected of her would be similar to his.

"No thank you. I'm too young, anyways." Blake declined trying to seem somewhat polite, though it earned an uncomfortable shake of the head from both of them._ 'Let them be uncomfortable,' _Blake thought with irritation. What did she have to prove to the slimmest slug of a man? As if he read her thoughts, Weiss' father gave a cringe worthy half grin, staring deeply into the burning fire of his dingy, cold office.

"For what comes next you'll want that drink. Sit, Miss Belladonna, we need to have a talk. Zawisza, pour her a light drink, something to cool the nerves. Cats are ill-tempered creatures." His words made her want to shutter, but the only thing that moved on Blake was the twitch of her ears and the hurried look she gave the room. She watched silently as the old knight bolted the door, blocking her exit. Eyes locked on the window, open, but a steep drop if she wasn't careful. An exit perhaps, but too dangerous. No other wall had an opening, they were all lined with books and scrolls. This was a humiliating trap. Seeing her distress, Zawisza stepped forward reaching into his coat pocket. That was alarm enough for the claws to come out, Gambol Shroud's duel swords pointed out straight at the liar who brought her here.

"Just a non-alcoholic compromise, Miss Belladonna. No need to be violent," Zawisza whispered backing away, hands in the air to reveal a small bottled soda, still sealed. Blake felt like she was being toyed with, no, _knew_ she was being toyed with. This place, these people. The young faunus girl stared coldly, not accepting him or his games, still primed to spill their blood. She didn't want to be a part of this fight anymore, but damn them all.

"What is this?" she asked, fully aware of exactly what this was and why it was happening. Still, a small part of her feigned ignorance, preferring to believe this a sick joke from sick people. Or maybe they just knew about Ruby's plan, Penny overhearing. All these fictions a much more pleasant world idea compared to reality.

"Did you really think you could get away? What you did under the shade of falling leaves shall haunt you forever, Blake Belladonna. To think you actually came. Tell me, does Weiss know you stole thousands from her family? I wonder how she would take that." There was a wry look in his eyes as Weiss' father brought down his judgment on Blake. Her expression did not crack, still sharp and cold, though she gripped her blades tighter with a small ever slight quake. She refused to give herself away. Blake had fought for what she thought was right, and now she was repenting for it. Weiss had forgiven her… though she never knew exactly what Blake had done. It was strange, she never even liked Weiss, but now when it was said and done she wanted her to know less than the authorities.

"Big accusation," Blake said, not able to deny or affirm his claim. She had no real choice after all. Instead, she stepped ever closer to the ledge, just maybe an escape from this place. She hoped one day she could say goodbye to the others. However, she would not be killed here. She still had small dreams left in her. Though, a dream of a woman of fire might be lost here forever.

"Do not be coy, we have evidence. Do you really think our drones, capable of Identifying targets and protecting our goods, wouldn't have memory black boxes? How many did you and your friend destroy, hm? Do you think not a one of those black boxes would make it back here with a picture of your face?" Lord Schnee kept looking deeply into the flames, watching them lick the walls as it cried out for more wood, a smoldering ember. Blake felt like that ember. She wanted to breath, wanted to leave, and took another step towards the window.

"I'm not part of the White Fang. I don't need to justify myself to you. Your crimes are much more heinous," Blake replied with a bit of venom. She had held her tongue for most of the trip, looking at a modern slavers home and avarice. Now that he was charging her with a several thousands of Lien in theft, no reason to keep the lid sealed.

"If you were still part of the White Fang I would have had you hung. Sit down and as long as we continue this conversation with some decency than you will go back to Vale completely unmolested and perhaps free of some guilt. Sit child." Blake considered the two, running away into the snowy spring, but to where was the question. Beacon was safe, in many ways her shield, a stall to this moment. She should have never left. The promise of a pardon was a sweet thing, but it had to be a lie. Still worth hearing. Instead of sitting down by him, she pulled a chair close with her leg, choosing to sit near the open window instead.

"What do you want?" Blake asked, sitting down, but not putting away her weapon. This made Zawisza a little nervous she could see, but putting them away would have made her a little nervous. She would take his discomfort over hers.

"You stole from us, a freight train full of dust. More Lien than you will ever have at one time, but dust is meant to be sold, now we will see if you're prepared to buy it." As he spoke the Schnee picked up his scroll, the light casting a dim blue glow over his face, replaced by a red. The red of forever falls.

"I don't have that kind of money." She had little to begin from. Blake hadn't come from wealth, faunus didn't come from wealth. Her mother, all she had, was hard working, but just a waitress, still young when she had Blake. Grandparents were old soldiers, but retired farm workers now. Blake was at Beacon purely on scholarship and favors. Grandpa was a friend of a friend of Ozpin. The Schnee had to know that. He wanted something else.

"The man in the mask, your partner. Give me the name. A name for the dust. A very cheap trade." It wasn't the name that made it hard, it was what came after. Adam… was complicated. Someone needed to stop him. Someone had to, he… needed help. They all did. They were angry, confused, manipulated people. The White Fang were misguided, but never evil. They wanted something good, but had no way of getting it. Even as they hurt the innocent, sided with monsters like Torchwich, Blake wanted them safe. Someone needed to stop him, Blake just didn't want to be the one.

"Antonie, his name is Antoine," she lied, lied very well. It was easy enough to Blake. She had to do it a lot in Vale, in her past life, up until RWBY all she did was lie. Still it wasn't good enough, a liar is only as good as her lie.

"Don't test me. I know who he is; he has a very famous family. I just need to confirm it. Say the name, thief." The word thief was coated in hate, such teeming hate. It was the kind of hate that would burn the world down just to get at one person. What made such a hateful man Blake could only wonder.

"Adam Taurus." He already knew, but it didn't make the words easier. It was as if she had wished him out of the world, blew a wind of death. It was if she had killed dear Adam. He was a hateful person too, him and Schnee were made for each other, but he was still… important. He was still a person. Still someone she wanted to see happy and far away from this stupid war between the White Fang and the Schnee. Blake stayed strong, stayed stone faced, but inside she wanted to cry. She was a traitor twice now.

"Good, you're clear now for the charge of dust theft," Weiss' father pronounced, hitting something on his scroll. Blake was now the proud owner of thousands of pounds of dust. She hoped the White Fang she gave it too were better off for it.

"For what it's worth, you made the right choice. We know you stopped him from killing the passengers. You're a good woman, Blake, but he is a bad man," Zawisza started. Blake shook her head prompting him to stop. The old man was trying and wasn't wrong, but Blake could only hope they would send him to jail than murder the kid. She didn't want to be a murderer. She had done enough of that sort of work for the other side.

"There is another matter." The old man nodded as he spoke, face bright by the fire, silver hair glowing. "You stole the train as well. That is also quite expensive." No, Blake wanted to scream, wanted to choke him to death right there, but she couldn't move. She was just shocked. What a cruel man. It was impossibly cruel, enough to shatter his facade. She looked shocked for the first time in ages.

"This one is less painful, I can assure you. You will act as a collector of information for me in Beacon. Ozpin likes to keep things from me, from everyone. I want to know what he knows, about Beacon, about the White Fang, Cinder, Torchwick, the grimm, everyone. They aren't just your enemies after all. You're a thief; you will steal secrets instead of my Lien." He spoke, but Blake was still dazed by his audacity. He spoke like a master to a servant, something that lit a small fire of rage in her. She was no one's servant. She was a free faunus, she was a huntress.

"No. No, once I agree to this, you'll charge me for the drones, then for the containers. You'll come up with something new each time. I won't ever get out. You showed your hand too early, bastard!" she shouted, losing her cool as she so rarely did. Knowing the fire in her was raging, she calmed, turning the blaze into a cool smoky rage, thinking rationally. She hated him, but Blake was not without something to turn the tide.

"I did say it would haunt you forever," he replied coldly, thinking he had won. Fool.

"And it will, but if you want something from me I better get something I want." Blake wasn't going to win her freedom, but as long as he wanted something from her, she had a different sort of freedom. She had leverage. If Weiss' father was trying to extort this work out of a faunus there was simply no one he could get to do it. It was his only option to deal with a girl too clever for him.

"Well, you aren't as stupid as I hoped," the blackmailer announced dryly, something that Zawisza apparently found funny, the knight breaking out into a small semi-contained fit of soundless laughter. He at least had the sense to shake his head and mouth, 'I'm sorry,' even if only Blake could see it. "Well, what's your price, thief?"

"For as long as we're at Beacon, you don't interfere with team RWBY. Three more years is all it will take for me and everyone else to graduate." The only thing that mattered to Blake, the only thing worth it all was the family she had built at Beacon. Not just Yang, but Ruby and Weiss, too. Their dreams and hopes, stupid naive hopes built on fairy tales. They had innocence to them that Blake never had and never would. It might have been overly poetic of her, but she had to protect the family. "That means Weiss comes home, with us."

"Weiss will not stay with the bankert." Blake knew enough of the old northern languages to know that meant bastard. Ruby was like a little sister to her, and somewhere Yang's fire had spread enough in the young faunus that she wanted to claw his eyes out for it. However, neither brutishness would beat him, nor teary eyed speeches. Only thing to convince a cruel utilitarian man like him was nihilism.

"I didn't really think you for the romantic type. Weiss and Ruby are teenagers; their love will die like it always does, all by itself. I don't want you to believe in the power of love or anything that childish. Believe in the inevitable bitter end that comes to all first loves." Blake hoped he didn't know that she was actually a hopeless romantic. Zawisza knew, he had to have looking through her books, but for whatever reason he stayed silent. Interesting choice. There was a deep moment of soundlessness as the older Schnee seemed completely bemused at Blake's words. He had no come back, no reply, and it just made the old man seem even angrier. "You did say Beacon is sealed. Who will know? You didn't for how long?"

"Beacon… damn you all. You can have Beacon. Cursed place. You work for me and the four of you can stay there for the time being, but if my daughter embarrasses the family in public one more time it ends, and not in a pretty way. You have three years of freedom, enjoy them before it all melts away. Now get out." The Schnee tossed another log to the flame that burst with all the frustration he must have felt. Blake allowed herself to enjoy the sweetness of that, how furious he seemed, beaten at his own game. Almost sweet enough to forget the kind of things Blake had surrendered to him. How she had betrayed Adam again and would need to do the same to Ozpin.

"I think he enjoys you," was the first thing Zawisza had to say as soon as they escaped the crucible of his master's frustration. Outside the office, back into the moonstone carved halls, it was as if Blake had never breathed until now. She had schemed herself a much better stall than kidnapping the princess.

"I think he's a scum bag who wants to skin me alive." _'Report that back to him,' _Blake mused at adding, though poking the dragon was never exactly a smart call. She had no desire to sit and listen to either of them anymore. She had to tell them. Blake wouldn't be able to explain why, they wouldn't accept the answer, but Ruby wouldn't ask, none of them would. If she had to sell her soul to the dust devil she had at least tonight to be a hero for it.

"He likes a challenge, black cat. See you tomorrow," Zawisza whispered in an empty hall, the moonstone reverberating it into a just loud enough echo to make Blake ear's twitch. It was most certainly a threat. Warning that Lord Schnee would not be bested again. The old knight could give warnings as much as he liked, she had three years.

"He's bargained for a lot more than a challenge." And those years would be good enough. She could escape the White Fang in only a few months, with this much time she would escape them just the same. Maybe in a few years, she could tell Yang, she would understand… maybe they would run away from this… maybe a lot of things.

* * *

><p>"How do you keep winning?! You're a cheat, there is no other explanation!" Blake could hear Weiss' shouting with her usual self-importance. It was refreshing, though Blake still paused at the door. Yang's room was filled with everyone, she could hear them perfectly through the doorway, a chipper happy place they had made in this northern nightmare. It was kind of funny, Blake was so excited to share the news, now she was worried about what to say it, how to tell them. It was good news, but she was more comfortable absorbing secrets than sharing them.<p>

"It's 'cause I'm good. Now your penalty..." It was Yang's voice and from the seductive sound of it she was finally getting her game of pajama poker she wanted. How the woman would ever convince Weiss, the prude, to do so was beyond her. Well, she did have a rebellious side somewhere in her didn't she? This was Blake's family; she didn't have to be afraid. _'Blake Belladonna breath. You made the right choice.' _It was the same mantra she was told in the White Fang, but this time she told it to herself. This was her choice. "No fair! How did you even switch shirts without taking one off?! I demand skin!" Alright that was enough.

"I'm back." Stepping into the room, she was engulfed in light, the fire place less reserved in Yang's room. She did love the flame. Sitting along the floor was many royal families worth of cards and a series of scattered clothes. Sitting cross legged was her team RWBY dressed in a mis matched mess of pajamas and day clothes. Penny was there too, the human doll playing with one of the other dolls on the bed, perhaps a little sad to watch. Ruby was laying down on her stomach, heart pajama pants on display as she kicked her legs back and forth. Weiss had nothing of her day clothes left, but her socks. She was not a good enough liar for cards. Yang, beautiful Yang, had not lost once it seemed with all her usual clothes on as she waved to Blake.

"Now the party is complete. A real challenger steps up!" Yang announced with a happy grin dealing a set of cards to Blake. Fools should have never let Yang be the dealer; she would cheat if it meant getting her kicks, especially at the Ice Queen's expense. Looking over it was a bit of slightly more innocent party, sugary drinks and the like tossed around with the snacks. The long lost remnants of a chocolate chip empire reduced to crumbs in front of Ruby. A party indeed.

"What's the celebration?" Blake asked without thinking. The celebration was an illusion; the party was a good bye party. No one said it, but Yang gave a chuckle and a grin, Ruby shoved a sweet in her mouth, but Weiss. She looked down with active anger and sadness. The final night before what would have been the end. What was still the end to them.

"Well, I just figured we should have one all-nighter to raid this place of all their goodies. Would've taken the wine, but uh, Penny stopped me," Yang explained with an awkward smile trying not to admit the real reason they were having such late night festivities. Ruby seemed less downtrodden than her sister, still thinking her plan might work. Yang knew better though, brave as she was, kidnapping wasn't going to work tomorrow. Blake still bet she had some other ideas of breaking Weiss out on a more opportunistic time. Girl would come back to wage war some other day. All of it was unnecessary and Blake smiled knowing she could take all the sadness away.

"Weiss, you're coming home with us tomorrow. Got your father's approval. Least you could do is seem a little less moody about it." Blake kept her tone matter-of-factly, as if it all wasn't that big of a deal. It was a little more fun that way. The result was immediate. Ruby broke out into the biggest happy smile that little girl could give. Yang shot up on her feet throwing her first in the air as if she had just won a thousand victories. Penny seemed happy, too, though she just nodded yes. Maybe she knew somehow… like an email to her brain or something.

"That's my girl!" Yang shouted loudly, making Blake feel a very happy melancholy. If only she was her girl, but that wasn't the time for that. It was time to celebrate. Though something wasn't quite right about all this. Weiss shot up, but the white of her hair dangled over her eyes, only the clenching of her teeth gave the princes away, her fists tightening cementing that image of an upset Weiss. The Schnee girl marched right up to her, eyes watery and finger put right in front of Blake's face.

"Don't do this to me Blake… Don't toy with me like that!" she shouted in disbelief. A history of messing with the Ice Queen having come back to haunt them both. Blake would never lie about this, but it seemed like it, didn't it? It wasn't a lie though, even if it made no sense. She had done it, she had saved team RWBY.

"I'm not lying. Team RBY sounds like an awful team name. So, I made a deal with your dad. You're in until I find someone named Weiss or Walter with a more affable attitude," Blake joked, but there was sincerity to it. Weiss was a bitch, an intolerable racist bitch, but part of this family. She was still Blake's friend. Irreplaceable. "I can't really explain how, but I did it. Weiss we fight a lot, but I just want you to know, you're a par—

"Shut up!" Weiss screamed, her voice tight with emotion. She was a short little thing, so close Blake had a hard time looking her in the eye, seeing what she did wrong. Blake didn't know how to help, but right when Ruby was going to reach for her, a moment of impossibility struck them. Weiss whom seemed to hate Blake hugged her. It was meek, light and not all consuming like Ruby's or Yang's might be, but it was the first hug from her she had had ever had from the ice queen. Shockingly, she did not feel like frost at the touch. Blake was stunned in silence. The tuft of silver hair what was Weiss' head rested in Blake's shoulder, dainty hands around her. Blake settled on returning the hug. Not so tight that it would scare her. After all, Ruby had told Blake of the frozen queen's discomfort with touch. Just a little to let her know Blake didn't hate it.

"Blake, you're amazing!" Ruby shouted, tackling the two of them. She was little, but still the girl was going to kill them throwing herself into the already compromised pair. Ruby was warm, much like her sister. The young fire haired rose. She found herself a spot in Blake's other shoulder. Cute, but Blake shook her head in mocking disbelief.

"You people are ridiculous," Blake said with a small laugh. That's probably what cued it.

"I love you, Blakey! Best bud ever!" Yang tackled the three of them, the substantially bigger girl knocking them all to the ground a dog pile with poor Weiss struggling in muffled shouts beneath the two of them. Blake wished she was happy, the queen of Ice and snow. All for the happiness of such an intolerable, ignorant racist. All to see that idiot smiling. Blake would do it again for her team. Their embrace felt so warm, an embrace of real family, of love. How Blake stupidly longed for it. How happy she was to see them all… together. Three years in the shadows, she tried so hard to live in the light, but in the shadow of the king of monochrome is where the world chained her now. Blake would stay in that shadow for them. How could she not for them, for her truest friends? _'Smile Weiss and watch me burn for you. Burn like the idiot I am,' _ Blake thought laughing honestly truly happy in this moment.

***** Finals are finally over! So happy to be free again and really get back into writing. I'm going to make a big effort to make more content and speed back up. Thanks so much everyone for reading and I'm happy to hit the end of this first arch right as break ended, but this is not the end, a lot of choices have been made to maintain the Melting Vale by RWBY and others, now the other side will have their turn to respond.**

**I enjoyed writing a Blake chapter again. She is where I feel I can most toy with language and style. Bonus points to whoever can guess the piece that was played, it's a famous piano piece, famed for a constant D-flat often nicknamed raindrops. Tell me what you liked and disliked. Reviews are so invaluable everyone, and I thank you all for it. Also New project with LazyKatze that I mentioned earlier will be coming up hopefully soon. Thank you everyone and happy Summer times!**

**Credit for the edits goes to LazyKatze this time, A-rav has been terribly ill (partial delay 'cus of that) and he has to do the SATs tomorrow and I decided to tell him to sleep and toss the work onto poor Katz. Sorry! Oh, and for a bit I'm going to use the art LazyKatze made for the Melting Vale post competition. The original art will return, but I want to give this one a day in the sun.**


	9. Chapter 9: Way to Start Again

**Chapter 9: Way to Start Again**

**Ruby the Rose**

"And so Weiss, no older than six drags her cousin Vera out in front of the entire party, guests, maids, and all sorts of important men and woman. She declares that 'justice should be served' for this eight year old having picked on Weiss' younger cousin. When her father asked what she was doing, get this she tells him. 'I demand a trial.' She wanted to find out the truth to see if Vera was a bully or was somehow framed," Mrs. Schnee laughed as she told the story, a happy glow on her as she told the story. Weiss' mom seemed like a really nice woman, if a bit mousy, but Ruby liked that. She was happy to talk about childhood stories of how Weiss wanted to be a little hero growing up. Ruby could almost picture it, little Weiss with a tiny ponytail and small one piece white dresses, bossing all her cousins around, stern but fair. Maybe swinging around a little wooden sword just to complete the image. Yeah that was Weiss, she would have preferred toy swords over dolls, Ruby was pretty sure of that.

"What did Mr. Schnee do?" Ruby asked, wanting more of the story. Mrs. Schnee had told her that Ruby was needed down in some old Mausoleum, but instead of just directing her, Mrs. Schnee decided to come along. It was better that way, the stairs seemed to go on forever, but having her there made it seem like just a few moments.

"Oh he sent Weiss to her room, but I know he was so proud. He never says it, but Weiss is his life. Both of ours really. We worry about her is all." She spoke sincerely and softly, Mrs. Schnee, like someone so totally incapable of any sort of malice. Ruby loved that, wanted to see more of that in people. Plus it was just great to know Weiss had a gentle mom at home instead of just a scary dad.

"Weiss is important...I'm going to make sure she's happy at Beacon I promise." Ruby tried not to make things so uncomfortable; it was completely strange to talk to her first real girlfriend's mom so casually about Weiss, about them. No matter how weird, Ruby wanted her to get it, wanted her to understand she wanted everyone to be happy, wanted to make Weiss' dreams reality. To get that Ruby wasn't a bad thing.

"I think that's what we all want sweetheart. Come now," Mrs. Schnee replied, taking Ruby's hand in hers and bringing her down the moon stone steps. The light was dimmed here; the spiral staircase was worn and uncared for. It lacked the fineness of the rest of Castle White. It seemed forgotten somehow, only the lowest lit lamps burned to brighten the path. At the bottom the place felt as cold as winter, Ruby could feel the chill through her clothes, regretting her skirt wearing habits. The ending was a simple wooden double door, left just cracked. This place was not meant to be trafficked; only fitting one, maybe two going up or down. By this wood and iron gate Mrs. Schnee stopped, letting out a small shiver, her own dress not meant for the cold either. "Just inside and don't let it scare you Ruby, I'll see you upstairs." Mrs. Schnee grasped Ruby's shoulders warmly, but only for a moment before the older woman began the long path upstairs.

Ruby knew what awaited her inside; she just really didn't feel like going in. Not just to avoid Mr. Schnee, but to avoid this whole kind of place. It wasn't meant for strangers, not meant for her. Still, Ruby knew she had to and she did. It was only when the young girl touch the gate did the worn carving of a snowflake become apparent. Ruby opened the door and what she expected greeted her, the dark, no lights only a hundred statues, several burned out candles and a gust of frosty air. The only person inside was Mr. Schnee, standing stiff with flowers in one hand and lightning dust in the other giving off a bright yellow glow. He dressed even more formally than normal, expertly tailored white coat with black accents, a thin white fur banding along the neck ending in engraved buttons down the center. His pants were a matching crisp white, the perfectly folded lines visible down the leg.

"Good morning, bankert. I assume you slept well. My apologies for the poor lighting, this place predates the power lines throughout the castle." He seemed courteous, but didn't appear to care much about Ruby, looking not back to her, but on the mass moonstone caskets in every corner. All of them marked in a language Ruby couldn't read and with at least one statue per set. She assumed the moon stone figures were only for the most important. The roof was arched in such a way that it would not collapse under the castles weight, the many supports holding the separate arches up, the compression showing on beaten moonstone columns. It all shown white where there was light, yet was bathed in blackness in its absence.

"Good morning, I uhh. Mrs. Schnee said you asked for me…" Ruby whispered though no one could have been there to object to her voice. Still it felt like a place one should stay quiet in, not to disturb those that rested here in this underground sepulcher.

"If you are going to consort with my daughter, I felt you better understand her legacy. Consider this a history lesson Miss Rose." Ruby didn't know what had changed his mind, how Blake could have convinced him of anything overnight, but the next morning Zawisza had confirmed their partners claim. He was letting them go so long as their relationship never left Beacon. Ruby didn't want to ruin it so she never asked, though it was weird. Still it was a risk so she didn't open her mouth then or now as Mr. Schnee started. "To my left is the statue of Konrad Schnee the first, he was the one whom build this crypt and was the first of what was called then the Herzogs of Castle White." He shown the contained lighting in his hand to illuminate the moonstone statue of a tall man in silly heavy armor, though his face was distorted by dust decay and disregard.

"To my far right is the tomb of Weiss the first of Vermillion, a controversial and important member of this family. So controversial in her time no one dared name their children after her. That was until my father decided he didn't care about what anyone had to say about anything, and so my sister was born Weiss the second." The light revealed a young woman whom looked like any Schnee Ruby remembered, the moonstone capturing the pure white essence of the Schnee style. She was a pretty one, though a sad look marred her face as she wielded a sword in front of her. "Otto the second was the first and last King of White River during our short lived independence. Foolish move at the time, but it earned him enough fame to have an army of Schnees named Otto after that." This time the light shown the dust for more than that, with a shiver Ruby realized that it was actually bits of frost caked onto everything. Here underneath the earth it was always an iced over snow globe.

"Case in point, here we find my father, Otto the twelfth, whom raised our family back to prominence, started Schnee Dust Company. Irritable man, never liked him, no one really did, but he commanded respect at a time when everyone was just starting to lose it. Now nobility means nothing compared to a generous checkbook. It's all just history," This place didn't feel right. Ruby preferred her mother's grave, just as covered in ice, but on a cliff side, free to be stumbled upon, free to see the seasons change and be exposed to the world. "and here is my Uncle Wernher." Not like this, caged in some never changing dark cavern. Ruby hoped she would be buried free too whenever she died. On some mountain or by the tree line of some distant forest. No Statues, just a marker.

"This statue is my sister Weiss the second, next to that is my brother and mother." He brightened the light illuminating the entire section. Some open holes where more was to be built, through the dark looked endless, the tomb was still mostly empty, plenty of room and history to be filled. Weiss the second had a smile on her moonstone face, the freshest statue not worn with time. Ruby couldn't read the names, but she believed Mr. Schnee, this was his family after all.

"And this is where I will go, where my wife will go and Weiss after me. When all of us are gone more will come here and so forth. This is all that remains, what will be here long after we have returned to the dust we covet. This is our legacy. Can you handle a legacy like this?" The question was frightening; something Ruby didn't have any clue what would be the right way to answer. A legacy of graves was not what Ruby had in mind for Weiss. Wouldn't joy be better, bright things like the future or them together? Memories made a better legacy. Death was an inevitability, mom had taught Ruby that, but why build a legacy around it then? Why be so focused on this of all things?

"Yes." Ruby had her own legacy in mind, but she wouldn't deny anything that came with Weiss. Baggage be it emotional or family history. Ruby didn't know what Mr. Schnee was really talking about, but Ruby knew herself. It was scary, whatever came in the future, but she was faithful enough to believe she could take it on. No, that they could take it on as a team, they were the best together after all.

"That was rhetorical; no fifteen year old can give an honest answer to that. What about when she has to have an heir, can you sit back and watch her be with someone else? Don't even answer, you're a Rose, you can't. You are you're mother's child after all." Mr. Schnee put a painful weight Ruby's chest, one she felt made her sick and strangled her. There were other ways, Vale medicine might help without anything so direct. That wasn't the point was it though? Ruby could think of alternatives, but could she handle it if there was no other. That was the point and Ruby wasn't proud of the answer. "A rose doesn't even make for a subtle flower." He didn't look at Ruby with scorn like she expected or like he had done in the first day. Instead Mr. Schnee seemed melancholy, the word rose was hard to say for him.

"I know I'll be good for her," was the only response Ruby could manage. She meant it fully, though it was difficult to say without looking down at her feet. She was never good at dealing with these things, and the heavy weight on her chest made it harder. There was silence for a moment, before Mr. Schnee decided on his next words. To his credit, he did take a moment to think, to process it.

"Good? Maybe you would, but you shame her. She has to carry the nation on her shoulders, no one can do that themselves, not even me. She will need a thousand hands, hands from selfish supporters. Every time you shame her, one of them might doubt and pull away. If that happens others will do the same. Soon it'll be just her and the weight of the world. When that happens, when the idiots of the world demand you be perfect and you're not, it's a risk no matter how small. When you take enough risks as a Schnee," The light in Mr. Schnee's hand buzzed, the electric dust flaring up and brightening the room, turning all the graves white as the Schnees who rested in the. Mr. Schnee looked only at one though, the statue of his sister bright. Ruby recognized that look, the same look she had visiting mom. He didn't cry like she did, but the look was the same. "You become like her. This tomb is a monument to our imperfection. " Ruby felt a blaze. Felt so mad, something she so rarely felt. Not so much at him, but the idea. To Ruby the idea of dying was a simple one, a sort of risk she was comfortable with. Mom showed her life was short and she was prepared for that, but others, Weiss most especially, Ruby would never be prepared for losing someone else.

"I'll do it then!" Ruby shouted, losing herself to fury that Weiss could ever be here. So what if it was a little risk? It wouldn't mean something that drastic, Ruby wouldn't allow it. No never, she would stop it. "I'll carry the weight, I'll carry all of it! I don't care what I need to do!" Ruby only got ahold of herself when Mr. Schnee turned to look at her. Aware she was shouting in a sacred place, Ruby covered her mouth in shame, rose color over her cheeks. Mr. Schnee didn't seem too mad, his eyes glowing the same color of his dust, a result of semblance.

"You can try." he said with an indifferent nod. "I have enough lack of faith in romance to say you two will never even get far enough that this talk will matter. And if you do, well if the gods have any love for me anymore, you'll be right and it'll be you burying her a long time from now instead of me here again." Mr. Schnee seemed completely out of character. His roughness and severity there, but muted. Maybe it was this place that did it. Made him unable to act so cruel to Ruby. Maybe his mind was elsewhere. "You can go now Miss Rose. I need to do a few things. Tell Weiss…." Mr. Schnee paused for a moment, lowering down his flowers at the feet of his sister sparing one white rose Instead he placed that alone on his brother's tomb. "She doesn't need me to say anything, she knows what's expected. Make yourself useful for once and keep her safe if you insist on this childish romance. It's only three years after all." The light from him made the rose glow a little; remnants of other flower petals were frozen there as well. It was very pretty for such an eerie thing.

"A Rose?" Ruby asked ignoring his blatant threat. It was an interesting flower knowing how much Mr. Schnee hated roses.

"He always liked his roses. Poor choice on his part."

* * *

><p>"And he doesn't even come to say goodbye," Weiss mumbled pretending not to be upset, but failing as she marched up to the train car. "Fine, I hardly care to see him." This was the kind of angry Weiss Ruby found really adorable, chin up at the sky eyes shut and playing up her tough girl routine, pretending she didn't care when she so did. Ruby was plenty thrilled to follow her with a smile, way better than the kind of distraught they had been lately, going from one big teary night to the next. The worry was over.<p>

"Lord Schnee doesn't like goodbyes, thinks they are bad luck." Zawisza had brought them from the Castle to the station, a private train ride for them back to Vale. Another reason Ruby's previous scheme to steal Weiss was doomed for abject failure. Can't steal an airship they weren't going to have around. A pretty big wrench in the gears if there ever was one. It was one of Ruby's more embarrassingly bad whims. She was desperate and wanted some way out. Blake and Yang had been sweet enough to play pretend for a while, well at least Blake was playing, Yang probably would have done it too. She was pushing for a fight, though Ruby was really thankful it never came to that.

"Excuses." Weiss stood defiant at the open door to the train, the metal emblazoned with a white snowflake one of three luxury passenger cars on what was a mostly an industrial train backed with dust creates sharing that emblem.

"Come on Weiss, let's go home! Smile for us princess!" Yang shouted tackling Weiss though she was promptly pushed off with an annoyed grunt. Blake seemed a bit nervous for a moment, looking over to Zawisza whom simply smiled back. Ruby had noticed something had been up with Blake, she was cool when they were together, but when Zawisza was there and she thought no one was looking, Blake seemed sad, distant like when they first met. Whatever it was bothering the young faunus, she discarded her issue walking into the train.

"I don't understand how you deal with that woman," Weiss announced as Ruby walked toward her. She huffed and puffed all about Yang, but she didn't mean it. She would risk life and limb for Yang even if she would pretend it was all on accident. That was enough for Ruby.

"She likes you too Weiss," Ruby whispered with a smile, reaching out to grasp Weiss' hand. Her girlfriend had grown a lot, long ago she would have smacked the hand aside and shake her head in denial. Weiss still shook her head, but reached out and met Ruby's hand, letting the fingers lace each other. Ruby smiled and blush, Weiss groaned, but a small crack on the top of her countenance marked a hidden smile.

"Weiss, Ruby." Mrs. Schnee made Weiss panic just a little and let go of Ruby's hand. It was forgivable and understandable. They hadn't made it completely out of the blizzard yet. Still Ruby had a feeling Mrs. Schnee wasn't totally opposed, she was nice to Ruby. Mom had always told her, assume the best from people and they will usually return it tenfold. "I'm glad to meet you Ruby, feel free to come back whenever you wish. If Mr. Schnee is fine with Beacon he'll be fine here. Weiss, come home again, I miss you dear. Don't forget us."

"He makes it difficult to forget." Weiss tried giving a glare enough for her father to feel it, but it was just her short dainty mother in her long white skirt with thinning golden hair to looking sweetly back. "I'll miss you too mother." Ruby could tell she meant it, made her mother smile too, though Weiss never stopped looking serious.

"Enjoy school." That was all she had to say, but it was enough Ruby thought. Weiss went inside and Ruby felt a big relief when the doors shut behind them. The sudden jerk of motion doubled it. This peace was almost taken away and now they were going home. It wasn't over completely yet. The train car was branded on ever seat with Schnee emblems with white couches and bar all set up. Zawizsa joined them too, perhaps ready to take them all back, but he just pulled some snacks and drinks out. Everyone else seemed back to normal too, piled around a bench on white sofas, cards laid out for them. It was so close, so almost out that it almost made Ruby nervous, but whenever the red head was stuck between nervous and excited she chose the gentler option. Sitting down with everyone at the table, right between Weiss and Yang, opting to sit closer to the almost stolen treasure, it was their final victory lap.

The ride went on like that for a while, idle chit chat and fun games of cards. Blake eventually found herself more comfortable with a book stretched along the white leather couch farther away, that inspired Yang to go after her. Couldn't stand to let Blake have a bit of peace, Yang was an awesome oaf like that. Weiss seemed exhausted; both of them did really, not much to say between them and in time she just slept. Ruby had never seen Weiss just nap soundlessly like that before, the hard serious expression still heavy on her face, a pretty scar making her seem more unreal. Ruby forgot how intangible she seemed sometimes, the way she always seemed before Ruby could touch her freely. It inspired Ruby to poke her smooth cheek, just a little not to wake her. A little indulgence for the day.

"When she's tired like this, you have to look out for her. Poor madam over works herself." Zawisza didn't really seem all that focused on the girls, the older knight with his clean coat and slicked hair more often stood staring out the train windows. He seemed like a butler more than a knight most of the ride, serving drinks and snacks to rest of the team, but knights weren't off fighting wars anymore. As they entered Forever Falls he watched the trees, ignoring them for the most part, well until now.

"Look out for what?" Ruby whispered not wanting to wake a sleeping Weiss, despite Yang and Blake's shenanigans in the corner being somewhat noisy. He shrugged at this clicking his tongue in irritation.

"Whoever needs looking out for? Schnees are better at making enemies than friends. Want to keep her for long better be her guard," Zawisza answered, stretched himself out giving a tired yawn as he did. Outside the castle he seemed to ease up, become more lax. What he said did make Ruby nervous. She would always protect Weiss from anything, even before they were together. Weiss was still her partner, protection went without saying.

"You mean the White Fang?" Ruby asked. She didn't like it, the stuff between the Schnee and White Fang. Blake said they were just confused and misguided and Ruby believed in Blake, but the Schnees weren't bad either, maybe a little mean, but Weiss and her mom were good people. Ruby wanted to be a hero; fights between innocent people were not her mug of milk.

"The obvious one, but others as well. Just keep an eye on her." Zawisza looked back, only for a moment and the look in his dark eyes was unnerving. He always seemed like a clown to Ruby, a big joke. This time he seemed at unease, serious. Ruby didn't respond and he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Returning to his normal self, Zawisza leisurely strolled his way towards the outer cars pulling the attention of the others.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked, turning away from Yang who was trying to play rousing game of 'steal Blake's bow while she reads.' It gave Zawisza a pause, by the door just a step from the next train car, stopping just for a moment.

"Hey Black Cat, what side would your friends attack from?" Zawisza asked with a laugh. It made Ruby swallow a rock, fear creeping up on her from a line like that. Yang starred with loaded fury at him. Blake was the only one that seemed not quite angry, a little nervous when Ruby looked at her, but quickly rolled her eyes and returned to her normal confident self.

"That's a little racist. Not all faunus are involved in that sor-" Blake started, but never finished Zawisza looked back with a smile and a wink. For some reason that was enough to make Blake stop. Ruby didn't like that.

"Whichever has a higher tree line. It's what a huntress would do," Blake answered with an indignant glare. She was never the type to just take that sort of rudeness and Ruby was happy to see her stand up for herself. The accusation however still hung, Blake's history with the White Fang was something of a secret, one the team meant to keep. Whatever happened in the past wasn't important they were RWBY now, and Blake was an good person in the world of today. Everything else didn't matter.

"You guard in here then, I'll be watching up top. Call me if you need me Miss Belladonna, I'll come running.." The old knight disappeared after that off onto the other train cars. There was a stillness as he left. No one really knew what to say, Ruby sure didn't know what. That never stopped Yang though.

"Does he know?!" Ruby did find it kind of funny how Yang could shout and whisper all at the same time. She was really concerned and looked it, though Blake waved her off, sitting herself down on the same white leather couches as before, lifting up to book to read in peace again.

"Relax, he's just being a racist. You would be surprised how often that happens," Blake replied, flipping the pages of her book with a sullen expression, monotone voice and the demeanor of a loner. It was her natural state of being. For someone being basically called a terrorist, Blake kept her senses. She always did which Ruby admired. She was just really cool just all around in a way Ruby envied in a very innocent way.

"If he says something like that I'm going to knock his teeth out, these people are crazy!" Yang shouted, eyes glazed a slight red as she sat down beside Blake, the fumes of her frustration almost visible. Ruby began to feel that irritable sense of dread she had grown close to during her time at Castle White. They were so close and all of a sudden fighting again.

"I'm sorry Blake, I know that was mean, but were almost home!" Ruby pleaded to both of them, standing up from her seat. Forever Falls would clear soon and not just a day's walk away would be Beacon. It was nearer every moment and with each inch closer the anxiety in Ruby grew by that same inch.

"No shouting you two, after all you'll wake the princess." Blake announced with a flip of a page and a wry smile to the sleeping girl. The silver heiress was annoyed by the noise reached out for her partner, unusually sweet in her sleep. She missed Ruby entirely, grasping only her cloak and pulling it close. Maybe she just wanted to be warmer the sleeping girl was a little cold, maybe she remembered the scent and wanted it back. Ruby hoped it was the latter, nice to think Weiss wanted to be close again. Nice enough for her to feel better about everything. "Go on, you earned it." Ruby blushed at that, but sat back down by her resting partner. Last stretch before they start a new three years together and Weiss just slept, clutching an old cloak with a soft expression. It was a fine way to start again.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I never thought I would be happy to see this filthy room." Weiss groaned aloud at it, but while stepping into their rather clean, despite her unattainable desires, dorm room she made a happy approach to the soft red velvet sheets. Not as fancy as Castle White, but Ruby thought they were more than enough. Better even. "I was just starting to get use to sleeping under something not designed to kill me. Such a shame," Weiss finished collapsing on those same sheets as daintily one could collapse below the rope held apparatus that made Ruby's bunk. The trip really took it out of Weiss, out of Ruby too, even if she hadn't let herself feel it until now.<p>

"If it's such a shame we can ship you back," Blake joked swishing her own way into the room graceful as ever. She had a bit of baggage with her as opposed to Weiss, some she was happy to put to the corner of her room, the Blake space. Yang lacked in the same gentle nature, opting instead to throw her stuff onto her bunk bed.

"Alright so gang, tomorrow is our first day back to school and apparently Professor Goodwitch has something planned, so get ready for an early rise!" Ruby announced fulfilling her official duty as leader of team RWBY. In all this craziness she had nearly forgotten about their classes and news. Whatever Goodwitch planned for dueling class and Ports newest paper, or all that homework in history. Moments like this, short as they were, Ruby regret going to the best school in Vale, hardest work too.

"Oh hell no, I'm going out celebrating us surviving vacation! Who's coming with?" Yang tossed out her scattered clothes switching into something fresher. Of course she would want to end team RWBYs newest victory with a night out on the town. Blake gave an audible sigh, but shut her book, tossing it aside in favor of a mirror to brush her hair out just a little. She didn't need to say it, but Yang had her partner in crime right behind her.

"Go commit your barbarism without me. I plan on a short rest and then review for tomorrow thank you. I can't have a hangover before class like some people," Weiss complained a little muffled by her pillow. No surprise really, she wasn't the partying type for sure, Ruby kind of preferred that honestly, something nice about not needing to worry about Weiss being off somewhere getting herself in trouble. Ruby lost in thought didn't even notice Yang bolt through the door and barely caught Blake on the way out the flash of her bow a last warning.

"Wait! What about m-" Ruby started not sure what to do with herself, but a before she could even finish the question Blake popped her head back in, reaching out and putting a raised finger to Ruby's face.

"Don't you have a better thing to do with your time." Blake added on a point of the finger over to the silver girl, her sprawling form on the bed alone. Face shaded in crimson Ruby tried to argue, but a shut door cut that avenue for retreat. Without any more options, the huntress decided to be a little bold.

"Ruby?" Weiss began to ask before the girl in question fell on right on top of her laughing as she landed on soft blankets and Weiss' firmer body.

"How's it going over here?" Ruby asked, but got a devils glare.

"Get. Off," and so she did. Ruby instead found some space on the other side of the fairly sized twin bed. She wasn't very big so finding herself a space wasn't hard. Weiss was still glaring from her equally small fraction of the mattress. Her angry eye, scarred was pretty and didn't manage to discourage Ruby's smile. Weiss shook her head at it, but didn't look away. It was a weirdly warm idea, but it was nice to know Weiss would just look at her sometimes.

"We made it." Ruby didn't have must really to say, what else could be said. They were back at Beacon, everything that wasn't open before was open now. The old rules of hiding and panic gone, instead it was just a chill spring day the two of them together in the dorm.

"For now, it is surprising that we did. I need to find out why though. This, no offense, shouldn't be that easy. If my father has some scheme I will find out." Weiss was so serious, but Ruby didn't much care. Whatever schemes she would find a way out, maybe he just had a change of heart. Well if Weiss wanted to find it out, they could do it together another time. The job now was to relax.

"No more needing to hide, wonder what Nora will say? I think we're kind of a cute couple," Ruby admitted making no attempt to hide that she didn't plan to keep this a secret any longer. Friends were not meant to be lied to, RWBY and JNPR, comrades all. No need for tricks. Weiss looked to argue, but paused.

"I suppose...there would be no reason for keeping this a secret anymore…" Her pale cheeks turned a really cute shade of pink, one that Ruby wanted to see more of. Reaching out the crimson huntress undid Weiss' ponytail, letting the long strains of silver flow wildly. It was fine silver, Ruby loved to run her fingers through it, made all the better to see Weiss awkwardly turn red from it pressing her pouting cheeks into the pillows. Simple pleasures.

"I like that, no more secrets, a new start." Ruby giggled realizing something though, most people probably already figured it out. This changed nothing really, but kind of changed everything. Whatever, Ruby didn't want to think too much more on it. "I'm a really bad liar anyways."

***** Wow! First arc is complete! Next ****story arc**** starts next chapter****, the chapters**** which I think will start ****being closer to**** like, ****bi-monthly, so once every other week****. Summer courses just started for me, 'cus I'm physics minor and it's going to be rough, but never fret, MV is going to keep going! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter and like them more as we go on, leave a review to let me know what you think and feel free to spread it around if you think someone might enjoy MV. Also got a new White Rose project called Choice out, check it out if you have the time! :D**

**Oh and as always thanks to A-rav for edits and I'm glad he's feeling better!**


	10. Chapter 10: Not Yet

**Chapter 10: Not Yet**

**Weiss of team RWBY**

The soundless flutter of Weiss' eyelashes were the only motion in their dorm room, the only sound simply the cool gusts from an open window, light streaming through just barely over the horizon, a dim orange in a sea of blues that made up the predawn sky. A number of things struck Weiss as she awoke. First of all that that no one was in her bed, three days she spent sleeping with Ruby now it was back to just her. At first her heart raced, but quickly the creaking of the nightmare bed above her reminded Weiss that her dearest dunce was safely snoring above. She felt a small relief to awake without the crushing claustrophobia striking in the morning light, but still having a cold spot in the bed almost felt lonely.

The second oddity is how she awoke to nothing. Ruby wasn't up, nor Blake or the brute. Instead the deepest sleep Weiss could remember ended in the world of the waking long before anyone else was conscious. Perhaps this was punishment for letting herself fall asleep on the train in a very unbecoming manner, but Weiss didn't dislike the morning silence. With all the tense and grim problems of late a moment of solitude and quiet not caused by dismay was hard to find. Instead this was a slice of time to just be at peace before anyone would even be up to cause her trouble.

Weiss at the start did very little to move from her spot, content for a moment to lay in her bed, blinking at nothing with her strains of silver hair wrapped around her. Still she had a restless nature, one that refused to allow any time spent doing nothing. In a bargain between active and relaxed Weiss pulled herself out of bed, her nightgowns a special thin glow in this twilight time. She tried to be as soundless as possible finding her way into a cool shower. Most preferred them warm, but on occasion Weiss took a turn for the colder, woke her up and made her sharper, both body and mind alert.

It was under this drizzle that Weiss' mind went to her father, the choices he made, the rather rapid flip. Blake knew something, the minx always did, but whatever she did Weiss could only guess it meant well, though she didn't look forward to owning her favors. Still it wasn't enough, looking over herself, nude pale image of a Schnee woven silver and ice, there was no way Blake could afford whatever she had done. There was another angle and she had to find out before it endangered her future here. She would have to confront Blake about it, get her to tell Weiss what happened. For now, she didn't have the energy to fight. This weekend of emotional toil had taken a mental toll, one Weiss needed some time, just a day of normal school and work to refocus. Then she could work on the truth.

"And Ruby," she whispered, an extra addition to remember exactly who this was all for. After all Ruby was what Weiss had begged for, despite remembering it being a rather shameful display on her part. Whatever Weiss did had to keep Ruby out of trouble and danger. After all she had a future here at Beacon and Weiss would never forgive herself if she caused it to turn to dust. The shower water drizzled more on Weiss, the water tracing down her hair onto her body. This cold sensation kept her mind racing, kept it racing till a small near silent knock from outside came.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby cracked the door only a little so she could whisper, Weiss didn't feel worried about being peeked on. For experience and being with Ruby, she seemed way too innocent for that kind of perverted escapade anyways. That and the added benefit of a shower curtain masked Weiss body added to her comfort. She didn't feel too embarrassed that she could see Ruby from over the shower curtain, just peeking her head in a little, the crimson on the girl's cheeks visible. She was certainly the most innocent girl Weiss knew.

"Ruby what do you need? I'm in the shower." Weiss had to shout a little just to overpower the cool drizzle coming from chrome showerhead. The light echo made it a bit louder than she had envisioned causing to Ruby to recoil a bit. "If you need to use the bathroom you better hold it!" Unintended as it might have been, Weiss figured she might as well stay on the rough side if she was already there. After all she was not going to suffer through watching Ruby on the toilet. They were not that close and if Weiss had it her way, never would be that close, with anyone.

"I'm just worried, I heard you wake up," Ruby tried to whisper, a little too well even, barely making herself heard over the water. Weiss clicked her tongue in irritation and rolled her eyes, less at Ruby, but more at herself. She just had a knack for making a jerk out of herself, always assuming the negative position. Ruby had a similar knack of always being at the butt of it, something Weiss had grown more uncomfortable with as time went on.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just woke up," Weiss started trying to mutter an apology that just would not leave her mouth. "Sorry…for shouting. It can be difficult to know how loud I need to be over this shower." In the end it was more of an excuse, though from peeking over the shower curtain Ruby seemed no more appeased, taking small steps in her polka-dot pjs over to the thing screen between them.

"Are you having trouble sleeping? Is something wrong?" Ruby seemed earnestly concerned, something Weiss was never accustomed to. She was generally use to everything coming with a price and all pity coming with an asterisk. Still it was not unpleasant, just strange. "If there something bugging you, I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm your partner and can be an awesome buddy that listens and stuff." The smile on her face, the completely untainted enthusiasm, all things Weiss couldn't understand, didn't know how to deal with, but found appealing in Ruby.

"Like I said, I am in perfect condition; I just woke up…very alert today is all." True enough, when she woke up alone some small part of her forgot this was the dorms and feared Ruby had been dragged from the bed in the middle of the night by some of her father's enforcers. It was impossible; Ruby would never be beaten so quickly and silently, but still it came to mind.

"Was it uhh," Ruby was flustered with her words swaying side to side, a goofy smile painted on her lips. Something was sure making the idiot seem happy. "missing us sleeping together I mean." It most certainly was, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that.

"Everyone is a little off put when their status quo is altered, don't read into it any more than that, dunce." Weiss felt so embarrassed for being utterly intrinsically transparent. Whatever the denial Ruby certainly did not take Weiss' suggestion of moderation too hard. Instead she stepped even closer, enough that small droplets that bounced off Weiss's shoulders landed on Ruby's. "Ruby! I'm in the shower!" Weiss called out, hoping to stop the crimson girl from straight up tackling Weiss in their dorm shower. Ruby stopped and looked even more red and nervous than before, her eyes looked on the flower.

"Can I...uh c-n I-ss" Her words were so mumbled Weiss had no chance to make them out.

"Speak up I can't hear you dolt." Weiss replied with an added groan, not wanting to play guessing games while she was in the shower.

"Can I kiss you Weiss, please and thank you?!" The redness transferred very neatly from Ruby's cheeks to Weiss's countenance with stunning quickness. There was no talking for a moment and they just looked at each other without meeting eyes. It was moments like this Weiss could hardly believe they had been together for months and still acting like little kids; maybe she too was a little innocent.

"Only once and only if you close your eyes, I am not exactly decent...," Weiss dictated finally ending the silence. Ruby didn't really say anything back, instead she nodded dutifully and closed her eyes. Weiss was already on the tips of her toes looking over the railing, knowing Ruby was roughly the same height out of their boots, at least as far as Weiss would admit, both needed to support themselves by the railing, lifting just a bit to reach over. Ruby closed her eyes, so Weiss needed just a bit more, lifting herself just a little to meet her lips. They did for a second, a soft and fairly chaste kiss, the cold water and sudden air not leaving Weiss completely in the mood for such activities, though Ruby seemed to want more, pushing farther on the railing and into the kiss. That was when a snap was heard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Whose screamed was the loudest, it was impossible to tell, both did with all the air in their lungs. The bar had snapped sending the curtain and them both tumbling to the floor. It didn't really hurt, years of practice made Weiss ready to toss up her aura whenever the moment called for it. The porcelain was a little cracked now though. Shaking her damp hair out the heiress felt the shiver of air on her wet, a hardy reminder of her current state.

The reaction was instant, Weiss pulled over the curtain to conceal her own pale form, but from the way Ruby looked redder than her hair, eyes shut so tight they looked like they would never open again as she stood completely and utterly silent over Weiss told her all she needed to know. Despite the Heiress' efforts Ruby most certainly did see.

"Weiss….I uhh… I'm sorry I didn't… I only saw for like a second I promised I closed my eyes I didn't even see if-" Weiss growled and angry, deep, hateful growl, enough to shut Ruby right up. For all the indignities had Weiss just suffered, now a mess on the bathroom floor, hearing her nude description and exactly how much and what Ruby may or may not have seen was not to be added to that list. Weiss took a deep breath, insuring every part of her was covered up, she calmed down just a little. Ruby would leave, explain to the others who were more than assuredly awake and Weiss would comfortably dry herself and dress for the day.

"You didn't see anything," Weiss declared, her voice tensed up. Ruby nodded yes still beat red. "Get out now!" Ruby had enough sense to listen and bolted from the room. From there Weiss took ample time to get ready, dress in her finely ironed uniform and dawned her usual hair style, she was in no rush, the others would die before fighting her for bathroom right after this nightmare. Instead she got a moment to brush out her silver pony tail and lazily apply her thin layer of make-up. After all that repairing the damaged bathroom to the nearest dorm authority was left to Ruby, whatever damages fiscally Weiss could cover for Ruby so long as she kept the details of what she saw firmly out of the hands of the public. Though who else would want it, but Ruby and Weiss doubted she wanted anyone else knowing anyways.

The rest of the day went on with little incident and not a word out of Ruby or the Bumblebee duo. That was a pleasant change for once, though Weiss could swear she heard Yang giggle about it in Port's class, a glare took care of that. One by one classes went as expected. The bathroom was set to be the most exciting part of the day for sure, that was before Dueling class. They had only been late a minute, something that was definitely Ruby's fault whom thought it appropriate to snatch an early lunch, yet already the class was active. When they walked into the dueling room, a fine grey addition to the school, the sounds of a fight could be heard as usual. Not as usual however it wasn't a one on one match, wasn't even four on four, all of CRDL was matched up against one.

The one was tall, taller by a foot to Cardin easy. Team CRDL's armored opponent stood with a beast like manner, it's stance close to the ground. It was in full plate, though it seemed burnt black with few patches of a blue shade that looked to once dominate the grey metal. It was clearly old, even rust at parts. The most damaged was the helm, battered out of shape. Carved into the armor was appeared to be that of a wolf or maybe a dog, though it was so warped that Weiss could not tell. His, or at least presumably his from the height, weapon of choice was a large two handed great sword, some sort of long claymore with a deep blue glow down the center, clearly part of some sort of alternative mode weapon, much newer than the rest of the gear. To accompany it in the left hand was a strange circular shield covered in dust powered glyphs, which was something Weiss could understand well. The compact design made the shield seem small, but the force glyphs would easily spread to form a tower shield in a moment's notice under the slightest pressure.

Sky however was less studied in the magic's and dust. Taking it as a weakness the idiot charged in full force with his halberd, hoping to down slash with the axe head in the ample space between the shield and the iron wolf his team faced. Not backing away or dodging, the brute pushed its shield into the halberd full force, a light show of holographic symbols met the axe head instead of it the metal of it, but that invisible layer of force was enough to send the blade flying and close all the space between them. Sky was out, maybe he didn't know it, but the audience did as the rest of team CRDL from whom all snapped into action, running into the fray. Still he was done; a balled fist wrapped around the impossibly large blade stuck the kid in the stomach, an uppercut with enough force to knock him out of the arena and in turn out of the sparring match.

Surrounded the iron wolf took a knee, letting it's shield take a blow full force from Cardin's mace, not something to mock for sure. Dove and Russell moved in from behind, surrounding their opponent. Knowing they were moving in, the cornered goliath lifted the blade onto its shoulder, letting the dull part rest there while its absurd length shielded the defender form Russell and Dove's swords. It was in that moment, struck at all sides did Weiss see how that warrior used such a ridiculously oversized weapon, it took a knee to brace for the strike, then stood, using the force from its legs to swing the blade and send the team members into a scattered back hop into separate corners.

Whoever it was pressed the advantage, using the floor and its entire body to swing the blade around towards Dove, one of the slower members, who could not help getting bashed by the end of the blade. It was stopped by aura of course; not cutting much into the armor, but the force was enough to knock him out right next to Sky Lark.

Cardin tried to charge in, but it was too late. Russell was the quickest fighter in CRDL, but locked into a corner with two twin swords far too short to match the great sword all he could do is try and block when the walking azure suit of armor pulled the blade up and let gravity send it crashing into Russell Thrush's defense. Russell though smashed was fine, if pinned by the blade, now jammed into the floor. No time to pull it out, Cardin in full swing behind him, the seeming victor used it's shield instead, bracing it with both arms bashing into the strike. With simply more mass the one who came on top was team CRDL's single opposition. Cardin himself fell to the floor, the beast above him ready to use its shield to smash the boy into the ground. Weiss sort of wished it would. Cardin was strong, but long time bullies to Velvet and her team. Velvet was a fellow student of magic, dust and now a friend of Ruby's. Despite the faunus' heritage she was affable and Weiss recognized her as a sort of ally, though friend was cutting it close. Certainly more so than Cardin ever was.

"Enough Professor Thrym. Team CRDL I believe you have embarrassed yourself enough. Sit down please," Professor Goodwitch announced giving a name to the victor, though Thrym was not a teacher of theirs that Weiss knew, or a name used by the second and third years. Nor had Weiss ever seen a teacher fight in the dueling floor with other students. This was all very heterodox, something she never cared for in life. The new professor pulled Cardin to his feet, the boy taking his defeat well it seemed.

"When Goodwitch said we would have a new assistant dueling instructor, I didn't think he would be so tough. I can appreciate a big guy like you, I like how you wield that sword." Cardin was the type to try and appease any man bigger than him. Boss the small ones around, but appease and join with the biggest. The professor seemed to heed this little mind, helping Russell up and unlodging the blade from the stone flooring, an expensive fix if it was real marble. The crumbling sound it made coming out of the flooring made Goodwitch flinch, confirming Weiss' suspicious that it was in fact real.

"I thought they'd be better Glynda." The voice was feminine in its own way, belonged to a woman, something that put a lovely bit of egg on Cardin's face. Again with the strength not of her arms, but shoulders and legs professor Thrym lifted her great sword up onto her shoulder, walking right past Cardin.

"They are still learning. We were the same when we were first years. Cardin please sit down with the rest of class," Goodwitch ordered a small air of tension showing. Professor Thrym poured a mountain of salt into Cardin's wound when she sat down before the class and took off her helm. She was clearly old, ten years on Glynda easy. Her hair was withered into a pepper of long grey and black, front bangs hid more of her face than most would find professional, but Weiss could see what looked like scars from an ursa or Beowulf and understood well. Just looking at it made Weiss' eye sting, a sensation she had almost forgot as the winter died down and the cold eased. The biggest insult to Cardin though was the perky black and grey furred wolf ears on the top of her head. She was a faunus, a professor and a faunus.

"Maybe you were, but not me, Qrow, or Ozpin and I remember little Glynda could have taken this lot. Oh I've only spoiled with time. I'm old and nearly out of breath from just that." She was, Weiss could see her breathing heavy after that, the way she slumped her shoulder once the fighting was done. "You sweetheart with the ears and the water bottle. Do an old girl a favor and give me a drink?" The girl in mention was Velvet whom jumped at the mention, shy by nature. Professor Thrym nodded and waved her over, still mostly collapsed on the floor. Velvet quickly stood and walked the bottle over to her, one she took quickly, drinking most of it down in just a few seconds. Velvet's ears dropped a little seeing her bottle drained in a moment.

"I'll pay for it after class is you come see me, don't worry. I needed a drink. Now sit sweetheart." Mildly defeated Velvet left to mourn her drink in silence. The professor seemed pleased though, a smile from behind her bangs visible. She had a remarkably unprofessional air to her, despite how clearly experienced she was. Weiss had already decided she didn't like her.

"Let me introduce you to Professor Azura Thrym. She has worked in hunting for most of her life and was a fellow classmate of mine during my time as a student here at Beacon. She will be assisting me in Dueling and physical training here until a new role can be found for someone with as much experience as her." So she was a charity case Weiss noted. Some of the class clapped, many didn't. Weiss looked around to find most of the usual openly bigoted did not, along with a few that surprised her. Weiss did hesitate to clap, but watching Blake and Ruby do so openly, she had no choice to do so before breaking team solidarity.

"Like my old friend said, I'm Azura Thrym. I've been a soldier, a bodyguard, and most importantly a Huntress all my life." Azura pulled herself up by the blade, her knights armor dented and shining with her experience showing in full force. Weiss might not have liked her, but she had no doubt that this woman was telling the truth. "I was born near Fort Castle, but I've done most of my work along the borders, in grimm territory. Needless to say I might be too old to do much good now, but I know what I'm talking about." She shifted her weight onto the blade, now pressed on the ground, along the center was written something in runes, though Weiss was unable to make it out.

"I know some of you are not thrilled about having a faunus teacher. Some of you may even think me sub-human. Honestly I don't care. If you think I'm some wild dog, you'll be happy to have me growling in the dark when the grimm come. As long as you say 'yes ma'am' after it I don't care what you call me." Some didn't seem to know how to take that. Velvet looked to her team confused and Blake seemed irritated at that last bit of the speech, crossing her arms in discomfort. Weiss didn't mind it much, she had no intention on calling Azura sub-human, but it was nice to see someone care about the results more than titles.

"The grimm are our true enemy, our antithesis. We all watched it unfold last year. I don't need to remind you what a real threat Cinder Falls made herself out to be, or tell you how much more active they have been. We are the flame to the dark, the beacon to Vale; we turn the predators to prey. Any warm body willing to fight against them is my ally; anyone seeking to destroy us is my enemy. Politics, racial or otherwise, can wait at the door." Weiss was reminded of her father in that moment, he use to talk about the Schnee Dynasty as the flame in the dark just the same way. Still Weiss had seen it first had, had fought it first hand with her team. The dark was real, that was something she agreed on.

"I will be speaking to each team individually, other than that Glynda has been so gracious as to give the rest of the time off. I'll start with the CRDL boys, we have a lot to talk about eh boys?" The teams from every corner pulled together and soon the class erupted into noise and discharges of baseless speculation. Wasn't long till Ruby found her way to Weiss, the red ball of excitement practically bouncing as she skidded along in her brown uniform.

"Weiss what do you think about the new teacher? She seems kind of cool, I like the glowing sword and shield. Do you think she will like us?" When Ruby got like this Weiss had learned to just let her talk herself out and give a hard disapproving look. Soon she would calm down all by herself. Just as Weiss predicted Ruby did cool to a normal human level of excitement.

"She should, we are the number one team for our year on the Dueling chart," Weiss replied with confidence and an upturned chin. Since the last match was a RWBY victory over JNPR, the long stalemate ended in RWBY's favor for most of the break and new season. Ruby seemed to enjoy the confidence, smiling back with some of her own pride.

"I forgot we were top, all thanks to you if I remember." Ruby swung her arm around Weiss', interlocking them together. At first Weiss cringe with mild discomfort at the sudden touch, then again knowing it was public, but she didn't knock the arm away. They were out after all. Nothing had really changed, nothing was said, but Ruby had no intention of hiding it, she had made that clear the night before. It was just normal school couple's stuff, something Weiss thought was never going to be a part of her life.

"You are so clingy," Weiss mumbled back just loud enough for Ruby to hear. She shrugged it off with a smile and Weiss regretted how 'accustomed' to those comments the dunce had got. Made them nearly completely ineffective.

"So Blake says new teach is a hero!" It was Yang walking over and putting her chin right on top of her sister's head for amusement, resting all her weight on the poor girl.

"A local hero from around where I was born. My mom talked about her a lot when I was little. She was apparently a kind of knight in the Faunus War and champion one year in the Vytal tournament. Not exactly what I imagined, but she seemed alright," Blake clarified, her voice was steady and monotone, though she seemed genuinely excited. As much as Blake ever was to be fair.

"Doesn't seem like the type. Very unprofessional," Weiss argued earning a groan from Yang and a sour glare from Bale.

"Don't like her?" Ruby asked her silver sweet eyes looking confused up at Weiss with the added help of her heeled shoes. It made Weiss grimace when she looked at her like that, irritable to feel like she let her down somehow.

"Really Weiss?" Blake asked with a raised brow and an even more unpleasant grimace.

"What?" Weiss asked knowing exactly what Blake was trying to insinuate. How quickly she took a high horse drove Weiss insane. Despite how close they had gotten, how much like friends they were, still she could be irritating.

"You're better than that Weiss." Blake left it at that, turning to talk to Yang. That made Weiss furious, blood boiling with rage. What was worse than having her ethics questioned was being completely blown off. So what if she didn't like the faunus professor and her lax attitude? What right did Blake have to assume it was racial? While Weiss would admit it made her more suspicious of her, in the end it was Azura Thrym that informed Weiss' opinion of Azura Thrym.

"It'll be okay, please don't fight." Ruby whispered her head hung low and eyes peeking safely behind her bangs. That just completely made it worse, triple that when Weiss' felt another hand slip into hers. Though she gave an irritated groan, Weiss let the anger go and dropped the matter for now. Soon enough she would start giving sad puppy dog looks to Weiss to get what she wanted. Someday Weiss would really have to put a foot down. Pyrrha walked closer, Jaune and the rest of the team following, but stopped suddenly, eyes wide as she processed something. Weiss could see her eyes lock onto the pairs intertwined hands. Weiss' first reaction was to let go, but she knew Ruby would likely never forgive her. Instead she kept it there and tried to fight the rash of red on her cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting a private conversation?" she asked in a very formal way. Pyrrha was not the perfect communicator, but she was always perfectly behaved, something Weiss was thankful for.

"No, uhh what's up Pyrrha?" Weiss noticed in the hitch in Ruby's voice that she found it a little hard to be so open to the class. Suit her right for being so insistent. It was just now that Weiss became aware that around them all the class Weiss had been so worried about was gone. Only JNPR and RWBY left.

"JNPR, step up!" Professor Thrym was right behind them snapping the only remaining teams right into position, each of them ready for whatever report she had to give. "Your leader is Jaune Arc right? Worst combat history in one on one duels I've ever seen, yet you're the number two team. Good teammates, but lately you have improved, jumped from obvious drop out to Signal Academy level in only a few months. Mind explaining that?" Azura glared at him between looking at scroll in front of her and the two at the ready teams. Jaune mumbled something in response, too jumbled to make out, but Pyrrha was the one who stood up before both of them taking the lead.

"I've been training him ma'am. After hours he's getting better every day." It showed, even Weiss had noticed Jaune's massive improvement. He was still a bumbling liability on the field and a complete idiot in real life, but the team found him a good leader and he was growing. Still a waste of Pyrrha's exceptional talent, and Weiss was not the only one to think so.

"He's gotten better and you've stayed the same." Professor Thrym gave them a deep look for a moment, pointing at one than the other with a raised eye, noticing something it took a lot of time for most to catch on. "You two are a thing eh? Cute, but I'm ending it. You're no longer training your boyfriend." Both of them looked at each other for a quick moment. In it that moment Weiss had never seen a more upset Pyrrha.

"Instead you'll be training against me, together. The two of you will fight like equals, or I'll break you trying. You can't be a liability Jaune, you have to lead as an equal, not a handicap. Dismissed." JNPR rushed out as quickly as a nonchalant walking pace could manage. It made Azura laugh a little seeing them leave a panicked, if happy, mess. Professor Goodwitch, always the JNPR critic seemed not amused in the slightest.

"Your wasting your time on him, Jaune Arc should never have made it into this Academy. It was a mistake letting him lead." Professor Azura clicked her tongue in reply, making her response noted.

"Ozpin doesn't make mistakes, the boy needs work, I'll work him." The bigger woman turned to Team RWBY giving each one a look, her expression harshening on Weiss, but weakening on Ruby, just for a moment. "If they are led by an idiot, what does that make Team RWBY, the ones who can barely defeat the mighty idiot." Weiss didn't much care for where this was going and watching Azura take steps closer to the team with a critical eye, Weiss doubled the feeling. "Each one of you is good at one thing, and pretty much nothing else. You lack any versatility. Your leader can barely pay attention to herself in battle. Instead of sniping, with you know, your sniper rifle, records show you charge more often than not. Why?"

"I'm fast I guess." Ruby didn't have much to say, only looked down in a bit of shame. Any joy Weiss could have found in saying I told you so was stolen from her when seeing how disappointed Ruby seemed.

"I know your fast Ruby, Roses are always fast, but you need to rely on more than speed and a weapon. You're better than this." Something in that made Weiss feel her rage snap. No one stepped on Weiss' pride, and Ruby was now a surprisingly large bit of that pride.

"Excuse me Professor, but we are the ones who slew a Nevermore on initiation day, we beat Torchwick, you can't just treat us like a bunch of idiots with no track record! We've blow away every one of our class records!" Weiss shouted uncontained earning an angry glare from Glynda, but an amused one from Azura.

"A nevermore and Roman? Let me ask you, what was the harder fight: The oversized chicken or the man child who needs a walking stick?" Weiss felt like she was going to lose it sitting there being insulted by this unprofessional old faunus hag, just smiling at them while she did it. Right when she thought she would just go off, Weiss felt that hand again and a small voice whisper 'no fighting'.

"From here on out, your training will be done in the woods and against each other. Yang will fight Weiss, Yang's weapons are short and shorter ranged, ill suited against a long ranged opponent, she'll have to learn stealth and Weiss you'll have to learn to be more subtle. Blake will fight Ruby. The cat is too use to fighting people slower than her, do some good sparring against someone that can out run her, but Ruby will have to learn how to fight things that hide in the shadows. More alert on the field, not just the bumbling little girl I remember your mother showing off." Weiss almost vocalized her inner confusion in a substantial 'What?' Ruby seemed confused at first, though this just made Azura smile behind her long grey and black bangs. "I know I haven't visited since the funeral, but could you really forget this pathetic old face?" Ruby's eyes widened, the silver dishes coming to a realization, one Weiss wasn't thrilled to hear.

"Aunty!" Ruby dashed in a burst of petals smashing right into professor Azura armor in a clap that made everyone cringe just a little. If it hurt, Ruby didn't say, but instead she just hugged the big metal woman. "It's been like eight years, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, still stands, your team needs to be better, I plan on whipping you up into shape, make your mother proud."

Weiss most certainly did not like like it.

* * *

><p>'Step forward, stab, back raise parry and riposte.'<p>

Weiss completed the motions again and again, she practiced, the dirt of her favorite park staining her boots. It was the right sort of ground for practice, uneven like anywhere she was liable to find grimm. Her mental opponent wasn't an ursa or beowulf this time. Instead the phantom she dueled was the old woman from before, a ghost made of watching a short fight. A form almost perfect and protected by an unclear shield, even if just in her head Weiss had a hard time managing, large imaginary blade hard to dodge, the shield leaving no bane to abuse. Weiss might try her dust, use force to speed past her defense, same technique she used to defeat the Castle Knight from before. Still it wasn't fast enough, and as much as she hated it, it wasn't versatile. Weiss relied on glyphs too much, useless without dust to amplify them, not natural state semblance like Ruby's or Yang. She wanted to win with her blade, but that required speed, and skills she didn't have yet. Standing her stabbing at an invisible fade for an opponent, she consistently lost without dust.

Between the daylight and the leaves of the parks many trees, Weiss found her target, a little imaginary chink at the back left of her opponent, truly just a petal in the wind from one of the many spring blossoms. With speed and perfect precision she thrusted the perfect blade of hers into the target. Trained with just enough force, just enough of an angle, it pierced the heart of the petal, leaving the rest intact on the blade. So focused, so honed in on the petal Weiss was, she hardly noticed the footsteps crushing the blossoms behind her. Only one person would bother to look for her here, in the park covered in red trees.

"Weiss you didn't stay for lunch." Ruby hopped her way through the petal piles, a little cheery after all the events of the day. Weiss was inexplicably upset and happy how it turned out. Ruby was feeling better, but still Weiss didn't like the teacher, she was rude and undisciplined and a lot of other things. The most annoying was she was Ruby's 'Aunty' which annoyed her for some reason.

"You were talking to your 'Aunty' figured you'd want to be alone." She couldn't explain why it upset her, why Weiss felt so bothered by it. Now of all times she focused on this new phantom opponent, slashing lighting in the air, little quick jabs and cuts. Mabye picking apart the beast would be the way, chipping away at it.

"She's not really my aunt, she was just my Uncle's partner in Beacon. We use to play when I was a really little girl. Why do you hate her?" Ruby asked taking another step. Weiss refused to pay her any more mind, she wanted to focus. Wanted to win.

"I don't _hate_ her." She just didn't trust, like, or want to be around her. Not exactly the same thing. Didn't always mean it would stay that way. Ruby fell in the same category when they first met, Blake stayed there long after they met, and Yang. Sometimes Yang was still there...well maybe just felt that way in the bad moments. They were a family after all.

"Is it 'cause she's a faunus?" Now Ruby was saying it. Weiss wanted to turn around deny it and tell her to stop listening to Blake. Something stopped her though, stopped her from moving or arguing. Instead she soundless stood in the ready position, letting nothing be said, but the wind. Weiss tired that night on the docks to let it all go. It was different now than before, she tried to change with Blake, but still sometimes it lingered, her old mind set. One night didn't make seventeen years of fear and bitterness go away, didn't give her back aunts, uncles and cousins that had been robbed from her before she was even born. "They're just like us."

"I know," and she did know it. Most of the time without a bit of question, but there were times when the white masked faunus in the stories father told her came to life. Made her just uncomfortable enough. Still she knew. Faunus were people like Blake and Velvet too. "Blake...she is like a really annoying sister to me. I just...they're not all Blake and Velvet." Weiss stood blade ready, unmoving, no knowing how mad Ruby would be. She didn't want to turn to see. Small arms answered her any ways, thin things wrapping around Weiss' body.

"You're a good person Weiss. I know you are. You'll get over it, I just know." She was also a Schnee, bad blood between her and faunus kind. One day some of them, a small group of them, would try to hurt Weiss, now maybe even try to hurt Ruby. She would kill them all if they tried, but they weren't here right now. Only faunus here were hunters and huntress, friends and her new family. Weiss needed to repeat that to herself.

"I'm not perfect," Weiss admitted. A bitter enough truth she swallowed every day. No matter how hard she tried. Why couldn't she be perfect?

"Not yet, but your amazing." Ruby pushed her face into the back of Weiss' uniform. It was comforting feeling. It was nice to be here again. Their special place. This was all residual high emotion from the last weekend, Weiss tried to believe. She would let go of it with some time. "And Weiss." Ruby didn't say anything out loud, though Weiss could feel her whispering the phrase the heiress hated hearing so prematurely be mumble into her back. She was hating it less and less lately. Soon maybe, but not yet. Those worlds were a promise. One only to be said if she could keep it for sure.

******And here begins the newest Arc of Melting Vale, I'm thinking of calling the last one the Castle of White and Black arc and the new one the Wolves Old and New arc. One I make not hidden whatsoever that it has to do with the White Fang. :P**

**But things will calm down for at least a chapter or two, want to add a bit more sweetness to remind us all why fighting for White Rose is the noble fight! :D I'm sorry if this is coming out a few days off of the intended schedule, but I'm trying for weekend releases; give everyone more time to read. **

**Other than that I had fun with this one, and AV fans I'm sure are happy to see Azura here as well, though her role here will be fairly unrelated to her younger self's adventures in AV. Again you don't need to read them, they are stand alone, but as TCR keeps yelling at me to say, they are a bit more meaningful when read together, if only to learn a bit more about side characters. Now TCR you can stop yelling at me about it!**

**Also I'm just hedging my bets on thinking Ozpin Qrow and Glynda went to school as a team, and just tossed in Azura for good measure. Don't know what that team name would be though.**

**Thank you A-rav for the edits and see you all later! Leave a review follow or favorite to let me know how you feel about it :D Buh-Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Moments We Fought For

**Chapter 11: Moments We Fought For**

**Ruby the Huntress**

"Aunty can we please be let off it's important!" Ruby shouted over the clashing sounds that reverberated from the woods around them. Along with all the special training after class for the top classes, Professor Thrym was forcing extra Saturday battle drills. Outside near the border of the Emerald Forest everyone was divided into multiple teams and subdivision based on who simply wasn't meant to fight who. This sort of training was rough on some of the students, Jaune for one struggled by himself pit against his own teammates. Ruby however was used to it. This mad house of challenges, confrontations and obstacles were just the same style of training Weiss drilled into Ruby all winter. Identify weakness in the self and destroy it, Weiss had drilled into her and did a good bit of identifying Ruby's weakness and knocking the crud out of them. She was confident enough to blow past every one of Professor Thrym's obstructions except for one, the big metal covered one with an even bigger beautiful sword. The professor herself.

"Ohh, first Saturday practice and miss Rose wants to be off?" Three tries to take her down and Ruby had hit a big kinetic force or steel hindrance every time. Despite her speed and Crescent Rose's perfectly sharpened blade the woman always met her with something too thick or too magic to break. If Ruby was lucky it was the shield, the bounce back was rough, but a flip in momentum just put her in another spin for a counter attack. Bad luck for Ruby meant something different altogether, something that hurt a lot more. She had to break through, same way she did against the practice bots Weiss had, spin around, use her semblance to ware away against the wall that was her Aunty. Somewhere someplace there had to be a chink somewhere in that defense. Spinning around full force, a dance of petals flowing around her, the scythe she so praised swung down. This was a bad luck moment.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, turning away from her fight with Ren. Ruby hopped nothing bad happened to the Heiress when distracted by her mistake. Couldn't tell if it did, the scythe had hit something not only metal, but pulsing with energy, an electric glow to it, and enhanced with the full force of a massive huntress. That sword was a real beautiful piece of work, a piece of work that launched her back.

"Focus on your own opponent!" Professor Thrym was growling at Weiss. Those two never seemed like they would get along. Somewhere tumbling along the ground Ruby was surprised she could think about this stuff while being flung around. Maybe that just meant she was a good girlfriend, the thought made her smile even as Ruby was knocked directly into a tree, a convenient brake. Good to because the red head felt like she might easily just roll off into oblivion. _'Gosh that sword is cool.'_

"Aunty….please just this time...it's a special day for us!" Ruby wanted to charge back into battle, really did, but the spin into one of the emerald forests finest ferns at the base of a big trunk left her a bit dizzy. Standing up she nearly tripped, but Crescent Rose was a sweetheart and helped her, the bottom of it holding her up like a walking stick. Didn't hurt as much as it was disorienting. Visually peeved and a very annoyed, Professor Thrym was staring at her, but Ruby knew her Aunty and flashed the biggest stupidest grin she could. The professor just scowled deeper, but that was the trick, she was getting angrier because Ruby's charms were working.

"You and the Schnee girl?" The way professor Thrym said 'Schnee girl' was tainted with a dull annoyed growl. Ruby had told her all about Weiss, how they had become partners and eventually despite a bunch of crazy stuff ended up together. Aunty seemed happy to hear of their adventures. How Weiss had started off as such a headache, but turned into, just as the silver haired princess said, the best partner Ruby could ever want. That happiness had slipped from Aunty though, replaced with a bitter vitriol and sad melancholy. She had warned Ruby that Weiss was a woman of ill repute, that her family was not the kind of people Summer wouldn't have wanted her involved with. Ruby didn't remember her well, but she was sure of a few things about her mother. She was a hero, and that Weiss was exactly the kind of person she would have wanted for her daughter. Somewhere deep down Aunty knew it too. Growl she might, but Ruby could tell she would give. "The two of you are dismissed, but Miss Rose you're making up your time and her's Sunday. Get out before I decide to be the big bad wolf," and so she did.

"Thank you Aunty! You're amazing I will do like a million push up for you later I promise!" Ruby felt a rush of glee over take her, wipe the dreary dizziness from her mind. Weiss gave both of them an annoyed look, she didn't like skipping practice about as much as professors hated releasing them, but Ruby was convinced her plans would do plenty to earn back her affections. Today was a special day after all one that needed celebrating. "Weiss we got to go!" It was nice to be able to do this, walk up to Weiss, pull her by the arm in front of everyone without a single reason for Weiss to get mad about. She still would of course, but now Ruby could just smile as she pulled the struggling heiress along like a puppy having a tantrum. _'She is so cute.'_

"Unhand me Ruby! What is this all about? Have you finally lost it?" Ruby most certainly had not lost it. Weiss was about to if she heard some of the giggling from the other students. Well-meaning as they probably were, being laughed at was not going to do wonders for Weiss' mood.

"Weiss don't be upset I have a bunch of stuff planned, we are going on a date!" Some stuff more planned than others, but plenty of said stuff. Weiss offered only the most futile resistances being dragged out of the Emerald forest, a very close partner to Beacon. Almost kissing the building they were so close. It was a pretty cool walk, the light scattering through the leaves, the not cold but chill air that felt great after getting thrashed around in training. All in all a walk through Emerald forest was step one in Ruby's ten step master plan.

"Not with me covered in sweat from training, we are not!" Weiss was less in love with the scenery then Ruby hoped and much more aware of the smells that marked a successful day of training and fun. "And exactly how does this justify taking us out of class?!"

"It was extra Saturday training, they don't count. We are not skipping just opting for an alternative use of our time. Completely different," Ruby replied dancing between the independent fractals of light that reached the forest floor. "Also it's a special day!"

"Is it someone's birthday? We are not obligated to go on a date because a friend of yours is having a birthday Ruby." Ruby spun herself around, petals and leaves twirling with her. Weiss could be a butt sometimes, even if she was amazing. Ruby wanted to ask why they shouldn't go on a date just 'cause. Sure the class made it a bit weird, and some clouds on the horizon might mark a schedule change, but dates were nice. Especially on a special day.

"It's our four month anniversary Weiss!" Ruby announced giving a bit of a pout to show all of her frustration, even if it was the fleeting kind. She didn't know what to expect, maybe a big hug and apology. No that was dumb. Still an angry look from Weiss was more surprising.

"Umm, no Ruby our four month anniversary, which I might add can't happen since that literally means an event that occurs yearly, was last Monday." Weiss put herself in, _the stance_, a posture that no one who knew Weiss needed explained. Arms crossed standing tall with perfect perky posture, and pointed chin raised high. "Which by the way I don't recall you even mentioning. Clearly it wasn't _that_ important to you." Weiss added a death glare on top, like icing on a guilt cake.

"Of course I remember! I'm just considering it like more the second Saturday of every month. I mean Saturday has always been our special day...figured it would mean more that way… I won't ever forget that day." Ruby felt a little embarrassed saying that, swaying from side to side. She damn near started drawing circles in the dirt to avoid Weiss' glare. In the end it softened, eyes full of anger replaced with a sort of melancholy joy.

"Well, uh, I won't be doing anything without a shower at least." Weiss started again her blue eyes finding some leaves or clouds to lock themselves on, unable to look at Ruby's blush cheeks. The crimson huntress didn't have any complaints, being stared at was just more embarrassing. "Same with you Ruby. I did not take a barn animal to be my significant other," Weiss snapped returning to herself, something Ruby was happy to hear. The silver heiress did not wait for Ruby's reply, twirling herself around only to go toward the showers. Well, Ruby noted, this at least meant she was down for a date. _'Happy four months.'_

The Beacon lockers and showers were thankfully spacious and fairly private. A dry area in every shower to allow changing behind a curtain even at a public place. Ruby really appreciated it now. Especially after last week's shower accident, being nude in front of Weiss had taken on this whole new dynamic. Kind of funny to think about, standing beneath the dripping shower head, warm water flowing on Ruby's skin, that just over four months ago stripping in front of Weiss meant nothing. How the little things changed. How hearing the shower next to hers, the water splashing against another form that was Weiss now made Ruby feel heavy and a heat tingle on her cheeks. This was all something new to her, totally unexpected, but not unwelcome. Definitely made paying attention in the shower more...difficult.

"So, glorious leader, what is our supposed plan. I'm sure you've crafted some sort of logistical nightmare." Weiss was the first to say something; though it was a mock taunt it was both pleasant and odd to hear Weiss on the other side. Ruby found herself not showering so much as relaxing, not washing the red strands of hair as usual. Instead she let the water fall like rain on her, eyes closed and back against the thin wall that separated them.

"Library time is first. We both like to read, thought maybe we could do some together, talk about books. Then after that go down to the waterfalls by Beacon," Ruby whispered, the chill of the wall at her back subsiding. She was totally relaxed.

"That...doesn't sound awful." That was at least not an insult. "Though Ruby our tastes in literature aren't exactly a perfect match. I prefer formal treatise and in general non-fiction. You on the other hand prefer…"

"Fantasy, but didn't you once say one of my books was kind of like someone's something," Ruby finished for Weiss, voice soft over the torrent of water that washed over her.

"A utopia theory. It reminded me of a book I read on government once." Weiss was a little muted by the shower and the short wall that separated them, but Ruby felt like she was so close. Close enough to touch.

"We can talk about stuff like that...you can teach me what your things all mean." Ruby felt an almost sleep like state come to her, though she was far from napping. Whimsy over taking her she decided that the wall that separated them was already too much. Thinking nothing of it, she stretched out, her wrist reaching over the wall, hand bent out for Weiss. Maybe she would miss it, or ignore it, but Ruby was strangely ambivalent towards her own actions. Didn't matter though, soon a thin hand reached up and took hers. It was soft and wet, colder than Weiss' hands should be. She preferred cold showers?

"I can't wash my hair like this…" Weiss whispered lightly after a few moments. It felt more like a statement than a complaint, which was nice.

"I know. You can let go when you want," but she didn't. At least for now the hand remained right where it was, thin little fingers barely touching Ruby's. Blake was always jokingly telling Ruby romance tips, but for once she felt a little romantic all on her own. Maybe it was the slight touch or the heat of the shower, or just a million other things, but after some time passed Ruby squeezed the hand and spoke again. "You know….I'm sorry what happened in the shower last time, but uhh….I'm kind of happy I saw you a bit. Is that weird?" Her words came out way more embarrassing than Ruby hoped.

"Certainly more perverted than I come to expect from you." Weiss twitched, but for what it was worth, Weiss didn't let go. "Still I wouldn't call it weird. I suppose it's just natural for you to be...interested. Better you are then you not being….if only by a little. I mean I am me after all. Who wouldn't want to see?" Ruby could almost hear a prideful chuckle which was enough to make the redhead smile.

"You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You're like a story book princess." That was endlessly embarrassing. Ruby regretted lacking the oh so important skill of not just saying whatever came to mind.

"I would call you prince charming, but I always hated them. Hated story princess' too. Needing saving all the time. I don't need saving, I'm Weiss Schnee." Ruby could tell, it was charming how independent she was. Weiss certainly did not need saving. Though Ruby would have been happy to be prince charming for her. In another light though, Weiss was as much the white knight in shining armor one could ever wish for.

"You can be my prince charming," Ruby joked and felt a little squeeze from Weiss. She liked it.

"If you're trying to flatter your way into seeing me naked again then I'll have you know legions have failed with much better lines than that Ruby." That was probably way more true than Ruby wanted it to be. She wasn't the type to wish violence on anyone, but maybe a really bad test score to everyone that ever tried. Something like that.

"I didn't mean it that way," Ruby laughed, though her lips started again without a thought. "I, uh, I wouldn't mind it if I could though…." Only realizing it at the end Ruby turned her words to whispers, unable to stop her own silliness. This physical desire thing was so...not her forte.

Silence followed after that. Neither of them knew what to say next At least Ruby hoped so. Better than thinking Weiss was mortified in her shower, contemplating breaking up. That was so unspeakable an ending, Ruby totally rejected it. "You'll have to try a lot before that dear. I'm the top prize after all." Weiss for once tried to sound confidence and came off as nervous instead. Only one less nervous than Weiss was Yang. Then there was also the word dear. It was new, not so sweet as love, but special. Ruby got to be something dear. Today was a win for that alone.

The showers eventually ended, some other students were actually starting to join from the teams that professor Thrym dubbed "the hopeless" which really killed the romantic mood. Dressed in the most formal attire Ruby had, her school uniform and Weiss in her usual fine combat gear, fancier than anything Ruby owned, they were off. Just as planned the dark and always silent library was the first of many schemed machinations for today's activities. The lighting was always low, but functional, the finer woodworking and intimate mood made it the perfect place for a date when they were painfully limited to the school grounds and few outlying areas.

Ruby found herself to be dancing the razor thin line between clingy and sweet, keeping close enough to be locked arms with Weiss. Her partner seemed annoyed, but pressed no argument as they walked between the musty bookshelves of all the ancient and modern tombs and novels. Onlookers paid them no note, Ruby tried to be as quiet as possible as she kept pace with Weiss talking about the different types or novels and academic works.

Once they acquired all the different books and papers they could want, they moved to a comfy couch off in some corner no one seemed to notice which was perfect. The school was full of hidden nooks and secret places that were obvious if you just looked for them. Bothered by no one they read. A usually lonely sort of activity, but there was something nice about having a warm body touching at the shoulder, a person to read with instead of just lonely space. It was relaxing, Weiss with her economic treatise and Ruby with a simple book of fairy tales. They didn't need to speak to enjoy each other.

Being so close, Ruby with a smile let herself fall, her head finding a very comfy spot on Weiss' thighs. It was pretty warm, the skirt and Weiss combined making an excellent pillow to lie down on. One of Ruby's better decisions she thoughts.

"Get off," Weiss growled to which Ruby replied with complete in action. She wasn't going to move and her partner seemed content enough not to make her, though she kept up that sour angry look. Kept it up even when Weiss started playing with the short strains of Ruby's hair with her free hand, those thin fingers weaving delicately between the lines of red and black. That was a cool sensation.

Soon talking replaced silence, though it was never really about much. Weiss talked a lot about what she was reading, some work on how the nature of brand name power was a delusion of the masses or something to that effect. Ruby admitted she didn't care so much, but tried her best to learn and follow even if the sweet sound of her voice and the warmth from below her head made Ruby want to drift to sleep. It was a complete success.

Though the library was slotted for one hour in Ruby's master plan, a blink of the eye turned it into three. Soon the beams of light from outside turned a fractal orange, the sunset coming to Vale city. Ruby aware step three through five all required the sun; she pulled Weiss to her feet, dragging her outside to the Vale water falls. It was a beautiful spot, a Cliffside separation between Beacon and the river below. Totally on the school grounds while a perfect spot to watch the sunset with concessions near the boats that ferry students in and out of town by the river.

Well it was a good plan.

"You set this whole thing up and don't even check the weather?!" Weiss shouted over the cascading downpour from the sky. By the time the two of them have managed to walk all the way to the harbor the sunset was completely veiled in black clouds and the claps of thunder. A storm had rolled its way from the sea into Vale, making itself known in a showering of heavy and spring chilled rain.

"Well you didn't say anything about the clouds on the walk!" Ruby shouted trying her best to defend herself while running through the rain. Soon as the torrent started the two of them bolted back not the least bit of rain protection on them. No umbrella, no rain jacket, just their clothes and a good run speed. Though it wasn't a romantic sunset, Ruby still had a smile, the excitement of rushing through a storm, jumping over the puddles along the road and sticking neck and neck with Weiss. Ruby could run faster, get out of the rain, but there was no way she would leave her partner behind

"I wrongly assumed you would have checked the weather ahead of time and found the storm a passing issue, never thought you would drag me out to see the sunset in a monsoon!" Weiss shouted over the purple streaks of lightening that, with a bang, slithered through the clouds. It was pretty in its own way, the cloudburst above and the soaked world below. Even as the chilled rain soaked Ruby's clothes down to the core, she felt adrenaline and excitement with every bolt in the sky.

"It's not that bad!" Ruby replied kicking a puddle in Weiss' direction soaking her again. Maybe a little stupid, but hey, she couldn't get any more wet. Sure did wonders for Weiss' mood, the red flare of anger on her face told Ruby the game of tag had started.

Weiss was shockingly fast in these moments, it was like being chased by a bull, but Ruby wasn't against cheating, a quick speed boost here and there to separate them, but not too far. Beacon came up quickly after that, the chase reaching a natural conclusion. Somewhere near the library entrance Ruby finally landed herself against the stone wall of the structure. Out of the rain Ruby was far more aware how soaked she was, clothes on her felt like weights, her red hair stuck to her face as, exhausted from the long hike, she breathed heavy, the breath turning to mist in a cool spring evening, but found herself giggling all the same.

Standing back against the wall Ruby could see her maker in a soaked bolero jacket and heavy mop like silver ponytail, and man was she running. Ruby didn't feel like moving, every game of tag ended eventually. She let her partner come full force, bull roaring, right into Ruby. Glaring at her with blue ice eyes Weiss was oddly close, her hands pressed against the wall on either side of Ruby's face so she couldn't get away.

"Game over, I win." Weiss was so serious and so close Ruby could only smile and stick her tongue out in jest, which earned an angry groan from Weiss. She could be the winner if she wanted, but Ruby let it happen. The crimson huntress was the fastest of them all. Out of the rain, protected only by a thin roof that rain washed over, there was a chill. Cold enough to move them closer together, less than an inch apart, the warmth still enough. Ruby smiled and Weiss closed the gap.

The cold wall didn't feel nearly as frigid with Weiss against her, lips locked together. It was so warm.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry it was kind of a bust and we didn't end up having any fun." After a few minutes of closeness, the cold won. Ruby had felt Weiss shiver against her, taking the brunt of the wind-chill, and it woke the redhead from the trace like state their deep lock had put her in. She didn't want a shivering cold to be the memory together and brought her inside. An escape from the downpour outdoors<p>

"I had fun," Weiss corrected sitting right next to Ruby in a strangely familiar moment. Night had fallen on them while they were gone, with it most of the students huddled in their dorm rooms or packed into the cafeteria for dinner. Few spent time in the library at this time and none wasted it in the small side entrance made noteworthy only by a small fireplace like the many littered around the Academy. Here the pair huddled together, ignoring the puddle they made together as the two of them hoped the fire would lick away the dampness with its heat. It was a peaceful little place, though there were no seats or much else besides a door that led outside and bookcases for what appeared to be the cooking section littered with baking books and other how-tos.

"You had fun?" Ruby asked rather shocked. Weiss didn't seem dishonest, her expression was pretty plain, her blue eyes locked onto the vibrant orange light emanating from the almost dying flame that was their warmth. Ruby scooted herself closer, pressing their shoulders together. The contact felt wet but warm to, a sort of solace.

"I enjoyed myself," the Heiress repeated herself fairly plainly, the hair from her ponytail let down, a wet mess that stuck to her pale skin and clothes. Something missing in that response Ruby had come to expect with every compliment.

"Enjoyed myself, but?" Ruby added trying to hurry the negative side along. Ruby was tough, but she didn't like thinking about all the screw ups for very long. Nothing and no one was perfect, but Ruby wanted to be for Weiss so hard, the Heiress expected it after all. Not this time though.

"No buts," Weiss answered looking away from the flames, her piercing blue eyes finding its target in Ruby's silver. "Hey I know I can be difficult at times, but I'm not that mean." Her lips curved in a vicious pout, one Ruby reward with a smile and a kiss on the shoulder. She was getting better about everything, touch and smiles, even jokes. Weiss really was really changing in front of Ruby's eyes. Who she was becoming was even more interesting. Ruby adored Weiss as the person she was, but the person she was becoming was someone who let Ruby in, let her traverse borders and the ice walls Weiss put up between her and the threatening world around them.

"This sort of stuff. I never figured I would ever have these moments. Go on dates, watch them go horrendously, yet not so terribly," Weiss continued, almost chuckling at herself. This was another rare moment, one where she let her defenses down and Ruby in, a chance she was not about to ruin. The crimson girl stayed silent, resting her head in the space between her partners long pale neck and shoulders. "These...moments. I always thought I'd have to marry some rich brat from a competing family. I still might, but this. I never thought my life would be this."

"I never thought you'd stop hating me, but you did," Ruby offered lightly, not exactly interrupting but pushing along the thought. Thoughts that perceived impossibilities were all just other possibilities. Though Ruby closed her eyes, she could feel the heat of the fire and the deep breath of a Weiss trying to stay honest whilst retaining her pride.

"I never hated you," Weiss mumbled, thoughts and emotions turning her tongue into a weight that would not budge. "Except for when you nearly killed me by being a complete klutz. I hated you then, but after that I was just...aggravated by my position… I never hated you...in some ways you could almost say I...I valued how much effort you put into earning my friendship." Ruby chuckled at the thought, first days accident had led to a rather volatile explosion. Still Ruby thought it was utterly and completely worth it. After all what else do you have to worry about when you've exploded with someone? Ice-breaker to, no small talk needed when someone accidently almost kills you. Weiss' words were more than amusing, it was a great boon to think Weiss never hated her, and that the hard tries of getting this silver haired angel to notice her wasn't just wind howling through the world signifying nothing.

"I don't know why….I just couldn't stand you being angry at me...you seemed lonely too," Ruby offered as the only explanation she could give. It wasn't anything cheesy like love at first sight. Things like that were silly even to a girl that believed in fairy tales from time to time. Ruby also didn't think it just wanton desire, after all she didn't even understand her physical feelings very well, even now. It was emotional, but a slow fire that came to life with time. Or a winter flower that had slowly grown from the year passing and bloomed slowly in winter. Weiss liked winter wild flowers; maybe Ruby could make a poem or something for her.

"That is because I was lonely," Weiss admitted, a very bold admission from the ice princess herself. Ruby was shocked enough to look up at the heiress who returned a look that said 'shut up' better than any words ever could. "Tell anyone I said that and I will end you." Ruby giggled a little, though she was sure Weiss meant every word of that threat. Though Yang would have just love to hear this out of the stone cold Schnee teammate.

"You're not lonely anymore?" Ruby didn't even realize how important a question that was until the words dripped from her mouth. Weiss had said _was_, and that would mean after all this, Weiss is better off now. A perfect acknowledgement that this was all for something. That Ruby was worth it. The redhead was surprised by how thirsty she was for the words.

"You're my best friend, you're my only friend, but also my best friend...you're my girlfriend. I get to have one of those." Weiss was near whispering, her own words shocking her as much as they were to Ruby. It was so soft her voice was barely audible above the beating of rain on the roof and the wind outside. It was almost out of reach so impossibly far away. It was everything Ruby wanted to hear both selflessly and selfishly. "This right here is what I fought my father for. Moments we fought for. I'll never say this again, but thank you for this...You're a klutz, a slob sometimes, a horrible planner, an honest idiot a good portion of the time, but I think you're an excellent girlfriend and partner. No I'm not lonely, not right now."

"I never thought you'd ever say that," Ruby whispered her own admission, her shock palpable and real. She didn't feel like crying, she wasn't overwhelmed, but really happy, really surprised. It was obvious stuff, but there is something different between knowing something and observing it, to see its perceivable truth.

"It was a onetime thing. I won't be saying anything so sappy again. You understand!?" Weiss nearly shouted trying to pull the draw back up, rebuild her wall and go back to being the proud huntress Weiss was. Ruby didn't mind, she had said enough sweet things. She could let her ice queen go back to her haughty high class self. It was cute after all. Cute enough to reward with a light kiss, not as deep as the one from outside, or as...physical. Just enough to show how Ruby appreciated the moment.

"Did you want to go get food?" Ruby asked once the kiss ended, after all she had planned to rope someone into making them dinner. Maybe make Ren cook up a secret special two person pancake dinner.

"I...I'd rather finish drying first. Give me a moment," Weiss replied, turning back to the fire and keeping close, the little ashes dancing up with the light smoke. She was already dry, fire had done its work, but Ruby didn't say a word.

***** So after all the hard fighting, all the emotional crazyness and other nonsense, what was it for? For moments like this. Wanted to give a reminder what it was all for. Plus it was just nice to write a chapter where nothing stressful or bad happens, it's all feel good and happy stuff. Well for now at least. All peace is but a breath between conflicts, I think someone said that to me once. Storms are coming and the wolves howl in them :P**

**But enough of me being cryptic, sorry for the lateness, a physics exam put me behind, It's not an excuse I know, but I'ma try for better I promise! D: Next chapter of Choice will be worked on as soon as I finish editing this so as soon as you read this I promise! Thanks again to A-rav for the edits!**

****Edit as of June 25. I'll be in an interview hosted by ff's own codyknight. Apparently there is a fan questions can be submitted on /r/Reiss/ if you're interested. Have a great night!****


	12. Ch 12: Love is Something of a Promise

**Chapter 12: Love is Something of a Promise**

**Weiss Schnee the Heiress**

"I'm kind of glad it's still raining, it can really be relaxing after all this stuff. Still wanted to eat lunch at the park though, I even baked cookies," Ruby remarked with mild disappointment, swinging around the intertwined hands of both her and Weiss. They stepped in file, the only difference was in the way the red one almost skipped with every step while Weiss moved with almost a forlorn sense. Where her girlfriend seemed mostly cheery, looking onward and pleasantly, the silver haired heiress seemed to look past Ruby and out the glass windows into the rainy world outside. The storm the day before hadn't left, or accurately continued to grow as it passed through the coastal city. The winds were not so high as to be of too much concern, but with the downpour and consistent overcast all plans for punishment training, or afterward lunch together were washed away along with most everything outside.

"You're on a diet, less sugar and more protein. I wouldn't have let you have those cookies anyways." Weiss had no real conviction in what she was saying; more just a statement of facts as she stared below into what was the little alcove into their private park. A small silly sentimental part of Weiss hoped the park itself would be saved from the storm. As meaningless as a place actually is, it kept certain irreplaceability to her. Much rather be there then why she likely would be doing on this damp afternoon.

"No fair," Ruby grumbled in sweet little complaint, lips tightened into a pout. Weiss didn't think she had the heart right now to take away all the cookies, but it was important to keep up threats, can't look weak. "So, why exactly are we following Blake?" Ruby added, clearly the question was plaguing her, after all it was plaguing Weiss just as sickeningly. What indeed. Blake had gone alone into the wolf's den and faced the biggest monster draped in white that the Heiress could ever imagine. The Faunus then came out unscathed with a sharp flip around. Blake had cut some deal with Weiss' father; the girl had no idea what she was doing. It wasn't an insult, Blake was smart, too damn smart the fencer thought sometimes, but making a deal with the Schnee. Weiss was stupid enough to make deals first when she was young. Walked away thinking she had gotten all the things she ever wanted, and then found herself stripped of everything. A deal with a man like that, no matter how pretty, always ends up worthless.

"I want to know what she said to my father." Weiss had no reason to lie, she answered proudly, considering this perfectly in her right to know. They were supposed to be a team, which meant trust. Trusting Blake was...hard, harder at first than any of the others. Sometimes those ears, fluffy and even a bit cute, were enough to just crawl something fierce under Weiss' skin. It wasn't something she was proud of, or was going to let get in the way of the truth, but it was there in the rare moments. Still the trust was there, however fragile.

"Weiss…" Ruby mumbled back, her cheerful skipping stopping on the edge of the heiress' statement, hand tugging on her girlfriend for her to draw more attention, that puppy dog look in her eye bright as ever. "No fighting."

"I promise I don't want a fight, it's for her good." Weiss couldn't truly promise no fighting; there could always be a fight. Weiss was about as graceful as a gunshot when it came to making a point, but she had to keep faith that Blake would see the sense in it.

"Ruby, I think you should go spend some time with Yang, she's been complaining non-stop for you to spend more time with her. For a woman that abandoned you on day one you would think she wouldn't whine like a bear in heat." Weiss more just wanted to do this alone, Ruby didn't need to see more fighting between teammates. They were exactly where Ozpin said Blake should be the third year dorm that Professor Thrym had taken for her own. Blake since they came back found a part time job as an aid to Professor Ozpin, working as a default secretary. It was respectable work, but made her hard to find, chasing a ghost around Beacon who left Ozpin's office right before as they had arrived. The good professor sent them to this corner of the facility, after Blake who was sent to deliver some files. Now outside the door, it was time to catch the sneaky little cat.

"Okay," Ruby mumbled nervously, she seemed unhappy, uneased. Could Weiss blame her? After all the idiotic fights before, this seemed like another primed nightmare ready to explode. "Only if you kiss me…" Ruby had become more and more needy lately, the trip north had really gotten to her, or maybe she just wanted Weiss to refuse so she could stay.

"Fine," Weiss muttered standing on the tips of her heels to kiss Ruby's forehead. Weiss might have resisted some other day, but she didn't have the energy for it, not with an interrogation left to go in the day. "Go see your sister." Ruby nodded back, sadly and shifty running back into the academy halls. Weiss scowled alone now, the rain outside beating, a small toxic loneliness was coming to her again. When did it get so easy to ignore before, and why was it so grating now? What had Ruby done to her?

A sigh and Weiss stood by the door, brushing herself off and standing proper before the wood finish. Chin up she brought her hand to the door, first bound to knock when a much heavier drop was heard within, a groan to follow. Weiss didn't think about what could be in there, all she thought was Blake should be and it might be her groaning. Blade unsheathed Weiss didn't let a moment go before opening the strangely unlocked door. There wasn't Blake inside, there wasn't much of anything at all. Weights, a table with dust on it, a rack of armor in the corner dented and warped. A long sword placed against a wall. A bag full of medicines and food resting alone on an empty nightstand aside a simple long twin bed. The room was less a living space as simply a place to sleep, no objects or personal effects hanged on the walls or scattered about to make it a home. The only thing that showed that much evidence of a person was the professor herself, collapsed on the floor in a deep sweat, eyes shut with breathe painful and rigid.

"Girl the medicine please," Azura Thrym rasped out hand reaching for the bag in vain hope of reaching it. Weiss never liked Azura, but her sense of discipline moved her. The heiress dashed to grab the bag and bring it over not sure which thing would help or what had happened. She forgot entirely that Blake was supposed to be there and found herself on her knees propping the professor against the bed for support picking up bottles each one for the professor to nod yes or no to. Eventually a cocktail meant for whatever this was came to fruition. Weiss came up with a mixture of powder and pills that Azura, as ragged as she seemed in that moment, swallowed down without the slightest hesitation.

"What happened professor? Should I get Ozpin?" Weiss asked fairly, sitting on one knee to look closely at the now finally calming giantess. This had been the first time the Heiress had seen Azura this close, or see the hulking mass without her armor. She was just as tall as before, still over six foot, broad shouldered and similarly flat chested, but it had its boyish charm to it. After all the Heiress had an even smaller chest and she wouldn't call herself anything but stunning. It wasn't the only thing the two of them shared, she was also scarred and pale, the red lines all over her body and most grimly on her face even while the eyes rested closed and peaceful.

"No no, it's my fault. I was about to fall short on my standard for push-ups, me being the stubborn old bitch I was activated my semblance instead of accepting I'm not twenty four anymore," Azura was clearly feeling better, her laugh raspy but there with a small self-satisfied grin on her face. Weiss bet she made that standard after all. "My semblance makes me stronger and numb to pain, but puts a lot of pressure on the heart sometimes, not a problem when you're young, but I'm not anymore huh? Look at this old woman; I'm a joke, Ha!" Weiss could see she was old, the greying hair and early wrinkles on her face clear indications, but her body still seemed young. The professor was dressed in just shorts and sports top that showed off her muscled and firm body, seemed not too much older and weaker than the rest of her. Azura Thrym did a wonderful job illustrating how to keep the body young with exercise and discipline, but internally… How many years had she been using a semblance that weakens the heart? Weiss considered herself so lucky to be attuned to the magic of glyphs instead.

"So what are you here for Schnee, I doubt it's to save my life and confess everlasting love. What do you want?" Azura asked with a grin, her eyes shut to the world and body breathe normalizing. Clearly Professor thought she was funny "Oh and thanks." Azura added with a nod, finally acknowledging that Weiss had just maybe saved her life. Weiss could feel the nerve in her head throb with this woman.

"I came here to find Blake Belladonna; she was supposed to give you something." Weiss clearly missed her apparently, another step late, which wasn't too surprising if endlessly irritating. After all it had been a bit since she was sent out on delivery. Missing her on the way could be explained by how subtle Blake was. For a girl with cat ears she had a talent of being inconspicuous.

"Haven't seen her," Azura replied, opening her dark eyes with only the dimmest hint of blue. Weiss didn't want to be in here any longer. She bowed as the proper lady she was and spun around, the skirt flaring with her. Where to next would be again Ozpin's office, another shot in the dark.

"If Blake's coming, stay and wait a while," Azura requested, or technically stated, catching Weiss at the door at the last minute. Whatever her personal bias, Weiss felt obligated to stick around at a professor's request, and as pseudo-family of her girlfriend. There was also something else, the way this place felt only filled with only the sound of the rain as company felt lonely. Perhaps it was just spending too much time with the red head making the heiress soft. Either way she turned around and shut the door behind her. "So why are you becoming a huntress Schnee?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked feeling the question somehow was a trap. Wasn't it obvious to some why a rich girl would choose to live so dangerously, wasn't even clear to Weiss until she was in her teens that the path of the rapier was for her, but for some reason Weiss thought the question was more an accusation.

"Schnee, why you, a rich girl with a fortune coming wasting your time here," Azura pushed on, the massive professor laying coolly on the floor, her head resting on the mattress. Her words were harsh and critical, though the tone seemed earnest. An honest question, not just a slight. "Why become a huntress?"

"Schnee's believe in service and duty. A huntress is an honorable profession only doable by the best. Someone needs to do it. Do I need any more explanation?" Weiss recited in the same practiced speech she had mastered with her father. At first he was not keen on the idea, but pushed her into it. As for if it was true. Part of it was. Weiss had longed as a child to be a servant of justice. A knight in shining armor. Time had taught her it wouldn't be that way, but she could try.

"Figured," Azure replied with an annoying click of her tongue.

"Fine, why did you become a huntress if my answer is subpar?" Weiss snapped taking her default defensive position, looking down at her nails, an anger twitch. Azura seemed to smile, as if with closed eyes she could see Weiss snap into defensive attention.

"Yours is a fine answer, personally I love killing to tell you the truth. Watching something crumble away before you. Coming out the winner and strangling the life from something. Proving I'm better, faster, strong, bloody vicious too. That's the sweetest thing to me. That's my reason." The answer was morbid, enough so to shock Weiss. Azura seemed pleased to fill the role of a monster as much as she could. The sharpness of her teeth apparent in the way she smiled that toothy grin. Still crumbled onto the floor in a sweat she didn't scare Weiss as so much as repel her.

"That's horrid! What kind of teacher tells that to a student?!" Weiss' words left her mouth before she even had time to think about it. This was a teacher after all, not like Weiss could just shout at them. Hadn't helped with Port for sure. Instead of Azura getting mad, she gave a light giggle, almost horribly youthful giggle.

"It's not horrid girl, killing is just an action, like running. Its motive context and circumstance that makes it good or evil. I kill a grimm I'm a hero, I kill a person I'm evil. That's the way it is and for once it's also the way it should be. I kill things that need dying, like you said honorable work. I just happen to enjoy killing grimm, I love it. A good many hunters do it just for that," Azura clarified with a self-contented nod. Weiss didn't care, it was still barbaric. She wanted to stop the grimm menace, but the killing wasn't supposed to be fun, it was still a necessary evil.

"No one I know is that barbaric." Duty was duty, but barbarism was barbarism. The school was filled with hunters and huntress' many who enjoyed winning and fighting, but not killers. None of her team most certainly. Brutes, dunces, and minxs maybe, but not killers.

"Four kind of hunters. Those in it for the money, they never make it far and you won't find them in a top school. Those with no other choice, sometimes all you have is one skill. I've seen those types sometimes. People who want to be a hero, they all die early almost like clockwork. Lastly killers like me are the ones that live a long time. Miss Long is a killer, she might not think of it that way, but she loves a fight for the same reason. I wouldn't call her a murder for it. She's doing the right thing killing monsters. In the end all creatures of the light should be thankful for the good kinds of killers. I've worked many jobs in my life and only once before did I feel as happy as I did killing grimm. We all got passions eh?" A long winded speech that left Azura out of breath, but Weiss no less offended. To have her team of huntress' compared to killers was irritable even if to some degree she was not wrong per say. One person came to mind though, someone so inconsistent to the killer label. Someone that just couldn't be.

"What about Ruby then, is she a killer?!" That tossed Azura a ball she couldn't take at first. Her snappy comebacks hitting a lovely brick wall. Instead she just nodded sullenly in a ponderous way. Eyes still shut as if to focus. There was nothing to sound besides muffled rain and the professor's tired breath. Eventually her lips did part and the response came less comfortably than before.

"No, no sweet little girl isn't. Least she wasn't, we all grow to like it a little. Her though, she wants to be a hero, want's to save people. If it were up to her the grimm could live far away, light and dark far away from each other. Nothing, but goodness in her." Weiss couldn't agree more, but the way Azura said it was sad, as if it was wrong. It was then she remembered Azura's type of hunters. Heroes always die.

"So are you saying she'll die?" Weiss tried her best not to sound angry, checking her nails again as if something had changed. She couldn't help asking, though she didn't respect Azura's opinion, she mostly just wanted someone, anyone, to tell her that it was wrong and Ruby was nowhere near dying. Silly panic. Weiss hated that it a thing in her now, this worry.

:"Worried?" Azure asked finally opening her eye to look at Weiss. _'Oh really? What kind of bitch do you think I am.'_ She wanted to scream, but instead the silver fencer composed herself, giving just a glare instead.

"Of course I'm worried," was Weiss' actual answer. Much more contained.

"Do I think she'll die? She thinks she might. Ruby told me she was okay with it once, dying for another, like her mother did. Ruby ever tell about her mum?" A moment of deep shame hit Weiss at the question. One she could only shake her head no too and grimace at all at once. "Good girl she was, I was her brother's partner and the little one practically lived in the dorms with us. Well she became a huntress, one of the best. Better than Qrow and myself for sure. Summer was the third type. She died when Ruby was still a little girl." The anecdote was not comforting in the slightest. Azura seemed to be lost in the memory a bit, her expression trapped in a circle between happy and melancholy. Weiss had known about Ruby's mother in passing, that she had been absent at least, though it was a publicly understood secret. One Weiss regretted ignoring.

"Why would she want that after losing her mom?" Weiss asked struggling to understand Ruby at some level, how she didn't lose faith. How fear seemed so absent for her. _'Why didn't I know this?'_' the Heiress screamed internally, '_Because you never wanted to ask,' _her heart shot back.

"When I asked an eight year old mourning girl why all of a sudden she wanted to become a huntress after it all, she told me that when Summer died, all the people that she protected, well they hadn't gone anywhere. Told me that she needed to do it now and she would just have to do better," Azura seemed proud and in a way Weiss was too. Proud of Ruby for being the person she was even if it was stupid of her. "It was too sweet too well natured. I couldn't take it. I should have been there for her, shouldn't have let her be alone, sent off to the Long's, to a family she barely knew." laugh "Well she grew up to be such a good girl. Don't you ever take that from her, don't you ever soil her good nature." All expressions of pride vanished; glares and hateful looks replaced them. Both party vilified the other in equal measure, but Weiss raged internally.

"Don't you dare say something like that to me!" she shouted back, that withheld fury opened to the world. "I look out for that dunce every day; I'm planning her training, helping her study. I help her even with diet and form. I'm keeping her safe, don't you dare say I'll soil her!" Weiss never wanted to hurt a professor more, but she seemed more pleased by the shouting than abused, a thin melancholy smile tracing her lips.

"Ruby says so, says you're good to her like that. I believe you, I want to, but I just don't get it, what do you get out of this? You're a Schnee, you lot claim to believe in all that cold hearted utilitarian stuff, not exactly a breed of romantics. What's your angle?" Again the words seemed cruel, but the tone honest and eager. Looking for something maybe. The question put Weiss on edge to, anger still there, but the own emotional confusion about the issue coming to the surface.

"If you must know, I, I enjoy her, and I think we mutual benefit each other." Weiss stood her ground, chin held high even as her cheeks turned scarlet. "We study together and it helps me learn. Ruby...relaxes me and sometimes she can be funny. I think she's honorable and I feel… I enjoy that. She's an amazing huntress, will be one of the best. She has potential, more than anyone else here. I respect that." As the words left her lips, nervous as she was Weiss understood how her answer was to the question of what Ruby was to Weiss less than what she got out of Ruby. How she felt about these things, about spending the days together, that complex emotion deep in her.

"You love her ehh?" Azura laughed, a sad sort of laugh as Weiss turned a brighter red.

"I….love is something of a promise," Weiss tried to explain, explain why she couldn't say the words. Couldn't be saying something like that when the future was still so bleak. Anything else was a lie, a deceit, something she would never put Ruby through. "Schnee don't make promises we can't keep."

"You love her, holy shit ehh?" Azura seemed undeterred by the answer, both laughter and other heavy emotions in her beginning to stir. "Schnee, you'll break her heart one day. You people are heartbreakers. This will end badly and you know it. It's why you won't say it, but damn you do don't you?"

"I...Ruby is endlessly important to me," Weiss admitted with no shame, assured of that as a fact. "I will never, ever, hurt her. Aren't you a hypocrite, didn't you abandon her?!" she finished watching Azura recoil from the words. A perfect bullet to the heart.

"I deserve that. I have a feeling in many ways this world will let her down, the both of us included. I just don't want to see it happen. Poor girl has had enough taken from her as it is," Azura pulled herself up, finally taking the moment to adjust herself onto the bed and look in Weiss' eye. Even sitting she was at eye level with Weiss. A physically intense girl by any metric. "I'm sorry girl. I know you don't like me. Don't deny it now, it's clear as day. I don't much like you; Schnee's in general have left me with only the worst feelings. We have a common interest though, seeing that little thing smile. Just keep doing that and keeping her ignorant to the ugliness around people like us. Team effort?"

"I can't protect her from the world forever. All I can do is make damn sure she's the best she can be when it happens. That's what I do for Ruby. Trying to baby her is just going to make things worse." Weiss had said much the same to Yang time and time before. Ruby was a big girl, she was a leader. She needed help more than sheltering. Azura didn't enjoy the comment in the least, her patience for Weiss about out with how angry she looked.

"You can't can you? I've watched your combat records and data, you have the highest amount of defeats under that belt of yours." That anger ended in spoken venom, one that made Weiss sick with bitterness. She remembered plenty of loses, but her combat role in more danger than most. Battlemages were high risk for high reward sort of class to be in, but it still burned her to think of all the missteps. What had happened to the Heiress then? She would never make a mistakes like those again. Being reminded of her fragility than was so maddening.

"Don't you even!" Any attempt to argue ended with the door swinging open, the black cat Faunus had arrived, folder in hand. Weiss stepped out of the way and Azura waved her in. She had a sway as always with the way she walked, but it ended abruptly when Weiss came into view, replaced by a confused raised eye.

"Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Blake Belladonna, heard you have something for me," Azura interrupted waving the girl over, mood already tremultous from the earlier confrontation. Blake didn't question further, taking a step into the room with the cautious grace of her cousin kin. Azura was quick to take the folder, looking over the documents, a grimace forming over her lips. "Faunus students? Ex-White Fang all of them. We really did a number on them last year. What does Ozpin want me to do about it? And why should I care, about these reformed White Fang?"

"They are our people. Guide them. Make them know they have a future here now that the White Fang is on the run," Blake answered with that small almost invisible smile she gave when feeling earnestly hopeful. "You're a hero to them," and a hero to Blake Weiss might have added if she didn't have the sense of mind to be a little considerate of her pride.

"_My people_? No they nearly undid all the fighting and dying _my people_ did to get where we are! White Fang are not even people, they are animals working for monsters," Azura shouted and then rasped, her voice caught in a cough, the thought upsetting her. Blake took a step back, slightly speechless and unhappy with it. After all what did that make Blake to be called that by a heroine of her's.

"And these want to undo that damage. Not all of them are monsters anymore," Weiss didn't know if she fully believed it herself. Still didn't feel comfortable with ex-White Fang students, many who were involved in the fighting last year. Blake was a special case, but they made the heiress nervous, to some extent all Faunus did. Many hated her, and Weiss found returning the favor easier than maybe she would other critical humans. Still Blake was the same, and Blake was her teammate, a valuable one at that.

"Fine. I'm a washed up revolutionary, like they can't smell that hypocrisy in that. Don't expect much, but I'll do what a can." Azura acquiesced, waving both of them out. Whatever was left of her constitution was drained on this White Fang business. Weiss was fine with it; she had enough of Azura Thrym today as is.

"Thank you," Blake said to Azura, but Weiss felt it was more directed to her. Neither of them wanted much more to do with this today. Blake made a beeline out of there; one Weiss was quick to follow into the dorm hall. It was empty, only the windows smeared with rain and lonely sealed doors to listen in on them. Better now than in front of Ruby.

"Told you she's not that great," Weiss started, regretting her abrasive tactic. Stepping on Blake's pride, though it was meant to be funny ended up just making the girl walk faster. She had a strange talent for walking extremely fast without running; one Weiss had to sprint to catch.

"Weiss, I'm busy and don't need to hear I told you so," Blake replied without looking back, the conversation having visibly shaken her. Weiss had no idea what to do, didn't know how to make Ruby feel better about burnt cookies, much less how to heal the cold realities of childhood heroes turning out a far more bitter surprise. Without knowing how to do it well, the Heiress went for the Bluntest option.

"I'll be frank then. What did you pull with my father? What did you do?" Weiss asked pulling Blake by the shoulder. To the Faunus' credit, she didn't even flinch, not showing her hand at all. The girl was great at keeping secrets if nothing else.

"Weiss don't look a gift horse in the mouth," the black cat added, knocking away Weiss' arm. Her stare telling Weiss to back off. Nothing made the young Schnee back down about Ruby, about the team. She could be as scary as she wanted; Weiss was nothing if not sturdy.

"Blake. You told me to trust you, fine I will, but you promised me you would come talk to your teammates next time you're in trouble. If you think you can make a deal with my dad and not be in trouble, you're way dumber than I think you are," Weiss replied remembering a promise on the docks they shared together when everything was the bleakest. A promise to be a team, no matter what, to put aside inner bias, to be a cohesive unit. To never abandon the other.

"Trust me. For once I get why you're uppity, but just trust me." Blake softened up with the reminder, still an immovable when it came to the secret. It might be a little comforting to know she hadn't forgotten, but what did it matter if she didn't act on it.

"Why should I if you don't trust me enough to tell me? Tell me why should I trust you?" Weiss nearly shouted back, her frustration causing a crack in Blake. For a split second the Heiress could see in her eyes all the frustration, the fear of this game she was playing, the anxiety of being in Castle White, the panic of knowing no other alternative. A few other dark bits. The facade cracked and trust was it. Weiss never thought it meant so much to Blake, but the near tear in her eye told the silver girl all about it.

"Weiss I know you're still uncomfortable with me being a Faunus. I can see it in your eyes, I've been seeing that look all my life, but I know you're fighting it. No matter how much you want to you never treat me differently. Not anymore. Sometimes I see how rich you are, how you got everything off the work of others, how you're part of _that_ family." Blake took a big step closer in her moment of honesty, hand clasping Weiss. The sudden touch was shocking to Weiss, but she tried to restrain herself from flinching, knowing full well it would only hurt Blake to see it. "But I don't hate you, sometimes I want to hate you, but I can't. You are one of the roughest, sometimes downright coldest people I know, but at the end of the day you'll always be there for the team, you would do for me what I'm doing right now for both of you. I don't doubt it in an instant," Weiss tried to speak, but she couldn't Blake could see that, her eyes dropping single tears. How much had going to Castle White put on Blake? Weiss hadn't even seen it.

"I would tell you everything Weiss...if I could, but it might be for nothing if I say anything. The deal will end. You are all my family, I won't let any of you be taken away," Blake admitted, her hands intertwined in Weiss'. The thought of it like a family, was alien, but not horrible. Now she was angry, but not at Blake, not at herself, but just how this could happen.

"Blake. I...damn it...Damn it!" She shouted, caught without any choice, but to blindly trust Blake. "No matter what do not let him cage you up! I won't let that happen Blake. I swear to every god you want I will not let that happen." Whatever her father did, whatever price Blake was paying, Weiss would find a way to undo it. Give her back whatever was stolen. He was Weiss' father to suffer through, not hers.

"I won't, not my first deal with the devil…Weiss you are definitely not perfect, but I know you are a good friend in your own way, even if it's in a just really moody way," Blake joked her emotions beginning to wrap themselves back up behind the veil she hid them behind. "We are friends right?" Blake added something Weiss thought was just a stupid question at this point.

"Don't be a dunce, it doesn't suit you...of course," even if Weiss couldn't have thought of when, they ended up there after all. Friends despite all of their mutual efforts to the contrary.

"And here I thought you enjoyed dunces." Blake wiped away her lone tears quickly, masterfully reducing the smear of her make up to near none. A smile came back to her lips, a familiar if faint smile the minx had whenever she thought she was clever. "I wonder, do you make her wear the cone hat for kicks? Are you into shaming in bed? No judgment from me I promise." And just like that, the teasing came back.

"Ohh you think you're funny?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, not taking any of this mess.

"I'm hilarious," Blake replied with a smile and a sway of her hips, the air of self-confidence restored to her and that just sexual taunting motion that drove the whole school crazy, in lust or frustration. '_Fine,' _Weiss admitted '_You're funny, but I'm not done little cat.' _There was more than one way to solve a mystery and Weiss was far from giving up on the first try. Both Ruby and Blake were on the line now; she had a million reasons to play this game with her father, no matter how horrible it might be. No giving up.

*****This chapter ended up way harder to write than I ever thought it would be. Still not sure why. . I've touched on the negatives of Weiss and Blake's friendships too much without giving positive to show how in all its issues they are a team, this chapter was partially meant to show that. Also interested to see what some people pick out of this chapter as interesting or odd. Best thing is this chapter came in time for the trailer, got to reference it and tilt the story more in the canon of season too. By the way, anyone else super excited for new season? Totally plan on making small changes were I can to match it better.**

**I tried a newish style with this chapter, cutting down prose and adding more dialogue, how did you guys and gals like it? Leave a review and tell me whatcha think? **

**Big thanks to A-rav for editing and work on choice begins nowish! Buh-BYE!**

**Edited slighty to match up with season 2 episode 1 **


	13. Chapter 13 Only Thing That Seemed Steady

**Chapter 13: Only Thing That Seemed Steady**

**Blake the Spy**

"Professor, I reviewed the financial catalogue like you asked. More students have been added to the recovery fund, but it looks like you're alright," Blake explained looking through her scroll now filled with the scattered budgetary info, most of which was coded and hid in general funding terms. The lien used in this school alone was shocking, yet Ozpin's budget seemed just fine. Blake was no accountant, but she was another pair of eyes looking for inconsistencies. One of the many tasks the older gentlemen put to Blake since she asked to be employed as a student secretary. The old professor seemed to trust inexperienced youth to see what sometimes even professionals glossed over. It was helpful for some extra experience, learning how this school of Hunters and Huntress' worked, and Ozpin had a habit of paying her some lien even if it was supposed to be a completely voluntary assignment. He was certainly a kind person, aware of Blake's situation more than most, yet often silent. Tuition just so happen to disappear for Blake whenever she couldn't pay it, again another thing she pinned on the professor, this all around good guy. It was nice to do something in return for that support. Made the reality of what brought Blake here, however, far more taxing on the soul.

"I expected it. Plenty of youth from the defeated White Fang have a lot of talent, but no opportunities. I'm diverting some money to make sure they might find an opportunity here." That was undercutting it, Blake was more than aware. Even with the White Fang bested, they still operated, despite hemorrhaging members daily. In this same clockwork office of turning gears, scattered records, and scrolls with a lonely pair of desks, the Faunus had seen first-hand what length Ozpin went to for these students.

"You're still spending a lot on it. I'm glad you think the Faunus are worth it. I earnestly think you'll make a difference in their lives." It was wrong to betray Ozpin like this, Blake knew that for a fact, even as she purposely memorized the figures on the scroll to tell Weiss' father. There was one source of comfort. So far Blake knew nothing today other than how strangely balanced a school Beacon was despite the crisis. All information Blake could tell her Schnee boss without harming Ozpin. The bastard could force a spy out of Blake, but who was he to decide what information she would and would not focus on. She knew better than to lie to him, but what questions she asked, and what documents she stole were up to her. Everyone had boring harmless secrets, and Blake planned to find all of Ozpin's instead of the dangerous ones.

"More than their lives. When people see former White Fang turned into paragons of the community, Faunus will know they have better alternatives than violence and humans. That they can be trusted as equals. Opportunity breeds equality more than violence ever could," Ozpin spoke without the slightest taste of disingenuous nature or motive, sipping from his usual coffee mug and typing on his scroll, the blue light from it one of the brighter bits of his clockwork office. "Which is why I'm giving you this." Blake's own scroll lit up with a series of names, numbers, faces, and histories. A million eloquently and painfully written sob stories containing two central and reminiscent themes: Faunus abuse and the White Fang.

"You want me to give this to Professor Thrym?" Blake tried to unseen it in her mind, forget the names, the faces, the stories. Thought about deleting them all and pretending she never received this list, but one screw up could cost her team RWBY, not to mention her own freedom. At least this way Blake controlled the information. She would not sell out her people, the Faunus who come looking for a way out just like her. At least not until she was sure they would be unharmed. Still, the list made Blake frown a sort of sick look. Ozpin seemed to notice this and returned a frown from behind his glasses, perhaps thinking it came from another disappointment.

"No, she hadn't seemed big on the idea. I want you to talk to them, make sure they feel at home. Next, the yearly Beacon Ball is coming again, which was popular last year if I remember correctly. Make sure they join us and if they need some money to do so just have them ask," Ozpin clarified, though it didn't alleviate Blake's churning gut, "I thought you might have a perspective to share with them. You're dismissed for the night. I'm sure you have things to do, Ms. Belladonna. Come by tomorrow if you have some time."

"Understood…" What more could Blake possibly say? In the end she would record the list, the details, and assessments onto her own list of data. Sure, she would do as he said, speak to these students and do her best to connect with them, but it wouldn't be solely out of kindness or any kinship. There would be a stain of motive.

"Professor, actually I was hoping to pay my tuition in part today. I got a little lien on the side recently," Blake mentioned, remembering the endless issue of tuition. People had helped her through this far, but work was beginning to allow more breathing room. Blake was growing more and more independent. Or at least she thought before the cage of ice showed itself to her all over again.

"Your tuition for this year was paid in full recently by the SDC. I figured you must have decided on a loan or gift from Ms. Schnee. Was it a mistake?" Blake would have felt grateful any other day, but this wasn't a gift or a loan. It was a debt. Sinking more and more into the pocket of the king of dust. Ozpin seemed to notice the strange distaste, Blake realizing how see-through her casual smile must have seemed in the moment.

"I… No," Blake had been a spy before, and everyone reacts differently to pressure. She took a breath, cooling herself and redoubling her efforts, inconspicuous and steady. The Faunus was a practiced liar, after all. A life of poverty and ruin was perfect training. "I worked a bit for Weiss' father. I didn't think he would pay it all." Best lies are true, even children knew that. Both for the liar and for the people hearing them. This _was _work after all. "I have to go, Professor."

"Goodnight, Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin whispered as Blake left the room. He was a good man, a mentor and a teacher worth better than this. Blake knew from that moment exactly what to do. He deserved better from her, they all did. So she was going to find option three. After all, she was a clever cat.

* * *

><p>"The rest of the budget from there is being divided into three different divisions: a firm meant to assist retired hunters, a stockpile for next year, and a new program recovering ex-White Fang members into the community and school, so they can rejoin society." Blake listed off the numbers and divisions with an almost animatronic sound. She took no joy in it, but this information was harmless. Anyone with any sense knew the budget of Beacon was astronomic by sane standards. All it took was one evening dinner to prove it. Adding on that, Ozpin and his aids balanced the budget to a near perfect extent, which wasn't doing anything to anyone, besides irritating Weiss' father from the sound of his grumbling.<p>

"Yes. Well, I suppose that is one method. Collaring animals in a school for Hunters seems a bit too much like putting your recently trained wolf in the same pen as the golden goose. Dangerous," he spoke with such cool and cruel indifference. Had a practiced method of saying things that were cringe worthy to even the most unkind of people without the lightest intonation or suggestion. Blake wanted to smack the man, but she wasn't with him. Instead, she was alone in a set off alleyway some distance from the school, rainy clouds over head, and a spring chill cutting through the air. She spoke only to her scroll, no video or contact information displayed. This new program was a straight connection with an unknown line. No way to trace, no way to even operate the scroll whilst in conversation. It was just the Schnee logo displayed, the bright light from it glowing in the dark little brick passageway between buildings in Vale's fancier city district.

"We are not animals," Blake mumbled to the scroll, a mocking chuckle on the other side, the type Blake hated. She couldn't do much about it beside stand back to the cool wall and wait for a response.

"We are all animals, a soul doesn't change that. Whatever you want to believe, believe it so long as you give me the names," Mr. Schnee replied in a distinct mix of disinterest and disdain dancing on his tongue. The other knight claimed that Mr. Schnee enjoyed Blake's competitive nature. Did that imply her employer preferred mocking people he liked? No wonder no one liked him.

"I'll make you a deal," Blake offered with a smile, her time to turn the tables in a clever fashion. Every information hand off was starting to have this stage, the barter moment. Blake had acquired a long list of names lately, but she was not going to hand them off like the total in Ozpin's bank account. If everyone had their price, people's lives were much more expensive to Blake.

"You like deals it seems. How often will we play this game, Ms. Belladonna? When will you learn I always win?" He wasn't wrong. Blake almost always gave up eventually and the terms always in Mr. Schnee's favor, but with every fight Blake gained a bit more, won something that mattered. Earned a bit more freedom for herself and others. The Faunus wasn't just a spy anymore, she was bigger and better than that. She was going to be a hero one day.

"I know, but what you want is their information, not the names. I'll get you what they know, in exchange for pardons. You'll know their names once all their crimes are erased. Everyone gets what they want and no one's hurt." Blake gave her terms solid, unbent, and definitely not ready to give in. The White Fang needed to be stopped, that much Blake agreed, even more so after last year's attacks and alliance with Cinder Fall. However, no redeemed Faunus' life needed to be ruined in the process. Blake wasn't going to betray her team, nor her people. Mr. Schnee chuckled a sarcastic breath that was not boisterous enough to be considered a laugh. There was a pause for a moment before any words were said, this pause either good or extremely bad. Mr. Schnee was a creature of severity after all.

"With one addition. If you find out they spilled Schnee blood, you will tell me, or you'll be considered an accessory to murder by the law. No deal will clean hands of Schnee blood, not while I live. Understood, Faunus?" Faunus. During their short time working together Blake noticed Mr. Schnee tended to use that only in the most absolute moments where there could be no more negotiation, preferring Belladonna when he was more reasonable. Blake hated that, how demeaning it was from his mouth, but the terms were fair.

"Murder... deserves punishment." She just didn't want to be the source of punishment, but Blake tried to think how she felt watching her people be butchered. Anger alone didn't justify murder, if she didn't believe that than why was she even here. "But thievery, sabotage, disruption? They are atoning for that. You believe in fighting grimm, right? You know they are better off here than in prison," Blake added making her last peace with it. Mr. Schnee paused again, considering this truly one last time. Measuring his hate with his sense of duty._ 'Come on old man, prove you mean it when you say the Schnee serve the good of humanity!' _

"If you lie to me, Ms. Belladonna, I'll never forget." It was if he had just said yes, but with a warning. A warning Blake absolutely believed. If there was one thing the Faunus would never do, is forget any of this.

"Neither will I. I'll talk to them tomorrow, I promise." The scroll died down, light fading from the alleyway, the symbol dissipating as the normal operating system returned. The last words of their hidden transmission coming clear, and despite its polite nature, a fearful chill.

"Goodnight, Ms. Belladonna." The light was gone, and in the shadow Blake closed her eyes to the world, a last bit of stress draining into the ice air. Most people were scared of the dark, but Blake never had a reason to. She could see in it well enough, and even like this, eyes shut to the darkness, she could hear whatever was needed.

Even when she didn't want to.

"So this is it then?" Certain things in this world can jump start a calm heart into panic, the voice of a long departed loved one did so easily, easier than most. She couldn't feel the cold anymore and the dark was no longer the comfort it once was. A million thoughts crossed her mind, a million more memories, and finally a million feelings coloring them all.

"Adam." He stood so… clear there. The dark not hiding him. Hiding wasn't his nature despite what a mask might suggest to some, battle and conflict was the horned Faunus' calling. He looked as Blake remembered, his black suit, red colored hair, the sword she remembered more painfully than anything else at his hip. The only alteration to this walking phantasm from the past was a scar, fresh and red with irritation on his cheek. Blake thought to reach out to him, touch the wound and make it better, but as she stepped towards him, Adam stepped back.

"Don't bother with it. It only looks bad because it's new," the Faunus boy replied in a recoil, his tone a steady one touched by a bit of venom and anger. He kept a hand on that sword, too. A grim reminder of exactly what he must be thinking.

"New scar? Adam, the White Fang is done for! Why are you even doing this anymore?!" Blake tried to plead, forgetting her own transgression for a moment. Adam seemed both touched and angry at the suggestion and concern. He was not immune to kindness, but stubborn, almost stupidly so, as he was hateful.

"The White Fang is not dead, only weakened. We've been quietly building ourselves up and cutting ties with that witch and her crew." Blake knew Adam would never have supported Cinder, his hate at least incorruptible as it was consistent, "The only reason I have this scar was an ambush by the SDC's own security forces. I owe this one to an older looking guy, fine suit with a red snowflake on its back. Sound familiar? Now I know why he knew who I was, and where to find our supplier."

"Adam I—"

"Blake. What is this all really about? I understand why you left, I don't agree, but I understand. It's why I didn't stop you that day, why I never came back to silence you," _but_, she could almost hear him say it the man was so angry. His blood must have been boiling, for he barely spoke a word. Just stood there, tongue tied in a fury of knots. "Why Blake… I won't believe you just betrayed our people… What have they threatened you with?"

"I have a family here Adam, like the White Fang was," Blake spoke clearly, cutting out as much emotion as she could, though the burning pain was hot in her, like coals of a dark fire, "The thing is, they don't abuse my talents, don't push me to hurt innocent people. My family is here to protect everyone. I'm proud of myself, I'm proud to be who I am for the first time in my life. If we want our people to have a future, this is the way it will happen. The White Fang needs to end." The Faunus revolution was over, the war for respect was fought with words and strong actions for a united community.

"You're proud to be friends with Weiss Schnee." How hateful he said that name, how bitter and smeared with disdain. Blake wondered if Weiss had ever heard it said like that, how much it must have hurt. The Faunus feared perhaps if she herself had ever said it, just like that.

"Yes. She is a good woman, a stubborn woman. She stood up to her father for me. For our people." Not in any big speech, but in the little ways. Letting Blake come with her to the estate and come as an equal, by calling her a teammate. By sitting at the same table. A thousand little protests. She could still be ignorant and racist, but there was good in her. Blake would be proud to consider them sisters now, no matter how much they fought. "Her father is scum, but when Weiss is in control things could change for our people. Damn it Adam, we are so close to ending this feud!"

"This war ends when there is no more Schnee left. Is it the money? You're killing your real family for money, is that right?" Adam didn't scream it, he didn't need to in the least. He said it all in those hateful eyes, in the words alone. To accuse her of taking the money. The dam inside broke, all the pain and loss came out for once. For all her love of him and the former friends in the white masks.

"This has to end, Adam... Please... I beg you, please go away, away somewhere far from the White Fang, from the Schnee. Please, Adam, please stop it!" Blake wasn't angry, but she was screaming. Those legions of emotions freed to put their force onto Adam. "This has to end, it's over. You're going to die if you don't stop. Please, if any part of you still loves me, go away and tell no one. End the fighting! Stop this!" Blake didn't let herself cry, didn't bother justifying herself. This was Adam, this conversation ended long before it started, only becoming darker with every word. He took another step back. This time Blake, eyes burning, wanting so hard to release the pain in tears, did the same, her hand on Gambol Shroud. The alleyway was definitely to his advantage. Gambol's sickle and ribbon whip would get caught, and compared one-to-one Adam's sword was stronger and longer reaching. Adam sensed this, thumb pushing the blade up just a little, a deep glow coming from the sheath that matched that same glow in his hair.

"Blake, you can't beat me here, you know that." A step forward matching Blake's step back into the dark while her eyes glowed an amber light, the only other aside from Adam's bloody aura. Adam might be an unstoppable bull in a one-on-one fight, but Blake had the eyes, eyes that could see where his could not. Could see well enough to make out the motion atop the roofs, the surprise Blake had planned for any of the SDC who might come after her. Simian features made for a surprisingly nimble and soundless movements.

"You can barely take me in a fight, Adam, you can't take both of us." Adam's mouth shaped a who, but the sound from behind him snapped the warrior in him to attention, shifting his entire body around, the grim bone white mask meeting the barrel of a gun. The _barrels_ of Sun Wukong's guns.

"Hey man, how ya doing?" the blonde Faunus said with such a tight smile. Adam bent his body to slash, but before he could finish Gambol Shroud formed up into another gun the bull couldn't afford to ignore. Blake from behind, Sun from ahead; there was no way to avoid them, maybe dodge the shot, but no way to beat them both. Adam was cornered, tense and low, prepared to strike out, primed like a bomb. A bomb Blake wanted to defuse.

"Adam, you cannot win, not like this, you know that. Give up… walk away and just go, go somewhere far from here," Blake struggled as she spoke, though no one could tell from her rock like disposition. She was steady even if the world around her wasn't, even if the storm inside wasn't. The clack of the sword returning to the sheath, its home. Adam for all his stubbornness, was not suicidal.

"Blake Belladonna, if I can give you just one piece of advice. Keep away from Weiss Schnee. I won't protect you anymore. Get away while you can. Good luck." Adam's last words, not even spoke in anger, or even that more emotion, more sullen and tired than anything else. Sun gave a raised eye, but with a nod from Blake he lowered his guns, letting the Faunus man pass onto the street. Almost without a breath, in the time one might just blink, he was gone. Perhaps home or to some alley way, but in just a breath Adam Taurus was lost to Blake for good. At least it felt that way in that dark and harsh night.

"Well, he seems like a jerk," Sun joked, always joked. Blake found it kind of refreshing, or did most any other day. Now it just felt so distinct. His kind nature having no effect on Blake's depressed state. Adam Taurus wasn't an evil man, wasn't even a bad man. The dark haired Faunus knew that so well, which made this infinitely harder. Good people were being wasted on something so senseless, and Blake didn't know how to save them. Had she only the chance. Adam would have made for a far better hero than a villain.

"Sorry, bad time?" Sun whispered, snapping the young woman back to this place, away from regrets and what ifs and onto the Vale alleyway. Almost too easy to forget that Sun was here, that was something to be regretted.

"Sorry, we just we used to be close," Blake tried to explain, not knowing a better word for it. Sun had joined her on these nightly treks into the more empty industrial part of Vale. He didn't ask for any information, never what it was about. He shared something with Yang that Blake loved. A sense that friendship and privacy were not enemies, they were not mutually exclusive. That sometimes things were better left unsaid.

"Like us close, or like Weiss and Ruby close?" Sun asked, making Blake feel like a very ironic idiot. She tried not to be offended, Sun's interest in her not wholly platonic, but it was a good natured and fair question. Didn't want to know who she was speaking to in the dark corners in the midnight hours, but exes for sure he was interested. Sure, she tried not to be angry, didn't mean it worked.

"Okay, not the best time to ask. Just, well, wanted to know more about what you're… you know what I'm not going to get into it. Want me to beat him up?" Sun's joke made Blake smile in spite of herself. No, she did not want anyone beating up Adam Taurus, and no, she was not interested in what Sun hoped she was, though her feelings for Yang were more to blame for that than Sun. Anyone would be lucky to have Sun for sure. Just wasn't going to be Blake, least not unless her feelings for Yang started to dissipate out of nowhere. Yes, that's who she needed right now: Yang. Needed her badly. That stupid, wonderful blonde was the only thing that seemed steady in Blake's life right now, even if the thought of anyone calling Yang "steady" was more likely to be laughed down than anything else.

"Sun, I'm sorry for dragging you around and out here. You're an amazing friend. Honestly, I don't treat you well enough… I can't return your feelings even if you really deserve them, well, no one deserves them per say, but you get what you mean," Blake tried to explain, tried to make him understand. Today was not the day to have this conversation. She needed to leave. This was too much, this was too much too soon. There were supposed to be shouts, Sun might get angry for feeling used, even though he wasn't, but Sun was a good kid who understood things were always more complicated than that. A great friend and Blake could feel that hairy arm around her shoulder.

"Nah, I getcha, don't worry. Blake, you're a way better friend than you think. Haven't tried to get me arrested for stealing yet, pretty friendly of you," Sun laughed, tossing Blake an apple. There was one thing today that worked out at least. Sun's goofy smile as he ate that stolen fruit. How that son of a bitch managed to get this far without an arrest was a factual achievement.

"By the way, you _are_ stopping that. Crimes are crimes. I stop crimes," Blake said with a smile, biting into that stolen apple. The Faunus could pay for it later, if she could find the vender. It was like that the two of them started the cold march off to Blake's little dragon, the light of this bleak time. It was all for RWBY, after all. All to keep this family whole. Blake deserved to enjoy them, didn't she?

* * *

><p>"Yang, I look silly," Blake could hear the mumbled voice behind the door. It was Ruby from that high pitched, sweet voice she had. There was some struggle inside and Blake could guess they were in the process of ruining a very expensive dress. This is where she wanted to be.<p>

"Damn it Ruby, stop messing up the flowers!" The door opened and there were the two of them, Ruby in full dress, red rippling with false roses, all Yang's clever handiwork. For a tomboy, she was fashionable as hell, improving their store bought dresses with extra frills and fineries.

"Blake, close the door!" Ruby shouted, a panicked blush on her face matching the red roses that lined her dress. She really did look adorable, if a little young for Blake's taste. Perfect for Weiss, though. The charming little cradle robber, she was would love to see Ruby in her loose silken red as if made from petals. She would likely have a bit more of Yang's make up on then, but Ruby looked gorgeous as she was. Next week's ball was going to be wonderful for those two sweethearts, and anyone who tried to get in their way were going to have to cut through a dance number with Blake and Yang. The Faunus believed fully they, whoever they were, would not survive the attempt.

"No one's looking," Blake said with a smile, sealing the door behind her. The dorm, an unbreakable happy place. Home.

"Weiss can't see, it's a surprise!" Ruby groaned all blushed up, hair parted in such a way that would allow for a flower to fit in and keep puffed up.

"No Heiress anywhere here, I promise. How did you get rid of her?" Blake asked, tossing her goods onto the bed, sliding herself between a post and her mattress, body exhausted, but too nerve wracked for sleep.

"I asked aunty to assign her like three research papers," Ruby answered with an innocent smile.

"You are evil to her, Ruby," Blake spoke in half a chuckle and half scolding.

"They are special extra credit papers! Gives her an opportunity to get ahead and not be so stressed out!" Ruby argued, embarrassed and red, "I am not evil—hey!" Ruby shot back up as her dress came apart from the back, Yang laughing, holding the key string to the back, and tugging on it lightly with a smile.

"Easy access, incase, you know," Yang was near doubling over her own joke, but seeing how Ruby finally looked as dark as her namesake. Completely worth it. "You can tell Weiss thank you," Yang added as the dress began to peel over Ruby's shoulders, which were equally red, as she clinged to the front end pressing it to her chest. The look of horror on her face was even more delightful.

"We are not ready for that please, no, and thank you. Bye now!" A flash of petals and light with a soft breeze of wind that lingered with the scent of flowers. Locked away into the dorm bathroom was sweet Ruby Rose. Unfortunately for her, Yang still had her little string and the usual dress was neatly waiting for her in the contraption that was her bedding. Such a predicament for the poor girl. Blake would see to that their mighty leader have something to wear... in a minute.

Right now the Faunus needed to be alone with her partner. Not to do anything, just look at her, see the smile and know the warmth of the sun was standing with Blake in this room, together. A little fire and its shadow, but sometimes Yang gave more to that. More observant than any gave her credit for she took a few swaying steps to her partner.

"She can be a cutie… you don't think they'll actually use... it?" Yang asked, for the first time in all of the black haired girl's memory, with a look of earnest worry. It made a smile come to Blake's lips, even if her eyes still had the gloss of sadness. People always referred to it as a tired, sad smile, and she was inclined to agree. "Hey Blake, you okay? If you want to talk, I can kind of nod my head at stuff," Yang added sliding down next to her partner, their shoulders pressed together. The golden girl was dressed in her usual nightwear, sitting there nodding back and forth, waiting for Blake to say whatever the young Faunus had to say, even if it was nothing.

"I… Gods Yang... I think I'm in a lot of trouble." The words slipped from the tongue without a thought. They weren't supposed to, but they did. The weight never felt bigger than when it was being lifted just a little, when she let Yang in just a bit. The heavy feeling all around Blake curled up, pulling herself inward.

"Blake, what happened? Who did this? I swear I'll beat 'em up. Who did this?!" Yang's arm around the Faunus felt warmer than the sun, a cloak of welcome fire. Yang was ready, pajamas and all, to go crush the legions of whomever made her partner sad. Such a childlike confidence, though Yang was too worldly to be called childish. Either way it was sweet, a sweetness rich in a dim time.

"You can't beat them up," Blake whispered without a smile. As sweet and as warm as this little corner might be, the fact was this was coming to one sort of end. The life she was leading now could not last forever, enemies of the White Fang and in service of a man who would sooner arrest her. How can anything stay peaceful like that? Still...

"I can beat them up," Yang was smiling sure of it, sure of what could and would never be true. The blonde fighter, as tough as she might be, as much fire as she might breathe, there was no way to burn the past, or protect Weiss and Ruby from themselves. There were just things in life that could not be. Fairy tales aren't real.

"No, Yang, you can't!" Blake didn't mean to shout, but her walls caved in for a moment, the darkness all around her with no light. Blake could feel a tear trace her cheek. No time for that, she wanted to believe, but couldn't stop stop it.

"Screw you, I can beat up who I want." Yang didn't break her smile, didn't shout back, she did, however, pull Blake into her lap, placing her chin right between the Faunus' ears and draping her arms over the body. "Shush how, you're not a cry baby. If I can't we can together. Nobody is as good as the bumblebee partners."

"You're not the brightest," Blake whispered with a smile.

"Psst, yeah right. I'm glimmering gold."

"Yang... would you mind going to the ball with me? I don't want to go by myself," Blake allowed herself a bit of selfishness. A nice treat to an ailing soul, nothing special or weird. They would have likely gone together anyways, but this felt... more decisive even if it would be a platonic date. Still meant Yang would stay single for the dance at least.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I've got no date, so we'll go," Yang agreed swaying the two of them together in harmonic motion back and forth like a lullaby. It was almost embarrassing, but Blake didn't want to move. It was warm wonderful place to be. "You know what we should do? Since we're going to go together, we should get you a tux, go with the tall, dark and handsome look. Picture the expression on all the guys' faces! Totes will be worth the cost. Seeing that bellabooty in a tux going to leave them questioning their sexualities for days!"

"Bellabooty? Really, don't be a little kid."

"You have the bellabooty, don't even pretend you don't"

"Fine, for you."

"Damn right for me."

****** Oh my goodness I've been so late I'm sorry! Had a physics final and craziness! D: Alrighty so first wanted to say thanks to LazyKatze who edited and helped with this chapter, her editing is so good it makes me smile :D Go read her fic Layers of Ice, it's like the best thing ever! **

**Next chapter is fun ball stuff 'cus Kuma made some amazing ballroom dance dresses that just made my heart melt and I now need to! Choice is starting today I promise! And I look forward to tonight**


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect

**** Advanced warning: gets close, but there is no lemon here, not that kind of story**

**Chapter 14: Perfect**

**Ruby the Girl in a Rose-dress **

"So get this, the fastest kid in Beacon, your uncle, chasing a twelve year old through the headmaster's office, knocking over everything. Ruined the cafeteria, too! Glynda and I nearly got expelled throwing the tables up as barricades to stop your mother. If Ozpin hadn't stepped in all of us would have been bums, but damn if your mom wasn't laughing soon as we caught her." Azura told great stories, had this grizzled old storyteller look to her. Maybe it was those cool scars or the gruff attitude, but either way Ruby loved it. If only to hear about her mom, the one who departed from the redhead's life too soon. "I hear you rather ruined this place not too long ago," Azura added, sipping her punch, perhaps one too many tonight, even if fruit punch was about as harmful as warm hugs.

"Yeah, that food fight went kind of crazy," Ruby mumbled, playing with her own glass of punch, a shining red from the candles above, the many different chandeliers sending shattered prisms of light past colored stone, "but Auntie, it was awesome! Blake was all like 'wa-cha', swinging baguettes around and Weiss had a freaking swordfish! It was kind of unfair 'cus they had this castle all set up and Nora just smashed Weiss with a watermelon, so I had to be all like _woosh_ and fly into them after Pyrrha had thrown a ton of tin cans at us. It was kind of awesome!" Ruby could feel an embarrassing snort end her giggle. Azura laid her large hand onto the redhead's revealed shoulders, shaking her lightly. A soft joy rested in those blue eyes, same one there since Ruby sat down with her tonight.

"You are just like her, kid," Azura started, downing her punch as if drinking it fast would unlock mystical alcoholic properties, "Which is why Ruby, if anything happens to me, whatever is mine will be yours. I've already taken care of it with my will. My sword Royal Charlie, and shield Saint Lucia will be about all that you can use. Might be good to diversify. Not like me, being an old woman with only one decent style."

"But nothing will happen to you Auntie." Ruby tried not being sad, but the thought that Azura was getting old didn't drift too far from the redhead's thoughts. Plus Huntresses never lived forever, the younger girl learned that lesson from her mom, the last one she would ever receive no matter how deeply Ruby wished for more.

"Not for a while no, but just a precaution. Though I got to ask, what are you, ya know, doing here?" Azura asked, giving Ruby the eye. The redhead was dolled up by Yang, with lipstick and eye shadow that matched her highlights. She was in the most gorgeous, if kind of unfitting, crimson dress Yang could have possibly outfitted her in, filled with little fabric roses of varying sizes like a ribbon around her, with the real one left comfortably in the young huntress's hair. Despite all that, she was not on the ballroom floor with Pyrrha and Jaune who were in simple tan and white formal attire, or Yang and Blake's more flashy yellow dress and black suit combo that left the dance a little heated. Instead, Ruby was seated right in the corner, far away from the music quartet, far away from her friends, far away from most importantly her date, far away from everyone and everything. Except Azura.

"Is Weiss mad, Ruby?" And Neptune. "Shouldn't you two be dancing?" He slid himself between Azura and Ruby comfortably, though the professor never seemed to get along with Neptune or his team, disliking their lackadaisical attitude. Ruby thought they were pretty cool dudes, though stuff with Neptune were weird. Weiss had a small thing for him a while back, claiming it was just a combination of 'self-delusion and his girlish looks' but it still made the young huntress nervous. To his credit, Neptune had been nothing but chill about all this. So far anyways.

"So, uhh," Ruby couldn't finished at first, looking over to Weiss, she was beautiful. Clothed in a fine white dress with blue accent along the shoulders and long sleeves, blurring the line between her feminine and masculine beauty, something she could play well on both sides, but when those blue eyes looked at her, they immediately turned away and Ruby knew she was completely and utterly screwed. "I got all this ready, planned for this like since we got back from Winterstown, and I completely forgot to actually ask her to be my date…" A colossal defeat, unspeakable defeat. _Why am I such a freaking dummy! _

"No problem Ruby, I'll talk to her. We'll get snow angel to dance with you in no time," Neptune offered, kicking himself up from his seat. Azura without a word slammed a palm into his chest, forcing him into the stool with such a knock half the glasses on the table fell over.

"I don't think so, popped-collar," Auntie mumbled into her drink, still holding the kid down into the bench, "Ruby, you go talk to her. Blue boy over here is going to sit still or dance with me. I suggest the former, kid, before the latter."

"I wasn't going to do anything bad!" Neptune sputtered hands up in a panic, trying to squeeze his way past the older woman's steel clad arm. To his credit, Ruby believed him, though he was… notorious for his flirtation with any girl, short of the taken ones and redhead herself. Young age can act like a bit of a boy shield.

"Mhm," Azura mumbled, taking another sip of punch, "Good luck my rosy girl."

"Thank you, Auntie!"

The ballroom floor was gorgeous, if just a reused cafeteria at its heart. Still, Beacon's marble foundations and massive glass windows never seemed quite as brilliant as they were during the balls. The whole of the building was packed with students, teachers, and extras invited to the lavish affair. Through the thickness though Ruby could make out her friends. Nora was challenging people to arm wrestling competitions in her dress, a funny clash while Ren sat comfortably as the judge. Coco was dressed in a fabulous black, though gorgeous boots still showing off ash. She whispered something in Velvet's ear that made the Faunus just collapse in giggles, clutching to her leader tight for support. Apple was there with Navy too, the little girl grasping the bigger guy tight, arms around each other. The blue haired giant had such a sweat on his brow, must have been so nervous. Even CRDL seemed to be having harmless fun instead of being the usual jerks.

Cutting between dances, trying her best not to interrupt the circling couples in motion, Ruby made her way across, eventually, closer to the finest jewel of the night. Way prettier than any gem lined in the chandeliers above or flowers embroidered into Ruby's dress. A princess made of snow, the fairest of them all standing there a little moody bundle with a pout. She wasn't looking at her girlfriend, least not directly, pretending to be fascinated by a quartet of musicians Ruby knew for a fact weren't half as good as Weiss or her own concertos. _Okay, be courageous, be strong, be a leader, trust the power of love! _

"Hi." It came out a lot squeakier when the word plopped out of Ruby's mouth. Not exactly the suave lady killer Ruby tried for.

"Leave me alone, Ruby. I'm going to be angry for like thirty more minutes, then we can dance," Weiss mumbled, turning away from Ruby, the ponytail whipping around as she did.

"What if I say I'm sorry? 'Cus I am," Ruby asked reaching out her hand to Weiss. Both were gloved, though the warmth was there when the redhead slide her girlfriend's hand between her own. Even if it wasn't the same, it was nice despite Weiss' continued rejection.

"Thirty minutes!" Weiss wouldn't look at her, vastly reducing the effectiveness of puppy dog eyes, so Ruby would just have to make her. One hand intertwining with the silver girl's, the second reaching up to her chin and pulling her blue glare towards its deserving target.

"How about I'm really, really sorry. I wanted to make it perfect, just forgot to ask for permission," Ruby admitted, brushing the side of Weiss' cheek as she did so. The young girl didn't really know how to be sensual, what sort of stuff to do to make herself appealing. Ruby just had her dress, her best makeup, and a lot of want, want to be with her. "Please dance with me?"

"How could you forget to even ask me?" Weiss questioned with indignation, but did not swat Ruby away or pull her hand away. They were eye to eye now, and try as she might to grimace and glare the Schnee girl was weakening to those sad silver dollar eyes and rosy blush cheeks.

"You didn't ask me either," Ruby countered, throwing her own feelings into the mess. Though that certainly made her nervous. Weiss mad could take quite a lot of forms and do quite a lot of stuff, how it came up though was often from subtle things. This most assuredly would lead to a much more placated or furious little white flower.

"But I'm the—" Weiss started, but her words became gargled and uncomfortable, the anger starting to subside into a bit of general bummed-out-ness.

"We both are," Ruby clarified, swinging Weiss' hand around slightly, trying to smile the best she could, though the conversation was about to become way more embarrassing, "I kinda wanted you to ask too, ya know?" Weiss looked even sadder for a moment, something Ruby really didn't want. The redhead in turn squeezed her girlfriend's hand, beaming bright. The heiress rolled her eyes but with a smile, taking in a deep breath to cool her attitude

"Okay, Ruby, will you be my date?" Weiss asked, performing a proper bow that was as cute as it was embarrassing.

"If you'll dance with me?" Ruby replied, trying and mucking up a curtsy, though her prince was hardly going to mention it. Weiss instead was smiling, that rare smile she hid way too hard. Tonight it was out in the open, prideful and strangely energetic. That snarky attitude she had converted to confidence as the couple pulled themselves onto the dance floor.

Weiss lead of course, placing her hand warmly along Ruby's hips, a comfortable position that he redhead discovered she rather enjoyed. Yang had taught the younger girl how to ballroom dance some, as it was much more specific than the general slow dance. Things like knowing to place specifically her left arm around the leading girl's neck for example. It was a little easier with how short Weiss was, the length bending down to fit the space between them. Each free appendage was clasped together outward, a sort of weird bodily pendulum it felt like at times.

The movement was static at first, Ruby stumbling between Weiss' practiced steps. This sort of thing had to have been taught to her since she could stand, but to Ruby it was all a new light, even after the last school dance and the park incident. Not to mention this wasn't some dance, some rhythmic motion with a friend to be enjoyed and depart from. This was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the masters of dust from here to Atlas, the girl of a million dreams, the incorporeal and incorruptible.

"Watch out dunce. I have feet too, you know," the snowy prince charming whispered though she seemed to not really mind, steps steady and perfect. Ruby on the other hand blushed so fine a red all the dust mined could not display a darker shade.

"Sorry, I look like an idiot. I'm so nervous," Ruby apologized.

"You look beautiful, you step like an idiot though. Breath, focus on me, not my feet. Look at me, Ruby." The young girl turned away from the floor, up into her girlfriend's eyes, staring straight, though that alone nearly made her trip. Weiss caught her of course, but Ruby kept looking, looking right into those ice eyes. She couldn't remember if they always sparkled like this, but now they had light to them. Weiss wore makeup, but this was a slightly different style, black eyeliner to pull out her blue eyes, white blush to keep a consistency onto those pale features. Only dark shade, the color of her lipstick a red, not so deep as Ruby's. It was almost supernatural, ethereal maybe, how much her face was like animate snow. The one give away, the one spot the redhead expected to be covered in makeup was devoid of any. The jagged gash that ran down Weiss' eye, red and raw without the least bit of hiding. It was eye-catching, almost glowing in the ballroom, and the huntress found herself thankful it was not covered up tonight. Suddenly the steps didn't seem so hard. Suddenly she could do this too. Suddenly Ruby was steady.

"You're salvageable," Weiss joked, swinging her date around lightly to the music. She was trying to match her pace with Ruby's and the quartet that played all at once, always choosing the former when forced to.

"I bet Neptune would be better at this…" Ruby groaned more to herself than anyone else, suddenly in competition with someone a league away. It was so stupid the redhead couldn't look up at Weiss she was so embarrassed. The dance partner didn't say a thing though, not until Ruby looked back at her eyes.

"Oh shut up." The silver girl head-butted her, not particularly hard, but actually head-butted her. Ruby's eyes went wide, the silver discs looking for answers as Weiss simply gave a furrowed brow marred by some mixture of a pleased and irked smile. All this managed while the girl still danced. "I should have never told you. You are really dumb sometimes."

"I'm your dummy though," Ruby replied, wanting to rub her now slightly sore forehead, but thinking better of it.

"You are really pushing your I'm cute' thing, aren't you?" Weiss seemed to notice between steps, quickly pulling her hand away from her partner's side to brush the sore bit with her thumb. Something about how cheesy it was or sweet made an equally childlike grin show up on Ruby's face.

"It's my thing, it's what I got," the red head giggled, nervously making conversation over the crescendo of the music. "I could beat your butt at cards later, that's like my other thing."

"Didn't you want to dance?" Weiss complained, stepping between two of the other guests, a pair from the upper classes. To the school's credit, no one was staring, but the couple had very quickly become very old news. Ruby was happy for that, the only person should be focused on her was her dancing partner.

"No! I want to dance with you. It's absolutely completely different in every way."

"Not really, but it's sweet, so sure, fine for now."

"Thank you, princess," Ruby whispered in reply. She pulled Weiss tighter in response to the band playing a lighter tempo. The younger girl let both her arms drape around Weiss' neck, proper thing to do for a slow dance, though awkward in front of everyone. Still, it was pleasant and warm. More so when Weiss moved her hands off Ruby's hips and hugged the girl's waist.

"If you even start on that I will ruin you," Weiss mumbled back angry, but barely. It was Ruby's time to return the head-butt, not so hard, not so violent, and not returning once their foreheads touched.

Weiss never blushed much, not like Ruby who would turn red in a second, but she was rose colored when they were this close. Dancing became something more akin to shuffling, even more awkward with the material of two separate dresses getting in the way, but it was worth it. The music was good too, not the pumping stuff she liked, but a more Weiss side of the spectrum. The kind that seemed organic, as if Ruby could feel it consume her if she closed her eyes. Thing is she didn't want to. Her silver partner was staring at her, noses near touching and smiles uncomfortably bright.

"Can I, uhh, kiss you?" Ruby asked in a whisper fearing sudden touch would send her partner recoiling away. Weiss looked a little embarrassed, but kept her swaying movement paused for a thought.

"Yes." And so they did. Wasn't much of a grand movement, or special at what was a school dance, even if the academy in question threw some outrageously fancy and expensive affairs. Still, one became two and two, three. The right atmosphere made Ruby feel hopelessly oblivious to the world around her, or maybe it was the taste of Weiss' makeup or a million other things, but right here she couldn't think of how much she looked like an idiot making out with her date in front of the school, just did it. Did it because it was the thing to do, because it was the only thing there that mattered, so scoffs from Gynda be damned, Ruby was going to have this. Or until Weiss bit her tongue, that certainly would kill the mood.

"Ouch! Whaa?" Ruby tried not to shout as soon as the teeth pincered her, trying her best not to jump straight out of the dance and make a scene. Not enough to draw blood, but damn, it stung.

"Do you really think now is the time?!" Weiss did shout, just not as loudly as the music.

"Yesh," the redhead muttered sticking out the poor mini-Ruby that got bit. Little guy didn't deserve a fate like this, stinging with small teeth marks just from harmless kissing. Whether from the soreness or sense they both just shut up and started dancing again. No one would remember her tongues sacrifice, no one but Ruby herself.

"Rememher the tihme whe dahnced in—" Ruby started to ask, thinking a little back on memory in general.

"I did not bite that hard!" the heiress replied in irritation, not buying Ruby's poor injured puppy routine. "But, yes, I remember." The memory had to have been a good one, despite the drama that closely followed, from the slight grin Weiss had at the mention.

"Well, I know it's not the same kind of dance, but it's just like that, but now were a normal couple. I'm just really happy," Ruby pressed on, ignoring her slightly sore and swollen taster and dropping the whole puppy dog act. Instead much sweeter sorts of stuff. The music got even slower, almost sleepy in the strings. That sleepiness, got to the huntress just a little bit, enough that she needed to rest her head, a spot so easily found on Weiss' shoulders. A warm little spot only for Ruby. "And yes, it was that hard, meanie."

"Look at you two. Sexy!" _Yang, best sister in the world. Totes needs a gag though. _The bumblebee pair slid their dance up close to them, Blake in her fabulous tuxedo and Yang in the most extravagant yellow swirling ball gown Ruby had ever seen. The Faunus one of the two mouthed an apology, but Weiss was mad, she could tell by the intense shaking grip the silver girl had.  
>"I will hit your sister," she whispered.<p>

"Please don't," Ruby answered, snuggling into Weiss neck, the Heiress shivering whenever her girlfriend spoke into her pale skin, "Just dance."

* * *

><p>Dancing ballroom style ended up a good bit more exhausting than Ruby had ever anticipated, though it was something she found intensely gratifying. Slow dances especially, with its tighter position, warm embrace, and chill nature. Much more like the twirls they did in the park than the practiced rigid system used for the faster songs. Still, it was more than worth it for those too, a different, awkward experience for the redhead.<p>

Eventually everyone gets tired. People dropped out for rests and pairs of people one wouldn't expect took their place. Velvet and Coco going for a twirl, though Coco ended up being a bit more extravagant than most with her more liberal interpretation of a twirl. Ren and Nora popped out, the guy always running out of energy first. The hammer girl didn't quit though, stealing Jaune from Pyrrha and then Pyrrha from Jaune. Some of the teachers even did a dance or two as the night got late. Azura ended up dragging both Ozpin and Glynda on the floor together. The Faunus professor didn't dance much herself, besides a short twirl with Glynda, though it seemed a sort of awkward air hung over that.

After the fourteenth song the only pairs that started dancing without switching partners was the two of them, and the bumblebee pair barring one short switch out with Sun so Yang could go to the bathroom. After all that time Weiss was burning out, way more experienced than Ruby, but also always taking lead foot and in general having to make up for the redhead's incompetence.

"Hey Weiss, wanna take a breather," was all that it took for the heiress to nod happily and stepping out of the ballroom circle. It might have helped that the music was growing increasingly chaotic and a minor twerking incident with Yang and Blake ended up certainly diminishing the formal air of the party. Either way, Weiss was motivated to get off her feet, and Ruby to follow.

Somewhere on the ballroom second floor was a common feature found on most of the buildings in beacon, a balcony. Not very different from any of the others, it was empty, barring a couple making out in the corner from the upper classmen, who departed as soon as Weiss gave them a questioning glare.

"You know we can't really be all mad at them for that. Wasn't too long ago that we were basically doing the same thing, ya know?" Ruby suggested, hoping to cool Weiss off a little bit since the chill of spring sure wasn't doing it.

"Well maybe I wanted them to leave so we could get the balcony to ourselves dolt," Weiss retorted sliding herself into the small single seated chair in the balcony corner. Balconies were mostly all the same in beacon, pretty barren marble and stone alcoves made with few amenities besides benches, seats, a few bushes and a fantastic view of the city and ocean beyond that, all dimly lit by streetlights and the transient shattered moon. Ruby liked to be social and with friends, but she couldn't help but agree in the more contenting nature of some time alone with Weiss, especially after the somewhat heated and public activity of dancing for like two hours. Made the heiress' choice for a chair to sit on opposed to a bench a little more depressing.

"Why not sit on a bench with me?" Ruby asked and Weiss blushed, her eyes stuck to the wounded sky.

"Reasons." The Heiress shifted her legs, making a space for someone to sit between despite the thickness of her dress-leggings. Now it was Ruby's opportunity to turn a little red, though she did it with a smile instead of a frown.

"You sure? I know you can be weird about stuff," the redheaded protested, only a little before sliding into the open spot. The marble on her bottom felt cold, but white gloved hands slivered around the rose covered girl's waist, pulling the two of them closer into a much more balmy temperature.

"I just prefer things on my terms," Weiss clarified, resting her chin on Ruby's shoulder, "I like to think my attempts at being more... open have been rather effective."

"Yep," Ruby replied happy to be in this little spot, even giddy, though she did her best not to bounce up and down on her girlfriend's lap. Not exactly the sexiest behavior. "I'm so happy about all this Weiss, like, you don't even know! Sometime you should teach me more about ballroom dancing. We can practice in our room, I mean after we move everything around a bit, easy peasy."

"Maybe. You do need some work. I don't really mind so much."

"We could have like another party, but like of just our friends, though I can't promise Yang won't try to get plastered. Maybe we'd borrow the ballroom. Ozpin might say no, but Azura loves me. She'll convince him. Don't you think? Maybe like make it a team building exercise!" _Calm down Ruby, _she tried to rationalize with herself knowing full well she was in hyper mode, _you're going to make the very pretty girl you're in the lap of very mad._

"Your head, not mine. I don't want to be in trouble asserting your idiocy. Also, no alcohol! I don't care what Yang says, I will not forget the fire incident of last summer!" Weiss declared, the natural kill joy she was. It wasn't too bad though, after all team RWBY needed some reigning in. The sisters never had quite the self-control their father meant to impart onto them, plus Blake had a habit of getting suckered in by Yang. Who else had the self-control, but the tough little Miss Schnee? Didn't mean Ruby couldn't resist.

"Don't be a party pooper." The huntress turned her head only a little, kissing Weiss at the bridge of her mouth, a place that was meant to be her cheek. The two of them locked eyes there and that familiar intense pulling feeling Ruby felt in her chest around her girlfriend came back as heavy as it had all night.

"Your dress looks fantastic by the way," Weiss was the first one to speak after that, quickly looking away to regain some sense of stability.

"Yang made it. Made Blake's, too, in like less than a week!" Ruby answered in turn, trying to distract herself as well.

"Next time I'm thinking maybe a full suit too. I like dresses, but they look better on you than me, to be honest."

"Your dress is fantastic! Don't even!" Ruby twisted a little around, the cloth of their dresses getting a bit entangled. The redhead was growing more impatient with herself, the want in her and restlessness kicking in, even if she didn't really get what or why.

"I'm glad we got caught so we could do this. I'm not regretting any of it you know, as much as it was a little scary. It was really worth it so we could dance and have fun with everyone." Ruby couldn't resist moving and talking, like she was being possessed. Her eyes danced around, breathe elevated and tight for no reason. She needed to move.

"Yeah. Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked as Ruby pulled her legs over her partners, sitting perpendicular to her lap instead of parallel. It let the crimson girl slide one arm behind the silver girl, hand playing with the silky white hair. The other hand rested its palm on her stomach, fingers outstretched for support, and maybe a need to just touch her a little.

"I just need to sit better is all," Ruby justified as much as she could while her mind swam in roses and winter flowers, "I just... is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may kiss me Ruby." It devolved from there. The kiss wasn't particularly tepid, though Ruby had little to compare it too. It was like being hungry or thirsty, like if she didn't kiss Weiss this force or weight would rip the heart out of her chest. The thing was, one kiss didn't solve it, two made it heavier, three made it better in the moment and more painful in the end, four just drained out the things around them, the cool air and open environment, five made time an absent concept, six, six or perhaps it was seven, rendered counting impossible.

Ruby never had anyone tell her what falling in love was like. The fairy tales made it sound like caring about only one person, and Yang had drilled it in that it was more than just wanting to kiss people. Other than that the redhead had nothing to go on. She didn't care much for kissing, as silly as that might sound from how lost in it she was now, but no one before Weiss ever made her want to do anything, touch, or kiss, or feel, or experience. Even more than that, she didn't want to dance with anyone else, didn't even care as much about hanging out or having laughs if it wasn't with Weiss. Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, always the thing that changed what defined something as desired or not. So it might have been a little scary to suddenly be really happy twisting a slightly sore tongue around someone else's, which a few months ago sounded disgusting, but it was what she wanted right now. In spite of the reservations, Ruby allowed herself the indulgence of Weiss, the rose dressed girl letting her free hand drift upwards, slowly as not the startle, and grasp the dress chest lightly.

Ruby didn't know what she was doing, nothing guided her, and she just hoped and prayed the touch was the right kind. Weiss didn't stop her, which was a little assuring. Ruby was way more concerned with Weiss' feelings than that they were in, an albeit empty but public spot. It wasn't until the huntress felt one of her partner's touches slide down her back to something not quite as scary, but still adult, did Ruby feel confident in whatever the hell she was doing.

Ruby pulled back her lips from Weiss, their lipstick ruined totally, but she did not stop kissing, just changed where. The silver girl had such a pretty neck, something to be jealous of if it wasn't perfect just where it was. The redhead kissed there, one of the few areas the she had some experience with. Weiss breathed heavy from the kiss arching her body into Ruby's hand.

"I love you, Weiss. You're perfect."

It all stopped there. Weiss, Ruby, the kisses, the touches, the feelings, the racing hearts, the ignorance to the empty balcony around them, everything besides the empty feeling, and it was all her fault. _Stupid, stupid Ruby! Why did you say it! You know you're not supposed to! _Weiss looked so betrayed too, blue eyes hurt more than angry.

"Don't say that."

"Why?" Ruby cracked, trembling a bit, "What's wrong with how I feel?!" She just wanted to know. If it could be explained, if it made sense the huntress would stop, she just needed to understand, needed it to make sense!

"I'm not perfect Ruby," that was angry, "and I won't promise you something I can't keep. In three years school is over. I can't love you and leave you behind. I won't do that to someone important to me." That was not.

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect," Ruby cried, both figuratively and literally, a lot of pent up frustration emptying out in the wet lines running down her face, "I'm sorry."

"It is, now let's just head to bed tonight. Ruby Rose, I have had the best dance in my life so far, let's not ruin it with tears," Weiss replied taking off the gloves. If she was going to wipe away the tears, she was going to do it with her hands.

"Mhm," Ruby mumbled back barely.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed, just for tonight?"

"Can we cuddle?"

"_May_ we, and yes, I think you'd be okay tonight, so long as we keep ourselves a little more in check."

"Thank you, Weiss."

"I want to say it back too, you know. I really hope I can one day."

***** Hi everyone! Sorry for the slight lateness, school has come and releases will be a bit slower (not as slow as this though, for some reason this chapter got really gunked up in the works.) Hope this was a fun one and no one was bothered by the more intimate bits. MV has well past the halfway point and soon things are going to progressively ramp up! :D Leave a review and let me know what you think and hope the sweeter chapters like this don't drone on for ya guys.**

**Special thanks to LazyKatze, who has and continues to be kind of key for this whole thing to actually, ya know, go. Lol She's been working alongside me on separate projects (Choice and MV for me and on her end the fabulous Layer of Ice and Fighting a Beautiful Death, both of which are amazing and you need to read now! :D) for what seems like forever, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh and she edits, which was especially brutal with how rough this chapter was. Katze is the broest of the bros. Well that's all, buh-bye!**

**P.S. Apple and Navy are cameo OCs from a friend of mine I find cute, nothing more :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Associates

**Chapter 15: Associates**

**Weiss Schnee **

"Any questions?" Azura Thrym announced, the formal class presentation over. While Port always had a habit of shambling his lectures forward at a dead grimm's pace, the faunus professor was much more expedient. Where Weiss would usually be near asleep, glaring into the ticking clock and begging it to move just a little faster, she was now barely able to get quick notes by the time Q&A was opening. It was kind of refreshing, and despite the speed no one had any questions. No one but Jaune. "So none?"

There wasn't much missing from her presentation and, when she let him speak, Port outlined in great detail next week's mission. A full force extermination to remove the nevermores from Emerald Forest in time for next year's initiates, at least to make it not likely for the incoming students to run into pairs. All of Azura's favorites were going, JNPR, CFVY, SNNA, and SSSN, but of course the ones going in first were RWBY tagged directly to the professor. Port planned to lead the other teams like CRDL in the back to watch and reinforce if anything were to happen. In truth, it's more like the lesser scoring classes were being held back. Weiss didn't mind. Vanguard meant RWBY were the best, ignoring Azura who was picking favorites.

"Over here professor!" Pyrrha called out, quickly standing up from her seat, an excited smile on her face.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Azura answered in response. The girl was definitely a favorite of hers, but Weiss understood, the tall huntress was hard not to adore.

"Jaune has a question." Azura's expression went flat and Pyrrha sat back down, waving over to the blonde haired boy. Weiss never knew exactly why she stuck up for him so much, but people had said similar things about Ruby's more lackadaisical nature. _We are alike, huh?_

"Any questions not from Jaune?" Azura clarified, giving off one of those nasty snarls. She had this was of contorting her face and highlighting the scars as if to remind you what did this was monstrous and powerful, but she on the other hand was alive.

"Seriously? That's just mean," Jaune remarked, sitting back down disappointed, strangely unaffected by the woman's attempts at intimidation.

"I think we can take one more from the boy, Professor Thrym," Port commented, bouncing as he was one to do on his heel. Unfittingly respectable, resoundingly optimistic, and frightfully vapid, two of these things had to make him at least somewhat kindred with the blonde boy, but perhaps that judgment stretched on the mean side.

"Peter, your faith will doom us. Alright Jauney boy, you got my attention. Make it count," Azura answered more casually. Another trait of Ruby's aunt by association was her habit of referring to people in a general manner, whether it be students or other faculty. She seemed to not have respect, or even acknowledgement, for social distinctions between people or the histories of cultures. All titles were laughable and all that measured a person was themselves and in that spirit was their first name. Thinking that way was alien to the heiress, after all what was Weiss' worth in dust compared to the Weiss Schnee?

"So it's a nevermore hunt... can we skip it if we helped kill a nevermore already?" Jaune asked from his seat casually, the spectacular, if absent minded stupidity, of that question at least funny enough to let her put away the previous chilling thoughts.

"See? I told you," Azura mumbled to Port who laughed.

"Actually _we_ killed a nevermore," Weiss added, maybe unfairly, but she couldn't resist promoting team RWBY's exploits. She was damn proud to take out that massive flying beast on her second day, setting them beautifully on the path of glory, path of popularity, path to number one on the class wide roster.

"We were there! That has to sort of count, right? I mean, I just got a thing—"

"You can reschedule your play date with your Mistralian sweetheart the week after, I hear nevermore feathers can be considered romantic," Azura put an end to it right then and there. She could be casual, but not to be confused with questionable. She was not one to ever say no twice. The few that did push it felt the wrath of an almost impressively poor temper.

"You are a future hero of this new age, my boy. A man who tires from the hunt after just one kill is no more a hunter than a boy with his first glass of wine is a sommelier. I think you can learn plenty from another shot!" Port added with a softer tone and definitively more positive than his Faunus peer.

"I understand, professor," Jaune capitulated. He looked low, offering only a small mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Pyrrha whom returned a very happy smile. Whatever plans they had might have ended and though the redhead wouldn't have been mad about it, something anyone after meeting her would have agreed, she seemed thrilled that it was worth a little public humiliation to preserve. Jaune, for all his flaws, was always happy to be mocked for her it seemed, thinking on their past. _Okay, fine, _Weiss thought, conceding as well, _they're a cute couple. _

Thinking that thought, or more precisely having the time or the whim to think on it, seemed sort of refreshing. The freedom to be carefree in minor things was a strangely addicting and vice this life away from home allowed.

"Speaking of experience, I'll be busy during the tomorrow's class having a meeting with associates of mine. In light of that, Weiss Schnee," Azura shouted, snapping Weiss back from her rapid and loud mind.

"Yes, professor?" _Oh no, _Weiss nearly muttered. Azura always seemed to have it out for her, pushing and pressuring, at least it felt that way. Everything was reminiscent of a test, and whatever this was likely meant another obstacle to prove something arbitrary.

"You'll lecture class on how a fight with a nevermore goes," Azura announced just as Weiss predicted. _Of course, more work on top of planning for next week's trip._ She didn't ask Yang, though who in their right mind would offer that madwoman class control. Still, not the other Faunus who knew just as much, or her precious Ruby Rose, though that would have meant Weiss doing it practically from behind the scenes anyway.

_"_Don't stress over it though," Azura added, maybe seeing the expression of frustration that Weiss was sending off right at her, "you won't be graded except for some extra-credit. I just trust your experience and I know you know your grimm." _Oh_. Weiss was hit with a little bit of guilt, though she still felt a little right, but just there was a weird sense of trust in how Azura said that.

Azura Thrym, Auntie herself put trust in her. _Damn it, _Weiss thought to herself as the class ended, _now I have to do it, I have to care, and I can't even be mad. I hate you. _

* * *

><p>The library ended up the first destination when class ended. The former RWBY night raids of yesteryear had ceased quite a long time ago, and now each of the team members were left to their own devices. Blake worked for Ozpin or studied on her own scroll, Yang disappeared into the night, her own quest not quite over it seemed, Ruby and Weiss found that this time could be spent together, though often in studies or training. Today however, Weiss couldn't help but come directly to the source of all contemporary and arcane knowledge of the grimm nevermore.<p>

It wasn't graded, and perhaps even if it was Azura wouldn't have applied much of a weight to a unique assignment. Still, something possessed her to look through the library's assorted works on the subjects. _The Modern Bestiary_ by an unknown and not so modern author referred to simply as the Woodsman and the _Hunter's Creature Consortium_ penned by Beacon's first headmaster were a must. Also noted was Qrow Rose's _Contemporary Analysis on the Grimm Threat_, which Weiss would be both surprised and unnerved to discover cited Azura Thrym as the foremost expert on nevermore extermination available at time of printing. Other digital digests on the feathered fury found themselves filed in Weiss' scroll.

All in told, ten books, accompanied by twenty papers downloaded, were being carried together very neatly, if uncomfortably, as Weiss walked to her dorm. The trek wasn't particularly difficult or as awkward as Ruby made it look when they were together, face buried in the leather spines and musty smell of rather worn tomes. Still, it didn't make it any less difficult to see, Weiss was forced to take quick looks around the mound she was holding to navigate Beacon's twisted and curved paths. It was these sort of moments the heiress actually detested her limited stature and build. _Pyrrha grew up to be giantess, where I literally cannot see past my source material. This is a rather bad joke._

The dorm was a mixed bag proposal. While the library was a safer bet in terms of quiet study time, not showing up to their tutoring sessions would send Ruby on a man hunt, which meant loud noises, eventually being caught, damaged property, and plenty of related rule breaking.

Sliding the door open, Weiss was surprised not to find Ruby there at all. Only Blake who was unsurprisingly propped against the wall on her bed, reading from her scroll with the occasional sounds associated with typing. They didn't say much to each other whenever it was just the monochrome pair, simply a nod of mutual respect. The heiress didn't want to interrupt Blake's reading and the Faunus returned the sentiment in kind.

Weiss didn't have much of a desk, only a nightstand, but it didn't restrict her from being orderly. The primary source she was working on would always be in front of her as was the scroll. To her right would be the five most relevant cross references and on the floor to her left were those of lesser importance stacked with their bindings pointed at the young huntress. This allowed her to easily identify them if she needed to. Other notebooks were piled neatly out on the bed's fringes, less relevant than direct sources and so much less important to rely on.

The first piece of work was to recount the fight as it happened and put it on paper, or at least the digital equivalent. It was supposed to be primarily a firsthand account, the other material left on the wayside for more personal connections. It seemed so long ago that she had entered Beacon and the most relevant memories of that day were less about the nevermore and more about Ruby, how they met, how much the little hooded child just crawled its way under Weiss' skin and into her mind, first as an irritation then a slow shift to admiration. She was so unique, a complete and total natural whom was unprofessional, and for her lack of classical perfection had some sense of inclination to it. Ruby was the one that killed the nevermore, though it took a group effort, she was still the one to snap through that feathered monster's neck.

Soon enough, reeling the memory back from Ruby to the nevermore ended up a very effective way to revision the fight, the bird's natural weapons, razor feathers famed for their sharp piercing power, its massive claws and seeming near invincibility. The first source, the mentioned book by Qrow, spoke over other faculties that larger versions had, a sharp beak that could break bone, and the sheer weight if, in desperation, the winged beast came crashing down on the opposition, almost always a much smaller hunter.

Soon Weiss was in full swing, her own memory being sacked quite effectively to the records. She had outlined a basic presentation for tomorrow's class, not only covering the kinds of nevermores that were common to the Emerald Forest, but also branching out into mountain varieties and some that lived in native Atlas. That peace was broken by a squeak, followed by rushed footsteps through the door.

"Friend! Girlfriend! I am home!" Ruby paraded herself inside, though Weiss only gave her the shortest of looks. It wasn't bad to see her or anything along those lines, but Weiss wanted to focus and while it was nice to know where Ruby was, she trusted the redhead to be perfectly fine on her own.

"Hi Ruby," Blake answered, softly flipping a page which prompted Weiss to do the same.

"Hello. Sorry about rushing out of class, Ruby, I just needed to collect some study things for Professor Thrym's new assignment," Weiss clarified, both absolving herself of guilt and telling her sweetly that she was busy. Ruby didn't buy it.

"No problem, Weiss. You know you look really beautiful today." Ruby was in a flirtish mood, she could tell that the redhead was swaying in front of Weiss' bed, shadow dancing back and force across the heiress' page.

"Thank you Ruby, but I really need to focus on this." She could almost hear Ruby pout, upset about the more stringent situation.

"You know she only wants you to kind of talk about our initiation. Port's going to take up most of the class."

_Damn! _Weiss internally screamed, pulling out her schedule. There was no way her two hour platform time was going to fit after one of Professor Port's sermons on Hunterly virtue. Everything needed to be reset, her speech on different types would have to be diminished into a foot note. Maybe if she asked to go first there was a chance to really get into the specific anatomy of the nevermore. It would be unprofessional, but instead of naming sources perhaps just a pamphlet handed out before class would do, perfect way to skip over such an annoying technicality.

Lost in thought, Ruby pulled the presentation notes right out of her hand to skim it herself.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted, but no one seemed to pay it mind.

"Weiss...the class is an hour long...this would take... three." _Maybe for a slow loser who doesn't understand how to speak quickly and orderly it might! _Weiss almost screamed, though just glared angrily, taking back her precious schedule. "Why are you so worried about this anyways? It's not that big of an assignment," Ruby tagged on questioning her.

"She wants to impress mama bear," Blake joked with a seeming disinterest she always tried to put on, but Weiss could tell that was an act, just her way of pressing buttons. Traitor always tried her best to embarrass Weiss about Ruby. She would so have her revenge.

"I am so not!" Weiss tried to muster a defense, but the one thing she was never good at, is talking in a flustered moment, "That doesn't even make sense, they are not even related!" _That is such a lame defense_, Weiss noted in her own head.

"Figuratively, Ice Queen," and Blake instead voiced.

"So, you want to impress Auntie, uhh..." Weiss turned to really look at Ruby closely for the first time since she entered the room and discovered something adorably haunting. She was red and glowing with a stupid dolt smile on her face that meant she thought Weiss was being cute, which the heiress would adamantly defend she never was. "For me?" That put the nail in the coffin. Ruby was lost in red and now Weiss felt dreadfully embarrassed. Blake was so dead to her.

"It's important to have good relations with the family and close associates of someone important, at least that's what I've always thought…" Weiss just felt herself ramble as the pair both individually turned to mush. Moments like this made her really hope nervousness got less intense with the passing of time.

"We could study together and, uhh, I could help?" Ruby was getting a little cutesy now, a dangerous proposition considering what counted for studying in such emotional times.

"I suppose so, sure. I just think—" Weiss was about to add, _You should sit on your bunk to keep us focused, _but no, Ruby did not. Instead, the redhead shuffled her way into Weiss' bed, all over the cross references and notebooks like a complete slob.

"Ruby, I was using those books!" Weiss shouted, quickly pulling them out from underneath the younger girl. She giggled, helping except when it came to the last one, a single book on Econ Weiss remembered from her own studies._ A Modern Valen Market: The Economy of a King _by King Geordie, one of the more popular books on burgeoning free market dust trade right before the rise of the Constitutional Monarchy in Vale. The first thought Weiss had was how absolutely trashy, even if famous, that piece of literature was. Next, was why the hell it was in Weiss' collection. Not thinking much of it, she tried to take the tome from Ruby's hand only to feel a pulling force on it.

"No Weiss, that's my book," Ruby grunted, tugging back on it with a protective panic.

_No Ruby, there is no way in hell 'A Modern Valen Market' was ever, or will ever, be your book,_ was what Weiss would have said in return if she could have said anything at all. She was more locked to an open mouthed and raised brow sort of look, only letting a click of her tongue sound out in place of a question.

"No look, I'm sort of reading up. I rented this from the library. My scroll recommended it for Econ studies." Ruby looked like a cat caught with a dead bird or something to that effect, like as if Weiss would be mad about as sudden new interest in what she would have considered the least inclined subject for her girlfriend. Weiss didn't know what to say at first, glancing back to Blake who instead of pretending to be reading was staring back just as confused.

"Don't look that surprised! I can be smart, too!" Ruby cried out, embarrassed, "It's not like just 'cause I drink milk and eat cookies doesn't mean I can't take a late blooming interest in economy. Like, I just learned today that lien is fat money!" The redhead was scared, and what did she do when scared? She panicked.

"Fiat money, not fat money. Do you even know what that means?" Weiss asked, perhaps a little cruely.

"It's money that receives its worth through government regulation and law as form of accepted value instead of any physical or practical inherent worth." Ruby looked so happy, just a smiling dunce knowing that she was not only right on the money, but that Weiss was kind of blown away.

"Ruby... I mean, it's a kind of important thing for you to know, but why are you reading about economics? It's not a thing this academy teaches." Weiss found the question she was looking for all of a sudden and Ruby looked a bit mixed between bursting happy and a little fearful.

"Please don't make a big deal out of this?" Ruby asked with a chuckle, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'll try," Weiss replied not lying, but not exactly in the strongest faith that it wasn't.

"Okay, so I remember before your dad let us go, he talked about what kind of pressures you'll be under as the next head of your family. He talked about how I'd drive certain people away that could be helping you," Ruby paused with a sigh, grasping Weiss' already quaking hands. She disliked the pressure her father placed on her, but Ruby... messing with her head was unforgivable. Weiss wanted to make sure to keep that man far away from her partner as was possible forever, no matter the cost.

"I don't care what he told you Ruby, you are—"

"Shush, let me finish," Ruby interrupted, putting a finger to Weiss' lips, "I don't want to give up, but I know he wasn't lying. So I want to be able to sort of fill in, make up for the people who might not be there. So that means learning a bit about what you will be doing. I read a bunch of stuff about dust in the last few weeks and not only is it helping me as a huntress, I can really get a picture on why your family is kind of a big deal. Econ is next since I can help with the business," she was so red now, so ruby red, "Plus, if I'm here for the long haul, I, uhh, should know what the person I'm maybe in the distant future married to, you know, does?" Ruby had a hard time looking directly at her girlfriend, but she spoke pretty steadily for such a bold proclamation,

"Ruby… I… first of all I really appreciate that, I mean, a lot," Weiss took a deep breath as she paused, "but I grew up restricted. I can't choose what I want to do. Don't you let me chain you up and make you do the same. Your dream is to be a huntress. Be one." She didn't mean to sound chilling of cruel, and Ruby seemed to pick up on that, not faltering in the slightest.

"I'm not ruining my dream, I'm just adding to it a little. You'll need me to kill monsters." Her reply was soft spoken, almost a hush as she moved a tad closer, their faces only a shallow shift away. The rift would have been so easy to seal.

"As if I couldn't kill them myself," Weiss joked pridefully, not wanting the poor moods to ruin a moment. She was not immune to childish whimsy from time to time. Ruby closed that gap and soon they were kissing on top the sheets. It was kind of nice considering time alone was quite limited, not since they enjoyed that evening together after the dance.

Only they weren't alone, and a small shuffling noise alerted them. Blake, whom before blame was thrown around Weiss made sure to note was purposefully quiet this entire time, wasn't reading and more importantly was not facing the door anymore. Instead, she watched comfortably balled up with a pillow, opening a jar of peanut butter.

"Blake, I'm sorry, this is inappropriate in front of you, uhh, could you give us just a moment? I'm sorry," Weiss bumbled pushing off Ruby a slight distance away, a silent thud as her partner hit her head on the bunk above. The heiress swore she had done that every single time they shared the bed together. It was rare, but still how many times before a girl learns.

"No, keep going, this is good stuff," Blake replied, taking a small spoonful of peanut butter onto a cracker and enjoying a bite. She had the most intense watchful eyes, amber and attentive. They were especially the same eyes she had reading some of her more illicit reading material, the lewd woman.

"We are not a TV drama!" Weiss shouted, tossing one of her many pillows at Blake. She just ducked slightly to the left, the feathered projectile limply and harmlessly falling to the floor, neither teaching nor stopping her target.

"_No_, you're more like a bad novel, I think. Stop ruining the scene and get back to it," Blake commented with a devil's smile. She enjoyed toying with them, playing her little games. Weiss swore to all the heavens as soon as Blake started dating anyone to expose every little embarrassing secret she had. From bad poetry to baby pictures, the heiress had a company to back her exploits and war would be at her doorstep.

"No—" Weiss never got to finish her rant, though she barely considered it started as tiny arms forced her down onto the bed. The little red idiot was on top of her now, in front of Blake, and whatever gods could see.

"Sure!" was combined with a kiss that dissolved quickly into a just a pair of chuckling lips pressed onto the ice princess. Pushing her off was easy, Ruby didn't have much a sexually aggressive nature, and sure as hell not the want to resist an angry Weiss. Both she and Blake were laughing now, making a mockery of the prideful Schnee.

"I swear, you are such a traitor!" Weiss was flaming mad now, a quaking rage in her, though neither of the perpetrators seemed to take her seriously. Ruby was convulsing in a giggle fit so horrifying on top of all of Weiss' expensive rented books and Blake was, though much more ladylike, silently chuckling into her wrist.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Ruby, I so do," Blake added, making Ruby laugh even harder. Blake looked just about to say something, but her scroll shined a bright white a small tone playing lightly from it. She was quick to snatch it up and even quicker to stand up from her bed a ghost white. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Ozpin needs me."

She never checked the device, never even looked at it, and before Weiss could reply to call out the bull, Blake was gone in a dash right out the door. She wanted to chase after her, pull the Faunus girl back by the ears and make her explain all this weirdness. Still, the conversation before rung in Weiss' ears. Somehow her father was involved, and despite all her martial strength, despite an impressive reputation, despite all her perfect mental faculties, she felt powerless in his game. He made a mockery of her and her friends like this, turning people around her into pawns.

"Weiss, uhh, sweetheart?" Ruby asked, pulling on her hand, driving attention away from the missing teammate diving out the door and back onto her own girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

"Ruby, no pet names, okay? I really don't suit nicknames," Weiss joked, sliding her hand more intertwining with Ruby's, "I'm fine, just thinking about some things." She didn't want to worry her partner about Blake more than she needed to. Guilt over the previous issue with her father still haunted Ruby enough as is, adding to it was certainly a bad idea.

"So," Ruby paused, a sign she was going to ask something dumb, "Blake left. At the dance we did some stuff, uhh, would you like to ushh-maybe, I don't really know, but like that stuff? Unless that's still a little ways off. I know I said it was, and you are shaking your head no, so I'm guessing no, okay no," Ruby rambled nervously as she always did at these kinds of moments. Weiss as she had mentioned was shaking her head no and giving her a scolding look. Someone was still rather aware of what they were supposed to be doing.

"You are tossing about on my mound of homework, not exactly alluring," Weiss lectured. Ruby made a silent embarrassed effort to organize the rather large mess she had made in the rush to both make out with Weiss and roll around in the aftermath. It wasn't too bad and now it was just the two of them, some ten books, and a few notebooks. It was nice like that, and when Ruby moved to get out of the bed, Weiss pulled her back.

"You said you were going to study with me, right?" Weiss gave a confident smirk and Ruby rewarded her with a smile.

"Absolutely, partner."

"Well, if you are going to study the market world you aren't going to be like those other royal charlatans! Only the best works to introduce you to the subject," Weiss reached over to the bookcase next to her headboard, pulling the closest book, a personal favorite of hers, out from the case, "_The Dust Economy _by Otto Schnee. My grandfather started the SDC, which is now the biggest supplier of dust in the world. You'll learn more from him than a forcefully abdicated king, I can promise you that! Just be careful, that is a first edition mind you!" Ruby took it warily, eyes mystified at the sizable leather bound book.

"It's really big," Ruby muttered, opening to the first page.

"Lots to talk about, though I'd advise skipping the Faunus serfdom section. Not that relevant anymore and a little racist, you know it's an old book and all," _okay, awkward, _"Just saying."

Things developed quickly into one of the most peaceful times Weiss could remember between them. She would read a quick page or two, Ruby would ask a question about particularly arcane words or alien concepts. Eventually the pauses became longer and longer as an hour or so passed. The two of them found themselves under the covers now, Ruby cuddling up for warmth, which didn't seem to bother Weiss anymore. They were both lost into their books, though lost was a bit more literal in terms of how much progress Ruby was making.

"So why is your grandpa talking about a unified Atlas and Vale?" Ruby mumbled into Weiss' shoulder.

"It was a pipe dream of his. Our family is from Atlas. We have traditional holdings and titles in both countries," Weiss simplified, knowing it didn't really matter. Her family was kind of heavily related to both, even spending more and more time in the Atlas corporate headquarters.

"So you're the pretty foreign girl?" Ruby asked more muffled, not even reading anymore.

"I was born here!"

"Still pretty."

"You are dim sometimes." Ruby laughed at that.

"Let's have a picnic next week again," she barely managed, now drifting off to sleep.

"When?"

"During the hunt."

"We'll be hunting nevermores."

"We'll eat nevermore."

"Ruby, are you even reading?" Weiss asked, looking down to see she was nestled almost uncomfortably close to her clavicle, face pressed unladylike in the heiress' chest. If she wasn't such an innocent little thing the silver huntress would have smacked the idiot out of her.

"Wake me up when dinner star..." she was drifting off now completely, the warm Ruby arms reaching around her partner weakly squeezing.

"Okay, but I'll be testing you on what you've read!" Weiss threatened half seriously, trying to get her up.

"If I win can I have cookies," Ruby was almost unrecognizable speaking softly into Weiss'.

"Only if you pass." Ruby didn't reply now, she was gone, asleep dreaming of whatever dolts did. Weiss kept working though, she wanted to be perfect for the presentation, even more for the hunt. Just as good as Azura, if not better was the goal, and every time Weiss thought she couldn't take one more gods' damned page about the most evil flying chicken Remnant had ever seen. Weiss would scratch her little Ruby's head for luck, a perfect little totem of fortune.

***** OMG I'm sleepy and want to die! :D I need to stop staying up super late to finish these XD Now it's off to editing by the fabulous LazyKatze who works so outrageously hard it's paramount to indentured servitude. **

**Speaking of LazyKatze, me and her are doing a wonderful Fantasy White Rose A.U. called ****_The_** **_Snow White Knight and the Red Rose _****:D Check it out on my profile, just two clicks away! **

**Also more OC cameos in the form of Team SNNA! These are just cameos of course you'll never get more than a brief mention, but I like doing stuff for friends and it's just an easy way to fill extras I need to make Beacon feel as big a school as it is :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Hunting Bulls

**Chapter 16: Hunting Bulls**

**Weiss Schnee Heiress**

"I'm excited! Are you excited? We get to go hunting for real! For an academy for killing monsters you'd think we would do it more." Ruby was almost troublingly excited about hunts, adventures even if just out to the Emerald Forest on a bird murder spree. Weiss was more interested in seeing exactly how their chaperone, the supposed expert on Nevermores, handled the large beasts of the sky. She seemed ill fit for aerial combat, burdened by heavy archaic armor and an oversized sword.

"You'll get plenty of it soon, young blood. I promise. Soon you'll be begging for a break," Coco announced from behind. CFVY, their now third year escorts, had been brought along due to Velvet's odd placing in their classes. She clearly wasn't too stupid. _Perhaps Velvet skipped a grade?_ Either way her team came along, the casual cool of their leader a little unnerving, though Weiss would be lying if she said she doubted a second of that woman's ferocity in battle.

"Never fear, Coco! My team has an inexhaustible fire for adventure! Don't we girls?" Ruby announced fist in the air in defiance of both the sharp morning air and the general grogginess of the team. Weiss didn't say anything back while Yang groaned from sleep deprivation and unusually uncooperative hair.

"Whoo," Blake mumbled halfheartedly with a smile, poking her own fun at their over eager leader.

"Guys!" Ruby called out in complaint as they loudly marched through the Emerald Forest foliage. Just past the Beacon line, cliff edges where the city's defense met endless trees. Here the grimm were thin to allow traffic to and fro, relatively protected by the hunters of Beacon, though it was never fully safe. The creatures stumbled along in the distance, a thinned horde that could not compare to the dangers in the distant wild, outside the kingdoms.

Of course to control that, someone had to patrol the forests and leave it manageable enough for even the entry level students to be _reasonably_ well off.

"You'll do great kid, I like your attitude," Coco complimented, the young leader patting her on the back. A slight boost of confidence and reassurance made Ruby bright, her smile wide in admiration. Maybe Weiss was getting a little jealous, but she was mostly proud. Her girl was something spectacular in her own way, better if the world realized it. "Plus you're Beacon's mascot couple, how can you lose?" she added, giving Weiss a knowing wink. Now Coco was just heckling them.

"I am not, _anyone's_ mascot, thank you!" The heiress did the best to keep her blush down, though her pale complexion was no doubt her enemy today. No one was buying it, preferring to mock her with their insolent laughs. Ruby wasn't, her silver eyes looking sweetly at her. At least she could count on her not to poke fun.

"Would you be _my_ mascot?" the red cape betrayer asked with such a cute and vile grin. _Oh screw you._

"Shut. Up. Ruby," Weiss replied with a twirl and a proper umph, show her what for. A clearing was up ahead, empty aside from a lone beowolf, which Neptune dispatched with a single shot. Little thing strayed too far from the pack.

"Lot of you need to shut it," Azura called out from the lead, apparently paying attention more than her false stoicism might have suggested. She turned around only when the corpse began to dissipate into dust, a black ashen mix. "Alright kids, we need to get the attention of a Nevermore, bring the birds out of hiding. How might you suggest we do it?" A loaded question covered in the course material Weiss had gone over, though she had to cut down on all the methods, after all her lecture was cutting into the next class before Port told her she had to stop. For the first time ever she sympathized with the old man.

"Attract them with negativity?" a black haired girl named Noir offered from one of the other teams, Weiss didn't know her personally.

"While you all make negativity easy, no amount of midlife crises will bag you a perfect chicken." Azura seemed a hungry wolf today, her blue black hair peppered with grey, but her enthusiasm for a hunt palpable. The way she swayed side to side suggested how she thirsts, antsy in a way the heiress had never seen her before.

Weiss raised her hand, but unsurprisingly she was not called. A moment passed before Blake lifted up her arm and Azura nodded to allow it. Weiss might have been offended, but she guessed the professor wanted someone who hadn't taught the impromptu lecture on them.

"Have teams of people, one to flush the Nevermore out and another with high fire power to knock it out of the sky?" Blake's answer was solid, just what Weiss expected.

"Yes, and we will be doing that. SNNA and SSSN take the left forest, as I marked exactly in your scrolls. CFVY and JNPR will take the right, again on your scrolls. Who fires the big guns and who scares the chickens, I don't care. I'll go with team RWBY. Weiss you'll be with me. I have a big gun, but a magic user like you is good support. RBY will be our hunting dogs. Sound good?" No one argued, though Weiss would have preferred not being tagged to the professor, Ruby would have wanted to be with Weiss, and Blake desired probably to watch her hero. Still, nothing too bad. RWBY was part of the vanguard, respectable thing to write home to father about.

"Before that, I want to show you something." The wolf faunus walked into the open field, her shield, a small circle of runes lighting up, activating for something that came this way, "How we do it alone, you find the bird, you find out what its routine is. Slow and meticulous, but you can trust it." Dark wings in the distance became visible, a large one, bigger than the beast from the opening challenge glided forward from dawn. Azura's sword glowed a blue as she walked, stepping idly forward with no care or reservation. "Then you cut its little fat wings off," she shouted as the dark grimm locked onto her, flying low, feathers like darts pointing her way. Students bolted to the sides for cover, Nevermore feathers like daggers in the wind. Azura stood still, braced even, her body low and leaning forward, the shield in front, glowing with the light of the runes.

It rained black knives, their points stabbing right into the holographic shield, the runes brightening as every dark bolts stuck into its magical sphere of influence. Dust embedded weapons truly were a godsend. At a loss, unable to pelt its prey to death, the Nevermore began to circle around for another run. Azura had no desire to wait and her sword split open, the edges sliding to the ends of the hand guard. Waves of electricity ran down in a metronome, a steady bolt between the split blade. The center of the quillion glowed with the bright intensity of lightning dust. It was a rail gun.

It fired a single shot, heavy like a cannon, the full force of magnetics launching a block of unknown metal into the air. It vaporized the massive Nevermore's limb where it struck, robbing the bird of a wing, its call a scream before it dropped into a free fall. Azura smirked, her sword expelling its dust canister from the center. That was the huntress' pride.

"Uhhh, that was cool! _But_ I don't think its dead," Nora called out from the back.

"I know it's not dead! Can't fly without a pair of wings either!" she shouted back at her, mourning the moment one might have called her cool. Azura sighed, hefting the sword back onto her shoulder. It left trails of soot and smoke rising off the center while the rail gun pulled itself into a regular blade, the contraption a one shot per load deal clearly. "I can finish it off in a bit. Damn, you all can't let me just have my moment. Everyone, I planned this specifically because whatever you run into out there, you can take. If for some reason something happens, run back to Beacon, only if you can't win. Pretend you're all alone out here. If there's an emergency," she paused to point to a small button on the bottom of her weapon, a switch that dimly glowed. It seemed modular and removable, leading up to a small canister attached to the side of the blade. "I'll light a flare and we'll regroup on me, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, some happier than others. The respective teams formed up, Ruby giving Weiss an uncomfortable jump hug before departing with her sister and a strangely nervous looking Blake, as she never liked dividing teams. CFVY waited a moment, their famed lieutenant looking off into the misty arrow pelted field, a slight pout on her lips.

"I've done better," Coco mumbled to Velvet, her friend giggling in reply.

"They were also half the size of that one Coco," her faunus companion replied, putting a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"Still did it."

* * *

><p>"You're too quiet," Miss Thrym stated some five minutes into the long trek towards what was their downed black feather monster. Couldn't have crawled very far without wings and a great deal of blood loss, or whatever the red dust like smoke that emptied out of their open wounds more accurately was.<p>

"Not like you are saying anything either," Weiss hitched herself, knowing she just snapped at a teacher, "Professor." Weiss was fairly social when the time required it, a lifetime of formal parties and balls were proof of that, though this teacher uneased her. She was negative, stoic, moody, and more importantly someone close to Ruby, which meant Weiss was always going to be on trial whenever they spoke. Made silences much more comfortable than talking.

"Fair point. I've lost some of my youthful enthusiasm, my apologies," Azura replied with something of a smile as she ducked under a high branch, the tall faunus constantly bobbing and weaving to avoid the sucker punches constantly thrown out by tree limbs.

"You had enthusiasm?" Weiss mumbled, keeping a much straighter path, tactical superiority of her height situation made clear to those nay-sayers. Azura, who apparently heard her, chuckled a little, finding it more funny than offensive, thank goodness.

"Well no, but I use to be fairly well known for a joke or two. Quite the life of the party, so long as the party consisted of my old friends Charles and Murray, or someone I liked," Azura replied with a touch of pride, her helmet tucked under her free arm the scarred face of her's with a bit of a nostalgic smile, "Well, maybe not life of the party, but believe it or not I had friends, kid."

"There goes one thing we have in common," Weiss moaned with an eye roll, "I'm joking." She only half was. She did_ technically_ have friends after all.

"Alright," the professor replied with the hint a Fort Castle accent, "we both need to work on it."

Silence resumed for a moment after that, but now without the much enjoyed comfortable quality it had earlier. This is why one should never talk about a silence. Suddenly it had to be an awkward stroll through the monster infested woods and not a lovely mid spring hike. Azura had ruined it, someone needed to say something now, starting a silent game of chicken between them. Who could resist this horrifying void, neither the wind nor an animal willing to make a peep to fill in the rift. Weiss stared deeply into the back of her professor's head, maybe for a full minute, daring her to speak, then practically begging her to at two minutes, then cracking at three.

"So, were those your teammates at Beacon?" It was an awkward starter, but at least something filled the painful rupture in sound.

"Wait, wasn't paying attention," Azura answered back with a listless mumble, eyes fogged in something, one feeling or another, which it was Weiss didn't know. Instead she was embarrassed. For the first time in her life, she lost a duel while the other person didn't even know they were in it. Mortifying.

"The people you mentioned, were they classmates?" It was too late to turn back, she was in too deep. This conversation was happening.

"No, war friends," Azura replied back, highlighting the forty year old conflict that had shaped most of Weiss' teen life, a haunting of decisions that lead to many things, both scars emotionally and physically.

"I forgot you were that old," Weiss toyed back, trying to avoid the morose with mocking humor, her only humor. Azura glared at her for a moment, eye raised in mock indignation, "I meant that experienced of course." Merely a tactical retreat.

"Smart move, Ice Queen." The utterance of that arduous and annoying alias which spread both too quickly and too widely made Weiss shudder with distaste.

"Oh not you too?! This is gotten to the point of bullying!" Weiss stopped her foot down and like a switch Azura laughed.

"It's not a bad nickname, has a ring to it. Very regal. Much better thing than what I've been called."

"Is it because you are a faunus?"

There was the suggestion hanging on the tip of her tongue now, a thing that bothered her, as well as everyone else. The faunus woman seemed so distant and so far, the names Charles and Murray, they were the first mention of the war, beside her hate for Schnees. "Did you fight my family? I know you hate us, but… you never mentioned why?" Weiss added, own curiosity getting the better of her good sense.

"Casual racism not enough?" The younger huntress scrunched her brow in response, not finding it nearly as funny as Azura was. The woman made a joke of subjects that were simply anything but. Weiss hated that. "I did. Lost a lot of people to that war, but everyone in your family that ever harmed me are gone. All debts are paid. The only one that got away in the end isn't even a human. Schnees just remind me of mistakes. It's not your fault." Azura seemed honest, her deep blue eyes tightening in anger, but not at Weiss, instead off into the forest.

"Should I ask how they paid?" Weiss asked, reflexively grasping the hilt of her sword. Memories of lost relatives came to mind. Many cousins, an uncle, an aunt, plenty of people she had never met.

"No, I don't feel like talking about it. I'll tell you when you hate me less. Re-fan the flames at the right time," she laughed, again Weiss did not, "Loosen up, I didn't do anything illegal. Only attempt at anything like that was in the Vytal festival and I never got the chance." Weiss eased up some, but her palm never left her beloved sword.

"Alright, you are just baiting me on this story." Professor Thrym smiled, caught red handed.

"Nothing too much. A faunus woman whom I intended to murder entered the Vytal tournament, but got away. So I won." Brevity might rightly be the soul of wit, but here it made her seem both a tall talker and annoyingly egotistical.

"You talk about the Vytal tournament like it's not a very big. Hunters and Huntresses dream of winning it most of their lives." It was a moment one could prove their worth, stand above as a paragon, a symbol of the art. Bring new honor and respect even to the most entrenched families, a chance to redeem a name.

"You dream of it, Miss Schnee?" the wolf faunus asked.

"I aim to try again, certainly. I think it's a respectable goal!" Weiss answered, lifting her chin up in a dignified stance, not willing to be shamed over a healthy ambition.

"Is now, wasn't then. Court finally won faunus the right to compete 'cause of the treaty. That unfortunately led to many people refusing to do so. Some wanting to protest, others wanted to insure faunus won at least once, many more seeing it as a farce and skipping until the world worked out its politics. Suddenly more and more novices and less and less real Hunters entered. I wasn't the best. Ozpin could, and can, beat me. Glynda as well, but neither of them entered. Qrow forfeited to let me pass, jerk." Qrow was Ruby's uncle; Weiss knew that, and Azura's old partner. She could hear the familiar and nostalgic way Azura referred to him and wondered if Ruby would do the same for her in thirty years. "I beat the bad hunters, lucked out against good ones like Ironwood. My target was in the opposite bracket. Day of the final, the day I planned to go above and beyond the match, she retires and I become the first faunus to win the Vytal Championship. Didn't deserve it. Didn't want it," Azura's eyes grew more vibrant, a flash of yellow, the color of her rage perhaps. No one had and likely ever would be so disappointed to be declared champion. "Made me lots of money though so I think it wasn't too awful, eh?" The yellow was gone.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you didn't. Ruby seems to care a lot about you. You wouldn't be around if you went to jail," Weiss offered as some comfort. She did her best to tie Ruby to it, a string of genuine selfish sympathy to make up for her lack of empathy for this rather rude professor.

"Yeah, she is a bright spot for sure. Keep letting her down though," Azura punctuated with a sigh, a look of real regret, or perhaps resignation, that colored her complexion a paler white, "Thank you for being good to her." Her last sentence was a ghost from a conversation before, another one where she seemed as detached and remorseful.

"Didn't you already say that?" Weiss said, making it no secret.  
>"Worth repeating?" Azura replied with a smile, knowing she had been clever.<p>

"Well I do it for her, not for you," Weiss shot back, more aggressive than she meant, but that was a bad habit of her's for sure, "But you're welcome. You're not so bad." That wasn't a total lie, though she stood for everything that repulsed Weiss, but in some ways so did Ruby. Perhaps that was why Weiss was so easily enwrapped, entangled, and engrossed in her affections.

"I've liked our chat to be honest. I think, another time we could have been friends. I really mean that." There was resignation in her voice now, not just the eyes, and a sense of defeat. One that seemed practiced perfectly.

"Well we still can be," Weiss offered, realizing they were just a touch away from a breakthrough in their relationship, just a step away from true civility, to making some sort of familial connection between them and Ruby, "I mean within the understand that you are a professor and I am a student of course. I mean professionally no, but personally I think we can be friends. I really doubt I'll be able to avoid you post-graduation. Say if Ruby and I were to eventually marry, it would make for a poor event if you didn't like me. I mean_ if _we did," Weiss mumbled the last bit out in a horrible verbal slip, catching herself only at the end with how childish, silly, and impossible that was, "That was a joke!"

Azura laughed, smiled, and looked a dreadful sad all at once. Melancholy made corporeal was her expression.

"I would be happy if that happened," the wolf answered putting on her helmet, a steel casing that hid her faunus ears behind the same animal she shared resemblance. The tree line was ending ahead, just a few steps, light that once never passed the canopy was flooding the forest in front of Weiss, blocked only by her professor. "Make sure your weapon is fully loaded and no matter what you do, do not let your guard down, and take care of anyone behind me. I'm more of a frontal assault kind of woman."

It was only when Weiss reached the clearing, still behind Azura, did she realize why.

The white wolves that haunted her life, same wolves that had been all but crushed a year ago. No, some were younger, fresher; their grimm bone masks hiding their faces, obscuring their identities, through the veterans could be separated from the novices by their demeanor. Despite being crushed, the White Fang were not poorly equipped, their swords and rifles were still of the best Atlas military quality, their front force backed up by two of the armored battle suits more commonly used by Ironwood's outfit, Weiss remembered their massive resilient structure. The entire clearing was a broken ambush, broken by a bleeding, dissipating, bird.

"You dropped at Nevermore on us." Weiss recognized the growling voice one of the leading men spoke with, another ill-fated memory, a White Fang Lieutenant with an oversized chainsaw, blades ready and roaring. Weiss had wanted badly a rematch with her dust in full stock, but that was in theory more a one on one fight, not a two on twenty match, even if about ten seemed too green.

"Seems I did," Azura answered in reply, tone tinted with anger, though her face was completely hidden by her own black wolf helmet. She did not, as Weiss was surprised to see, fire her flare, or even ready her weapon like Weiss already had. Instead she merely let the zweihander rest on her shoulder, fingers near, but not on the triggers of its rail system.

"It doesn't matter, give us the girl!" the true commander, some man with horns through his hair shouted out. He looked suspiciously like Adam, Blake's former mentor they had clashed with, briefly, albeit memorably. They all swore not to talk about him, but this leader was too young, perhaps a member of his family.

"Where is the Taurus," Azura asked with growl, almost like a wolf warning its pack mates away from its kill. Weiss didn't feel like being some dying deer, they would have to kill her before taking her hostage.

"You'll meet with Adam after we have the hostage." It was becoming clear now, yet not. This was a betrayal, yet she had warned her to pack her ammo, that they would try to surround them. Weiss' cynicism called Azura the same as the rest of her lying kin, but the hopeful believed maybe this was a sting, maybe Ozpin and Ironwood set it up, Atlas forces would appear and ambush the ambushers.

"Not the boy, I don't want your leader, I want your founder, his grandmother, _the Taurus_. I want Akagura. It was promised!" Weiss recognized the name, Akagura Taurus, the old lady that held the traditional title to the far north of Vale, the country's only faunus of the former nobility. Though the elite of society often intermingled, Weiss' father refused any invitation to any event she was present, a feud between them persevered even at the financial level, both holding corporate positions. She was the financial support. She was the money. The one who paid for Adam's militaristic machinations post Roman's fall.

She was Azura's target.

"Maybe, but you also assured us she would be unarmed. Schnee bitch still has her sword." Weiss would make that chainsaw wielding maniac pay for that. No one called Weiss, the child of years of training and generations of fine breeding, a gods damn dog.

"I also dropped a giant deadly chicken on your head. If you haven't noticed I don't like you lot very much." This was spiraling out of control. Weiss scanned the tree line for support, but there was only White Fang, too many to watch all at once. Though every step forward Azura would glare them back, but one dreaded person can only stare at so many. They were approaching.

"Enough, old wolf, give us the Schnee girl. You are not in control here," with the horned man's utterance of old, Azura's fingers were on the triggers.

"Boy, who in a pack eats first, the old wolves or new?" the professor asked with a razor smile.

"Us," the horned man shouted, raising his sword, a curved blade like Adam's, but not as steady or advanced in design.

"Wrong, it's the strongest." The sword, The Royal Charlie, swung down off her shoulder, split apart, waves of lightning running down the center. One instant there was a man with horns; another there was a lower body with but blood and threats left in the air to remind someone there was even a person before.

Weiss reacted like a runner at the line. A shot rang out and she burst in motion, Myrtenaster's canister spinning, hammer landing on the glowing ice dust and she fired, the force bursting from the ground, a wall of frost forming where her semblance so decided. An immediate defense for the two of them as the pounding sound of dust based rifles and cannons fired into their wall, flakes of ice blasting apart already.

"When is going on?! Did you just try and sell me!?" Weiss nearly screeched voice high with anger and emotion. Her professor was busy reloading her sword, a one shot based cannon ill fitted for multiple opponents. Should have at least fired at one of the Atlas Paladins.

"I was never going to! They were supposed to bring our target and we'd crush them," Azura replied a little too calmly and her sword reformed to its melee form.

"And when were you going to tell me I was chosen for a sting!" One of the young fighters tried to go around; Weiss turned the gage to red, fire, ready and triggered it. A snake of flame burst forth and encapsulated her target along with more of the trees.

"You have been chosen to assist me in a sting. Happy?" The professor lined her body up, left side pressed against the ice wall, both her hands on the sword, the blade resting on the earth, ready to whip around, right into the ice. Her eyes glowed yellow, shining through the helmet. Animal eyes. Visual semblance like Yang's.

"What about the others? The flare!" Weiss shouted suddenly afraid for Ruby, though she could hear the sound of fire and explosions all through the forest. They were in danger.

"Set them up to ambush the ambushes meant for them! Smart, eh?" her words triggered a recent memory, the briefing. '_I planned this specifically because whatever you run into out there, you can take.' _She really had planned it. So no back up. It was just them. _Breathe_, Weiss reminded herself, _breathe, you are a huntress. _Calm barely set in when the wall crumbled apart, the Paladin bursting from the other side right where Azura had been standing, had before she pressed herself to the wall and swung her blade, the massive sword cleaving clean through the mechanized leg. The metal frame was torn completely asunder as the professor tossed all her might into one massive swipe.

The Paladin lost balance, tumbling to the ground, arms and body operational, but without a leg to stand on it lay in the dirt and struggled like a flipped turtle. Weiss thought to shout out something, but before any words formed on her tongue, Azura roared, an animal like howl. Eye ablaze in amber. The second Paladin came for her, firing shell after shell form the cannons, but the wolf faunus danced through it, her body low to the ground, too swift for armor her size. She leapt, treating her free hand like another leg to push her forward. Body twisting in the air, she became a spiral of motion, the sword's massive weight giving her the bulk of which to twirl, a bladed summersault. She dropped down on the second Paladin, carving off a chunk of its center and dismembering an arm. It tried its best to turn and fire, but there was no hope. Thrym roared again, dragging her sword across the ground as she ran around it faster than it could hope to turn and lifted the ziehender in a crescent slice, removing that one's leg as well.

Watching the professor fight was akin to watching an unleashed animal. Every attack had all of her in it, body, muscle, sound, fury, no part reserved or resigned as her amber eyes burned below the shade of evergreens. It was an animal like berserk, her semblance channeling unknowable strength with every guttural howl.

The White Fang didn't leave her to just gaze, however, but Weiss preferred it that way. They came at her, sometimes one at a time, sometimes two, but few could hope to stand up to her. _Guard left, riposte. Step back then dive forward. Turn and engage the next opponent. Riposte, attack, riposte, attack. _Every move was catalogued, considered, acted on with practiced and complete perfection. The thugs in white could not hope to touch her competence; none posed any threat, but an oversized, manic ghost from the past. The White Fang lieutenant.

"Traitor isn't here to save you this time, Schnee." His voice was pungent despite the roaring of both his chainsaw and the professor. The faunus was the same as a year before, black hair still buzz cut, sleeveless jacket revealing prominent muscles and tan skin.

"This time I didn't half to loan someone half my dust," Weiss was so looking forward to ending this psychopath, "and this time I'm just better than you." She could not see his face, but she imagined it red with rage.

"I'm stronger!" he called, making a sweeping charge. _Yes,_ Weiss noted, _but slower and dimmer. _Ruby had taught Weiss the value in speed, and though she lacked her semblance, she had her own talent and gifts. Dust infused the air and her semblance became stronger, glyphs that slowed time surrounded them, but left her unaffected. Another boosted her speed as she charged like a deadly needle. To him she was a blinding bolt of speed. He blocked, just barely as sparks flew where they collided. She spun around again, remembering the strategies Ruby and her planned out and bolted faster. He blocked again, but only diverted the pin point blade from his heart, the edge catching the meat of his arm.

Each time she turned and moved again, faster, time further dilated, each taking tiny slivers out of his arms, bloody scratches that made him slower and angrier. That drove him to a moment of madness, swinging right into Weiss' stab, shattering her focus, but she was still feeling the stamina boosting dust enhance her aura and dodged under, coming up from underneath and dragging the rapier across his chest. Not a mortal wound, but a deep one.

Whatever sense he had was lost to him, slashing rapidly at Weiss, ignoring the bleeding wounds she had riddled him with. The time glyphs had faded, a technique that required too much of her focus to maintain on the defensive. Instead she took steps back, dodging rather than blocking the chainsaw's hefty might. He was getting slower.

"Stop moving, you bitch!" he shouted, slamming the chainsaw into the ground, trap caught him. Under the dirt an ice glyph formed, encasing the blade and soil in frost, an adhesive if only for a moment, but a moment was what she needed. Kicking back, Weiss vaulted in the air, catching herself on a black glyph that pushed her forward, a pin point projectile propelled right at him, only missing by the meagerest margin. Myrtenaster still managed to mark him, making a deep cut into his mask that bleed crimson dripping down his cheek.

She landed behind him. Low to the ground she stood, the tip of her blade touching the soil behind her. She had missed and the lieutenant was only one step away, one step into a swing, one step he made, one step onto a black glyph Weiss summoned with the tip of her sword. A force glyph.

He screamed as it launched him into the air, the small open field more suited to her combat than his. Bulky, inelegant, defeated. Weiss turned around, walking a few steps to where he would land. Myrtenaster providing the catalyst dust, she applied another glyph, bright and vibrant, bursting with electric force. So she released it, this unnatural lightning that struck up, up at the falling faunus. What landed was not her tormenter, but a beaten, bloodied, benign creature writhing from the pain. He was done, but Weiss was careful, stunning glyphs held him to the floor as the fighting around her finally finished. She had won, everything was going to be okay, and that cocky smile she so rarely wore was shining bright on Weiss' face.

"Is he dead?" It was her professor, Azura Thrym, her breathing heavy, eyes still amber, but not as bright, the glow dimmed in the midday heat.

"No," Weiss answered, "But professor, we have to light the flare and go back to Beacon, tell Ozpin what's happened—"

"You! Boy! Where's the Taurus?" the professor ignored her, focused only on the target. It irritated her that she was not thinking of Ruby or the others, whom she had brought into danger. Weiss hoped that maybe it was a side effect of her semblance, the animal in her not calm enough to think of anything but the prey. Ozpin was famous for his secretive plots to keep Vale safe, but this was just endangerment. Unthinkable to send students after the White Fang without even a word about what they found.

"Fuck you," the soldier groaned. Azura rewarded him by stomping on his stunned leg. It seemed to crack and suddenly Weiss felt sick.

"Where! Is! The Taurus!" Azure shouted, her stomps punctuating her words. Weiss felt unnerved. If this was her semblance, the professor was dangerous to everyone right now.

"Both of them are in the deeper part of the forest, in case you tried pulling this shit. They're going to come for you now! They'll skin you! You too, Schnee bitch!" Azura had enough, though Weiss didn't notice at first, she lifted the sword, massive two handed blade, and brought its point down into his chest, and for the first time in a long time Weiss watched someone die.

"You killed him!" Weiss caught herself saying, neither sure why she cared nor was surprised. He was an animal, just seeing his kind made one almost believe the years of prejudice she had been taught. Still, he was murdered.

"There was no helping him child, he would never be redeemed," Azura justified, turning to Weiss, the sword lodged in the bleeding commander's chest. Weiss raised her sword instinctively aware of Azura's greater size and stature. A walking monster some might say coated in blood. The fight had left only a few White Fang to run into the forest.

"It's alright, Miss Schnee, we have to keep moving. We need to hurry before they get away." This was crazy, Weiss was not doing crazy, her sword still out between them, yet she could not find it in her to strike at her, start the fight. This was Ruby's auntie, almost like a grandmother to her, a guardian angel. Why was she coated in blood? Why this?

"No, I'm not going. We need to head to Beacon; I need to talk to Ozpin." Azura kept stepping closer, but her eyes dimmed. She was not the animal she was a second ago.

"Its okay child, don't be scared," she whispered, accent coated in the old Fort Castle dialect. She reached out, right hand gripping the hilt of Myrtenaster to lower it, the other grasping her shoulder in comfort. "I would never harm you, no matter what you will get to Ozpin. You can tell him what you like, kiss and hug Ruby if you want." Weiss eased, despite herself, maybe fear did it, or exhaustion and the touch certainly did not do it. Either way, her sword hand loosened a little, just enough, and amber burned into Weiss' memory forever.

In a swift motion Azura pulled at Myrtenaster and kicked with her other leg, a metal boot striking Weiss in the stomach with the weight of a damn near seven foot tall monster of a woman, and when it struck, she flew, the force great enough to knock her into a tree, only last minute aura protecting her from a cracked rib.

"After I get the Taurus family," Weiss managed to gather despite her daze, almost more painful was watching the professor throw the beloved rapier into a distant tree, stabbed into it many many yards away, without it… her glyphs were… she needed it.

"You'll get home alright," Azura shouted, "but I'm hunting bulls and you're the feed."

****** HIYA EVERYONE! :D Sorry for being so late, like really late, like later than I've ever been. October was my birthday month and drama stuff then November was Nanowrimo, so I had to focus solely on my original novel! More on that at the bottom of this A/N. December were finals, but now I'm back, promise to be better and I am so sorry!**

**So we are one chapter away from ending this arc of MV "Old Wolves and New" and we'll be moving onto the shortest and last arc after next chapter! For those who are going to be all grumpy pants and be all like "I don't want to read AV, why you put AV characters in this!" Don't worry, all you need to know about them was just said in this chapter and they are here because well I need villains I understand the motives of and currently the only one who I kind of do in RWBY is Adam… and I am using him to do villainy stuff any who. **

**So fanfic related news ends with look for new choice coming soon and I will be working on that like all weekend, looking so forward to it. Thank you to LazyKatze for editing she remains the best feline on the planet, thanks so much for sticking with me and let me know what you think!**

**So this bit is not about my fanfics but about my original novel. I'm in between either releasing it in parts with less editing and sooner on fictionpress bit by bit or putting it into a free ebook format after I finish it, was wondering if A. Any of you care and if you answered yes to A, B. what do you all think?**


	17. Chapter 17: Family

**Chapter 16: Family**

**Blake Belladonna**

The sickle is perhaps the weapon that most suited Blake over the sword and gun modes of Gambol Shroud. Some might call it unclean, but a blade would swing past her opponent, an opportunistic miss, and with confidence the enemy would ignore it, she would pull at the ribbon and from behind she would strike without even moving. Much the same in this moment as the Emerald Forest trees let her glide above the forest floor, she dropped Gambol's sickle on the floor, let the White Fang goon chase her on foot, let the ribbon run loose, and as soon as he passed it. Blake pulled her string, the edge flew up, caught him, and he was down. All without Blake taking even a moment's pause. After all, she could not afford it.

This whole thing was a trap, this trip, this location, this team hunt. Everyone was separated into groups, everyone was a long walk away from Beacon and devoid of the usual warning signals they could deploy. 'A true hunt' was a true trap. Blake saw it coming, or at least felt it just lightly in the wind. She wanted to trust Azura, and maybe she could be trusted, but Weiss needed back up, _now_.

Then there was the warning. Weiss' father had told her to watch over Weiss, that there was something going on, some event this week. She didn't know this nightmare was for sure until the scroll she had snuck out with glowed a red, the snowflake turning from white to red. An emergency. She tried to warn the team, but the White Fang appeared, a squad caught off guard by a baby nevermore. Not near enough to give them trouble, but too much to get rid of quickly. As much as it ripped her heart out, Blake left them, Ruby and Yang, as a distraction.

Well not quite. She would never have ditched them in a fight if she believed for a second they were in any danger. Yang alone would have been enough, but better to leave her at least Ruby, keep her safe. The only one in danger was Weiss, alone at worst, with a sickly teacher older than anyone in Beacon at best. Ruby might have been faster, but Blake had her scroll and an ace. Whatever program made the snowflake crest turn red made the point directed at Myrtenaster glow a vibrant blinking crimson, a compass directed to the only north that mattered to Mr. Schnee. Weiss.

Blake was the only one, so she pressed on, passing parting paths and precious few friends. Gunfire could be heard, the familiar blast of Coco's gatling in a distant wood suggested they too were under attack as well as the popping punch of Sun's weapon towards another far retreat. None of them in the direction she needed, none where the arrow pointed.

Between kicks against the branches and skips across the tree line, the sickle was left to smash into the trees, scarring them deep into the bark, white lines that lead a trail. The others would know what it meant, had to know. She believed in them, in Yang and Ruby. They would turn this around. Everyone was going to go back to the dorm, enjoy some stupid game, fight and bicker, everything. Her former brothers were dead to her if they thought they could steal her new family.

The beeping turned to a flash and the canopy began to recede and a clearing came through. There were more White Fang here, but most defeated, some dead. Shards of ice, marks of fire and lightning, residue from dust and the smell of that special fire and force dust mixture reserved for regular bullets that always clung to the air after a conflict. The Schnee radar glowed to tell her she was at the mark, she could see Myrtenaster. The sword itself was lodged into the heart of a tree, thrown from the center of the battlefield.

In the far corner of this clearing was her target. Weiss, backing away to the tree line, unarmed and otherwise defenseless, crouched at a cracked tree, her aura low and body winded. The aggressor was the worst possible one, armed, armored, and just as fearsome. Azura Thrym, their professor, one of her childhood heroines. She was going down.

Blake charged, footsteps all but silent as she ran, years of training working to make her approach null to the ears of her targets. Weiss saw her, Blake could see her blue eyes light up, but she said nothing as Azura hobbled towards her with the railgun pointed and ready. Whatever reason she had for holding Weiss at gunpoint it wasn't reason enough.

Perhaps she would have delivered the first and final strike, perhaps it was the look in the heiress' eyes or the subtle crack of the most minor of ice fragments from under her feet as Blake charged, but when she struck out, dual swords striking in opposing horizontals, the wolf twisted, that runic shield sweeping to guard her back. The force itself was incredible, its dust fused magic reverberating through her bones as the swords were knocked back, revealing the circle shield's true tower shape of holographic defenses.

The knock back was sudden, but Azura was more so, her eyes glowing the same amber that Blake's did naturally, her massive sword dropped down, its tip alone could rip her asunder. Blake wasn't some rookie, she wasn't an unarmed tricked Schnee girl. She was a huntress.

The clone took the strike for her, the vestige of herself collapsing from the weight of Azura's weapon, but where the body was ice dust remained. A trick learned in training with Weiss. Dust could be used in anything, and so now, _boom_.

The ice covered the earth, the sword, and locked them both in place. Could she pull it from the ice? Most certainly. Blake had no intention of granting her the time.

She pulled and Blake hopped on the Royal Charlie, a balancing act near no one else could hope to match. The rushing steps on the ice covered edge pushed only by her forward momentum and the spin in her arms as both her blades whipped around in a strike.

Azura ducked, the strike catching her helmet and knocking the piece of armor to the floor. She was poised for a counterattack, Blake wouldn't stay to feel the strike. Kicking off the top of her former teacher's head, she bolted away. In the fighting Weiss disappeared, but Blake had no time to think about that. The wolf couldn't be beaten while she had that shield, even without her weapon the roaring woman would tear her apart.

Diving for her, Blake tiptoed just out of reach as the full force of Azura's body smashed into the earth. It was a quick succession of movements, get over her arm, drop the sickle, dive before she stands, get back to the ice, she would be standing now, a mess of steel and faunus, pull the ribbon.

Pull the ribbon.

The sickle flung back from the floor as Azura roared in a charge, the small scythe easily catching on her shield forcing her arm forward, an unexpected force to throw her off balance and once with a quick snap Blake wrapped it around the frost covered greatsword. Everything was just as before, but now the professor had no weapon, her shield arm was pulled tight to the floor, struggling against the special weave of Blake's ribbon. It would give, but not in time. Blake still had one special tool, the sheath turned sword, and she was not afraid to use it.

"Belladonna, let me go, or I will have to break you!" Azura punctuated with a beastly howl.

The cat faunus heeded no warning, one knock to the head and the professor would be captured. One more step towards a world with no more White Fang, no more traitors and villains, one more for freedom.

"Blake, watch out!" Weiss, Weiss from somewhere screamed and perhaps that was the only thing that saved her arm. She had always wondered what Azura's semblance was, what her nature was, it was the wolf. Not the same way all faunus could call on their primeval side, it was a deeper connection. The way her eyes turned into a glowing yellow, the way her long blue and black hair became almost thicker and matted, fingers became like claws, voice became more of a monster's, fury grew more intense, but what was the most frightening were her teeth, and as the cat swung forward, Azura did not duck or dive, she leaned in, teeth sharp and white. The bite was deep.

The pain was magnificent, but with all of her aura and Weiss' warning, she saved the bone and arm, but the teeth punctured her, tore at the muscle, and in shock Blake became limp. With just her own body, the professor tossed Blake right into a tree. She could not feel it over the pain in her arm. The immediate shock still rocked her body in tremors, but staring at the wound she knew it was not permanent, bleeding teeth marks would leave temporary scars, and all damage to the bone was nearly prevented, though it drained her completely of aura, blurred her vision, and left Blake defeated at the foot of the tree. Fact was no one in RWBY could beat this Azura, a professional aged huntress. It was a bad call, they needed the other teams, needed even just Yang and Ruby. Something to tip the balance.

"I like you, Belladonna, so I need you to sit right there and lick that bite!" The wolf was free of her trap, Gambol was so far away. As the Royal Charlie glowed its awful colors afire as the blade split apart, the railgun from before pointed at the younger faunus, and though her vision was blurred, she could clearly see no way out.

"Why? You hate the White Fang! You're hurting our people!" Blake let out with an added groan. Her eyes could not stay open, dropping closed despite the humming noise of the railgun, the heavy breath of their former professor, the hiss of Myrtenaster turning, the popping of firefights from every corner of the forest.

The hiss of Myrtenaster turning.

Azura cursed as the floor beneath her feet lifted, flaked with ice, a glyph that knocked the faunus off balance, causing her to fire a useless shot of the railgun into the air, all sound and fury, but no point besides, if they were lucky, a warning. Blake's eyes shot open and saw the beast turned around, angry and covered in frost. Weiss standing on the forest edge. She had her sword back, the spinning wheel armed and ready.

"Thrym, if you want me as your bait, find me!" She was never the fastest, but Weiss had a lead. Dashing into the woods, only a faint glow of dust that worked its magic as she drifted into the darkness of the dense emerald trees.

"No, no, no! I'm so close! You won't ruin this, Schnee!" Azura was howling and shouted more and more inhuman as she did so, the wolf taking more hold. Grasping at her weapon with her mouth alone, freeing her hands to aid her charge, the adult huntress looked more like the grimm than a former Beacon graduate.

Blake could not move to complain, her body lulled into rest against her will, all she could manage was, with the leftover ribbon, tie up the chewed arm, not the long cloth that hung off Gambol Shroud, which sat mournfully between patches of grass so far away, but with some extra she had brought in case of any number of occasions.

Despite herself, Blake's eyes closed again, head resting back on the rough bark. Hands became slack as they tied the makeshift bandage knot and sleep came, perhaps. It was impossible to tell if she truly slept at all, or if it had been an hour, or just a few minutes. Regardless of the measure of time, her eyes closed, her mind faded and snapped back again.

"Blake!" It was Ruby's voice, she was alert again. Aura still reduced to a child's level, but body primed and ready.

"Ruby! I'm here!" Blake shouted, leaning forward so she could be seen in the tree line. "Ruby, are you there?!"

"Blake!" the shout came closer and before she could see Ruby, Blake felt the cold air of her dash. Petals burst from their leader as she appeared, from which direction Blake didn't know, but she needed her tool. "What happened? How did you get hurt?! Yang's gone to get help. Where's everyone else?" The redhead's eyes were locked on the wound. Huntresses rarely saw blood, if something got through their aura it probably killed them. The sight of crimson was cause for concern.

"The professor, she was attacking Weiss. She sort of bit me," Blake answered with a bit of a shrug, downplaying her injury as a minor mishap, concealing the panicked emotion.

"She does that." It was apparent that the meaning of this had not fully been absorbed by Ruby, yet each layer of emotion began to unfold in her eyes and caused a quiver in her lip. Poor girl. "Why would she do that... Blake where is Weiss and Auntie... where are they now?!"

"Weiss got away, running into the woods," with her unhindered hand Blake pulled out her scroll, still useful and still tracking, the red snowflake point beeping towards the deeper parts of the Emerald Forest, "Professor Thrym went after her. You can't beat her alone and neither can Weiss, together though you have a shot, or at least a better one. I need to rest some. Once I get enough aura to heal my arm I'll come help you. The three of us can take her no problem. Use the scroll, it points to Weiss."

"Blake—"

"Ruby, go. Now!"

She did, in a burst of petals, and for a third time Blake closed her eyes and let herself rest below the shade of an evergreen.

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee<p>

Weiss was not Blake, she did not have the natural affinity for combat in the woods. Her training was performed mostly in the ballrooms, whether dance oration or fencing. This was the opposite of her natural habitat. Despite this it was ironically Azura's own class that doomed her, or more accurately impeded the huntresses' progress.

"_Learn to be subtler." _Azura had drilled into her during special practices. Yang and Weiss pitted against each other in these woods, many of the techniques she used were straight from Blake's short tutorials. Keep to the tree line. Branches don't leave footprints and aerial advantage is always useful. A special temporary glyph that created a visual illusion as well, she could not use magic to become invisible, but color swapping white for green, pale skin, her eyes, and red all for brown was easy enough. It was a camouflage that would never hold up scrutiny, but made her distinctly less obvious in the canopy.

Azura was perpetually on her tail, more beast than ever before. She moved on all fours, charging always forward, even into the trunks, hungry.

"Weiss, come out and make this easier, our little window is getting tighter," she spoke with a snarling voice, the amber eyes of the predator bright like yellow stained coals. They were never far, always visible between the shadows of trees, sometimes just distant enough to allow a breath, more often though they were close, frighteningly close. Simply luck that she managed to leap gracefully to another section of twisted branches. Thankfully they supported her weight, largely due to her dainty frame but mostly due to good fortune, and with unknown grace they did not groan or creak loud enough to alert her.

For a time.

A twisted limb cracked, the wood shattering down the center, and though it held, the professor's eyes became fixed on Weiss. Her camouflage had failed, she was seen, and time was out.

Now came the defense. Hammer pulled back, as the wolf leapt with sword in hand Weiss blasted what ice remained to form a shield. Space, she needed space.

Azura crashed into the wall and the heiress hopped to another tree, spinning her wheel again, this time to fire red for a more tortuous barrier. The ice had not held, and now the former professor was clawing at the trees.

"Back away!" Weiss shouted, pulling the trigger, the waft of flame formed from dust inside her revolving cylinders, dividing the forest with a fence of barbed fire. It did little to slow her advance, the wolf bounding over the barricade, the ends licking at her armor nothing more.

Defense was a strong point of Weiss' after being her weakness in the previous year, but Azura was the master of assault. Force glyph buffered it, but even a single swing of Azura's sword sent Weiss' back, barely able to keep on her feet. There was no stopping her, only dodging, black platforms giving her some vertical advantage to her guard despite blows coming her way.

"Stop running!" Azura called out as she gave chase.

"You're trying to kidnap me!" Weiss, narrowly missed the next step, the tip of the great sword slicing the very end of her boots, almost clipping her toe—

Three shots.

One missed entirely, shattering a tree behind Weiss, bark chips bursting from the back of the hole. One struck Azura's a shoulder, taking off and warping much of the plate armor, but leaving the flesh unharmed. One blew through her hair, shredding one of the long blue bangs she kept to hide her scarred face, the gush of the air behind it lightly burning the faunus' face.

She was coming.

Azura spun a complete one-eighty, her shield raised to give some protection from the large red bullet coming her way, spinning forward with such speed it brought more than petals in its wake. Speed was her weapon, and the ball of crimson struck the shield harder than anything they could have mustered before. For the first time in Weiss' knowledge, Azura lost her footing, dropping to a knee and sliding in the mud as the cyclone spin smashed into her defense.

"Ruby, go away!" Azura shouted back as she pushed against it with her weight. The move grinded the younger huntress to a halt, the girl underneath the red was revealed, eyes grey, clouded with tears, so unnaturally angry. She swung with the scythe, but Azura blocked, without momentum the wolf had the advantage, but Weiss was not unarmed.

Sword glowed green, enhancing dust sped her up and she struck from behind. Azura brought her sword to her defense and absorbed the blow. Still she was completely stuck on the defensive. The two partners, despite on opposite sides, coordinated their strikes from experience and trust alone. They moved together, both putting pressure so Azura could not counter. This was how they could win. They had the experience, and Weiss knew that Azura's semblance would knock her out soon enough. They would win together.

"Why, Auntie!? Why are you doing this!?" Ruby cried out, twirling a crescent strike down on Azura, but the shield raised against it. Azura seemed unwilling to attack her, so the zweihander was swung exclusively at Weiss, but under pressure, these strikes were barely pokes.

"You don't understand! This was for the best! For all of us!"

A hole in the defense opened up, Weiss could see the opening, her blue eyes fixed on the exposed chest, she dove. Expecting the stab would be blocked, it was not. The sword pierced deep, enough for blood. The sword was stuck.

She left the opening to force a change and Weiss went for it. _Idiot_, she thought, knowing there was nothing she could do as the heiress took a hardened fist to her face. The aura took the strike, but it knocked Weiss near ten meters, right into a tree. Now Ruby was alone, no way she could win with the shield blocking every strike. Animal like endurance of Azura too more for a student.

Weiss remembered a training exercise, last winter. A robot meant to defend. Ruby could never get past the shield. No matter how much Weiss pressured until... Semblance. Ariel. The glyphs.

"Ruby! Momentum!" Was that enough? Would she remember the lessons, their practice? Her grey eyes looked sad, but when she locked them with Weiss there was understanding as she burst apart into a blur and petals. It was almost like teleportation. In one second she was striking from the left, next the right, then behind. She formed a looping circle the shield twirled around in repetitive exhausting rhythm despite only truly taking a few moments. A pattern was formed and that was when the change happened, the switch.

Striking with momentum she leapt above Azura, still a blur that the professor could barely match with, but this was the moment Weiss prepared for. With a flick of the wrist, a prepared amount of dust, a slowing glyph formed around the faunus, she could not block in time, the scythe swung low, catching the shield arm and digging deep. It must have hurt both of them, but with a quick twirl the muscle that wrapped around Azura's shoulder, the joint itself was torn asunder, and the arm, while attached, slumped a crippled twitching wreck. Checkmate.

"No!" Azura screamed, a human scream, as she struck out. Weiss didn't think she could manage the attack with her body racked in pain. Weiss snapped into action, but it was a pointless one. Azura did strike with her sword, but with the flat face, easily swiped away by Crescent Rose. "I was so close," she mumbled, eyes returned to the pools of blue, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't hurt Ruby, but Weiss didn't know that. She stabbed her rapier directly into the right shoulder, just trying to disarm the teacher, but it punctured straight through, robbing her of either arm, body collapsing to its knees. She didn't scream anymore, just cried softly, face hidden by the long locks of blue and black hair. Weiss, pulled her rapier out, and Azura dropped, would have fallen to the floor if Ruby hadn't caught her.

The Heiress felt a guilt, knowing her final attack was pointlessly brutal, but Ruby didn't look at her with anything resembling hate, her innocence back, though meshed with deep worry for both of them. She didn't seem to notice how the professor's blood was staining her clothes.

"I didn't know she was giving up," Weiss tried to explain. They were alone now, and it was calm for once. Birds were coming back, and the soft crunch of animals could be heard in the forest from every direction. Most of the distant fighting seemed to have ended.

"I know. We have to get Auntie back to Beacon, she's hurt. Blake, too. Please?" Ruby spoke so softly that it was barely a breath from a whisper. She already seemed willing to take on the blame for her pseudo-Aunt's actions. It was tragic, but with a storm brewing outside, collecting so suddenly, perhaps what was causing the movement in the trees and animals, even grimm, scurried to find cover. They needed to leave.

"Yeah, let's fire off the flare. We need to get back to Ozpin."

Ruby nodded, but she clearly didn't want it. They both knew Azura's fate was going to be harsh. Weiss was about a mile out from forgiving anything about what the professor had done, but as she wept soundlessly and finally became still, inert, there was some sympathy, if only because of Ruby, because it hurt her. Still, she intended justice.

"Thanks Weiss. I can drag her. I'm sorry."

"Ruby, it's not your fault. Listen, I'm not exactly the warmest about people, especially people trying to kill me, but you are my partner. I have your ba—"

The crackle against the small twigs and leaves that littered the untraveled floor weren't distancing themselves from the oncoming storm, they were following its skyward trail of lightning, following it to them. Ruby heard it too, the two partners locked eyes and engaged, Weiss lifting her rapier in the left hand, point out and ready for whatever was coming. The redhead engaged Crescent Rose folded into sniper mode, resting firmly in her left hand. Both stood facing away from each other, back to back, a step between them only to allow more versatile movement. Weiss didn't need to see behind her, she had faith in her teammate's abilities. Together they were unstoppable, they had to believe that, even as the worst news reared itself once again, men and women in white masks bearing curved swords. These were not recruits, their masks that covered the full face marked them as elite.

"Weiss, stay close. I'm right here, stay with me," Ruby whispered as the White Fang elite began to encircle them. Weiss pulled her right hand back, angled her body as her style demanded, but instead of finding nothingness, a pale hand grasped her's, Ruby's right, holding her sniper one-handed.

"Of course, we're a team, no matter what, I'm here with you. Thank you, Ruby," there wasn't any other time to be sentimental, they were coming, the charge was now, "Thank you for giving me a family." Even now, when the canines of the white wolves were baring down on them, which was still terribly embarrassing. Instant regret.

"Weiss, I lo—"

The White Fang hung back, only to allow their leader the first charge, the enigmatic Adam Taurus, though confrontations with him were short lived, rare, they were potent memories of defeats and victories, memory of his semblance imbued strikes most of all. It happened in one moment, Weiss launched a fire bolt, Ruby pumped out a round of her sniper, Adam struck something and all vision became gold.

A roar.

"Touch her, touch my niece, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" There was little human in her voice, all that remained was in the words themselves, muffled by the handle in her mouth. From the gold, the burst of light, a damaged Royal Charlie was swung hard into the katana Adam had, the move catching him off guard. Caught everyone. Azura could not use her arms, so she used her teeth, madly swinging it back and forth, letting go to change position, grabbing hold and turning her whole body to attack, arms flailing without control. The attack was barbaric, and to those caught up in the first berserker's strikes, devastating. Adam, dodged with reflexes bordering on Blake's and a face that seemed unimpressed.

"We come to save you from the very people you promised to capture and this is how you greet us?" Adam, with brute force that paired Yang's, blocked the brunt of the strike with all his might, it pushed him back, but Azura was not the warrior that just fought Ruby and Weiss. Her eyes burned a blinding yellow, her body propelled by her semblance alone, blood seeping from her wounds and muscles that could not stand up to the abuse. Still, she fought on. "Have you given any thought to what they will do to you? The humans? The faunus are your only way out, stand down before Beacon's hunters come and you get put away for life. You want that?!" Adam turned the tide with a swift kick into her lower chest, between plates, causing blood to spit from her mouth and the wolf to fall back. She must have been in so much pain.

"Fuck the Taurus, fuck the faunus, fuck you!" she growled, tilting the Royal Charlie straight up and released. The button, the bottom. The flare. Sword hit the ground at an off angle, but above the deep red light fired into the sky. Everyone was coming. Everyone.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted and turned her back to face forward. One was coming at her silently, but in full force. Expecting to catch her off guard, Weiss disarmed him with a flick and sliced him under the belly. Ruby had long since let go of her hand, but the red girl kept to the white one's back, popping off shots to the White Fang that surrounded them. More came and they circled together, back to back, knocking them down one at a time, bolts of ice, fire, lightning, rock, and all manner coming from their united circle. If they snuck past Ruby's shot, Weiss' magic would catch them, if not then the scythe of Crescent Rose would snag them. They were invincible together.

However, they were pinned, pinned while Azura fought a losing battle against Adam. She would charge with nothing but her mass and wolf teeth and Adam would swiftly dodge and chip away at Azura, cutting out her aura, her armor, sometimes bits of her. Still the wolf pressed on. What drove her was beyond Weiss. Vengeance for something? Or was it Ruby? How did a faunus love some human kid so deeply? Why? Weiss did not understand betraying them just to betray her own kind. There was no saving her, and longer and the old wolf would die to the new one.

"Azura stand down!" Adam swiped his sword right for the head, no shield, weapon, or even arm to block it.

"No!" the wolf faunus roared, biting back against the sword, catching it with just her mouth, the boldest move Weiss had ever seen. That made Adam twitch, as he struggled to get the sword free from the clenched, though perhaps cracked teeth. "Who's screwed now!" she mumbled and laughed with a katana held in her bite.

The White Fang elite had gotten their senses, pulling away and reformulating their plan as Weiss and Ruby continued to dance around each other. Now they weren't reforming, they were retreating. Shots were coming from inside the forest and airships spun overhead. Beacon was here!

It wasn't Beacon. The double Axe was not the crest on these soldiers pouring out of the woods, or on the ships that dotted the sky. Everything was snowflakes. Schnee.

"Hey cuz!" an ancient irritation spoke from the deep of the woods whilst arrows darted out and burst into flakes of ice as they struck the White Fang. It was Vera, her delightful cousin, the worst person she could think of to be responsible for their rescue. But how? Vermillion was half a day from there by even their best airships.

"Vera! What are you doing here?" The distant relative walked out into the open, her red lined white coat matched the others worn by the Schnee's personal armed security force. They were all stark looking, with crimson as their only highlighted colors, remnants of the old days when knights were actually a thing, now little more than fancy named mercenaries.

"I got you bull boy!" Azura mumbled from her struggling mouth. Adam was pinned, doomed perhaps. Though a few of the elite dispersed in time, he was getting nowhere.

He almost stopped struggling before it happened. A last ace, luck at the time that Weiss would only discover later was the use of a different old woman's semblance. The storm which unnaturally hovered above went a bolt down, the rod of light cast from the sky struck nothing, but exploded in the air, all the energy converted to light, a white intense glow that blinded anyone unlucky enough to be looking at the space between the two faunus, which unfortunately managed to be everyone. Except one person, the one person wearing a mask. Adam disappeared with the flash, leaving only a collapsed professor on the floor. Body convulsing from over use, the semblance was finally extracting its fine on her and no one knew it. No one but Weiss.

"Hold on ma'am, we can't let you approach the White Fang," one of the many still wiping his eyes called out, catching her as she tried to approach.

"She's dying!"

"She's a faunus, and she tried to kill you, why bother?" Vera commented, unwelcoming. Ruby tried to protest, but she was already being brushed away, another lose student to be sent back to Beacon. This was not the peace she wanted. Ruby looked to her, so afraid, for Azura no doubt, her Auntie was dying. Weiss felt a bit of rage. She was covered in her own sweat, there was stains of blood from the battle, luckily none of her own, there was dirt everywhere, she was horribly sore, her body wanted nothing more than to sleep, and now they were making Ruby cry.

"You, you know who I am?"

"Yes, ma'am?" he replied nervously.

"I will one day be the person deciding if you have a job or not. I will remember you, find you, and one day you will either remember this moment fondly, or regret it deeply. She has medicine in her breast pocket, she needs extreme medical attention. Take care of her or deeply regret it!" Weiss used the lovingly named command voice. The young man balked, and rushed over to the fallen faunus. At first no one helped him, but soon a few of the younger soldiers did. It wasn't a guarantee, but it was enough perhaps.

"You are really going to piss the boss man off," Vera mumbled and laughed. Her hands rested comfortably in her greatcoat sleeves, pleased with herself despite being late, despite catching nothing, despite every fabric of her disgusting personality.

"He can sulk in Castle White."

"Or Beacon. He's here."

***** I can't tell if I hate this chapter or just I don't know. Definitely was the hardest chapter of MV to write and honestly I don't know how I feel about it, what might be wrong or anything. I'm interested in hearing what you all think? THANKFULLY next chapter has no fighting in it. Really worn down on writing fight scenes. This formally ends Arch 2 Old Wolves and New, now the final and shortest Arch begins! Let me know how you liked the finale!**

**Want to thank LazyKatze as always for helping me write this and editing. She is now like my best friend and writing really has been made so much better because of you so keep on being awesome!**

********Hope everyone enjoys and new choice is next! Have a happy January!****


	18. Chapter 18: Shadow Touching Fire

**Chapter 18: Shadow Touching Fire**

**Blake Belladonna **

"You'll be alright, miss. No permanent damage. I doubt the scars will last more than a year even. You're a lucky young lady," the doctor announced, looking over the bandages she had just tightened fresh along the punctured limb. Her clothing was stark white, emblazoned with the alabaster Schnee crest. Personal doctor brought along with a host of security forces and personnel who had arrived just in time for the biggest controversy the school had faced in perhaps centuries. The academy was attacked, attempted abduction of students by teachers, a bombing that had luckily left only a blown out hole in what had been an empty part of the building. Yet they came, all the way from Castle White, some from Atlas. The CEO himself arrived to help his good friend Ozpin. Blake couldn't help but think how much better it would have been had they come in an hour earlier. A scandal could have been avoided.

"Nah, she's all skill. Couldn't break her if you tried," Yang countered with a smile, gripping Blake's shoulder for comfort, there with her after the struggle in the forest, and hadn't left since they arrived. Sunny as always, though the quake in her body could be felt through her fingers. Ruby and Weiss weren't here yet. The guards said they were fine, but until Yang could see her sister's smile, see her messy red bangs glow by the light of her own spunky nature, she wouldn't nearly be as okay as she pretended with that goofy outlook.

"I'm sure you will be a fantastic huntress, Miss Belladonna. I'm going to check on the other injured, if you want more painkillers just ask." The young doctor typed out notes on her scroll as she finished up, likely the bill of good health she suggested earlier, pausing before she stepped away from the pair of students.

"It's alright, I don't mind the ache in exchange that I keep my senses," Blake added to reassure her that she could go. Mostly the faunus wanted some time to herself. Well, to the two of them, Yang and her. As stressful as the Schnee workers buzzing around the school was, she was thrilled to be alive. Everyone was okay. No one was even in critical condition aside from some of the White Fang. This was kind of a temporary respite, propped up against the bed arm aching, but not terribly, Yang gold as the sun and the source of light here smiling at her, just happy to be. Simple transient moments that Blake had never learned to savour as she should. Yang was teaching her, day by day.

"Good girl, Blake, don't do drugs. She's a perfect Vale scout!" Yang shouted at the doctor with gleeful gusto suitable for only her, her sister, and similarly delightful and quite daft children.

"Shut up." Blake weakly struck at Yang, really doing nothing more than rubbing her hand against the girl's face. This elicited a giggle and an equally weak flick of the wrist. Blake immediately returned a palm. The beginnings of a slap fight.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Blake. Seems you've been," Yang grabbed her uninjured limb with her left and with the right, she took her victory, rubbing Blake's head with near nuggy veracity, "Disarmed!"

"Has no one ever taught you not to pick on the crippled!" Blake shouted, trying her best to struggle. It was to no avail.

"Nope, I was so spoiled! Mom never even punished me once!" Yang replied with a smile. Blake wasn't though, she stopped resisting and just looked up at her partner, amber eyes coated in sadness and sympathy, shocked that she would say something like that. Must have been the look cause suddenly Yang just cracked apart into a massive laughing fit. The surprised look on her face must have been hilarious.

"Oh gods, Yang! That's terrible!" Somehow Blake was even laughing now, despite herself, she let out her cool and rare chuckle, near silent. Yang could somehow always coax the bastard out and ruin her stone cold reputation.

"What's the point of being abandoned if I can't make it funny!" Yang proclaimed, proud of her accomplishment, letting herself laugh heartily as she alway did. She was the type to believe the one who laughed loudest, laughed best. Maybe she was right.

"Blake! Yang! Guys!" Yang shot right around, laughter over and eyes full of conflicted joy and apprehension. The one thing that put her to the edge. Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang engulfed her into a massive hug, one that could crush men twice her size into twin shards. "Are you okay?! I didn't know where you went, I would've followed you, leave marks or something, god damn!" the sister added, putting her down. The redhead seemed relatively unharmed despite being manhandled thoroughly.

"Yeah, we're all okay. No one's hurt except for Blake. Are you okay?!" Ruby was concerned as always. She was a good leader for that reason. She was the type to always think of others first, if awkwardly. In spite of the bruises and scrapes she must have had, Blake bet she hadn't thought of anything else since someone told her about the bite. Likely Weiss. Perhaps that's why when she came in, she was silent. The Heiress was lockstep, looking down at her shoes with an air of unneeded shame.

"Yeah, just a little bite is all. You don't need to worry. Weiss, I'm glad you're... okay." Blake felt her words peter out as she saw the actual reason why the Heiress was frozen solid. A tall, thin shadow rested behind her, its owner the one who pulled her strings, twisted all their fates. One of the few people who deserved their reputation and infamy.

"Miss Belladonna got herself bit by an animal protecting you. Say thank you," Mr. Schnee demanded, his voice an uncomfortable heavy monotone, somehow loud yet not raised. The kind of voice that drowned out others with half the volume. It alone seemed to chain Weiss up, a prisoner to sound.

"Thank you, Blake. I really owe you this time," Weiss offered robotically. Blake was sure she would have said that on her own if he had not been present. Now the Heiress was more focused on her parent than the normal social closeness the team had developed, which the faunus could not blame her for. He was not the warmest creature in the room, more like a solid block of stone and as such it wasn't surprising to see the fire dragon of the team react to the chill.

"What are you doing here? When we asked for someone in white with a head two sizes too big we meant a doctor." Yang wanted to provoke him, this was obvious. In the moonstone halls of Castle White she was barred by his rules, but this was her place, her dragon's nest, to which him and his money were unwelcome.

"I'm here to save your school," he answered with a disinterested accent, not the least bit reactive to the heat. If he cared at all for Yang's opinion, he certainly didn't make it known. Perhaps that was the act, wanting her to think he didn't care what she thought.

"Yeah, doesn't explain what you're doing here in this room. I don't remember sending you an invite, Mr. Sneeze. I'm particular like that," Yang countered. You could almost see the fire bellow from her mouth as she spoke, but Ruby grabbed at her wrist, trying to cool the flame down.

"Returning your sister, Miss Long, would you rather I did not next time?" Mr. Schnee replied, whether it was a threat or simply a rhetorical question there was no telling, leaving Yang disgruntled, but silent, the two staring at eachother with antithetical levels of emotional investment. "Truthfully, I came to see the offender when she comes out of surgery. Ozpin and I will have precious few moments to speak to her before the police arrive."

"Wait, you're taking her away?" Ruby called out, not as mousey as she usually tended to be around Mr. Schnee. Her aunt meant something desperately to her, but even Blake knew where this was heading. Azura had to know there was no walking away from this. Only Ruby hadn't given it much of a thought. She always assumed the best and worried about the immediate.

"She tried to kidnap a student, my daughter, your... companion. I would prefer to see her receive the death penalty, but no one got harmed, barring present company. I predict a charge of fifteen years, maybe twenty-five as a faunus. At her age, she'll die in prison." The level of detached Mr. Schnee managed while discussing someone's demise was perturbing, but Blake couldn't defend her, couldn't in equal measure condemn her after all the things the faunus had done for the White Fang, but certainly couldn't say anything to deny what had happened.

"Wait! I have to see her!" Ruby blurted, standing up straight and assertive, grey orbs looking back at the equally grey old man, devoid of all color aside from his ghost blue eyes.

Blake was the only one who didn't ask why.

"I want to know what happened. She'd never hurt us. There has to be a reason. She might've been forced." Ruby kept herself surprisingly professional.

"Then," Weiss' voice sprung from the shell she hid and despite herself there was a taste of rebellion, "then we'll see her." That was a declaration, and with the subtlest motion she stood away from her father, stepping instead toward her partner, Ruby. A grasp of her hand and a flicker in her eyes as she glared at him, despite the shiver in her leg at his grimace, this rebellion of her's was clear. _So that's your courage. _

"Quite," he replied, distaste left unvoiced.

* * *

><p>"Summer?" Her voice was so weak, so groggy, body covered in new sutures from what had to be Adam's work, both arms coated and wrapped in so much gauze one could not make out the faunus underneath. If she could struggle, she didn't. Azura barely whispered, eyes a cool blue, only a sliver cracked open and tilted towards the voice of the girl she seemed so fond of.<p>

"No Aunty, it's me Ruby." The redheaded child seemed so unafraid of her adversary, seated to her right in a doctor's stool, machines displaying a full holographic display of her body, the bone structure, the fibers, and sinew damaged and healing. The heart seemed most critical on the display, her heartbeat present, but weak, in the repeated beeps that rang throughout the room.

"Shit, sorry child, you just look quite like... Well I suppose I'm not dead then?" she asked, closing her eyes to the world and resting her neck. The long black and blue hair she wore was damp in sweat and loose around her pillow.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are fine, resting in Beacon for now. Are you in pain?" Ozpin was there as well. He sat to the left of Azura, hands clenched to his cane and eyes set in thought behind his thin glasses. By the IV, though he seemed much more unrelaxed than Ruby. Blake felt that had more to do with Mr. Schnee than Azura. They clearly had a poor relationship from the moment they looked at each other, despite the polite greetings, there was an undercurrent of tension.

"Thanks Ozpin, should have left me to die though. Probably better that way," Azura mumbled.

"He didn't, I did, or more accurately my agents under order," Mr. Schnee cut in, not sitting, preferring to stand, a colossal figure over the proceedings, a tall thin shadow.

"Actually, I ordered it father if we're being _accurate_." This was not Castle White and Weiss Schnee was not so afraid when Ozpin was there to protect her. The little rebellions became more prominent, and Blake would be a liar if she said she did not enjoy them in the least. Instead, she let a small smile show, her own act of defiance.

"Another one of you? Damn, I can't escape you Schnees, you lot are everywhere. What do you do? Reproduce like rabbits?" Azura groaned seeing the older man, eyes near rolling into the back of her own head, "I am so sorry for your hips, Ruby." Yang cracked into a giggle and Ruby turned bright red. Weiss might have too, but she was too busy burying her face in her hands, shaking her pony tail back and forth. Mr. Schnee twitched. That made Azura give the weakest, but most sincere smile Blake had ever seen on her since Azura first saw Ruby.

"You think this is comedy?" he mouthed, the words sitting comfortably between a shout and a mumble, never passing the mark to become unsightly. His anger expressed in glares, not bouts of rage.

"Me? No, I don't think anything is funny, ever," Azura responded with sarcasm thick lips, her bite present despite the fact Mr. Schnee could probably kill her with one hand with how ruined she was. "What are you going to do? Throw me in jail? Like I don't know where I'm going." That explained the courage. Resignation.

"Burn!" Yang announced with a smile, hand on her hip and hair brushed back in confidence. This was the worst kind of role model for her.

"Is the council aware this is the sort of staff you acquire, Professor Ozpin?" Mr. Schnee noted, unable to hurt Azura, but plenty able to damage their school's reputation and Ozpin's authority. The Council near stripped him of position under Iron Wood a year back. Now this was worse, a more complete damnation of Ozpin's judgement. Azura knew it.

"I've always taken responsibility for my decisions with the Council, and this is no different. I'll be informing them of everything tomorrow morning when the full breadth of this attack can be calculated," Ozpin retorted with what little could be said, hand truly and fully twisted around his back in this political situation. The realization dampened everyone's bite, except Yang's. She smiled, completely ignorant, or unconcerned, with the consequences.

"I get the point, Schnee, no need to pin the others for having a giggle before I get thrown in jail. I'm sorry." Azura didn't mean it, but she said it anyways, to the relief of Ozpin. Weiss' father seemed no more pleased, face frozen in fervent distaste, unchanging and unrelenting.

"I would rather you answer a few questions. I think everyone here is interested in answers," Mr. Schnee announced to no one's complaints. To his credit, he didn't seem the type to shove his momentary vocal victories into people's noses. Less a virtue than a lack of a vice really.

"Aunty, I just want to know why all this happened, and if you're okay,too?" Ruby asked with her usual innocence, that was what got to Azura. She looked back at her with so much sadness. The little fifteen year old could do something with kindness Mr. Schnee couldn't do with all his power: hurt her.

"Yes, sweet child, I am just fine. I don't think I'll have any more fighting left in me, but I'm alright," she tried to smile for her, but a tear streamed down her cheek instead, "You were never part of the plan. I'm sorry, Ruby. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Ruby shook her head no, but with a heavy breath Mr. Schnee made his complaint known and eyes reluctantly went back to him. The tear was dry now. It was never meant for someone so cold.

"The White Fang approached me with an offer shortly before I applied for the job. They wanted me to help them capture Weiss Schnee in exchange for asylum and membership, rubbish deal, but I was interested in who I was supposed to turn Weiss Schnee in to. The primary funder of the White Fang since the Torchwick fiasco. Akagura Taurus, one of their current leader's grandmothers. I had a personal grudge. Figured I'd turn Weiss in, except I'd leave her her weapon. We'd kill them all, come home, I'd get arrested, and you all go out for milkshakes on a brisk evening knowing that the White Fang are defunded."

"Not this again... I thought you had given up on personal vendettas," Ozpin let out in a weak voice, pushing up his glasses in a moment of frustration. Exasperated at the mere mention of the name.

"You knew about this?" Mr. Schnee asked, looking right at the professor.

"No, not this, this was all me," Azura cut off Ozpin right as he turned to explain, a rushed panic tinting her voice. Mr. Schnee looked unconvinced, brow raised ever so slightly at the suggestion.

"Do you really expect me to believe this? We found you fighting my daughter, not the White Fang," he asked, calmly, almost as if in jest. Blake found it hard to believe too, but the ruined White Fang mechs couldn't have come from Weiss alone. Team RWBY had gotten better, but it required at least two of them to take down something of that size now. Azura had to have some other angle.

"She's not lying," Weiss popped in, her father glaring suspiciously at her. A twitch of the unnerved daughter came out as she looked to the floor and not him. "At least not about the White Fang. She fought them when they tried to take me and sort of warned me, though it wasn't exactly a voluntary position. She came after me after I tried to escape." Ruby hugged her arms, hearing the truth again. She wasn't denying it, but it was hard to hear about, Blake was sure. Like fighting the White Fang, it wasn't that she disagreed, it was just not easy.

"Miss Belladonna, do you have anything to say about the instructor's supposedly benign motives? I feel like you have a special perspective," Mr. Schnee offered the table to the much more subtle Faunus. Blake could tell he was looking for the obedient answer, but the deal never required her go to bat for the man. Ever.

"No comment," Blake near whispered, clutching her injured arm. Saying anything would play into his hands, and despite herself, the bandages spoke for her. Still, it was gratifying to see him alone on the issue, even if it did not change him having the strongest leg to stand.

"It's alright kid. How's the arm? I lost my head, I have no excuse. I'm sorry," Azura cut in, addressing what Blake wouldn't. Certainly wasn't helping her situation, but no one was going to save her. She knew that. So the wolf simply did what she felt was right, looking towards her with guilty concern.

"Nothing's broken. I..." Blake couldn't say she forgave her. It wasn't honest. Her arm still ached and her mind still couldn't find a way to justify it. Still, for Ruby, and the truth, she did not speak out against the charged.

"Was bitten by a teacher from this very academy. Bitten by someone who was charged with the defense of Vale. A huntress of Beacon," Mr. Schnee did not shout, but his teeth clenched between the words, face tightened into a disgruntled trap of disdain, "And you say you aren't even loyal to the faunus terrorists?"

"I don't care about the faunus. Why should I like them better? You think horns or ears make them more valuable to me? Doesn't make me warmer at night, doesn't put food in my belly. They can be as cruel as you," Azura grumbled, just as angry.

"So what? You betray your sacred duty for petty revenge? You've been a huntress for forty years, now you just turn it in and you don't even have a ideology to justify that?" Mr. Schnee retorted. Venom and hypocrisy laced on his tongue. He had a special hate, Blake supposed, for people without even a delusion of personal honor. Perhaps he saw himself in it, or his weakness.

"Oh would it be better to die stalling the inevitable? The Grimm are endless! We're just a candle burning till we're out of wick. In forty years of hunting, only thing I learned is this is pointless. So yeah I did it because I wanted someone dead!" Azura was cut off only by her own coughing and there was little reaction from the room vocally despite the emotional one. Ozpin was frustrated, but contained it. Ruby was hurt, likely thinking of her mother. Weiss and Yang in joint looked at her, then each other, caught between yelling back or comforting her. Blake never found the words. She was still thinking on this, one conclusion coming to mind, explaining this whole day that she was still piecing together.

"Summer Rose, she was a friend of yours. Once she was a friend of mine. She died for that. Remember that next time you consider spitting on the memory of every huntress and huntsmen in Vale's history. Their sacrifice meant something. Yours will mean nothing. That is my only comfort." Some people had a hushed voice that could quake remnant as they spoke. Mr. Schnee was one of them. Speaking just barely above a whisper, forcing you to listen so carefully at every word. A much more potent hate.

"I never meant to say Summ-"

"Don't ever say her name. Ever again. Animals like you simply do not have the right," Mr. Schnee noted before turning his back to them all, head only slightly tilted to say a few words before he left them in silence. "I expected your betrayal, I just thought you would have a much better reason. Ozpin, I'll be in your office." When he walked out, nothing walked in. There was a pause for a moment, though many people sighed with relief, a heavy pressure leaving with him. Though, Blake realized, he had shown his hand and given her a crucial piece to this puzzle tying the two.

"Ruby, I really never meant that about your mu-" Azura tried to mumble, but Ruby denied her.

"I forgive you," she said, looking every which way as she said it, "Please let's not talk about mom." Again, a pause between speakers. Yang nearly giggled from the awkwardness, but finally Ozpin just shook his head and began, a weary smile on his face, happy to be rid of Mr. Schnee no doubt.

"Alright, well I think I speak for everyone when I say that went about as poorly as it could. I'm sorry team RWBY, I would like to speak with Professor Thrym in private for a little while before she has to go."

"Wait! I haven't said goodbye," Ruby protested.

"Alright, but after I would like you to return to your rooms please, for the time being at least." Ozpin didn't have the will, or energy to fight her for what would be just a few minutes. Blake didn't need goodbyes though. She had a much more important place to spend her next few minutes.

"Will do professor," Blake interjected, standing to leave, a sway in her step as she moved, "but I have to run a few things to your office first."

* * *

><p>"You knew Ruby's mother?" Blake asked casually, stepping into Ozpin's office without the fear she had last time she stepped into an office with Mr. Schnee. This wasn't his home, though he seemed to be comfortable in Ozpin's seat, looking over the holographic displays and listening to the turning rhythms of the clock tower gears. Light always found it's way in, despite dusk dimming the sun.<p>

"Yes, When I was much younger. The subject of her death is a sensitive one. Perhaps I stepped out prematurely, but I doubt there was much more to learn from Ms. Thrym," Mr. Schnee responded with strangely graceful tone, eyes not looking to his worker, focused more on the documents that hovered over his face, the plentiful secrets, or what he could find unprotected on Ozpin's computer. One way or another, Blake didn't think anything in this school would stay secret from him for long. He was dead set on slithering his claws in every shadow and pulling out what was inside. He was a hunter of secrets.

"Were the two of you jilted lovers or something?" Blake asked, unafraid of punishment. If Mr. Schnee was angry, he hid it. The only tell of emotion was a slight pause as he typed. A moment to collect thoughts.

"No, thats not why. I was only about ten when I saw her for the last time, far too young for that. The war just ended, I sent her away, thinking it would make a better life for both of us. Kept her away for the same reason. You could say maybe guilt? She tried to contact me before going on her final mission. Some big news. I'll never know what it was. I don't like the mention of it," Mr. Schnee replied slowly, with some caution, careful of how he phrased it. Blake was just surprised he answered honestly at all. "Heroism has been the death of everyone important to me I've ever known. It was as if the world was suggesting to me there is a death sentence implied with truly caring about anything." He grinned very lightly like that was a joke. If it was, Blake found it distinctly unfunny.

"Is that why you hate Ruby?" she questioned. Trying to connect the frustration he had for Ruby seemed much more personal than anti-traditionalism. He didn't seem the type to accept the social elite's asinine morality as actual morality.

"No, her uncle Qrow is. There are a lot of secrets he's kept, but that's a story for another time," Mr. Schnee turned off the screen, moving data to his scroll, but for once truly giving Blake the time of day. Blue unfeeling eyes staring into her amber glare. "What are you here for? Reward? You performed well enough, so if it's a simple request I'll see to it."

"I don't want a reward."

"What do you want Ms. Belladonna."

"Answers," she snapped back, the emotional wall she built cracking, anger boiling.

"I think we all do-"

"From you!" Blake shouted feeling her blood raise up and feelings run rampant. She wasn't afraid of him enough to shut up nor solid enough to bury everything down like usual. The wind up was unraveling.

"Very well. Ask child," he replied unphased. sitting back in his chair with a look of boredom.

"You did this, didn't you?" Blake accused. Her hands were clenched into balls, at least the one that could was. Her instincts were to grab at Gamble Shroud and unload. The violent part of her, placed thereby the White Fang, held back only by her refusal to let either of them win.

"Hire Professor Thrym to kidnap my daughter? Do you really think we are on speaking terms?" He had the tiniest of grins when he replied, like he knew it was a stall that only served to irritate Blake further.

"Don't play dumb, you know damn well what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"You _let _this happen! You warned me, you showed up just in time. Now you're in Ozpin's office and your people are all over the school. You used Weiss!" It was out, all of her suspicion. With all the cocky arrogance, Mr. Schnee almost admitted it in motion, leaning back and crossing his legs with a slight nod.

"I reacted to the tip," was his vocal answer, unashamed and direct.

"When did you get this tip?" Blake could see him smile and an added realization flooded her mind, "Oh gods, that's why you looked at you're scroll during the meeting!" The flicker of a scroll's light flashed often during the blackmail in Castle White. Blake assumed it was work, expense reports, consultation dates, or anything. Spy records. Tips. The turn. When he just gave up, it was a plan.

"I'm usually much more proficient at getting my way in normal circumstances," he explained, catching on to Blake's realization.

"You sold me Weiss' return to Beacon because you were already going to let her go!"

"To my credit, I only learned during our conversation, and it wasn't concrete. I had a hunch," he was so calm, so professional, how did he never react? How was that human? How could a person be so indifferent? It was his child, how?

"You used your daughter! You put her in danger!" Weiss' father was, according to her, a very angry and cruel man, but never indifferent to her. What happened to the father who watched her sing and perform on his scroll day after day. Who, despite being a terrible person, seemed to at least care.

"I was convinced Weiss and her team would take care of her until my people could arrive." he replied with all the cool Blake lacked.

"She could have been kidnapped!"

"She wasn't and she wasn't going to be." There was the slightest rise in his voice, a small seeping of anger, but Blake didn't care. Not about him, this monster. To grow up with this as a father. Blake was suddenly happy for her own ineffectual father. Better than this.

"And me….I sold you everything. I worked for you…I turned in my people for...Nothing!" That hurt Blake twice as much. Turning on Ozpin, selling out her former friends in the White Fang, keeping secrets from the team she swore she never would. It was all important to do, but over something. For something. This was horrid.

"You wanted your team here at beacon undisturbed and their… consorting uninterrupted. You got that, exactly what you wanted, I don't see your issue." he enjoyed this. Seeing Blake, who was so sure she outsmarted him, making an unavoidable misstep.

"You don't see the issue?" She mumbled, unable to deal with this, with him.

"No, I do not."

"You're horrible," Blake admitted without fear. Yet, he barely reacted. Only recrossing his legs and looking back to his scroll.

"And you are dismissed. A job well done. I'll find you a minor reward and more work eventually, but at present I have no more need of you. Enjoy your time here at Beacon. You still have your three years." A cheap shitty deal.

"Fuck you." Blake said plainly, tossing the modified scroll Mr. Schnee had given her onto his desk, "I quit," she was done, rising from her seat and ready to walk out on him, "and if you ever come after me, or any of my team, or even think of taking Weiss...You better send a lot of people, because I'm done working for monsters." Blake made damn sure he didn't misunderstand. Gamble came out to prove her point, the blade converted to sickle gun in her hand to prove the point. She wasn't running. "I hunt them."

To all that he just had the smallest grin and a weak chuckle.

"I'll be sure to do that, Ms. Belladonna. Enjoy your evening."

The door slammed shut behind Blake and her tears began to flow silently, a hitch in her breath the only giveaway. She wouldn't ever let him known she was crying from that, but the frustration was overwhelming and it just broke the dam.

"What did he do to you?" Yang. She had waited, Blake didn't even notice when or how, but she was there waiting. _Wasn't she always?_ When Blake needed her, Yang just had the tendency to just show up, like the sun at dawn. A smiling light that would always, eventually, come.

"No that's kind of the point. He never did anything. Yang...I've really fucked up." Blake could feel the confession rising in her, there was no stopping it, just trying to voice it in the least convoluted and stupid way possible. It was awful, looking weak in front of Yang. She had the power to break her and hold her together at the same time. One of the many reasons the feelings for her crawled under Blakes skin.

"I had a feeling working for him was a bad idea. He's a friggin' asshole," Yang mumbled angrily as she stepped out from the shadows, the light of dawn here as she swayed over to the faunus. Gold hair matching the smile from which all smiles were compared.

"You knew?" Blake let out hoarsely, with new tears dripping from her eyes. Yang's immediate response was a hug that engulfed Blake completely. It was so warm, the heat of the flame, the one shadows so desperately wanted to reach, but never could. It consumed Blake, and her crying began in earnest.

"I had a guess. I knew it had to be important for you to do it. I trust you Blake. No matter what, I know you'd have your reasons." Blake could feel her speak against her neck, the feeling was enthralling and made the faunus weak, "Do you want me to beat him up?" she added, that little flare of flame at the end. How did she not question Blake? Not interrogate her like everyone else? This kind of acceptance wasn't normal. Least not in her world.

"No," Blake responded, face covered in golden threads of silk, Yang's thick hair a wonderful place to rest her weary mind. "I want to beat him up." Both of them laughed and it felt good.

"Is everyone waiting? Do we need to go?" Blake asked not wanting to. This was the rare moment. Shadows touching fire.

"They can wait longer," Yang whispered into her neck, the tingle of breath like the softest burn she would ever feel, "Until you're ready."

******Whoops sorry for the long wait! I've had some nasty medical stuff going on which has delayed me. Getting some blood work results in so hopefully things get better soon! Also there was the unfortunate news of Monty's passing which affected me more than I would have ever previously thought. My condolences to all friends and family, and my best wishes to all who have survived him.**

**So post writing the abandonment joke I remembered a small line in Snowy Vale that suggests Yang's mom as being around, so I decided to just sort of gloss over that since this fits better with show cannon and well, I like the joke a lot. Based off a real conversation. Plus if Raven is Yang's mom, both these threads can come together off screen, she could have come back between the show and SV! TCR if you bring this up I swear to god . got Bumblebee for RWBY relationship week so I amped that shit up here! Also and I know I'm making this A.N. huge, I have a new tumblr .com where I will post updates answer all questions and screw around. Still learning how the system works so this are a little weird. It's called Booking-and-Blogging.**

**On a last note this begins the final and shortest arch of the MV series! Hopefully most of you enjoy, and though I've received a few messages lately with certain distaste for MV, I do hope the rest of you like it as it comes to a slow close. Editing was done by a half Lazykatze, and half by Snow White and Little Red. Lazy Katze is on hiatus and in the meantime I need an editor for one more chapter! Message me if you're interested!**


	19. Chapter 19: Never Be Shattered

**Chapter 19: Never Be Shattered**

**Weiss Schnee**

Exhaustion would be the only word that came close to describing the late day. Between the fighting, her father, Azura's parting with Ruby. Nothing about today relented and let her breath. All she wanted was to lay in her bed and sleep, let the teams wounds heal, and deal with whatever her father was planning to do to torture her tomorrow. The dorm room provided no respite.

"Yo, everyone shove off!" Yang shouted, bolting ahead of the other three girls, anger directed to two Schnee security guards outside of the RWBY dorm entrance, easily spotted with their white suits and uniform, and their barely subtle SMGs. Fathers prefered use of drone security seemed to be strangely absent since they arrived, something was no doubt up his sleeve.

"Move along students, this is an official investigation," one of them answered, ignorant of Yang's complete lack of shits to give when it came to anything official, as well as exactly which team they were speaking to. When Weiss came into the picture, it was funny to watch him jump, just slightly.

"That might be true if you were the police, not just our thugs, move or both of you are going to be fired for insubordination!" Weiss was too damn tired to play nice, simple and true. They were more than done with this garbage today.

"But madam, Zawisza said-"

"Is his last name Schnee? If not I think I'm his boss not the other way around, _move_!" Weiss didn't bother waiting, pushing the men aside, they folded without effort and backed away nervously. The door was already busted open, the scroll lock useless. More brutal than the old man's usual work, but not uncharacteristic of him. It opened easily enough, and to no ones surprise Zawisza was inside, though what he was doing surprised Weiss well enough. Instead of rummaging through her stuff, he seemed to be cleaning, a bag of garbage in one corner, which Weiss was no doubt going to have to check, and a cleaning rag with rusty stains. He was wiping down a barber's knife and a sudden sickly thought entered her mind.

"What are you doing here?" For once she didn't default to a meek personal in his presence, for fear of being reported to her father. This was too much. He had to go, no matter how polite he seemed, well dressed with his perfect white and black Schnee logoed gloves, he was something evil.

"I apologize, I discovered someone here when I came to see you girls," he knew damn well they weren't here, "he had made quite a mess, he was a faunus student, apparently a White Fang informant. Anyways after we chatted for a bit he had a touch of a fall," _a fall, _"but do not worry, he is fine and being seen with the other injured. Aside from being arrested, he'll be right as rain in a few days. In the mean time," he added, tossing the rag into the trash that Weiss no longer wanted to check, "I decided to clean your room, if anything is damaged, tell us right away, we'll cover it." Blake shot Weiss a look and they both know exactly what happened. Luckily though, the informant was likely alive just as they said, Zawisza was a bigger fan of threatening torture than actually performing it, always said it made the information acquired faulty. If that knife was used, it was during the struggle. Not the biggest comfort.

"Out. Now." Yang was giving orders now, but with a polite nod, the old man did not refuse. He grabbed the trash bag and hastily skipped away, returning his knife cleanly into his inner vest pocket. When the door closed gently behind him, everyone exhaled breaths they had long since forgotten to release.

Yang didn't have anything to say. Still sweaty and nasty from today, the girl dragged herself into the top bunk of her bed, simultaneously tossing bits of clothing off her without any order or sense. By the time the golden girl was done she was still dressed in a sports bra and shorts, with one sock left barely clinging to the toes. The other three smelled too wretchedly of perspiration to just dive away, the horrors of a single bathroom to await the three. Each looking at the other at odds.

"Princess' and injured first," Ruby offered with an awkward smile, trying to return some of the normality to the group. At this point it was like trying to convince a bird it was a fish.

"I agree with Ruby on the injured part. Take your time Blake." Weiss wanted to wash up terribly, the dirt on her felt like it merged with the sweat on her skin. Disgusting.

"No, really it's going to take me a while, I might just touch myself up a little." Blake was standoffish as usual, but her exhaustion evident in every move she made. One arm always clung to the other injured one,body hunched over from bruised ribs and formerly dislocated shoulder. Weiss thought there was more too it though, the red hint in her amber eyes, the way she seemed to hide behind Yang when they came back. Something happened.

"Okay," Weiss lemented, "I'll go first."

"I'll just go to the gym showers, I'm super fast anyways and kind of don't wanna wait. Is that okay? Blake you need any help?" Ruby asked, wanting understandably to get the most direct route to bed, aside from maybe Yang's method. Blake shook her head no and Weiss did the same freeing the redhead to gather her things and walk herself out of their dorm, careful to close their now half busted door.

At the clunk of the non-functioning lock, Weiss didn't bother waiting for more approval. Only slouching from a perfect walk to a tired shuffle once she was inside the white little bathroom and out of Blakes sight, years of etiquette training not something one deprogrammed in a year.

Clothing fell from her with uncomfortable difficulty, the sweat sticking the cloth to her like a snakes old withered skin. Pulling it off she was thankful that tomorrow did not require combat clothes and that her nightgown had been freshly cleaned. The ponytail was loosed, the grime in her hair not entirely robbing it of it's excellence as it fell onto her bare shoulders in gentle threads.

The actual shower was the best part. The water was cold as her custom dictated. The chill swept over her, peeling all the dirt from her body and torching her skin clean with ice from the way it burned so nicely. It was a wonderful wake up, and the sting ended up being enjoyable. Eyes open and body alive for the first time. System rebooted from the way her father always seemed to shut her down. Beacon was a symbol of freedom to her, and having the halls turned into the barbed prison of Castle White was the last thing she wanted. Weiss needed to be alert, needed to focus. To shake of the cuts and bruises she received today.

There was also Ruby.

Azura may have been a problematic, if interesting, woman to Weiss, she was one of Ruby's only maternal figures. This had to be like losing her mom again, even if unlike Summer, Azura did it entirely to herself. Weiss thought of her parents, what it would be like to lose them. Father would be sad, she hated him, but still. What Weiss wanted was just to have him far away, losing him; he was still her father. Mother on the other hand would be horrific. She was always shadowed over by her father, but who wasn't. She was smart, one of the biggest innovators in the company, and weilded plenty of power, but father always managed to beat everyone into submission with no more than a glare. It was no different for Zawisza, who would choke to death if father didn't order him to breath. Mother would be a massive hole, one Ruby had, but kept so hidden. Weiss was the worst person in the world to go digging for it. For Ruby though, she had to do something.

The shower was turned off and the air kept up what the waves of water had weaved in her skin. The chill was being alive and it stayed even as Weiss took a blow dryer to her hair. The long silky strands were obedient today, staying perfectly straight and draining quickly of the moisture that alway plagued her after a bath.

The heiress didn't bother with makeup, wiping herself down and quickly sliding into her nightgown, she felt comfortable, staring into her mirror, the chill irritating her scar only a touch, a feeling she hadn't had in a while. Psychosomatic maybe.

"Blake you can have the bathroom now!" Weiss shouted, stepping out. It earned a nod from the faunus, but a groan from the oldest sister. Someone was cranky. "Oh shut it Yang, Well if you need anything-"

"I'll call for you, don't worry," Blake cut her off, but with a pretty, if entirely faked smile. Weiss didn't really mind. at least not terribly. The door shut and silence resumed. Ruby wasn't back of course, the gym showers a good bit away. Soon enough Yang was snoring again and the heiress found herself scrolling through school notes on her bed. The normalcy creeping in way too fast.

"Shit!" Blake called out as a thud could be heard. Yang remained asleep, but Weiss was wide awake, aware of her partners injuries.

"Blake? You okay in their?" Weiss mumbled, swinging the bathroom door ajar only enough to allow her words inside.

"Yeah, just having some troubles, because of the ribs. I'm alright." Blake didn't sound it, her voice hitched in slight pain. Yang told them she refused pain medication and now Weiss wondered about how much the faunus was regretting it.

"Can I come in?" Weiss asked, just being polite. She was going to anyways.

"Yeah, I suppose," Blake replied, the door already opening before she could finish. The black haired girl was standing awkwardly naked, body hunched over, arm clenching her bruised ribs instead of the bar of soap that had fallen to the floor. "Privacy much."

"You need some help?" Weiss ignored her comment. This hadn't been the first time she had seen Blake nude, or vice versa. It happened in the showers, and neither of them seemed as concerned with seeing the other, as they were with their partners seeing. The comfort came from the fact that neither of them having any interest in the other's form, outside of Blake's initial curiosity over if the Schnee silver was consistent. Finding out Blake's black was as well ended up being far less interesting. "If you want I can get Yang?"

"No, no don't get Yang please, just hand me the soap if you can, it hurts to lean down." Though Weiss never was attracted to her, she was attractive, no tan lines, healthy curves strong muscled tone, but right now it was ruined by the discolored bruising and the black easy to point out stitches. There was a lot of reasons Weiss could picture her not wanting to be seen like this, but not when it was just her team.

"Wait do you have a thing for Yang?" Weiss asked finding a little fun in considering this new angle. Blake was always so secretive, there was talk about her and Sun, but it always seemed to dance on the the friendship side of things, but until now the heiress always considered it just part of what Blake did to people.

"No," Blake answered very well for a lie, but her paleness betrayed her, and uncommon blush touched her cheeks despite the lack of any overt reaction.

"Oh my gods you do!" Weiss announced with a solid chuckle, making Blake clutch up, caught in her lie despite herself. It was so subtle, but the clues were there. Blake never overtly clung to Yang, yet she was always nearby. A shadow never bothering it's owner. It was sweet. but then sad. After all who notices a shadow?

"Look I don't want to stand here and listen to you gossip! Shut up and hand me the soap!" Blake burst, as she did always like an unforeseen bomb, the kind of girl that held it all in until she did something stupid like screaming at her friend with a hateful glare, faunus ears perked like they did in a combat.

"Excuse me?" Weiss never handled the outbursts well. It always put her on the harsh defensive, always quick to dish it back out. Still, she crossed her arms and tried to calm down. They fought enough, and today wasn't the day for it. After all, Blake's eyes softened, and with time she almost always snapped back to the real world, aware that her shouting wasn't going to fix anything and certainly wasn't going to win sympathy from the "hard assed," as Yang put it, member of their squad

"I'm sorry, I just... I really don't want to talk about it." From a bomb, right back to a small cat, Blake quickly changed back to what was really inside. A girl covered in wounds, with a broken heart and a lot on her mind. It wasn't time to yell back.

"Fine. Now sit down," Weiss let out with an annoyed finger towards the shower floor.

"What?"

"Sit!" Weiss let out again, her patience to kindness ratio in full swing to the right, "You need help, at least with your back, neck, and injured side. You can clean the rest I don't want to touch any of that junk." More than that, she seemed like she needed someone to talk to, or just be around, and the heiress' promise to be the world's best teammate extended to everyone. They all mattered.

"Excuse you princess," Blake mumbled, but didn't argue. It was clearly a little painful to lower herself onto the shower floor, but once she was there, Weiss could tell it was easier than standing hunched over. Weiss angled the shower head to gently fall on Blake, black hair turning an even more intense dark with her little ears dropping slightly under the comparably warm water. Weiss kept out of range, grasping the bar of soap and Blakes wash rag carefully not to soak her nightgown.

They didn't speak, Blake just watched closely, breathing hitched from the pain she had to feel every breath as Weiss soaped up the rag silently, the Schnee girl focused on exactly how she had gone from a corporate overlord, the pinnacle of the modern patrician, to a house maid. The touch of the soup rag against her bruised back caused Blake to wince, and Weiss remembered exactly how she got here. Toss so hard it shattered the tree Blake landed in. There were several good reasons to be doing this.

"Blake lift your arm if you can." The faunus did as she was bid, though Weiss was quick to help with her free arm, careful not to touch the bite, still red and irritated. Soon it would be back to normal, but it still cemented the day in Weiss' mind. "Thank you, for today. You really came out of nowhere."

Weiss gently washed her sides, knowing full well this spot would be the most difficult for Blake to take care of herself. Easy enough with Weiss' stable and practiced hands, moving effectively and surprisingly lacking in any sensual intimacy. Blake would probably say it was because there was nothing particularly attractive about being smashed into a tree.

"I'm sorry Weiss," was instead what she actually said, "I sold the school out. To your dad, I thought I was helping. I thought I did it." Blake didn't look at Weiss, her eyes stayed leveled at the wall, the shower water washing over her, cleansing the grime and soap wherever it was applied.

"I," Weiss mulled over the worlds, hands paused for a moment, only to continue again their gentle path across her wounded friend, "he knew about your past didn't he. Why didn't you tell us?"

"He was going to take you away. I've never had a family before RWBY. I just, I couldn't, I'm so sorry." Blake spoke softly, her expression wasn't revealing much. Blank even. All meaning was prescribed in the actual words themselves.

"Neither did I really," Weiss admitted, gently squeezing Blake's shoulder, the closest thing Weiss could offer her in the vane of a hug. "I forgive you, and thank you." Weiss didn't know if that was what she needed, but it was the only place she knew to go.

"Weiss, are you my friend?" Blake asked, finally turning to look at her teammate. Those amber eyes of hers were searching for something, Weiss didn't know what. With a bit of a groan she decided that the only thing fit to do was just say the truth.

"Yes," the heiress admitted rolling her eyes, "I dare say you might actually be becoming my best friend," which wasn't hard considering Weiss lacked any real friends, "aside from Ruby of course."

"Yeah, I," Blake paused, looking tired, soaked bits of black hair stuck to her face, but truly relieved, "I really think we could be that, aside from Yang of course. Ruby doesn't really count."

"Then neither does Yang," Weiss added, crossing her arms with a smug smile. This secret she was keeping close to the chest for sure. Blake looked back more annoyed, then suddenly a wry grin appeared on her fine lips. The faunus spun into motion, jerking her head back and forth with all of her hair, spraying everything nearby, most importantly Weiss, in a sudden wet sprinkle of warm water. Weiss could feel it soak into her nightgown and her face brun red.

"Oh you ungrateful little brat!" Blake was actually laughing beside herself, that weary sad little girl act was just a trap. That insufferable little faunus was a traitor.

"You have no idea how much that hurt to do," Blake announced between her full chuckles. Whatever tender moment they were happen was totally and completely ruined in such a childish display. "Thanks Weiss," she added once her quiet cackles were over.

"Ugh, I am so done with you, wash the rest yourself and be quick." The remainder of the faunus girls shower went unaided, but Weiss stayed, sulking yes, but stayed. It was less to help with the shower, but what came after. Re-wrapping the bandage, helping her into the robe she tended to dress in. All little tasks that became not too difficult, but more time consuming after a long day and one indisposed arm. The heiress did this all in silent protest of course, though her gown had dried for the most part, it was the spirit of the matter. By the time they stepped out, Ruby was already back in her tank top and PJ pants waiting for them to come out.

"You two were in there for a long while." _Jealous? _Weiss couldn't help but think, noticing how worried Ruby seemed. "Blake is the injury giving you trouble?" No, sympathetic concern. That was much more Ruby's line of thought and it made Weiss feel proud. "I can sprint off and get you medicine. I'll have you know I'm the fastest delivery service this side of forever falls!"

"It's alright Ruby, I kind of just want to lay down, read a book, and just not think for a moment please.." Blake didn't wait for permission before crawling into bed. Weiss didn't either, wanting to lay down, let the soreness in her body drain out into the bed and some of her Aura to naturally return to her.

"What about food?" Only Ruby was left standing in the room, still trying to tackle the problems of today.

"We're ordering pizza!" Apparently Yang was awake, and mad.

"Yang are we allowed to do that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't care. Pizza is coming here, I am going to go to that door, pay the man come back and do nothing else for the rest of today. Is. That. Clear?" Weiss' shouting must have woken her up. Still she had no complaints. If Yang was ordering, it was on her dime and she had a habit of ordering for ten instead of four when they ate out. They could use a big dinner.

"Alright, if everyone is okay with that?" No one complained. Ruby shook her head in partial defeat, though Weiss knew she wanted that pizza as much as anyone, stepping to her own bed, about to climb the dangerous roped nightmare.

Part of Weiss wanted to not say anything, the same part that desperately wanted to be alone and think out everything, figure out why her father was here, the the White Fang risked attacking the school, how Azura could do this, how to stop it, knowing full well it was a puzzle she couldn't solve without all the pieces, several she knew she lacked. But the other part knew she needed to stop, to rest, and more importantly be Weiss Schnee the girlfriend to Ruby Rose before Weiss Schnee the Heiress.

"Ruby, do you want to stay down here?" The redhead looked down surprised, almost scared.

"Can I?" Weiss nodded.

The two of them found comfortable equilibrium rather quickly. Weiss rather disliked being on the receiving end of touch still, but found giving easy. It was perfect considering Ruby was definitely the one that needed it. So now the little red girl found herself comfortably under the sheets as the little spoon, the heiress holding her close in her arms, not too tight. An embrace not a prison, security not suffocation.

Weiss; head pressed into the back of her partners neck, smelling sweetly her showered body, the freshness of her rose shampoo and nicer soaps now that Weiss had begun buying them for Ruby. It was nice this way, warm. It calmed both of them, and gave the heiress strength to be the soft one this time.

"Ruy, how are you?" She kept her voice to a whisper, not wanting to drag Yang or Blake in from their world.

"I'm a little, I don't know. I'm sorry Weiss. I never meant to let the team down, everyone got hurt and I don't even get why." Weiss was afraid of this, but knew it was coming. The girl would sooner blame herself than accept this was out of their control, that people had betrayed her. She wouldn't be able to internalize it.

"You never let us down. Ruby, you're not perfect. I will be the first to drill into your head every mistake you make and you know that. You didn't mess up here. Azura did." Ruby trembled at the name, but no matter how much it drained Ruby of her thin childlike innocence, Weiss would never let her blame herself.

"Why did she do this?" The younger girl turned around, not pulling out of Weiss' arms but coming closer. "Did my mom really die for nothing?" Both loaded questions, both Weiss didn't know how to answer honestly. All she could do was pull Ruby close and tight. A kiss on her forehead to help heal the confused girl and remember her way back to them. She was crying now, but quiet. The only tell was the growing wetness Weiss could feel on her chest.

"It's okay you can cry. I'm here for you." This wasn't her strong suit, but she could do it. She could support her, Ruby was worth it.

"Weiss don't let him take you away. Please, please." She begged in such a weak mousy voice.

"I'm right here Ruby. Here and now." Saying anything else would be a lie. She didn't know what father would do, or what it would mean. However, under no circumstance did she didn't intend to bow down.

"I like you here."

"I like being here too, dunce." Weiss could feel Ruby giggle at that.

"I like you."

"I like you too." Weiss kissed her, tear and snot covered face in all. She was happy to do it. Happy to rest.

* * *

><p>The next morning the school did not resume as normal.<p>

It was another day off, but all students were awoken at exactly ten A.M. by Schnee private security. When they they arrived at team RWBY's door only Blake had been truly awake. Weiss had just barely returned to consciousness, still holding her girlfriend, ignoring how much her arm ached from being laid on since last nights pizza coma. They knocked, but did not wait to enter, stopping only once they awkwardly noticed two sleepy teens pop their head out from one bed.

It was time for an unannounced announcement. Ozpin called it, or so they said when Yang drilled them on exactly what they were thinking busting into the private rooms of four teenage girls. Weiss found it amusing how unimpressed Yang found them. Not surprising considering her history with authority in all forms, yet it never lost it's charm. Together they gathered up, a sleepy mess of students all being funneled down the same hall. Team JNPR of course right with them, a mix of sleepy and wide awake that split right down the gender line.

By the time they reached the auditorium, every team could be found from CFVY to SSSN and everyone in between. There was no separation between classes, all the years of Beacon were equally present and equally tired, all packed into the place like they were being corralled, the white suited security forces uncomfortably like a fence wrapped around them. Weiss couldn't help but think of detaining huntsmen and huntresses as bad an idea as caging temperamental tigers. Still there was no incident.

"Attention," Ozpin spoke before all the student's had even finished entering. He seemed tired, tense, standing before the microphone despite always being a natural orator before. "I know many of you are concerned with the events that transpired yesterday, as am I. A friend of mine has come to answer those concerns today," Weiss noticed who was with him. Glynda of course, aggressively staring at Zawisza to her right. Vera and a few other higher up "knights" of the Schnee order were there as well. Only a family relation away from being standard Schnee hired guns. "Before that however, I just want to remind all of you. Beacon's purpose as an institution is the defense and protection of Vale and _all _it's citizens. Every one of us has earned their right to be here and we all stand together against the darkness beyond. We stand so long as we stand united. Thank you."

Ozpin's portion of the speech was short and strained, and from Weiss' guess unscheduled. Zawisza didn't react at all, but with a smile yet Glynda grinned and Vera looked a beautiful brand of pissed. Still it certainly made the Heiress nervous of what strings had strung up their professor the other day. What had he traded with her father to keep the school. Or would it be something else now?

"Hello everyone," the black hand of the Schnee himself came to replace Ozpin, "my name is Zawisza Czarny, I head the Schnee order, a fancy name for an otherwise humble occupation. I run the security forces of the SDC, one of Vale, and thus Beacon's leading suppliers of dust." The name carried less weight in Vale city as it did in the outer kingdom or Atlas, but it would not be unfamiliar, "As Ozpin wonderfully noted, we all have a vested interest in Beacon producing the light against the darkness. As such we arrived post haste, when word came that faunus terrorists attacked Beacon." He didn't need to say faunus. " While some rumors have suggested the terrorist group, the White Fang infiltrated the school under the guise of Azura Thrym persist, we ask you to keep an open mind as the investigation continues. In the meantime Friedrich Schnee, head of the SDC, has lent Beacon the majority of it's security personnel to insure this ancient institution keeps it's doors open, uninhibited for even one day by these terrorists. New measures are to be put in place. all travel in and out of Beacon by students will require adult supervision," They were being trapped in the school, no hiding it, and judging from the chatter getting louder and louder, this was not going to be popular. "Team's thought to be targeted will be given special protective staff, and security personnel will be patrolling the halls. Now no one here want's to restrict freedoms, nor insult your prowess as warriors, remember however you are trained to hunt monsters, we are trained to protect against people with monsters in their heart. If you wish to go into the city, simply request one of our security personnel accompany you. We are here to help you. These are all temporary measures, and my office will be open to any and all student's who have further questions or complaints. Thank you and remember, your security is paramount."

There was mild applause from the SDC security, however most students began to chat in a panic, very few adding their clap to the awkward speech. Zawisza seemed blissful however, seemingly unaware of the growing resentment. This deal was unnerving, but it appeared father had left, which meant he left without Weiss. Meaning, for now at least, she was going to stay. Suddenly this was the happiest news of the day. Alone out of the students, Weiss was smiling.

"Oh I forgot, I wanted to give a personal thanks to a list of students who defied stereotypical expectations and showed great courage to stand here with us. When I say your name rise and know I thank you, Velvet of Team CFVY, Sun Wukong of team SSSN, Udina and Yuda of team-" this list went on, continueing with a drone, picking out one or two students from every other team. It seemed meaningless at first, even earning congratulations of their other teammates, until the pattern solidified. They were all faunus students. Baring one or two outliers, that Weiss began to realize were likely faunus in hiding, like Blake had been. He was outing them, one by one, every faunus in the school. All under the guise of thanking them, _for what? Not betraying the school?_ Wiser teammates stopped congratulating their brethren, though many continued to seem pleased, perhaps taking the thank you at face value. Some looked hurt, realizing the lies their friends were having to live. Some laughed and sneered. Others were anger, though if it was for the right or wrong reason, Weiss could only guess. Many stopped standing when they were called, but the list continued while Glynda gave an ugly glare,. "and last, to a student who was injured protecting a teammate, I thank Blake Belladonna of team Rwby!"

Blake looked mortified, though her expression snapped to cold when some began to look at her. She had come out about being a faunus before, but it was a slow affair, many of the upper classes had no idea, many simply didn't care before the attack. Whatever the reason Weiss couldn't just do nothing. There was no real rationale on how it was going to help, but when Blake stood up, Weiss did as well. The others didn't take long to catch on, maybe having no idea why, yet acting all the same, Ruby stood as soon as Weiss moved, Yang nearly knocked over her seat rising. Maybe she thought they were about to get into a fight? She certainly seemed ready to punch out some fools.

"Miss Schnee, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but the list ends at Miss Belladonna," Zawisza responded with his usual punk smile. Weiss wanted to wipe it from his mouth by sword point, but she couldn't even manage a response, not really sure how or what she meant with her defiance.

"Sorry sir!" Ruby took the reins, after all she was the leader, not Weiss, "but were a team, you can't get just one. It's team RWBY or zip, were a package deal!" Ruby announced so loudly, confident with a gleeful look. Exactly the way an act of solidarity should be.

Yeah, Weiss thought feeling for once sure of something, Team RWBY would never be shattered.

****** Hey everyone, sorry my schedule has been so messed up, been hard to really deal with the lack of editors for both MV and choice as well as a few other things, but I am committed to at least writing them in order! hahahah! Choice I know is a chapter behind, it is finished, but no one has offered to edit for choice. **

**This chapter was really just me wanting to mess with monochrome friendshipping and really focus on team rwby emotionally. I hope you all enjoy, MV is about 3-4 chapters from ending so hold on if you're feeling a little done I guess? I don't know. Either way let me know in the reviews how you are feeling.**

****I want to thank Ask-team-yuri tumblr for letting me borrow two of their lovely ladies as extras and H0B013 for temporarily coming in and editing for me. Really and truly you guys are great! ****


	20. Chapter 20: Final Gambit Game

**Chapter 20: Final Gambit Game**

**Blake Belladonna**

Within a week it was clear the SDC was going nowhere. Their little show had cost the faunus students more heartache than Blake had ever experienced at the school. Though no one dared get physical, as Zawisza was quick to break up fights, it brought a sense of distrust matched by hateful glares. Their oppression choked the school, eyes all on them, manipulating the more ignorant portion of the student body into putting their frustrations on the more willful classmates. Despite that, the second thing made abundantly obvious was that the majority of the peers of Beacon had had enough. Everyone was looking for an opportunity to take the SDC guards that filled the halls and watched the students like hawks down a peg, none more so than the faunus, especially Sun. As it turned out, that person wasn't Sun, it wasn't Blake, or Velvet, or any of them.

The first person to start something was Ruby Rose.

It had begun small at first. Weiss' cousin made a passing remark about the younger Schnee's "poor judgement" skills and to her surprise, next time she walked into the cafeteria the door dropped a bucket of water on her head, one of the oldest pranks on record. With her super speed Ruby could set it up in front of everyone and it would just seem like a blast of wind with scattered petals. The students knew it was RWBY's leader, the teachers had to know as well, only one who didn't was a soaked SDC rep fuming. Still, no one told on her and Ruby walked free.

One thing lead to another and soon enough Sun wanted in on Ruby's tricks, the Gambit Games they were calling it, little protests here and there. If an SDC guard hassled a student too much, suddenly Sun and Ruby would start a food fight and in the commotion if that guard was to get knocked on his ass by a well placed baguette and covered in at least ten people's plates, well that was just the hazard of work dealing with rowdy teenagers.

Of course things grew even more from there, more people were asking about these games, and more people were getting involved. Yang, Nora, several faunus students, Blake herself of course couldn't resist a bit of revenge. Most surprisingly was Weiss, she joined immediately. At first it was to keep Ruby out of trouble, even though it was pretty obvious the redhead was starting it, but quickly Blake noticed her take an active role, whether it was using her glyphs to light hidden fireworks in the guards' dorm rooms from outside the building or freezing the floor of a hallway while guards ran after Sun who had stolen some dorm keys. All of RWBY was committed to these pranks that were becoming more and more like a real rebellion. It felt good, no _great_, for Blake to strike back again on the right side of things, especially as events became serious.

It was week two before they snuck little recorders into the rooms of the SDC officers, little crappy bugs Sun snuck out to "buy." They were almost absolutely stolen, but they worked and tied to Blake's old scroll. She could listen in on everything they were saying all day so long as she pretended it was some rock band no one would care to listen to. This bit of information helped with planning out their little gambits, when to back away if they were on to them, or informed them of much more damning things. All of which she transcribed and sent to Ozpin through a dummy message system. Most of it was just bitching about the hell they were giving the SDC personnel, but in its own way that was intensely satisfying.

"Hey Blake, how's, uh, the new band?" Ruby asked from her bed with an exaggerated wink. How Ruby was leading an underground prank network as large as theirs while being the most awkward liar, the faunus had no idea, but they hadn't been caught yet.

"It's boring so far, so hard to find a good new band," Blake replied as if it was the most true thing in the world. She was a much more successful liar, that was for damn sure.

"So wait, does that mean bad stuff or boring stuff? I'm not exactly with it on our whole code thing."

"Ruby, if it's important she'll tell us, just shush about it before you get everyone expelled," Weiss whispered angrily from her bottom bunk, herself studying over the dust application notes for today. After all they were still students, and this was still a school.

"Don't be so moody in the morning, babe," Ruby replied, flipping half her body below her bunk to get a quick kiss from Weiss. Blake watched as she got kissed by a pillow to the face instead.

"I don't care if you're cute. We. Do. Not. Do. Pet names. Got it?" Weiss roared.

"Sorry, babe!" Ruby chuckled before getting pelted by two pillows, the bulk of her girlfriend's feathered arsenal. It was charming for Blake to watch them now that the drama had calmed down and their relationship became frankly old news as far as Beacon gossip concerned itself. The SDC might have given Ruby the stink eye here or there, but all in all, their relationship went back to the peaceful and admirable construct it was.

"You two are adorable," Blake mumbled from her corner, listening to the quiet shuffle of the recorded room.

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted, but the faunus ignored her. The doors were opening, footsteps, two pairs. That, or someone with a bad leg, no two, one stopped. Blake raised the volume to compete with her own noisy dorm. Made only worse when Yang swung her door open, smeared from head to toe in shaving cream.

"I'm home!" she shouted in victory, clearly up to something stupid.

"Look, I get your complaint," a voice on the recorder, male, likely one of the SDC guard captains, the one with the big axe from the sound of it, "Zawisza has been the head of security since Mr. Schnee was a child. If he says that the man has a plan, he has a plan, no need to worry." This was interesting, and despite Blake's predilections, more interesting than Yang soaked in shaving cream.

"What exactly happened to you?" Weiss asked, "and don't you dare step anywhere near me like that."

"Oh, you are just asking for a tackle!" Yang countered, stepping closer. It was so hard to focus on the actual spying. Blake almost completely ignored it till a near shriek pulled her attention back.

"They'll kill him!" Vera, Blake recognized the shrillness of her voice anywhere. "Tomorrow. Night. How many times do I have to say that? There is movement all over the city towards Winterstown, we stopped a train heading that way filled with White Fang weapons and ar—"

"Yang! You got it everywhere! You are freaking gross!" Weiss shouted, overpowering the conversation playing on the scroll. The two sisters were practically wrestling on top of her, her bed, and all of her stuff. Yang and Ruby were having a gaggle of laughter while Weiss was horrified.

"Relax Ice Queen, it's all shaving cream. Me and SSSN stole all of it out of the guard barracks and started playing baseball with Sun's staff. Jerks decided it would be funny, since I was the pitcher, to start knocking it back at me! Anyways—" Blake didn't care about SSSN or the shaving cream, that was small stuff, this was big. Blake snapped it to max volume.

"—stupid! He's by himself!" Vera was still talking, just as angry as before.

"Mr. Schnee has the android girl and the automated defenses, there is no cause for alarm." The other officer, he sounded automatic, obviously unused to thinking for himself, or questioning anything that surrounded him.

"The automated defense system is faulty, the White Fang hacked it years ago, remember? The statues? Mr. Schnee is defenseless while we wait twiddling our thumbs turning this fortress into an even bigger fortress!" What? Blake had thought about all the things she might find out spying on the SDC, little secret dealings with the mob maybe, plans of breaking RWBY apart really the most tragic thing she ever thought might be heard over these recordings. This was far worse. Her former brothers and sisters were going after the head of the SDC, to slaughter her friend's dad.

"Zawisza says he wants us protecting Weiss. If he has a plan, he has a plan." Or get slaughtered doing it. All this, and no one was going to do a thing. If this was true, there was going to be blood tomorrow night. Was Blake just suppose to pretend she didn't hear anything, hope her problems wiped each other out? What a fucked up way to even think.

"Both of you, shower. Now!" Weiss called to the deep chasm of Blake's mind, snapping her back to reality. All three of them were covered in cream and soaked, Weiss' ponytail completely ruined, face scorched red.

"Come on, Rubes, we better go clean up, your boo is getting feisty," Yang offered to her awkwardly apologetic little sister. Mostly it was just to get Weiss even more mad.

"As you command," Ruby mumbled, bouncing away to the shower with Yang, off to quickly wash up and switch to weekend PJs. That left an angry Weiss, and a still completely dumbstruck Blake, eyes wide and mouth agape, looking like an idiot. What was she suppose to do? How was she suppose to take this?

"What are you looking at?" Weiss asked, noticing Blake silently staring from the corner. The shower switched on from the bathroom, a calm drizzle that matched the silence in Blake's chest.

"The White Fang are going to kill your dad tomorrow night," Blake responded reflexively and plainly, Weiss almost immediately taking it as sarcasm. She very quickly realized it wasn't funny at all. Quicker then realized it wasn't ever meant to be.

"What?!" Weiss understandably shrieked. Body trembled slightly, eyes wide and mouth glued shut waiting for confirmation. Blake couldn't tell if it was fury or fear that made Weiss shake, but it was something intense.

"Weiss, in the room, the SDC security leaders, they're talking about how the White Fang are preparing to attack your dad tomorrow night. They say no one's there. Only the automated defenses," Blake tried to clarify without much context for the specifics. She did not know what counted for automated defenses in the Schnee compound, but Weiss would, a shake of her head evidence that she did.

"Those are still faulty, it's why we have the Schnee order in such large numbers! What are you thinking, did you mishear it?!" Weiss shouted now, the way a dog barks at anything that upset the norm. Blake knew it wasn't personal, but the shouting always put her on edge. Girl needed to learn how to hold her temper or the faunus was going to have to settle this in a duel. _Whatever_, Blake reminded herself_, it's not the time for that, people are dying_.

"Look, a bunch of faunus kids with no hope are about to get slaughtered, maybe even your dad. That's a pretty clear message for me to hear. Do you really think I'd suggest something like this if I wasn't one hundred percent sure? I'm the calm one, remember?" Blake snapped back, both of them mirrored opposites, arms crossed with dirty glares. What on earth possessed Blake to have her best friend, baring Yang as something different entirely, be such a brat.

"No fighting." Blake and Weiss had been so tense neither of them heard the water shut off, or the steps. Ruby was still wet, barely dressed, still sliding on a shirt when she approached them. "We're a team, please stop fighting. I need to know exactly what's going on. Sounds big?" There was a side to Ruby, cheerful and sweet as she was, when her gray eyes went sharp, and all that naiveté and youthful energy went to something important, that she became a leader, one that Blake could follow, even if Ruby needed some guidance at times. Not to mention she was right, Blake and Weiss were about to fight over something that had nothing to do with why their emotions were running so hot.

"Ruby, I don't even know where to start! Blake overheard people on the radio, my father's all by himself in Castle White, the White Fang is going to try and kill him tomorrow night!" Weiss sounded panicked, which was normal, in spite of all the terrible things he had done to team RWBY. Still, this was big, and even if the asshole deserved it, the White Fang had to be stopped, and stopped without being massacred. If they were anything like the runts they fought in the forest, all that were left of the White Fang were old leaders and kids too young to know what they hell they were doing.

"We have to do something. They said Mr. Schnee had a plan, that could mean a lot more deaths and hate towards my people!" Blake pleaded, knowing Ruby had no reason to want to help the old man.

"Not just the faunus, my father as well. Even if he has a plan, there is no way he'll make it out! Look, I have never gotten along with him, I can barely stand him, but we can't just let him die! He's my father. I can't do nothing." People were always cursed with love for their parents, Blake couldn't stand anyone hurting her mom. Weiss could somehow feel that way for him, her emotions ringing loud and clear. He didn't deserve such a loving daughter.

"Yep," Ruby replied, nodding in agreement, presumably with someone.

"'Yep' what? We doing this? We saving that asshole now?" Yang countered from behind them all, drying her hair out. With all the shouting, her and anyone paying any attention in the halls had to be on the same page as them.

"Yeah, we are," Ruby answered with her silver eyes still sharp as knives, "Blake, you go talk to Velvet, we might need some help from the second years if we're going to escape. Weiss, as much as it's kinda gross, talk to Neptune about getting SSSN involved, even if it's just having Sun steal us a car or something,"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Ruby," Weiss cut in, rolling her eyes in irritation, causing Ruby to pout a little in return.

"Still gross," Ruby mumbled with a sigh, still not completely mature, "Yang talk to SNNA, I know you're friends with their leader. I'm going to see what JNPR can do. When you bring everyone meet up in JNPR's dorm," Ruby grinned, a confident little smile with bright eyes gleaming, "Team RWBY, it's time to save the world again!" she finished with a confident fist pump into the air.

"Hell yeah!" Yang shouted, joining her arm with her sister.

"I was wondering when we could use our incognito combat clothes again," Blake joked meekly, adding her fist to the rest of the group.

"I mean, yes, but do we have to do the the stupid fist thing? We look like idiots," Weiss protested.

"Oh just shut up and do it!" Yang countered.

"Fine," Weiss acquiesced, "I'll do the stupid fist thing." There she was again, Ruby bringing the whole group together to do something totally stupid and dangerous. Blake was proud of her new family. Together they would save her old family, even if it meant knocking some sense into them once and for all.

"Team RWBY, onward to victory!"

* * *

><p>"I know many of you are wondering why I've gathered you all here today," Ruby began her speech, the JNPR room overheated with the number of bodies packed into the space. The only thing that kept it at a bearable temperature was the fact Ruby had all the lights turned off besides a low candle that illuminated the hidden faces of this cabal of dissidents. Everything all hush hush and secretive as usual.<p>

"Actually, Blake explained everything on the way, so Coco and myself have the jist," Velvet answered in her calm accented monotone she always spoke in. She and her team leader had come as representatives of CFVY, the only upperclassmen they could wrangle into this stupid idea. To Blake's surprise Velvet was the first to agree, the two absent members decided Coco would pick for them. Now they just had to convince the only girl in the world that would wear sunglasses in a dark room to join them.

"Sorry Ruby, didn't mean to break the whole spy master schtick you got here," Blake offered as soon as she saw the look of disappointment on their leader's face, the red of her hair drooping over her displeased silver eyes.

"It's okay, Blake, thanks for grabbing CVFY, or half of them." She was a gracious loser at least.

"Shouldn't we, you know wait for everyone?" Jaune commented from his bed, sitting with the rest of JNPR in silence. Blake wondered if Ruby had bothered to explain anything besides the guest list for whatever they had planned. They all seemed aloof, which wasn't surprising. Still JNPR was there whenever they needed them, and who didn't need Pyrrha when a fight was brewing.

"I mean, no one from SNNA is coming, but they said they would start a fight with CRDL, keep them out of our hair tomorrow, but nothing else. They're on a tightrope with what happened with Azura," Yang offered, explaining why she had come back alone, tucked away in a dark corner of the pointlessly dark room. It was good to have their help with anything after the hellstorm that opened up on that team, hard having a faunus leader. Sun had the upside of feeling grossly indifferent about the attention of others.

"Wait, starting a fight with CRDL? And we don't even get to do the fighting part!?" Nora lamented, loudly, likely thinking this was just another one of their gambit games.

"I mean, Cardin's a bully, but why now?" Pyrrha asked, picking up on the severity of the meeting. Her emerald eyes scanning the available members of RWBY for some reaction. Ruby was oddly contained, though Blake knew she had to be at least somewhat giddy while the rest of them were worried.

"Alright, so we have—" A knock interrupted Ruby, and Blake took the reigns, shushing everyone as she looked out the peep hole. They had to be careful after all, Vera was always finding herself stalking the team, Weiss in particular. Outside it was their own Schnee waiting, dragging Sun and Neptune with her.

"Just Weiss and SSSN," Blake mumbled to the hushed crowd, snapping open the locked door, the sunlight pouring in from the hallway into the room, reminding everyone it was midday and the candle was really unnecessary.

"I hear you ordered team SSSN's finest detectives," Sun announced stepping inside and sliding himself onto the bed opposite of the one JNPR was collectively sitting on.

"We normally don't take small time jobs like this, but we figure work is slow, we can save the world some before getting back to the real action," Neptune fake gloated, taking a seat by his best friend. They were silly, but sweet in their own way Blake supposed, and more than that, talented. From muscle to stealth, team SSSN wasn't the best team at anything, but always managed to stay high up in just about everything. A good addition to the team.

"We will have to make do with the duo here, rest of SSSN are in suspension all weekend. Sage and Scarlet took the fall for that little game of shave cream baseball. Not the brightest idea, clearly." Well half a good addition, the best parts at least. This ragtag team would have to do, hopefully Ruby had a plan, after all, she was the leader.

"So, I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today—"

"Ruby, with all due respect, just get it over with," Coco butt in.

"Fine!" Ruby shouted with a shake of her head, "None of you appreciate the funner things in life."

"You mean the finer things, babe," Weiss slipped out, making Yang do a full cackle.

"Ha! You said it!" Ruby announced, her girlfriend turning cooked red.

"You've been saying it all day, not my fault! Sociological pressure! Just tell us your stupid plan!" Weiss stood, so embarrassed, SSSN sat in laughter, JNPR looked on confused, and Coco was about to pop a casket waiting. Perfect.

"The White Fang Remnants are about to attack Castle White, Weiss' house, trying to assassinate her dad. We have to swing in there, beat everyone up, save the old man, save all the people involved so they can live on in jail or whatever, and go home heroes. Sound good? Sounds good!" Yang finally let out in one big exhausted ramble. To her credit, that was about it. All the how's were still pretty much completely up in the air. From the utterly confused expressions of team JNPR, they certainly didn't have any ideas.

"Yes, basically. That's the initial plan!" Ruby added, very little Blake might add. It cleared up nothing for JNPR and certainly didn't leave Coco appeased.

"Umm, Ruby, miss I have a question?" Sun asked with a raised hand.

"Yes Sun? I might have an answer."

"How are we going to get to Castle White? Bumblebee is a bit small for like the fourteen of us." Not to mention there was no way in hell it would make it on time, much less would Yang dare let a single one of them put on that many miles.

"We need to get to Castle White by tomorrow night, so I was thinking we need to hijack a train." _Oh boy, lets not. _"I mean, no one knows how to drive a train, but there _is_ one from here to Castle White. I think it's a freight train mostly. We would need an escape too, someone to help us break out of Beacon!"

"I can fly you out?" All eyes shot onto Velvet, including her teammate's, "I mean, I am licensed to fly the airships... my mom was a pilot... please stop staring at me." The young faunus was just full of surprises today, that's for sure.

"Do you have an airship?" Ren asked, another shocking entry into this little cavalcade of unlikely heroes. Had Ruby's winning attitude really swayed them all into action? How powerful was that kid's optimistic demeanour.

"But we can steal one of Zaweezy's!" Sun announced, animately mispronouncing their school's warden's name. A pastime of his for the last week it seemed. If it pissed Zawisza off, her was sure good at hiding it just like everything else.

"Sun, I like the attitude! It wouldn't be stealing either, Weiss's dad owns them, so Weiss owns them!" Ruby commented in an attempt to alleviate any guilt from their mad plan. Flawed logic, but Blake was hardly going to cry over a missing airship in the Schnee household arsenal. It was certainly better than stealing a train.

"Ruby, that's not how that works," Weiss complained.

"Sure it does! Now how do we prematurely inherit the airship?" Ruby considered. It was a hard question, all the keys were kept in a lockbox in the SDC improvised office here. Even if they broke in, they would need the password to get the right key from Zawisza himself. This was the biggest hole in the current save the world plan.

"I mean, we could always just ask for the key, then nab it and run?" Sun offered, over simplifying things.

"Sounds a little against the rules. If we can pull it off Ozpin will know," Jaune awkwardly noted politely.

"Yeah, and we'll get expelled. Ruby, explain how I'm going to keep CFVY from getting screwed by your plan?" Coco asked less politely. It was a concern though, not for Blake, people she used to know would die if she didn't intervene, but this was a hard task for the uninvolved.

"Well, you wouldn't have broken any school rules, it is a weekend after all. We'll only cause the SDC problems, problems which I will take on the blame. I'm sure my father will be grateful, and if not, I promise no charges will be pushed. I'll be the only one punished," Weiss promised, only partially pleading with her to help anyways. It wasn't the most convincing thought, but she wasn't lying. Blake knew Weiss would take the brunt of the blame no matter what.

"I think we should do it, Coco," Velvet cut in, her small monotone voice powerful, at least to Coco who seemed too attached to it, "the White Fang has controlled the faunus image for years. I've faced so much ridicule for it. For once we can do something positive. We save the head of the SDC, a bunch of faunus and humans together. That'll send a message. I understand if you don't want to be a part of this, but Ruby, I'm in. I'll fly you there." Blake felt a rush of pride knowing they were of the same people. She was right, it was time to take back the image, and make that old bastard owe them one he couldn't ignore.

"Oh Velv," Coco mumbled, eyes softening from behind her glasses, "You know we always will protect our bun. I'm in. CFVY's in. Together." Blake smiled, so did all of team RWBY and what was here of SSSN. Jaune sighed and turned to his own.

"Well? Guys, what do you think?"

"We never get to have adventures like this!" Nora argued, resulting in a measured sigh from Ren. He was forever trapped with her.

"Jaune, I trust your judgement," Pyrrha answered, causing the young leader of their team to chuckle.

"Well, I don't, but hey, Ruby's never steered me wrong… so far," he joked with a bashful smile. "JNPR is in, if a little confused still."

"We still need to figure out how to steal the keys," Weiss reminded, killing the mood with a touch of realism.

"No we don't," Ruby countered with a smile, "We have our plan from Sun, we just take them and run." Blake wanted to argue against it, but Ruby's gray eyes were bright, she was onto something, she had a plan.

"But won't the SDC stop us then?" Ren asked the obvious question.

"Not if they're distracted!" Ruby pulled out her Beacon map, by the light of the candle brightening up the many separate arms of the fortress like institution. "If we have a distraction, two actually. SNNA having a fight with CRDL on the way from dueling to mess, and CFVY starting a food fight between the junior and freshmen classes, the SDC security will for the most part rush to deal with it. A few will be scattered around, but all alone. Zawisza one of them." Ruby pointed her finger across the way from the mess all the way into the back dorms where Zawisza's office was, where he would be. "I'll get him to take out the keys, make up something, I don't know, soon as he does, I steal them and run. Run faster than anyone has ever seen." Her finger shifted to the airship hangers that sat outside of campus, a good jog away, but hardly impossible for her. In fact it would be a rather simple task with her semblance.

"I can go with you, incase something happens I can distract him in a fight. If you leave him in the dust, I'll just pretend to do nothing like usual," Ren offered, positioning himself as a perfect failsafe incase Ruby missed the grab or something to that effect. The two in mention shared a nod, a short term team made.

"What about the airship?" Velvet asked, her head already in her position as pilot.

"The rest of RWBY and JNPR will secure the hanger, knock out the guards, and please be gentle, we don't wanna get in a lot of trouble. I'll send you a picture of the ID on the key and hopefully you can pick out the ship?" Ruby was on a roll, this was actually shaping up.

"Should be easy," Velvet agreed.

"What about us?" Sun asked excitedly, the red girl's giddiness was suddenly affecting everyone. This was looking to be a blast by any measure.

"Yang, don't hate me, but the two of you are going to ride around on Bumblebee and intercept anyone that might try and get in the middle of all this," Ruby offered as quickly as she could, barely finishing as a heavy foot slammed down, easily alerting the first floor something was definitely amiss.

"No, you are not, not, not letting them ride Bumblebee!" It was her baby, she would die protecting her baby. This might be the biggest wrench of all.

"Yang, I'm sorry, its the only bike we have, and I need you there at the ship. I can't do this without you, sis, I need you," Ruby let her voice get slow, her sincerity shine through, so sweet and so gentle. Either the redhead was a master manipulator and no one knew it, or this girl had some serious secret powers. Yang, tensed up, glared, and then looked down defeated.

"Sun, you can ride her, but one scratch and I will rip your tail off with my bare hands. Understood?"

"No problems, ma'am, I'll treat it like my own body!" Sun declared, pounding his own chest for emphasis.

"You better pray you treat it better than that, kid!" Yang shouted, earning a giggle or so.

"So with all that in mind, once I show up with keys in hand, RWBY, Velvet, Pyrrha and Jaune will all board. Nora, Sun and Neptune, and by that time hopefully Ren, will remain to buy us some time before the SDC follow us, not too much time, 'cause really we might need them, but some," Ruby finalized, with a sure smile.

"And if things don't go as planned and we're all about to get swarmed?" Coco questioned, the most realistic of everyone present in this little shadow meeting. Ruby took it well, kept that smile and shrugged.

"We leave without Pyrrha and Jaune, hope the two of them help you give us some time, and we just go. We got to do it, so we will. Last shot, guys. Anyone want out?"

No one said a word.

"Let's do it then. Our final gambit game, huh? Let's go save a bunch of jerks, but they need saving anyways, and free our school in the process!" Ruby shouted, throwing her fist up in the air, a repeat of earlier. Just as before, Blake raised her own. She would follow their leader forever, that was for sure.

"Really, we're doing this again?"

"Yes, Weiss, again!"

"You are so embarrassing! Why do I date you?"

* * *

><p>It was another hour or so before the meeting really ended, perfect times and positions made on the map and their scrolls all synchronized. First to leave were SSSN, with the keys to Bumblebee. Yang nearly cried. Second was Coco, off to give instructions to the bulk of CFVY, Velvet remained a little after to discuss the ships and how to get the key unlocked, that part still being mostly winged. JNPR and RWBY alone devolved a little into just hanging out in their room. Finally interrupted by the constant calls by Vera on their scrolls asking where they were.<p>

Eventually they had to give up and depart for the night, knowing tomorrow was going to be a rather big and rather long day. "Bye bye Ruby and friends!" Nora called as they all stepped out into the hall, and annoyed Vera already arguing with Weiss there. Yang was worn out and completely ignored the SDC office, opening their broken door and tossing herself on her bed. Blake and Ruby alone, the faunus took the moment to clear something up, just between them, in a whisper.

"I know Mr. Schnee has given you more problems than I can imagine, but thanks for this, for giving me a chance to save my old friends, even if I'll just be tossing them in jail," she had always hoped not to be involved with their fall, but if it meant letting them not go to slaughter, she was thrilled for the chance. Ruby took in the words, but after a moment shook her head.

"It's not just for them. Mr. Schnee doesn't like me, he's hurt me in a lot of ways, but he's still a person, we're supposed to save them, it's our job. He's Weiss' dad, too, and I got to say, as someone with a missing parent, I won't ever give up on a happy ending for everyone. No matter what, we have to try, right?" Ruby was such a childish girl sometimes, but, Blake considered hearing those words. It wasn't that she hadn't experienced pain and the dark like Blake had. More perhaps, that after seeing it all, she would never give in to it, even in the slightest. Maybe being naive was just her way of fighting back. Just a passing thought as a cynic looked at the sun.

******Here we are! heading into the end game, the final three chapters of MV! I really regret Vera being made before I knew about Winter, I would have loved to knock one OC off the list into cannon characters to act as minor villains. Really anyone that can fill in the rolls are great, but unfortunately there aren't many named White Fang or SDC personnel. **

****I want to thank Lazykatze of course for editing, she recently updated layers of Ice with a chapter that made me melt, so go read it! Also again SNNA an OC team appears as background extras, thanks to you know who for letting me use them to make the school feel bigger and more connected! ****


	21. Chapter 21 endl

**Chapter 21: endl;**

**Ruby Rose**

Between the tree branches, crossing the edges of fresh blossoms, beams of final moonlight scattered down onto Ruby and she could see the last of the stars begin to be gobbled up, burning strawberries of light as the dark blue turned a bright indigo. The sun was rising soon.

"Ruby, is that you?" Weiss called out from what seemed like the abyss. It was hard to summon the power to rise from the floor, the young team leader found the little private park's grassy mini-hill too comfy this early in the morning. Its green and black earth was cold, but inviting, maybe even sleep inducing if it wasn't for the occasional icy breeze that cut through the trees just to brush against her and the grass. It was enough to wake her up, and keep those eyes up at the pockets of sky that stretched from the center of space to the eastern horizon with just a glance. What could possibly make Ruby move from her spot? "What are you doing up this early? It's literally freezing out! We can't exactly let you get sick right before going on a mission to, you know, save my entire family?!" Weiss of course.

"Hi Weiss, keep it down. I don't think we're allowed to be out this late, err, early?" Ruby hefted herself onto her elbows. Weiss stood above her, irritated, hot breath visible in the cold air. The sun hadn't come up and heated anything yet.

"That doesn't answer either of my questions, Ruby," Weiss responded in a hushed voice only barely more audible than the sounds of morning Remnant around them. Ruby didn't really know how to explain why or what, just to do it.

"Lay down with me," the young huntress replied with the best smile she could give.

"No, I'll get my coat filthy," Weiss countered, shaking her head. She had clearly been up for a while, hair fine and treated, dressed proper and ready. Even had her weapon. A complete contrast to Ruby who was still in her jammies with just a blanket to protect her exposed arms.

"We're going to change into our super spy hidden outfits anyhow. Love those things," Ruby shot back with a smirk. Honestly finding an excuse to break out their special combat outfits was getting harder and harder with the Cinder stuff done. This might be their last chance. Plus Weiss in that coat was just sinful and Ruby loved it.

"Ruby," Weiss mumbled, irritated, "what we are doing is serious. I'm really grateful to all of you, but this isn't a game!" It was always weird the way Weiss could yell and whisper all at once. It's a thing she always had such a knack for, and something Ruby progressively learned not to take personally. Weiss was worried about her parents, not honestly questioning Ruby's abilities.

"I know," Ruby answered with a calm cool, patting the ground next to where she lay, "lay down with me." Weiss gave her a look, but she just kept smiling. Eventually she would break.

"Fine," her partner groaned, moving to lay next to her, at a slight angle so they fit better, the tops of one head almost touching the other. Ruby noticed this a lot, as they dated. A tendency for them to be closer, to sort of cut into each others' personal space, even when it wasn't to kiss or anything, just a closeness. She didn't quite understand it, but she liked it.

"So," Weiss continued, voice close now, after all her mouth was inches from her neck, if they both turned, they'd meet, "why are you out here?"

"Felt like seeing the sun, looking at stars. I woke up and here I am." There was honestly nothing more to it, just a total random passing fancy. This little park they shared was special, why not spend a morning here?

"Our futures are up in the air and you felt like stargazing?" To Weiss' credit, she made it sound like an honest question, not an insult. She just couldn't phrase her way of thinking any other way.

"I like stargazing. My mom use to let me sit in her lap, tell me stories of famous hunters that became constellations and tell me where Remnant was in the grand scheme of things. I was so little, but I remember most of it." It was so long ago, back on the island of Patch. As Summer's voice faded from memory a little more every day, nothing ever truly left her. Every story inspired the person she was today. Ruby might not remember her mom one day, but everything she was would be made of her. A walking talking memory.

"Your mom, you don't talk about her much." Weiss mumbled, afraid to bring it up. Everyone was.

"It's 'cause she's gone," Ruby said, trying to explain the depth of her feelings, which didn't even make sense to her. "I don't know how to deal with that. I just figure I'll have to be better?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that's like. I'm scared I'm going to find out what that's like." Weiss seemed so strong most of the time, but Ruby knew underneath that cold exterior, she was so sensitive, so unsure. They had that in common, though in this case, Ruby had her beat. She feared herself, not the future.

"Don't be. We're going to do everything we can to stop that from happening."

"How can you be so calm? You're such a energetic ball of love and death and I just don't get it." Weiss didn't sound angry, Ruby guessed she wasn't, just honest, just true. They still had a ton to learn about each other, but, the redhead supposed, that was the fun.

"My mom told me once, only be scared of things you can change, be worried when it means you can do something. Weiss, our plan's the best we can make it, your skills as good as we can get them, your worry, it won't help you. Me being scared won't help me. So I guess I would rather be staring at the stars." Mom taught her the limits of time. Maybe she knew all along, but she couldn't, wasn't even one worrying. This was the best option.

"Damn," Weiss whispered with an honest to goodness chuckle, Ruby was so proud, "when did you become such a mature philosopher?"

"Well I do hang out with miss Serious-Pants all day." That earned her a gentle swat on the forehead, which made her giggle, infuriating the princess ever more she was certain.

"Shut up." She was right. Weiss was a little red from what Ruby could tell at a glance, her expression in a classic cute pout.

"Okay," Ruby remarked, looking away from Weiss and towards the stars. She didn't mind being quiet for a bit. Though the last of the stars were disappearing now. Night was being called away, the last ones the brightest beside the crumbling moon. A gentle kiss on the cheek pulled Ruby away from the stars down to earth again.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the stories, the constellations, all of that stuff." Weiss sounded smaller than she ever had, such a hard girl. So angry and hurt, bitter sometimes, but never vulnerable. She was letting it out, not in any grand way, just in a small gesture, an admission. "I'm scared."

"I can't," Ruby answered, wishing she could make the fear go away, promise for certain they could save her dad. That wasn't possible right now, neither were the stories. The stars were eaten by the blue, such a rich, vivid azure Ruby had ever seen, its color blocking everything in the sky, absorbing it all, the sun's light coming from the horizon. "Tomorrow morning I promise, but right now, it's time for today." Standing, the warmth of a new day was coursing through the air, Ruby got up easy. "Lets do this together, partner."

* * *

><p>"The rest of CFVY is in position, they are waiting for your go," Velvet declared, following Ruby in lock step down the hall along with all of her team and Ren. The time was getting right about to the moment, everyone was moving quickly. It was weird how no matter how prepared a person was for this kind of thing, the last minutes were done in a rush and everyone was nervous. Except Ruby.<p>

"Thanks Velvet. Tell them to start as soon as you get to airships and tell them to have some fun with it since they're gonna be risking their skins and stuff," Ruby answered, keeping her forward pace down the hall, the halls cleared by the lunch rush and Vera distracted by Jaune. Apparently he was going try asking her out or something. Pyrrha's idea, though maybe that just said a lot about how good she thought he was at picking up girls. "Where are SSSN and SNNA?"

"SNNA's already in a full on brawl with CRDL," Blake announced, speeding ahead. With her, Ruby didn't know if it was racist to say catlike, but regardless _very good_ reflexes, she cut in front of everyone and walking backwards in a matched pace, too. She was good. "Sun and Neptune are joy riding Bumblebee around right now," the young faunus added to her report with a small grin that bordered on the mischievous side.

"Bitch, he better not be!" Yang roared, the heat of her hate sizzling nicely off her perfect skin. She was the most antsy member of the team about this plan, but only for the bike. What was the worst they could do? Hit someone with it? Not likely.

"Calm down Yang, it'll be okay!" Ruby tried to reassure her sister, the usually easygoing member was still pouting to herself from behind, visibly upset.

"It'll be okay when Bumblebee is safe and sound and not being ridden around by a shirtless blonde idiot!" Yang became much more openly critical of people, Ruby noticed, as soon as they touched her bike.

"To be frank, the only thing that's changed is the shirt," Weiss mumbled loud enough to be heard. Blake shook in a silent chuckle. Ruby just let a giggle go. Yang looked betrayed and Weiss a touch proud.

"You are getting better at jokes I've noticed," Blake commented, giving an appreciative nod to Weiss.

"Don't jinx it," Yang complained with a pout, "she'll go back to making us shudder in no time, I promise."

"Joke or no," Ren began, silent through most proceedings as he was, the sound of his voice pulled everyone's gaze right at him. Ruby was always impressed by how he did that, she had a lot of respect for the dude, even if he seemed a little standoffish. "Time's running out, the rest of you need to get going."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed with a wry smile, "It's time for team RWBY to do its thing and shine! Yang, Weiss, Blake, I'll see you all in a bit. Go team!" Everyone froze for a moment, uncomfortable splitting up. Except Yang, she went from complainant to serious, the violet of her eyes ringed with red. She looked to strong, adult, dressed in her alternate clothes, brown and beige showing off her strong shoulders and powerful chest, arms glittering gold with Ember. She looked like mom. In a way though, she always was.

"I hear you," Yang replied, twirling right around, hair lose and flaming, back to the rest of them, "Kick ass, Rubes. See you at the ship. Later." _I love you, too, big sis._

"Ruby, we will be ready I promise, good Luck," Velvet called out quick following in Yang's footsteps, dressed in brown and gold combat armor, she was ready.

"I'll leave you two for a moment," Blake said softly, stepping back with usual grace, leaving only Weiss and Ruby, and Ren of course though Ruby increasingly forgot he was even there.

"So," Ruby started with a smile.

"So," Weiss offered, just as awkward. It came to Ruby's attention that since their return from the Schnee estate, or since they had started dating, they never really had to say goodbye to each other much, or were apart even. Much less when they were doing the whole save the world, or at least a whole lot of people, from doom by doing something horribly dangerous. Usually that stuff was a together thing. Goodbyes sucked when things were risky.

"I just wanted to say," Ruby had no idea what she wanted to say, "You look really pretty in that coat. I mean you do all the time, but I really like the white coat."

"Not the first time you've seen it, Ruby," Weiss countered, but not really with much menace in her voice. "Look, I know you said stop worrying, and _I'm_ _not_, but take care of yourself, least until you get back," Weiss's voice got small for a moment, a little embarrassed, "Until I can take care of you."

"Aww, you're adorable!" Ruby replied blushing, so was Weiss, but she got angry enough to mute her with a kiss.

"Get back, watch out for Zawisza, he's a monster. I've never seen him fight, but I know he's head of security for a reason. Just run back to us and don't let him get you, dolt," Weiss once they ended their kiss added with a serious expression, "Or I am going to have to murder an employee."

"Excuse me, but we need to you know, actually steal the keys?" Ren cut in with an awkwardly meek voice. Ruby and Weiss both felt a cold shiver as they were reminded they had an audience.

"Oh yeah," Ruby mumbled with a chuckle, uncomfortably rubbing her arm, "Keys yes, we should do that. Bye Weiss."

"My dad always said goodbyes were bad luck," Weiss returned with a soft expression, something so rare to get, and it was like a birthday present every time she gave it, "So I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>It wasn't a particularly long distance from where they parted till his office, an empty section of dorm rooms that acted as a barracks, his own room like an office. The hall here had been wrecked by their gangs constant attempts at nuisance. It was a graffitied mess, enough that Ruby made a mental note to do the cleaning herself once the Schnee people were gone. After all, she did owe Ozpin.<p>

"Knock," Ren urged as they stood in front of the door. Ruby just stared at it nervously. She was never particularly good at the talky bits of these plans, and despite having a don't worry attitude towards the day, talking was something that she could just flop on. _Channel your inner Yang, Ruby. You can do this! _She reached, hand outstretched and ready to deliver the wood vibrating knock of this door's life.

Then it opened.

"Miss Rose," Zawisza said with uncharacteristic surprise as he opened the officer door, obviously not expecting two teens to be literally at his doorstep, "You look different?" He had not been around her for long, so the gray and black garb she wore, a much lighter corset overalls cross, must have been new. He dressed as he usually did. Black suit with a red Schnee crest on the back, gloved hands and finely creased black pants that seemed to complimented his perfectly trimmed face and black hair, matching his black eyes. Despite the smile he perpetually had, Ruby never really thought well of him in the least.

"Oh yeah this?" Ruby motioned to her clothes, "I wear it sometimes, when I want to be more nimble, lighter than the whole usual getup. Doesn't carry as much ammo though so not good for going into the woods for long stretches." It was always a better pick for being less conspicuous and, most importantly, faster. Faster was key.

"Better for urban combat, I would suppose?" and he would be right. Today she didn't need to fight long protracted battles in the woods, she needed to be a lightening bolt. Powerful and quick as a bullet.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Ruby chuckled, uncomfortable that he gathered that from just a glance, "Can't I just like looking different?" _Not like I'm trying to steal from you. _

"Of course, you look lovely," he exclaimed with a friendly smile, "what can I help you with? Please be as quick as you can, seems CRDL got in a fight with SNNA, again." _Perfect_, that put everything right on time, soon enough CFVY would be causing a scene if they weren't already.

"Sir Zawisza?" On cue, Zawisza's radio buzzed in. Either it was CFVY, or their entire plan just got foiled.

"Oh my, one moment," Zawisza requested with a sigh, answering the call, the radio loud enough for them all to hear, "Yes?"

"There is a food fight erupting in the cafeteria," the voice from the other end informed. CVFY, just as Ruby hoped. She owed the upper classmen a really big solid for this. They were definitely in trouble. Well, everyone was. Maybe they could all team up and be unregistered hunters after they were expelled.

"But Ruby Rose is with me?" Zawisza answered without even the slight hint of awareness.

"Hey!" Ruby called out in offense. Just because it was usually her fault did not justify saying she was a requirement.

"It's CFVY, sir," the radio corrected. _Well_, she supposed, _it's my order this time too so… fair enough old guy_.

"I'll be there in a moment," Zawisza punctuated with a slight sigh, closest thing to a complaint Ruby had ever seen uttered from his lips, "What can I help you with Miss Rose? Today's just a bit hectic." He seemed tired. He was certainly going to get more so.

"Sorry, I was wondering if you could help me get into one of the airships. I picked up a gift for Weiss yesterday, but forgot it in the ship, and I just have no idea what to do! It's our anniversary!" Ruby put on her best acting, babbling it all out into one giant stupid lie, coming out awkward and panicked, but that was all part of the plan. How would he know if his fear and panic was her being a terrible liar or being afraid of the horror of Weiss' Schnee wrath.

"Didn't the two of you get together in the Winter?" Zawisza asked, and Ruby felt like she could quietly go melt into the floor and never be seen again. He wouldn't even have to expel her for this obvious fallacy, her heart had totally stopped on its own. Standing there frightened and speechless, Ruby cracked a smile. _Ren save me!_

"They do it every month," the older boy cut in. So silent Zawisza seemed more surprised that he was actually alive than anything he had to say.

"Then it's not ann—" Zawisza shook his head, keeping polite despite monthly annual things clearly being something that annoyed him, even a little, "Anyways, hello Lie Ren and sure, do you remember the ship ID Number?"

"It's, ugh, like 55-73-3944-err something," Ruby bounced back in, perhaps too eager, responding even before she even remembered the full code. Blake had said reciting too much detail about it would seem suspicious, so at least it worked in their favor, "it's the eight seater with the Schnee logo supersized on the side?" It was one of midsized airships, small enough to get them there in half a day, but big enough that both team RWBY and team JNPR could fit with a free seat next to Velvet too.

"Ahh, yes, that one," Zawisza mumbled, turning into his office. Ruby followed inside, knowing there was a box of keys, the target needed inside. This was their one shot. The moment between grabbing the keys and putting them in his pocket, the red huntress had to nab it right then. The room was spartan, nothing between her and the door as Zawisza unlocked the case, pulled the metal key up by the ring. It was now or never. "I'll come with you and—" Ruby interrupted with the fastest snatch she could pull off, no one was faster than her and his hands weren't tight enough to keep her from tearing the keys away.

"Did you just seriously do that?" Zawisza asked, more shocked than offended, in the awkward second between grabbing the keys and Ruby turning a complete 180 and bolting right out of the room, nearly running Ren over in the process. The huntress was fast, that was true.

But not fast like she always was.

Not semblance fast.

Not fast enough.

"I'm not that easy." Zawisza pulled at her hood, the scarf of it choking her. What the hell was going on? Why wasn't the semblance working? How could she be this slow? All thoughts buzzing in her head causing a panic as the cloth tugged at her throat. No, she supposed, they never believe it was be that easy. That's why Ren was there.

Taking advantage of how quickly he phased into the background, the young huntsmen kicked Zawisza's hand loose, freeing her of the grip. "Run now!" he, as close as he ever got, yelled at her. Ruby didn't need another word, semblance or no she ran, thundering down hall to halls, passing the guard rooms, now empty as everyone was off dealing with the students, she was in the clear. There was no measure of how well anyone could do against Zawisza, but Ren was instructed to surrender if it ever got too serious. Ruby had to just believe he knew when that point was and run, and dang did she run.

By the time she made it outside, the sounds of combat were slowly becoming audible in the yard as her semblance also began to return. Every step became swifter, rose petals peeling off her skin proving that indeed, her powers weren't gone forever. It wasn't till Ruby saw in the distance her team waiting by the airship that it kicked into full gear and her body burst into a blur of petals and distorted motion.

"Ruby, watch out!"

The second time today something pinned her hood to the floor and it hurt so much more.

Her feet kicked up, pushing further despite the restraint on her neck, flopping her painfully onto the ground. If it wasn't for the hood's personal value, and it being too cold not to wear a scarf, Ruby deeply considered burning this whole outfit. An arrow caught her, ice dust tip turned into a solid glacier connecting her to the ground. Vera. As if to confirm it, on the distant right she could see her struggling against Nora and Jaune. She guessed the whole distracting her with a dating thing really didn't work out.

"Rubes, are you okay?!" Yang called out. All of team RWBY was waiting by the airship with Velvet and Pyrrha, the latter of whom was already running towards her.

"I'm stuck in ice!" their leader called out like a baby stuck in the snow. All her cool rebel cred was ruined on top of the plan totally falling apart and their inevitable expulsion. Who would want to be on her super team of unregistered hunters now? Least she could toss Pyrrha the keys. _Good luck saving the world my heroic friends!_

"Idiot!" Weiss called out, popping Ruby out of a daydream. With unspeakable grace, the fencer dashed forward, floor turning to thin frost and speeding her up like a master ice skater. Passing Pyrrha and Ruby like a professional, skirting around, using her sword as a pivot, and sliding right up to Ruby. God damn she was the coolest girl ever. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am," the redhead answered with a smile to which Weiss replied with an eye roll. She loved the cute one liners. Yang was totally right, they were irresistible.

"Excuse me, umm, I think we have company," Pyrrha exclaimed, pointing additionally at the hall Ruby ran from. Ren came through first, or maybe the better word would be tossed through. Following him was Zawisza, the misanthrope more worse for wear than Ruby was used to seeing him. His clothes were torn in spots, hair messy, but the winner of that round.

"Guys, I got the key, take it and go!"

"No," Weiss stabbed her sword into the chuck of ice, the spinning cartridge turning to the red cylinder, firing off a small torrent of flame, Myrtenaster was melting Ruby free, "you're our leader, my girlfriend, we are not doing this without you. After all it would be an embarrassment!"

"Aw, you care!" Didn't stop Zawisza though, " Pyrrha can you handle him?" Ruby asked, knowing better.

"After he hurt Ren it would be a pleasure," Pyrrha was the flame of victory, arguably the best of Beacon, and without a second thought she came right into the fray for her friends. She charged with grace, and kept up with grace. Zawisza was put on the defense, dodging the pointed menace with sensible respect. He was good, fast, but Pyrrha was better. The swirling edge was taking small bites out of him, nicks along the the face, arms, chest, many lightly dripping blood. The only part, which took the most blows, that did not bleed, was the left arm, often moving between his core and the twirling point. They would clash, his sleeves asunder, but Pyrrha's weapon knocked back.

"She's good," Weiss muttered shifting focus from the snow shrinking block of ice and the tow fighting, "He's not as tough as father always made him out to be, how did he slow you guys down so much? What happened to being the fastest thing in the world, Ruby?"

"I don't know," Ruby answered, watching Pyrrha's swiping at his legs, the older man jumping for safety, only to receive a quick bash from the Mistralian's shield, "Somehow, I don't know, my semblance just wouldn't activate till I got here. Ren stalled him while I just ran like normal." Something was weird, something off. How did he beat Ren that fast? He was a master of sura fighting. Compared to someone like Zawisza who couldn't even seem to muster enough of his own Aura.

Pyrrha charged forth with a spear point, too close to side step. In a shocking move, Zawisza snatched the spear at the head with his left hand, shredding the glove and sparking up metal underneath. His hand was steel, prosthetic or covering, Ruby wasn't sure, but its casing shone in the light, reflective and with a vice grip that without much effort yanked the weapon aside. It had to be a full machine arm for that kind of power, Pyrrha backed up her shield held high while the older Schnee henchman stood in a boxer's stance. Revealing the secret of his arm had everyone giddy, this sealed Pyrrha's win, she was the polar queen, metal bent to to her will with just a little bit of Aura channeled into her semblance. She smiled as he went for it, right hand grabbing for shield, which Pyrrha fainted and let him nab, his left arm was in full swing, hooking to hit her jaw. This was classic of the Mistralian, letting him this close, a wave of her hand would send that arm off course off balance a simple knock to the throat and they were home free. This was why she kept her semblance a secret. No one knew besides her close friends and the school records of course.

Records Zawisza had to have read.

"Pyrrha," Ruby called, watching as what she started to predict unfolded, "he nullifies aura!" Punctuating her sentence was the strike of a fist, unabated, no aura shield to protect her, the best of them went flying.

"Melt faster you tacky insufferable cloak!" Weiss fumed along with the ice block getting smaller and smaller. Ignoring the tacky comment, Ruby did her best to crack it and free herself, each strike of Crescent Rose breaking her a little more free.

"I'm going in!" Jaune called out, huffing past them, running into the fray against someone who essentially beat up his master. This was like a kung fu movie except he sucked.

"Jaune don't!" Ruby called out

"Jaune do!" Weiss countered, "He'll distract him for like a moment till we can—" The Ice snapped free, just in time to see JNPR's leader get tossed to the side like old fish. Kid was getting better at least!"

"Run!" The two of them bolted for the airship, none of their semblances working. Weiss still had dust, but without the glyph control that ice strike was as likely to get them stuck as it was to slow Zawisza down. They could try fighting him, combined RWBY could beat him, though Nora was barely holding off Vera without Jaune's help and who knew who else was coming. Heck even then Ruby could hear the motors of approaching…_Wait, that's Bumblebee!_

"Ladies!" Neptune shouted from the back of the bike as Sun took a hard turn, swerving into their line of sight.

"And gentlemen!" Sun added to the list, accounting politely for Ren and Jaune, poor guys still rolling around on the floor without their auras to jump start them. "Vale's greatest detectives are here to take you down, Zawasha!"

"My name is Zawisza, Mr. Wukong. Go ahead, try your golden copies."

"Oh we saw what you did," Neptune answered, taking up aim with his rifle. Ruby got the sinking feeling knowing she was going to have to thank him later. _Jealousy is bad. _

"And I'll have you know bikes don't run on aura!" Sun revved, Yang cried, but there was no stopping it. Neptune laid down some shots to spin Zawisza down and Sun legit ran him over. Not just a little. Full force of the bike with only that metal arm between him and motorcylce. All four pieces of the equation went in different directions. Neptune landed in a tree, Sun face planted on the roof of one of the other cars, and Bumblebee spun out against the hard ground, front end dented to hell and paint scratched to hell. Ruby had arrived at the airship just in time to toss Velvet the keys and tackle Yang before she did something she regretted.

"You son of a bitch, Sun! I said not to do one thing and you fucking did it!"

"Everyone, get in, I'll need to spin her up, but I want to get off the ground as soon as possible!" Velvet got herself inside, quickly sliding into the pilot's seat. Blake dragged Yang inside and buckled her in, the sister was too in mourning to take care of herself. Weiss hopped in with Ruby, breathing a fresh sigh of relief as the airship's engines came online. She wouldn't have even thought to look behind them after that crash if the quick pounding of steps didn't alert her.

"Weiss! You mustn't leave!" Zawisza was a mess, left arm metal and bare from how the bike stripped most of his suit apart. His hair was tinted red, blood running down his face lightly where the impact cut him up badly. He was running straight for the airship,

"I'm sorry, I have to save my father! Someone needs to do your job while he tries to turn Beacon into a prison!" Weiss yelled right back. Ruby quick to engage her weapons sniper mode. She was thinking of putting a bullet in the robot arm thingy's shoulder, didn't want to actually hurt anyone, but the way he bobbed and weaved as he ran made the shot impossible to line up. Not without putting him in real danger.

"I got this!" Nora's familiar cheer tore Ruby away from her sights. She had straight up ditched her fight with the archer Vera, jumping up for the classic power smash. "Nora away!" Shouting was the wrong decision. With almost greater power than the bike, they crashed, the metal arm grabbing at the hammer as it sung down, catching it barely, the burst of the the cannon blowing just past his head, shattering the earth behind him and singing the older man's hair. His arm was severely damaged, but Nora had no footing. In an act of what Yang would later describe as "fucking metal" he smashed his forehead against her's, dropping the tough as nails fighter to her knees.

"Can you please not, sir?!" Ruby readied her aim, prepared to take the shot she really didn't want to. Without Aura everything was much more real, dangerous, this could mean getting in a lot more trouble than just stealing an airship. There had to be another choice, if he just stood still for a moment, let her aim at the metal, but he just kept moving, Nora's hammer in his hand, swiftly turning into the grenade launcher aimed right at their engines.

"Sorry." A whizzing sound went by as arrows landed all around Zawisza, ice tips freezing the launcher in his hand and his feet to the floor, struggle as he might, Vera's ice tips didn't let up just like on her cloak, "I'm one of the order after all, got to protect old grumps." Ruby let out her breath, letting Crescent Rose retract in her hands. That was way riskier than she wanted. The airship was beginning take off and JNPR members all around were getting up again. That little fight wasn't going to be the end for them in the least.

"Well, I never thought I'd ever say it, _or wanted to_, but thanks Vera!" Weiss shouted over the spinning turbines. They could see in the distance other groups of Schnee guards coming, but JNPR was all back, Vera even looked confidently at them.

"Not Vera, I never picked that name, I hate it! I'm thinking of trying Winter, how does that sound?!" Weiss smiled at her double, despite the hate, they seemed amused with each other.

"Sounds dumb!"

"Fuck you too, bitch!"

Both the Weiss's looked satisfied the members of JNPR waving RWBY away. Their fight was just a delay, the sun was already low as the ship turned northward. All this was just about getting them out, the real fighting was still to come. They may not have had the two teams on board, but with all of RWBY, the redhead was confident. Ruby was blessed to lead the best team in the world, all people she trusted, she believed in, she loved.

"Alright, so we kind of got our butts kicked," Ruby started, knowing the facts, but knowing something more about the kind of people she fought with, "that all in mind, and the knowledge that I promise to not get my cloak caught in as many, you know, arrows, I really want to be the one doing the kicking. You girls ready to be the biggest boot ever?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Penny<strong>

Penny hated functions, despite knowing she ran exclusively on them. It was just knowing a set of statements could remove her will was horrifying. Hiccuping when she lies was just one annoyance in so many. She couldn't help but wonder if humans had anything like that, a compulsion that goes beyond will.

_cin _ "Penny, won't you let us in?" _ endl;_ The stranger at the door spoke, an older woman in a white mask dressed in fine foreign silks. The man that stood next to her, Penny did know. Adam. A criminal, an enemy of the SDC, an enemy of Ruby.

_Politeness = polcheck(dangerlvl);_

_cout _ "I'm sorry, the Schnee estate is closed." _ endl;_ Penny knew they were dangerous, but she was combat ready. Still, father taught her to be nice. Ruby always thought her kindness was her best trait.

_cin _"Don't bother," Adam cut in, his expression serious and cold, _ kleinePrinzessin _"Show us the way to Mr. Schnee" _ endl;_

_if(kleinePrinzessin == true){_

_boolwill = false;_

}

_cout _ "Of course right this way, Mr. Taurus." Another trick, another function that stole away what she wished she was. It shouldn't have worked, the security should have stopped them from even getting this far, but she supposed if they knew how to change her, no wonder they could change everything in this castle. Mr. Schnee had predicted this. "He is at dinner," _ endl; _She had hoped it would not have to be this way.

They, the faunus of the White Fang, walked with her silently. Most were old or very young. She recognized the dog looking one, Adam of course, from the formal leaders of the White Fang. There was another bald lizard man she knew off the list, but he was not with them, perhaps he was in the server? Did not matter, she could not question them if she wanted to. Will was false today.

cout "He is inside." endl; Penny opened the door to the dining room after a long walk through the frosted main hall. The whole of the castle was a dark dim place, moonstone glow doing little to lighten up a dark snowy night. The last snow of the evening. Yet inside the dining room there was none of that darkness. It was bright, well lit, lines of lines of tables were set up with illustrious food, not quite perfect, Penny noticed, most of the other robots weren't as dexterous as she was, and even when she offered to help it was too much to do every night for the last few. At the far end, raised above the other tables, head of the room, Friedrich Schnee, lord of this estate, CEO of the SDC, and one of the many people that in a way were Penny's father. She would have never done this had it not been the damn function. Even knowing he had predicted this, Penny felt shame for lacking that, that human freedom. He seemed, well not happy, but content.

_cin _ "Well hello, Mr. Taurus I am rather happy you brought your grandmother here, Akagura, it has been a long while. I would stand up, but I feel rather complacent where I am. Please sit down and eat, it's human cuisine mostly unfortunately, the machines lack any faunus meals and well I certainly have no idea what you people eat," Friedrich said in a mix of polite and absolutely rude. It was difficult to grasp what he was trying to do, though people often confused Penny. She only ever seemed to understand Ruby, but she wasn't here. The robot certainly wished she was. "I figured if you were coming we could try one last time to end this peacefully. Over dinner." endl;

_cin _"Schnee dog, we haven't come here to make peace, I'm here to put you down like the animal you are." _ endl; _Adam started, but the elderly lady, her face like the others obscured by the masks they wear, tugged on his arm pulling at some familia respect Penny guessed. She didn't understand family hierarchy. In machines newer ones were better, but in people they pretended the elders were the superiors.

cin "What are your terms?" endl; The elder was soft spoken, but the others all hushed to hear her. Strange.

cin "You leave, you end this White Fang nonsense, once and for all, we forgive our debts, you accept you've lost and we all go home. Or be exterminated." endl; There was not a single hint of irony in his voice, not the marking of awareness as the castle was filled with White Fang and a security system turned against him. He was alone, as he always seemed to be. Schnee were such secluded creatures.

cin "We have your security, we have your throat, every agent is in Beacon right now. You relied on machines more than people. You rely on machines instead of loyal warriors! You have no so called humanity!" endl; Adam was rather ardent-hearted in his beliefs, Penny didn't really understand. Wasn't it everyone verses the grimm? _/ This is all dumb./_

cin "Our terms, give us the Castle. Retire. Marry your daughter to my grandson. Our family will retain its power through ours. Better than extinction for your Weiss?" end; The grandmother seemed to shock Adam, the young leader looking at her immediately. Whether it was horror, surprise, anger, joy, Penny couldn't scan with his eyes covered. To think she had spent so long writing her own function for emotional level based on eyes. No point in calling that for masked people.

cin "Well," Mr. Schnee replied, leaning back in his chair, something he so rarely did. A lighted set of bars spun around him. Screens lit up to both his flanks, all shocking the guards, ready to pounce until he hit the first key. It rang. Piano. "You know for her final concert, Weiss sang a special song. It had a beautiful piano accompaniment with it." The opening of the song began to play by his perfectly measured hands while the screens played the video of Weiss' concert. He played it often, along with others. Anything with her and the piano. "She had many music tutors, but for piano, I taught her myself." Then the chorus, "Mirror, tell me something," his voice was rough, barely in tune, despite his perfect piano, Tell me who's the lon-ly-ist of all.

mirrorMirror() = True;

combatready() = True;

controlmode() = FS;

pennyServer() = True;

Another function. A function that would call many, flip so many switches, change so many things. Bring her to life in so many ways. The song rang deep and within a few nanoseconds, her mind stretched to so many places, so many eyes. She could see the castle all at once, every spot, every robotic eye was her eye. Everything was Penny. and everything under her control yet she was just as confined. To one voice one command.

cin "Penny my dear, activate all defenses and kill all guests." fatal endl;

cout "Yes, my Lord." To say Penny spoke would be equal parts right and wrong. The voice was shouted from every speaker, every robot that had once been connected to the Castle server was now her voice. They were speaking, the many Pennys, and with that voice, the first black knight mech, dropped its sword and crushed the White Fang beneath it. The bald snake man was in the server room as Penny thought, protected by the Schnee bots he turned. They were now Penny and he was now no longer. Protective thick glass shot up from the floor around the CEO, shielding him from the many countering shots by the young, eager, and frightened White Fang. All the fighting spread throughout the castle as the song Mirror Mirror kept up its pace through the fortress.

cin "Brothers and sisters, we can't stay trapped inside, follow me!" endl; Power unquestionable, the bull faunus with a deep crimson luminescence, slashed through one of the large knight type battle systems. He pushed forward towards the main hall, leading the White Fang to an escape. That was not the plan.

cin "Follow them," the older Schnee called, strapping dust filled gauntlets on his wrist, There was no one in the room left, besides the older Taurus, she silently stood, cold eyes locked on the Schnee as snow drifted from the open ceilings the Schnee estate was famous for. "I think I can handle someone twenty years my senior." endl; He was not a fighter, not that Penny ever knew, but there was fire in his eyes, and Penny could not say no if she wanted to.

cout "Yes sir" endl;

Penny didn't think he intended anyone to hear it, if he meant Weiss, she was not here, but as Mirror Mirror ended, the singer finishing her declaration that she was the loneliest of all, her robotic senses detected his faint whisper. One of many perhaps.

cin " I'm here. I've always been here." endl;

****** So guess whose internet was out for like two weeks? Guess who writes on gdocs? This person! Sorry I've been so quiet but here you go! Chapter 21! There is just 22 and an epilogue and MV is finished!**

**So I decided to give Penny a flare and have her mind run on C++, and yes know it's just a human format, machines only see the binary code, but hey it was fun! Least I didn't use java .lns everywhere! Anyways hope you guys and gals leave reviews, its important to know how things were done and make changes, and though the events are set in stone I can make slight styles choices between stuff plus its just good to know you all are reading! See you soon!**

**Thanks again the LazyKatze! She edited this like a pro almost off the boat from a vacation! She the bomb!**


	22. Chapter 22: Melting Vale

**Chapter 22: Melting Vale**

**Ruby Rose**

"They're going away now," Ruby noted, staring down her rifle, the distant young nevermores departing with a few new holes in their feathered bodies. It was hard to make shots hanging out the side of an airship, but the grimm were riled up something fierce, negative emotions were high, and it was only getting worse as they approached Winterstown and Castle White.

"Good," Velvet replied on the pilot's intercom, "we can outrun them if we need to, but I'd really rather save the fuel. We don't know how much we will need." She sounded anxious, but how could she not be? Pyrrha and Nora were supposed to be part of this team. They were down by a third of their strength, and while they all kept their cool on the long silent ride their mood grew more tense as the sun set and the lights of Winterstown appeared on the horizon.

"I don't think fuel's gonna be a big problem Vel, we _are_ saving the kingpin of dust." Yang kept cheery of course, violet eyes still locked on the yellow twinkle of city lights, the center rock flashing. Castle White.

"She's right, don't worry about the cost. We're nearly there anyways." Weiss was the most anxious, her glare so tight on her home it was like she was pulling the fortress closer with a stare. The only one not staring was Blake, she preferred looking at the ground. Fighting the White Fang had that effect. She knew people, it had to be hard.

"Is everyone ready? Everyone knows what we're doing?" Ruby had been over the plan with them so much her head spun at the thought of it. It was comforting to see them nod yes.

"I can see fighting from here, White Fang against SDC drones," the intercoms gave them more to worry about. Not on time it seemed, but together, a team of the best of Beacon, things could still be changed.

"Can you see my father?" Weiss asked.

"No, nothing but faunus and robots," Velvet answered, cockpit had the advantages of scopes and cameras. Thankfully they wouldn't go in completely blind.

"Alright, I want to go first," Blake announced as the sounds from the city grew louder. Police sirens, their lights all over the bridges that separated the Castle from the town. All of those bridges were raised.

"You sure?" Yang asked, noting the look in Blake's eyes, the apprehension. Ruby hoped she didn't feel guilty. She didn't cause this. Weiss knew that.

"Blake," the Schnee cut off, pulling a special cartridge made for Blake's use, both with her semblance and her weapon. She had brought some for everyone. Either she didn't care about Blake's guilt or understood something Ruby didn't, but she was happy to hand it over and let her go. "Keep safe, don't let yourself get hurt protect them. They're trash, you're not."

"Weiss, we're the sa—"

"No, you are not!" the silver girl shouted, shoving the special dust set in her face and gripping her hands so hard Ruby grew worried, "This isn't a faunus thing, this is a choice thing. You chose to be a Huntress, you're here with us because it's how you chose to live. We chose to be like sisters, not monsters, and I don't wanna hear another word"

"We're approaching the wall! First drop get ready!"

Blake smiled, a little smile like usual, and took the gift, "Thanks Weiss, I never thought I'd ever say you might be my best friend." Ruby let out a sigh of relief, interfriend fighting was not something they wanted to take into the chaos out there. Yang though, looked a little pissed.

"Hey? What am I, huh?" Ruby was surprised to see her sister actually looked a little pissed, Blake seemed to expect it though, and Weiss just let out an irritated sigh.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Yang," Blake started, her amber eyes tracing a path between Yang and the airship's ledge.

"You sure you want to do this?" Weiss asked, which made both Ruby and Yang look at each other with a bit of confusion. Maybe even a bit of jealousy. What the heck did Weiss know? Why did she know it? _Please don't break my heart until after we save the world. _

"Yeah," Blake nearly whispered, strutting her way to the airship's edge, her black shoes skidding as she stepped, hands holding on to the edge for balance. They were approaching the outer wall, from their position they could see the drones and the White Fang, the fiery spots of gunfire and the shouting of fighters. "When we go down there, if we even make it, these people will tell you things about me. I'm not going to have any secrets left. I'm gonna be outed, so why not go all the way, huh?" Blake held at the edge, her weapon converted to her ribbon and sickle mode. "Yang, you're not my best friend, you're everything. I'm falling for you." Yang was agasp, Blake smiled, and before a word could be uttered, the faunus let go and fell backwards, dropping from the airship. Wind snagged her and with a fling she hooked onto the outer wall like a master, right into the courtyard.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Ruby let out without thinking, not noticing the flames that were completely and actually swirling a fine enferno around Yang. The red flood in her eyes, she was breathing smoke.

"You do not," Yang started huffing, stepping back to give herself some space. She was going for it. "_**Get to just do that!**_" The fire popped out from her feet, the dragon of team RWBY rocketed out of that airship like a demon out of hell and watching her, making no effort to slow down, smash the earth beneath her was inspiring as much as it was scary. Earth cracked red and glowed beneath her flame, many drones knocked back by the force of her landing. Ruby was definitely going to need to mediate immediately, or Blake was going to turn into an oven baked kitty.

"Could you not smash the courtyard? Thanks!" Weiss shouted, gesturing with a flick of the wrist for emphasis. Yang couldn't hear, or didn't care, probably didn't from the way she burned up a bright orange fury.

"I was going to say, next up," Velvet spoke over the intercom, "but even I saw that. You two are up." Weiss and Ruby glanced at each other after the call. She seemed serious, though the way her mouth twitched just a touch told Ruby she was nervous. So, the redhead flashed her a smile.

"Jumping off stuff is the best part, huh?" she joked, pulling out Crescent Rose, the curved weapon ready for action, both of them were.

"You are an endangerment to my health," Weiss cut back, her own sword out and loaded. Tossing the redhead her extra dust set, the two of them stepped towards the edge. Castle White looked a glistening bright tonight, despite the fighting, it was a pretty place, carved from the moon itself. It was good to know they were going to save this place.

"You lov—err, you like it, right?" Ruby tried to be smooth, even like this, just didn't work out to well.

"Depends on how it ends, right?" Weiss countered, "But for now, I've enjoyed us." The Schnee girl dropped from her airship, twirling like a dancer in air, black glyph platforms stopping her with every third twirl towards the grand entrance. She moved like a dancer through air, elegant, but a bit slower than what Ruby had in mind.

"I'm off, Velvet!" Ruby dove from a dash, speeding up with a semblance boost, free from whatever evil spell Zawisza put on them. She twirled too, in her cape, like a comet speeding towards a triumph. She cracked against the ground, but caught her footing, the redhead sliding forward, passed Weiss when she landed by a foot. "I win!"

"Ruby, this is not even like close to a ga—"

"Weiss Schnee!" Both of them recognized the voice when it spoke, the faunus warrior Adam Taurus, killer with a sword and head honcho for the White Fang. He was able to get away from justice when the rest of Cinder's operation went down. If Ruby didn't have an old man to save, she would have loved a second chance at justice. "I knew I could smell devil here! Fight me Schnee, I'll cut you down in front of your who—"

"Adam!" Blake swung in from the tower to the right of the entrance, keeping to the roofs and moonstone wall-walks. She rained down a few shots from above, the popping sound of her weapon freeing the pair to rush forward into the final stretch of courtyard. Ruby smiled as she left her teammates to take care of the big fight. Blake needed to work stuff out with him anyways.

"Alright, now we just need to get inside…" Weiss paused as from the inner Castle walked out on of the many armored robotic knights, black, silver, and red like most Schnee defense androids, "Oh, come on!" Ruby wasn't worried.

"White Rose!" the leader ordered, hundreds of hours of practice snapping into them at once. Weiss glyph hopped forwards, standing so high she danced above the knight. The defensive bot of course kept its eyes on her. Ruby dashed forward.

Rose petals scattered from her body as she moved in a blurred line, firing a shot to propel her even farther, transforming Crescent Rose into a scythe right in time to slice through the knight's leg. It dropped, and Weiss, bursting into a flurry of cleaves that looked like a flower in bloom, destroyed its head before it even hit the floor. Together, like this, Ruby felt invincible.

"I always hated those things," Weiss mumbled, landing gently. Together they entered the moonstone inner sanctum. Ruby remembered this place from the last snowy venture, it looked the same, yet twisted and distorted. The finery and furniture were destroyed, tossed to the side, the walls held together, but the human touches were wrecked. Above, it was snowing, the creepy open ceiling allowing it to drop on them, but tonight it was worse. The sky was bursting apart, a storm carving air, shouting as bolts of lightning struck at the center of the facility. Bolts that reminded her of a recent tempest out in the forest. The electric semblance.

"Weiss, that storm! It's the person Azura was after! Your dad's in trouble! We have to find him!" From the catwalk above an older White Fang enforcer was struck down onto the moonstone flooring, sending cracks from where he hit. A sword punctured him through, the thin string connecting it to the wielder gave away who it was.

"Friedrich Schnee is in the dining hall fighting a faunus," Penny responded robotically, which was weirder than it really should have been considering, but her eyes turned sad seeing Ruby, defeated even, "Salutations, friends. I wish you weren't here, you're marked as guests."

"What does that mean?" Ruby put her guard down around Penny, as she did around any friend, she almost regretted that this time. Penny's sword spun up, though she looked like she was about to cry, that laser fired without hesitation.

"No!" Weiss never had her guard down, thick sheets of ice fired from her weapon to form the barrier they needed. Instead of being blocked the light refracted and divided into a thousand cool, but just a scary, lasers going everywhere other than at them. "You know, I expected a bigger robot, but this is way worse!" Weiss reloaded her ice, already using too much of it in that one burst. "Ruby, you have to go. You're fast, get my dad and he can turn this all off. Velvet can pick us up and we can go home and I will buy you whatever you fucking want for a week!"

"All I want is you, but yeah I get it. Go, go, go!" Ruby barely kept from tripping on herself as she darted around the block of solid frost. Her semblance was fast, really damn fast, but anyone who knew anything about rotational motion and not taking action movies seriously, knew turning around was faster. Thankfully, a glow was bright behind her. Ruby didn't have to see to know the sound of Weiss' slow down glyphs, She was always watching her back. Ever since winter, ever since before that. Teaching, shaping, loving. Picking up speed, she blurred once again, rose petals pouring off her skin, a symbol of her heritage, and a promise.

_I won't ever let you down._

* * *

><p>Castle White was, is, and shall always be too large. Ruby was convinced of this as she sped her way through the doors and corridors, unfamiliar with the layout as much as she should be, but still too fast for any of the security to notice her as they left for the battle outside. It may have been only a few minutes, faster than Weiss could have run it, but every minute was more time off the clock, more lightning bolts from the sky, more problems. It would be those few minutes Ruby blamed for what she found beyond the doors of the dining hall.<p>

There were no upright tables left, no security to speak off, no food, though the remnants of these things were shoved to either side of the dining room. The partial moonstone ceiling was warped by the heat of lighting strikes. Other thick lines of molten stone carved every surface, patterns twisted and thin like wips of lava. Perhaps that was what it had been, the way the warrior looked in the center of the room, an old faunus woman with traditional clothing singed and burnt, seemed to confirm Mr. Schnee's weapon of choice. Her's was a naginata, she could tell because it stuck out of her target, the wounded elder Schnee impaled against the back wall, motionless aside from his raspy breathing. A mark he was still savable. Ruby didn't need to know anything else. One might have said she charged, but it was more accurate that she never stopped

Ruby Rose became a living breathing bullet, spinning as she dashed, her cape swirling with her, wind dragging every last bit of rubble with her. Now she was practically a buckshot. Without a word, the faunus woman called on the storm, a bolt of lighting pooling into an electric boon in her hands. Masked in grimm bone like the rest of the White Fang, there was no reading her. Ruby didn't care, she went without flinching. Their semblances clashed and Remnant broke beneath them, electric force bashed against kinetic. Both adversaries snapped back feet from each other. Ruby, skitting on her feet as she tumbled, switched crescent rose to sniper mode, aiming down the sights for a fatal shot. The faunus called on more lightning, feet from her naginata, but too far for her to grab. Blue fury came from the sky and formed a bolt in her hands. Ruby had to make the shot, though the rounds were never made for people, she had to, for Weiss. Mr. Schnee had told her the world would try to crush her, Weiss, and Ruby said she'd do it all. Was she lying? Finger on the trigger, this decision was being forced on her too often, would it be more? Finger on the trigger.

And an old man spared her innocence.

That molten whip, a rope of firedust held together by a semblance much like Weiss', wrapped around the faunus' wrist, burning through the hand that held the lightning, shocking her from her concentration. The bolt was freed, traveling down the path of least resistence, her, to the floor. She screamed for a second, as the concentrated storm coursed through her, then dropped. Unconscious, beaten, but not dead. Ruby was thankful. Even if she was evil, huntresses killed grimm, not people.

"Mr. Schnee!" Ruby darted towards the man, never forgetting why she was there in the first place, "It's me. I'm here to get you out of this!" Closer inspection wasn't any more flattering. The spear like sword was still in him, below the heart, lots of lots of blood. He was pale, eyes droopy and worn even more than they were usually, the fire whip in his hands dissolved quickly, not really the best use of his concentration right now.

"I didn't think someone older than me would be that spry. I'm not a huntsman, but surely… no matter, I will not make it. Weiss, she came with you, didn't she?" He kept strong enough to keep his voice both condescending and scary. Still he seemed to have trouble maintaining eye contact. That was worse.

"Yes, all of RWBY did, we came to save you. We have to go now!" He smiled, so slightly at the thought. His surprise was a little sad.

"You know, I wanted Weiss as far away from danger as I dealt with this White Fang problem once and for all. This is not what I intended." He did not move, try to get up, or take out the blade.

"Well that happens, gotta roll with the punches," Ruby awkwardly replied with a faked grin, "Seriously, let's go. I got to get this out of you!"

"I'm not leaving, idiot. I won't survive the move, won't survive much of anything, the least you can do...is listen," his speech became slower, more pained, and Ruby became increasingly worried, "Listen, you must tell Weiss, she is to do anything necessary to keep this company, keep the fires going. We mine the dust that keeps the world from burning out all of its light, and you huntress, you know what awaits us in the dark, don't you?" The old man reached out his hand, tips lightly touched with blood, to Ruby's face. It was uncomfortable, fairly terrifying, but she didn't stop him. "I won't be able to keep you apart. Weiss will have her way, even if it's a fool's idea, but at least, this will make it easier. I knight you, Ruby Rose, into the Schnee Order. A worthless formality, but it will provide you more legitimacy in the eyes of my greedy cousins." His finger gently wrote on her cheek. She didn't even want to see it, but it was a signature in red for sure. "Zawisza will know what it means, go, get Weiss out of here. She hates me anyways."

_No, _Ruby's head pounded, not from any love or admiration of him, _No, it's not fair. You didn't say goodbye. _Anger struck her, anger she never realized boiled in her. No parent had the right to just walk away, just leave without goodbye. Dying for what was right? It wasn't ever going to be right. Nothing would make it okay, not even a goodbye. _**It's not okay, mom. It was never okay! **_

"What?" Mr. Schnee barely mouthed as Ruby ripped the blade from him, a screech shattering her ears as she did it, but despite the blood, red like roses, she did not regret it. He could hate all he wanted while she lifted them up, taking the weight of two on her shoulders. It ached, but it was not going to end like this, it wasn't going to end in abandonment.

"You're not leaving her without a goodbye. You will not!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blake Belladonna <strong>

"Traitor!" Adam shouted out along with his perpetual string of curses, but Blake kept out of his strike zone. The faunus leader was a better close range fighter than his former partner would ever be, but she was faster, more agile, and with her ribbons, more vertical than he could ever be.

"You've got to let it up, we can't keep doing this!" He literally couldn't. The White Fang were for the most part broken, their young malcontents weren't prepared for this, many of them hiding in the corners as the more experienced were caught between the security and, well, Yang. The latter of whom seemed to scare them more than anyone. She was bursting with flames today, literally drop kicking a knight statue and engulfing both of them in a torrent of fire. That confession clearly upset her, a betrayal Blake was sure she would answer for, but right now, Blake focused on the target that it all boiled down to. Adam, he was too keen, this would never end until he was behind bars.

"You've betrayed us for a Schnee! You're an animal just like them!" His body gave off the red glow that raised with his anger, a burst that could undo her. It wasn't just the two of them though, easily forgotten was the rabbit in the sky, Velvet.

"You might want to block!" Blake joked as high caliber shells rained down from the airship's main gun. A spinning dust hellfire she was more use to being on the receiving end than on the giving. It felt good she had to admit. Adam was too agile to be hit of course, blocking every round with the same katana he wielded that day on the train. Blake, however, became invisible, merely the black whisps of smoke on the battlefield as far as he was concerned, unable to focus on anything else besides a pissed off airship.

Of course it could never be that easy, the glint of steel alerted Blake to the dirk that came at her, nicking her clone as she popped back. One of the leaders of the White Fang, a handsome tall man with dog ears, always kept knives on him, and judging from his silent demeanor, he was rather upset at Blake's choice in company.

Blake went on the defensive, the faunus blocking shots of his twin daggers with her more encumbered swords. Gambol Shroud was quick, but too massive to compete in speed. What strikes she couldn't block, she dodged, letting a copy of herself take the strike. This was a long game strategy, soon he began to grow less cautious of the clones, unaware of the dust cartridge Blake left behind. Fire mix left the clone volatile, a strike and it burst, knocking him off center. Half of Gambol turned into a sickle, letting her wrap a ribbon around his leg. The other half was a rather intense club. Flipping him up in the air with the clothe, a swift shock to the head knocked him out. No kills, everyone was going to jail, no more faunus blood.

"You could have been everything, Blake!" Except her's maybe, "You were mine! I would have made you great!" Adam shined a deep red, brighter than a thousand blood moons, lines of power spreading from his mask to his clothes, the sword bathed in this dark light. He seemed imbued with the power of the clouds at dawn, the darkest light, but the sun stood in his way, the true dawn. His sword contacted Yang's gauntlets, her fire mixing with his, the light so intense Blake's vision turned white hot. The wave of force between them knocked the cat faunus to her knees, how it didn't kill both of them was insane. When all was done Adam stood disoriented, katana snapped into pieces. Yang didn't stand at all. She was on knees and fists, compressed into a crater that was once a moonstone courtyard. Ember Cecilia, her gauntlets, took the blow, they cracked, they shattered, and Yang burned.

"You see, bull boy, you done fucked up. You did it three times just now," Yang's body began to rise, as did the heat. Blake felt it on her face. "Number one. You broke Ember Cecilia, my sweet Cecilia, so I got to break your face," she spoke calmly, that frightened Blake, "Number two. That girl you tried kidnapping, is my sister's girl. No one touches that bitch but me!" Yang got louder as she roared, fire spewing from her mouth with every exhale, she was a dragon, "Number three, and this is where you really fucked this up. Blake isn't anybody's anything and sure as hell is not _**your**_ anything!" The flame consumed her, and after a step, she launched into frenzy, body a typhoon of fire. Blake was convinced his fate was to become ash. "If anything she's mine, mine, mine, mine!"

Heart stopped, cheeks red hot from the heat, Blake watched in that moment. A blazing dragon battled the red bull, and it was in that few seconds, Yang as she burned an auburn light at the foot of Castle, the one light brighter than anything Blake had ever seen, that Blake knew why she loved her. The way she fought, breath full of fire without a moment's hesitation. There was no fear, no question of morality, she was right and fought with no reservations. It was a clarity Blake envied, and watching Yang fight Adam was almost hypnotic in its awe inspiring ferocity. To be that certain, to be that unstoppable. It was beautiful. Blake didn't want to be made from shadows anymore.

Adam channelled his burst semblance through his hands, slicing the flames as Yang tossed punch after punch at him, each limb sending a vortex of searing fire. No bull could beat a dragon, especially not one powered by his strongest attack and feelings Blake hadn't processed yet. He dodged another heated strike, but that would be the last one. Fire and all, the right hook that Yang sent struck him so hard color faded from the world, if only for a moment. His mask shattered, fist following him down, Yang made a matching crater for them to sit in together.

"Yang!" Blake called out, running over to the edge of warped moonstone tiles.

"I'm okay!" she shouted, her voice weary. Couldn't be easy to let that much power flow through the body. Blake wouldn't stop worrying till they got to the Beacon doctor and someone explained how Yang could be so god damn near invincible.

"Thank goodness, is Adam, you know, alive?"

"What do you care?!"

"Are you," Blake blushed at the thought, it was impossible, "Jealous? Yang, he just tried to kill me!"

"Fine, yeah. He's just got a really broken nose and the workings of a cool stone angel." Yang's celebratory spirit was broken up a touch by the incoming White Fang, mostly the young ones that ran away had shuffled back meekly with swords and guns in hand. Both partners sighed from exhaustion. "Okay," Yang started, getting up from her hole, "You just saw me annihilate your boss, do you all really wanna go? 'Cause I can fucking go right now!" With a scream, they returned to the activity of running away. "Awesome!"

"I think it's more the killer robots," Blake whispered, looking towards the castle and namely the large knight bot leading a series of spider mechs and assorted smaller defense drones.

"Can you all just not for one god damn second!" On cue the leading robot's head exploded, fire and ash raining down from the shattered skull, body buckled from the shock. The rest began to shut down. Why, Blake was unsure.

"Blake, I'm a wizard!" Why they shut down, the faunus was skeptical, why the machine exploded she was very sure of.

"Again, I think it's got to do with the backup." The sky was flooded with airships, the Schnee forces from Beacon had left in full force, taken little time to get there as well. Blake was almost impressed to see them so quickly. Either way it was welcome. Exhausted, Blake sat by Yang, both of them shoulder to shoulder, covered in ash, smelled awfully like smoke and sweat.

"I'm sorry, Yang," Blake mumbled, knowing she didn't need to explain what about. They needed to talk about this, and soon enough, the Schnee security might be dragging her off to jail along with the rest of them.

"Don't be," Yang said with a pause, her violet eyes turning over to Blake, "I've decided I like you, too."

"Yang," Blake wanted to smile, wanted to be happy, but she wasn't stupid, "You're straight. I know because we've talked about this. You don't like girls."

"I don't know. I think of boys in like I want to kiss them and stuff, but right now you're the one I want to hold my hand and not be with anyone else." Blake smiled, but wanted to cry.

"We can't be together just holding hands." _Let me go, _she wanted to add, _I don't want to force you. _

"I can kiss you." Yang answered matter-of-factly, as if the ability defined her. Yang was generally so worldly, how she missed this was beyond Blake.

"But it's got to be more than that, you have to want to kis—" To prove her point Yang did it, completely catching Blake off guard. Without notice, without energy, it was a terrible kiss. Still Yang held it, a tight kiss. It broke her.

"Not bad at all, kind of nice even." Yang joked. Blake felt like she was being tortured. Things didn't work this way, things weren't kind, no one was like this. No one.

"You can't make yourself love me," Blake whispered, feeling the need to cry overwhelm here. She was so happy, but it wasn't going to work, it wasn't going to be real.

"I'm Yang, nothing tells me I can't… I want to try…" Yang pulled her chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. She was trying to hard to make her believe it. Why, why bother trying?

"You'll just hurt me," Blake admitted her fears. She wanted this to be true, but how would she live it she tasted it first. It was easier to forget the sun when it never touched your skin.

"I want to try," Yang's response was stern, but a question, a request for permission. One Blake dreamed of. "You're special to me. That's all I understand, that's all I need to. The rest is for others to think about. Who says I can't be entirely straight but love you?"

"Everything," Blake barely whispered. People were landing around her, their moment was coming to a close, she had to answer. All her life she fought for everything, she had no family, no friends. RWBY changed her life, gave her family without a cost, a best friend from the oddest of places, and a girl she would beg to spend the rest of her life with. Was it fair to expect her not to beg for the chance? "Still, you can try."

"I've never followed any rules if they tried to stop me from being who I want. I'm not going to start now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Queen Weiss Schnee<strong>

Penny's swords followed Weiss wherever she went, preventing her from targeting the core, the small robot herself, but between pillars of ice these wired cords tangled, between glyphs and altered time she got closer, and with a healthy bolt of fire, Weiss tossed her into the wall. She added the star bolts to stun, but it was over. The girl dashed with a forward stab and entered her chest. Before Penny could scream, Weiss, unsure how one even killed something like her, scorched her with more dust, much of the paint burning off the robot. After a moment of struggle the machine went limp.

"Penny? Weiss whispered. She was afraid of the thing, but in equal measure, Ruby was good friends with it, whatever it was. It wasn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have.

"Hi, is that you, Weiss Schnee?" Penny's voice was distorted, body did not move while she spoke. It shocked the silver girl at first, but then the obvious struck her, it was an internal speaker.

"Yes? It's me."

"Oh, good," the robot replied, "I lost all function, my eyes can't see. I'm glad, this way Ruby will be safe. Thank you for defeating me!" _That was unsettlingly happy_, Weiss noted.

"Yes, are you fixable?" Weiss asked, knowing if she was SDC technicians could do it easy.

"I mean, I have my battery, my processing cores, and my memory, so I think? I don't know. I'm just glad it's over. I'd like to be fixed, but I feel bad...so much bad stuff. Do you think Ruby hates me now?" Weiss didn't know, didn't know even why it cared, but still guilt struck her hard.

"No, don't worry, Penny. I'll get you fixed up, I'm sure Ruby will understand."

"Thank you, Weiss," it replied like a motionless doll with a speaker. Weiss supposed she was that after all. "I'm going to shut down for now, save battery. I'm rather sleepy. Goodbye, friend." What light was left in her eye turned off, and Weiss, too afraid of further damaging it, left her sword in.

Noticing the odd quiet, she left her sword, slowly walking down the main hall, carefully listening for noise. Only the sounds from outside left. All except for the whistling of rushing air.

_Ruby?_ Yes, it sounded like her, but yet too slow. Seconds later the cause of the delay was noticed. Stepping into the back of the main hall, dripping with sweat and petals, Ruby walked in, holding on her back a man twice her size. Weiss' father.

"Oh gods," Weiss muttered, noticing the blood. She thought it was Ruby's, but when she lowered him down, the truth was revealed in the form of a clear hole all the way through his center, barely thin enough to keep things inside neatly.

"Weiss, I'm sorry I ran as fast as I could!" Weiss didn't even register Ruby's words, sliding into position by her father. Panic set in her eyes drifted from his pained face to the wound.

"Don't worry, I'll close it!" Weiss shouted too loudly. She used her semblance to seal it shut with Ice, a painful measure, but one less horrifying than fire. Whether it was enough, or the only wound was a very big question. "Father, is there anything I can do?"

"Weiss," he started between gasps, "I will not survive, so—"

"You're going to be fine, we're here to rescue you!" Weiss yelled back, a smile so fake on her lips, it practically felt like a cardboard mask.

"Shut up and listen!" her father yelped, irritated, "You must do what must be done. The company, the mines, the family must all go on, if not...if not… we must. It needs to continue. Understand?"

"Yes." Weiss replied, trying to not irritate him further as she worked on the wounds. He had lost too much blood. Was he in shock? Aura kept fights from progressing to this point, the worst thing she was use to healing were bruised ribs.

"Miss Rose?" he asked, ignoring his daughter in favor of her partner. It stung some, but Weiss couldn't think on that.

"Yes, I'm here!" Ruby wasn't a healer, she couldn't work a bandage around a paper cut, made more sense this was, Weiss excused.

"You remember what I taught you? About the, the, the ice shells, yes?" Father mumbled with a hurried breath. No one ever in life made him speed up for anything. The world had to work on his pace, his perfect pace or be destroyed. Now he was so fast, stuttering on words, lost was his eloquence.

"Yes," Ruby answered, confused but aware, focused.

"Weiss will need every break she gets after this, her time can't, it can't be wasted looking after your bullets, you understand?" Bullets? He was dying thinking about fucking bullets Weiss made in spare moments? Was every moment meant for the company? A dollar saved not working on a spare round?

"Okay, yeah," Ruby replied like she understood him. She never could understand someone so horrible, so selfish.

"Always stand, you must stand to her right in all things, she's left handed, like me. It's important." What was important was her life, showing even the faintest love and respect. Being human.

"Always," Ruby responded, eyes serious. She was getting it. It wasn't fair.

"She's rash, you both are, but I know her anger. She will prioritize being right over being smart. Ruby, you must know to calm her at the right time, don't let her, don't let them make a fool of her," father kept muttering, his eyes no longer holding focus. Glazed over, he wasn't able to clutch Ruby's scarf anymore. This wasn't fair, he didn't get to do this, he didn't earn the right to say I love you through Ruby, he didn't get to wipe all this bullshit away like this. "Ask Zawisza, he knows where her things are, she likes her flowers tended, but do not let the others know, they'll make her seem weak, they'll do anything to...I...she likes to practice piano in the mornings, have it tuned, she is terrible at using the tu...but the music is...it's beautiful." She gave up music, gave it up long ago. Why remember the stupid piano?

"Daddy, just fucking talk to me!" Weiss cried out, voice reverberating through the strange acoustics of their open halls. The older Schnee turned, eyes awake for one brief second, shifting towards her. Was he crying? Were those tears on his cheeks or warmed snowflakes gently flowing like the rivers of a melting Vale? "I love you too, just please, please talk to me. Don't leave me alone, you always leave me alone."

"I'm suppose… to say goodbye, but I keep...things to do...to take care of you...so many things." He was so befuddled at her soft mumblings, mouth agape, eyes widened. Weiss wondered if everyone looked so silly when they passed.

When it was clear that he had passed. Weiss stopped working, stopped moving, she didn't cry, didn't feel. She was in the process of building a cocoon of ice. She supposed its what the next heads of the family did to complete the transition into unfeeling monsters. It was her turn to freeze over inside. She couldn't though, it was too warm, too warm with Ruby's cloak around her, too warm being held. Weiss couldn't turn to snow, not while her girlfriend melted her down. She cried.

* * *

><p>It would be ten minutes longer before the rest of team RWBY and the SDC found her. The entirety of that time was spent in silence. Ruby held her as snowfall began to build up on her hair, melting into wet spots. When Zawisza found them, he seemed just as much a mess as everyone else, hair soaked in sweat, clothes ripped up from the fight, arm still busted from Nora's hammer. He said nothing coming onto the scene, where Blake and Yang rushed to their teammates. He took a knee at his fallen boss. Zawisza wasn't smiling, for the first time in years, he wasn't smiling. Instead, he wept openly. Vera and the other guard had no such affections. Loyal, but there were few who loved her father.<p>

Blake was the first to say anything, "I'm sorry, Weiss." Simple, but it meant something to be brave enough in a moment this tense.

"I'm sorry. I should have rushed inside with you," Yang offered in a rare moment of regret. Weiss didn't think she really meant it, more it felt right at the time. Sweet enough.

"I'm sure you saved a lot of faunus lives, there was nothing you could do," Weiss tried not to sound sarcastic. She was numbing herself a little, not to the level she was suppose to, not to be a Schnee, but enough to survive tonight.

"You should kill them all," Zawisza cut in, his tone lacking in any of his pleasant cadence. This was the cold unfeeling core of the brutal enforcer.

"No, we can't do that, they're mostly kids! We knocked out the dangerous ones, the rest barely knew what they were doing!" Blake immediately argued. After all that's why she came, to save her former friends from what would have been a complete massacre.

"If we arrest them, how many get out on bail or jailbreaked? The kids sure, but Adam will be free with his family's money! We could remove the White Fang in one swoop, it's why Friedrich planned this! Don't and this will all be pointless!" Zawisza was actively mad, a rare new feeling for him. Weiss didn't care though, not about him or his feelings.

"Wasn't this always pointless?" Weiss found it exhausting. How this could keep going, this constant fighting. More than moral absolutism, it was lack of energy that motivated her desire for peace. "Bring them to jail."

"Very well, Miss Schnee. Arrest them, including Miss Belladonna, Vera," he dared.

"Don't you fucking try it!" Yang shouted, raising her naked fist. Her weapon was missing, had she lost that for Weiss?

"What do you think you are doing!?" Weiss cut in between them, not willing to just let that slide. After everything, she couldn't lose more.

"Blake Belladonna, do you deny being involved with the train car theft three years prior? As a representative of the SDC I hold you under citizen's arrest! I bet she didn't explain that event in her past, Miss Schnee." She had not. How could she? Weiss never wanted to hear about it. The White Fang ruined her childhood. Growing up in a family with several early funerals, a business always threatened. A father always so mad. The profits lost on that train, a cash grab pretending to be an act of justice. That train car, that night, that stood out in her childhood as a specifically bad memory. Blake made that memory happen.

"I don't deny it, Weiss. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I just.." Blake seemed much more worried of what her friend thought than the SDC taking her away.

"Yes, she did tell me," Weiss lied, "She did because I requested it of her. I am the owner of the SDC, it is my dust, she was acting under my orders. I gifted it to her even!" Outrageous, obvious, but it was enough to shock Vera, err Winter, and Blake stood agasp. She had ruined Weiss' childhood, she and her friends were thieves, they were monsters, murderers, they _were_. Blake is her friend, best friend really, assuming Ruby was something different, a sister. They argued, they bickered, they have and will never agree on anything, but damn. She had lost so many things, things stolen from her. RWBY was not going to be one. Ever. Her father was already enough.

"You didn't even know her. I hardly am inclined to believe you, Miss Schnee," Zawisza bit back, anger in his eyes. His anger didn't mean a thing. He was not in control here, he never was.

"I am the owner and CEO of the SDC, I am the owner of this Castle, I am the head of this family, I am _your boss_. Frankly, Zawisza, I don't think it matters whether you believe me or not. My word is law!" Weiss' hands shook as she stood defiant and strong. Shook so terrible till something warm and small grasped it. Ruby. She was right there, right there next to her, looking just as defiant. She was always right there. Always right there….on her right side. Exactly where she would always be. Together they were free now, despite the loss and hurt, free and invincible.

_There are no more strings on me_.

***** Good old finishing at 5:21 in the morning. I was going to do this or fucking bust last night. My goal is to complete MV before RTX. This being the last full chapter, totally doable. Next will be the epilogue of course, but it will be shorter. I'll say my final goodbyes there. But for now thanks for the support, review and tell me what you think, and I am sorry for doing this before choice!**

**Thanks so so so so much to Lazykatze for the beautiful edits. She is a doll. I love her! **

**Edit for Grammar 7/30/15**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Ruby Rose**

In the two months since the Castle White incident Ruby Rose had seen Weiss hundreds of times, but not since that night had it ever been in person. After the SDC rounded up the injured, collected those they had failed to save, signed a lot of paperwork, took back the airship their team had temporarily acquired as well as hearing Zawisza give a long speech about Ruby Rose's newfound knighthood or whatever, RWBY was sent home. All of them but Weiss. The pair said goodbye with a long hug, wet eyes derived from a mixture of sadness and relief, but it was, to Ruby, with the understanding that she was coming back soon. Soon turned into weeks, the rest of spring.

It wasn't as if they didn't talk, messages sent via scroll came and went every day, though hours apart. It wasn't the same and it wasn't enough, but Ruby simply couldn't stand to blame her. She had lost her father and more than that inherited all his responsibilities. Just like he warned Ruby that meant Weiss did a lot of things because they were right, not because they were safe. In two months, the heiress had radically changed the SDC.

When her father died, many politicians in both Atlas and in Vale predicted, and for the most part supported, a militant and vengeful SDC. Members of the One Vale party offered to let them essentially run wild, tracking down any White Fang that may have somehow escaped. Instead, the new SDC let the courts decide the fate of the White Fang, to which they were harsh, and focused more on fixing miles of dirty laundry. Weiss changed their labour practices, forwarded progressive new programs to get faunus employees momentum. Faunus miners took leadership roles and new pay raises turned jobs in SDC mines from dead end to some of the best uneducated faunus hoping for a better future for their kids could have. Ruby had a hard time understanding, still a novice at econ and political stuff, but Blake was always there to help her understand.

Of course these changes came at a cost. Though with the White Fang unable to operate, the SDC security was left to be rented out for grimm hunts, it was not enough to offset the cost. Dust prices rose, other less reputable companies undercut to try and win space, and the publically held portions of the SDC began to plummet in stock prices. Many called Weiss a bleeding heart liberal, called her a traitor on the news, and even members of the board in the SDC quit in protest. Watching it all unfold on the news, Ruby felt powerless.

Despite that, in fact in spite of that, Ruby Rose refused to sit around and wait. With help from the rest of their team and others from her network of troublemakers, they pushed, with what influence they had, a petition to Beacon that all the dust used, sold, and given to students come from the SDC or their subsidiaries. The school may have remembered the security for their tight leash on the academy, but the student body remembered it was Weiss and Ruby that staved them off. The petition contained near half of the students' signatures and soon enough Ozpin announced a deal for a temporary five year monopoly to "Foster further positive change within the corporate world". He wasn't the last. Blake and the rest of the faunus students pushed other rights organizations toward the cause, and with everyone from Beacon to even segments of Mistrals military buying in to support change, the SDC stabilized over the last month and the news began to grow bored with the issue. Ruby thought that might mean Weiss would come back, but a month passed and it kept being "Soon."

Things with the team were off. Yang and Blake spent a lot more time together, apparently they were kind of dating, but Ruby was spared most of the details. This left the leader idle most of the week. She tried to throw herself into practice, to study, but it wasn't the same. Couldn't be really. Weiss was more than a partner, she was Ruby's counter, the polar north pole to her south, a requirement to just make things work. Without her around RWBY was not RWBY and Beacon was not Beacon.

"Ruby! Here! Sit here!" Nora whispered louder than anyone in the class talked. She had gone the extra mile to be around Ruby after all that. Everyone had really, coming together to keep her smiling. Friends were awesome.

"Don'tcha worry Nora, after two months of this I got the jist," Ruby replied, plopping herself down in the seat next to the JNPR crowd. It was Port's class, one of the last for the day, and most exhausting. Ruby prepared her notes, ready to make silly competitive scribbles with Nora.

"Hey Rubes, you were almost late. Something up?" Yang asked from the seat in front of Ruby. She leaned back in her chair, legs crossed and hair wild. The tank of their team was always happy to be in a class with Blake. More so now than before.

"Nope! Just wasting time by the park," Ruby admitted. She still went there, though summer melted the blossoms away and Weiss was nowhere to be found.

"Shush, Port's here," Blake interrupted. She quietly sat to Yang's left on most days. From above Ruby could see they were holding hands, the older sister drawing symbols with her thumb.

"Huntsmen and huntresses! It's good to have you all in class this afternoon. Today we will be learning about the hunting patterns of the greater grimm, many of you have seen some of these, the large elephant like creatures. Well, let me tell you the time I split one's skull open with nothing but a blade and some wit!" Just like that Ruby couldn't care anymore, the obviously faked story wasn't even as good as the comic Nora and Ruby were drawing.

That continued only till Sun arrived. "Guys! Everyone!" The young faunus shouted at the classroom door. Ruby had noticed SSSN was missing from class, but they skipped every other day, so it wasn't too unusual. They didn't tend to be welcomed back.

"Sun Wukong, what could this interruption possibly be about? I'm educating the future of Vale here. Wait, you're supposed to be in this class!" Port cut him off in his usual long winded old man with a mustache fashion.

"I feel you professor," Sun pleaded, approaching as he spoke, Ruby noticed Sage come in as well and despite his size, did with a lot more subtlety. "Just got to say," Sun with a smile did a cartwheel right on the desk, papers and fake trophies tossed about with his twirl, the most notable prize, Port's axe blunderbuss, was nabbed firmly by his tail, "Jail break!"

"Mr. Wukong!" the elderly professor shouted in that weird mumbly yet loud voice only he could do. Too late, the monkey faunus was already out the door, the axe trailing him. It left behind scratches as he left behind laughs. Port stared at the class, stared at the door, the class, the door. "Everyone! True huntsmen and huntresses, assist me in reclaiming my axe!" He left right after that, expecting a mob to follow. Instead, everyone was just looking at each other, waiting for someone to either say they could leave or start the exodus.

Of course that left Sage standing alone, next to Ruby, just kind of smiling there. "Hey Sage," Ruby whispered, still using her classroom voice as if someone would be present to punish her for being too loud.

"Hey Ruby," Sage replied with his regular voice. He was a pretty cool dude, though not as close to RWBY as the rest of SSSN. Definitely not close enough to grab Ruby by the waist and literally toss her outside the room. He did it anyways.

"Sage!" the rest of RWBY called out while Ruby skid through the air, unsure of why or what the hell he was doing. Either way, it was a short flight, one Neptune acted as a pillow for as she flew into the hall. She was pretty sure he was suppose to catch her, but more accurately he was a springboard for her to land on.

"Hi Neptune," Ruby expressed with a smile as she sat on her pseudo-friend's chest, after all without Weiss around she didn't have to jealously not like him. He brushed the hair from his eyes, more surprised than their target. Sure, this was weird, but what wasn't weird in Beacon.

"Hi Ruby," he mumbled, gently pushing the young girl off. He shook his head to wake himself up, then shock returned to his eyes. "Hey you, you got to go to the airstrip like now!"

"Why?" Ruby asked, head tilted slightly in question. Her heart started pumping before he even said it.

"On our way to class, we saw her, she's back! Go!" The redhead kicked off before he even finished, the flare of her run bright, semblance kicking up, full blown. The wind dragged dust and trash behind her, the hall doors were flung open, and Ruby shocked herself with her speed. Her heart was a thundering drum, and she hadn't even sweat yet.

Then it went away. Losing her semblance in full blast was the strangest thing. At the front entrance Ruby felt her legs slow while her body kept all her momentum. Her whole form flung forward as she tripped on her own speed, faceplanting again.

"Miss Rose," a voice from the world of not a face full of pavement called out softly, Zawisza, "You must be careful running in the halls. I tend to trip you." He dropped to a knee and offered his hand. His metal arm was fixed from when Nora smashed it, his hair still singed off from that grenade, but he looked as weirdly cheery as that old bodyguard always did. He was their enemy, but now under Weiss' control. Ruby didn't hesitate to take his hand.

"Where is she?" Ruby caught herself being impolite as he helped her up, but she couldn't care. Her heart hurt, it was so heavy right then, heavier than any night before. The last weeks of frustration and loneliness weren't near as unbearable as one more second with her out of eyeshot.

"The young lady is right here talking to Ozpin," the old knight stepped out of the way politely, and just as he said, she was there. Beautiful and pristine as always, dressed as if it had happened been a handful of days since they said bye to each other. White bolero, slightly off angled ponytail, perfect stance, yet a silly wide blued eyed look on her face same as when Ruby did anything else stupid.

"Ruby!" she called out, and Ruby answered.

"Weiss!" Ruby didn't need to be superhuman to run fast into her arms. The younger tackled her with enough force to send them both into a twirl. Spinning with her, head pressed so firmly into her neck Ruby could feel the coolness of her skin against her face, the sharp breath right above her ear, the redhead couldn't care if they spun right into the ground. "Welcome home."

"I'm so happy to be home," Weiss whispered as the twirl finally slowed to a stand. Ruby didn't let go, her arms were latched.

"It's very good to see a team reunited," Ozpin cut in softly, not bothering to mention how Ruby was technically supposed to be in class, though she bet that would come later, "but I will need to borrow Weiss for a time. I'm sure there are special security concerns we will have to hash out. It's been awhile since someone as high profile as yourself has, well I suppose the better word would be _rejoined, _us here at Beacon."

"That won't be necessary Ozpin," Weiss replied without pushing Ruby off, keeping herself serious despite being practically connected to a fifteen year old. "They might not exactly be the smartest group of people to enter Beacon, but I'm confident they will be more than enough. Assuming they don't get me killed of course."

"And we will be building a new headquarters for the SDC here in Vale. The estate is nice but more for a summer home, with things so stressed, having the head quarters here is much cleaner, for now at least," Zawisza added, politely informing Ozpin that the SDC security forces would never be far away. That was a blessing and a curse to him, but considering Weiss was in command now, Ruby was feeling safe.

"Weiss!" Ruby recognized Blake's voice and pulled away from Weiss. After all, the rest of RWBY deserved a hug, and following the faunus Yang was running down the hall too with a smile. "You're back?" she asked, keeping a bit of distance. Ruby knew they hadn't gotten to really talk about that night.

"Yes, to stay," Weiss replied somewhat robotically. It was awkward, but not wrong. Blake reached out her hand to shake her's, but Weiss swiped it away.

"I don't do hugs," as if to prove herself wrong, Weiss embraced her faunus friend, "So savour it, Blake." The faunus looked confused, then relieved. She carried so much guilt, and Weiss knew how to cleanse it off.

"Group hug!" Yang shouted, colliding with the two of them, strong arms keeping Weiss from running away.

"Me too!" Ruby called out, tackling from behind, "She's mine after all!"

"Let me go all of you clods!" Weiss screamed from the center, trying so hard to weasel out.

"Let her go girls, please," Zawisza requested, knowing full well that head of security didn't believe in requests. The team pulled apart, Weiss still in the center, but free to breath. It was a hot summer day now, she looked uncomfortable. She looked majestic.

"I'm glad to be back," Weiss admitted, a year had melted her hard exterior so much, "Can I get a moment with Ruby?"

* * *

><p><strong>Blake Belladonna<strong>

"Where did Sun end up anyways?" Yang asked as they waited in one of the many courtyards around Beacon. Of course not Weiss and Ruby's special place. As much as Blake did consider it, this was not the time to spy on her. Next time though, next time was fair game. Still, Blake supposed she didn't need to watch anymore, she had her own girl to sit in courtyards with.

"No idea, he can outrun Port. He'll be fine," Blake answered without too much thought, her eyes on her scroll, a digital book open. Not as ideal as a physical book, but nice for a quick read on the go. Not to mention it was easy to change the page with one hand, while Yang preoccupied the other.

"He's in detention," Blake's ears shot up hearing the uncomfortable voice of one Zawisza of SDC fame, "We caught him nabbing a few things from our airship. No charges are being pressed. I thought the lady would rather we not arrest her acquaintances." He always did that, appeared from shadows with a smile on his face. Yang didn't bother getting up, cross legged below their tree, she was comfortable giving him a death glare. She was ready to go.

"Friend. Weiss' friend. He might be a bit of a kleptomaniac, but he helps her out plenty. Don't sideline us because we are faunus." Blake looked up from her book only once, a warning shot with her eyes.

"Actually, your faunus heritage is part of why I'm here." _This is going to be great. _

"Hey, Zawisza, you do know I hurt things for a living?" Yang growled like a good guard dog. Blake squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay. The blonde didn't need to start fights for her, though she did, often. Cardin got rocked the other day over a comment about 'crossbreeding.' Still. She could handle this, or anyone.

"I thought the SDC was turning over a new leaf," Blake asked, sarcastically of course. Weiss was doing her best, racism in her employees wasn't her fault.

"We are, and like I said, part of that is talking to you about an exciting proposition," Zawisza kept up his cheery demeanor, Blake didn't like it, "the courts have striped the Taurus family of their noble titles, seeing as no member of the family was not involved in the White Fang. Now, while those titles might seem like meaningless paper, the upper stock of Vale's elite fight over those empty honorary names. Of course, this title went to Weiss, as the one harmed by the Taurus."

"I know the one, they are the only faunus family with a noble title and a castle right?" Blake knew about it. The feudal system long since retired was still something of a symbol for a lot of people. The ownership of some small castle meant this faunus family was elite, important. It was in a way a symbol for her people, part of why the White Fang respected them.

"Weiss believes that while the title should go to a member of the Schnee order, it should go to a faunus." Blake smiled at that. It might have been a meaningless scrap of paper, but knowing how it could affect pride, how it could be seen, she decided on keeping it for Blake's people. She had to thank her later.

"Who's the lucky glorified body guard?" Blake asked, realizing what this was as she said it.

"We don't have a faunus member of our order. Weiss wanted you to have it. She believes no one is more trustworthy than you." Blake's first reaction was to blink a lot. Weiss had chosen her directly? In the time that they were apart, Weiss barely spoke to them, overloaded with work. This was never mentioned.

"Blake, you're going to be a fancy noble person?!" Yang asked, more excited than Blake was. She was blessed with a lot less cynicism.

"What is the catch?" Weiss wouldn't trick her, least not knowing it, but Weiss wasn't offering her the job, whatever this was. Zawisza was doing it before she even had a chance. That was uncomfortable along with unbelievable.

"Simple. You join the SDC security. You join our order. I'm an old man, older than her father even. Someone's got to run things around her, do the dirty work. Weiss can't trust anyone around her, but you," Zawisza spoke with unusual candor, the graying of his dark hair more evident and cemented his point.

"You want me to replace you?"

"Eventually," he answered honestly, which was unusual, "For now, just focus on Beacon, but keep it in mind. You've always wanted to change things for your people, there is a lot the head of SDC security can do." He turned around, leaving his question in the air, like it was a mere whimsy. It made her sick.

"I never want to be like him," Blake mumbled, to no one in particular. Without noticing at first, thick arms wrapped around her, the heavy body of a brawler pressed against Blake's back, and the faunus smiled.

"You'd never be like him," Yang argued in her usual unquestionable fashion, "You'd do more good than he was ever capable of. I know it. You'll do great." She was so sure, like the dawn that always came, her opinions were just as absolute.

"I don't know if I'll do it." Blake knew it would be a golden opportunity. Being a huntress was honorable, and probably useful in this line of work, but holding a position of power like that. Weiss at her side, which meant Ruby too, it seemed unstoppable what they could all do. Question was, Yang. She had always talked about their future, on the road. Going town to town, destroying grimm and the unjust, being adventurers, heroines. Ineffective, but fun. A Yang's way of life. "We've always talked about being vagabonds, the two of us. I don't know what will happen to us, but I don't want to choose a future now, knowing you won't be in it." If Yang was the sun, Blake was the moon, changing constantly, waning and waxing. Still it was better to be the sun's pair than its shadow.

"Who said I couldn't be a part of it?" Yang mumbled, hinting on irritation, "We'll have adventure either way, but I won't give up that easy. I said I wouldn't hurt you, right?" She was so warm, did she know that?

"Yeah, you say a lot of things though."

"Right now," Yang countered with a warm laugh, rich with the heat of a summer's day. "I say even vagabonds like me, need a place to go home to."

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss Schnee<strong>

"So my mother, Weizna, she calls the board. Everyone's saying she's leading the vote to have me removed. I come in worried, knowing they are after my blood, thinking now my mother wants me out. What do you know, a vote is called, by my mother of course! I think, I'm ruined, I know I am, but the vote goes five to three, and do you know who the swing votes are? My mother and Zawisza. Now my Uncle, who just publically voted to have me removed, is sitting there completely shocked as my mother calls on another vote to remove him! What do you know, it passes five to three. The other two have stopped complaining now, and my mother removed one of her family members from the board. I never knew she was such a cut throat till now." Weiss keep letting every bit of the last month out to Ruby. The redhead was trying too hard to follow, and doing surprisingly well, but business wasn't her forte, and Weiss knew this sounded like nonsense. Still, she let her talk, let her empty out a spring's worth of torment. Weiss had missed that about her, the way Ruby would let her just rant sometimes. She missed so much of her.

"So your mother is CEO right now?" Ruby asked, trying to follow the story. The two of them sat on the bench of their favorite spot. It had changed over the season. The blossoms were replaced by leafy foliage and summer flowers. Their cool, formerly spring, light was harder and sharper now. Still, Weiss didn't want to leave, despite the heat.

"She's vice president, but acting in my stead. I can still make the final calls on things, and the current agenda I set, but actually doing the work falls on her. I want to finish things here. I want to become a huntress, have the honor of the charge instilled in me. I can be both," Weiss clarified and pleaded. Really she needed confirmation she wasn't completely off her rocker, that she was in the right. Ruby nodded with a smile, simple answer and agreement, but it meant a lot.

"I'm just glad you're back. I missed you a ton. The team isn't the same without you Weiss," Ruby blushed a little, still embarrassed after half a year, it was cute to see her flustered and kicking dirt. "I would never be the same without you. Thanks for coming back."

"I'm glad to be back," Weiss admitted, "I need to after all, you're a member of the Schnee order now, and I need to take care of you. Without me I bet your training has completely gone to the wayside!" It was half a joke, but she looked forward to whipping her girlfriend back into shape. Be like they were long ago.

"Alright, captain!" Ruby replied with a smile, a glutton for Weiss brand of punishment. This girl was so stupidly perfect for her. A moment passed, and she knew, sitting together on their bench as the light swept by them, skipping a school day together, while charming, wasn't how the day was meant to go.

"Alright, Ruby, we've got to go back to class," Ruby immediately pouted, Weiss knew it would be a losing battle getting her in class, but before that, there was something else to this, "but first, I have a few things to talk to you about."

"What's up, Weiss?" Ruby looked concerned. Why wouldn't she be? Life was crazy lately. This wasn't bad though, frightening, but not bad.

"First," and easiest, "I made you something, not for you to wear all the time mind you, or replace the one you have," Weiss felt the urge to do a Ruby ramble, but she took a deep breath, keeping steady as she unveiled her gift. The large red cloak she had made for her. Much the same as the original with merely one difference, a snowflake on the back surrounded by roses of red and white patterns, a sigil for her new status. "I thought maybe, as an official member, it might be a nice thing to wear," Weiss felt simultaneously nervous and guilty, knowing the cloak Ruby wore was of some emotional significance. "It's not a replacement, you don't even have to wear it." Ruby took it out of its simple bag, spreading it out on her lap. It was cleaner, fresher, and softer than her original cloak, and the way her eyes lit up relieved Weiss.

"I love it, thank you!" Ruby tossed her arms around Weiss' neck, and with the most uncomfortably timed words ever, showed her appreciation. This was the easy part, the next was twice as terrifying.

"Ruby, I need to say something," Weiss pulled them apart, still close sharing that tiny bench, but facing each other they shared a healthy distance, enough to make sure Ruby knew what she was saying, and did so with eye contact. _Gods, this is terrifying_. "Ruby, I've talked about how much I hate unknowns, and I especially hate making promises I can't keep. Well, right now, I may not be perfect, but frankly I am the most powerful woman on the planet. At least, if I'm not I can buy her," Ruby laughed at her joke and that eased it a little, though she was kind of serious. Still it was time, time for the heavy one. The promise.

"Ruby, the thing is," lips dry, Weiss needed a drink, several, alcoholic prefered, "I love you." The words somehow passed and her stomach dropped. She said it, she meant it. For the first time there was no one stopping her. They might have been young, they surely were stupid, but no one could stop her. "I can say it, and mean it."

Ruby froze, along with Weiss' breathing. Pressure built in her chest as Ruby made eight different expressions in a moment, finally settling on a teary grin so big and bright, Weiss might have mistaken it for a gross sobbing moon. "I love you, too!" Ruby collided with the older girl, the two of them laying down on the bench, cluttered together in a mix of arms and legs. Ruby paused to wipe her eyes with her sleeve before kissing Weiss, which she appreciated, noting the girl was still a touch snotty. It stayed like that, kisses fast, but fairly innocent, too emotional to be heated. That could, or was, going to be saved for that night. For now it was a mixture of gentle affections and her crying. Yet, Weiss noticed, she did not feel trapped by it, she didn't mind the touch as Ruby rested her soft lips against her neck and stayed there.

"I love you, Weiss," she whispered against the skin.

"I love you, too," Weiss repeated, "We still have to go to class."

****** Well there it is, coming to a close once and for all. The Vale series has been a hard one to write, I know a lot of you have expressed disappointment with it, to those I can only say I'm sorry, to the rest, thank you. Thank you for sticking by and reading my little fic, now au, of some girls falling in love and saving lives. It's been a distinguished pleasure and I'm glad to see it come to a close as RTX begins. **

**This of course couldn't be accomplished without help along the way. Early edits from A-rav to the later edits of Lazykatze, they made this possible, especially Lazykatze, my partner in crime. Thank you so much for your help. Without you there would not be a MV choice or anything anymore.**

**On a last note, I have off and on considered making a future au of my own, focused on both RWBY in adulthood and their children in Beacon. It would kind of be part of the vale verse I suppose, but realistically it would have next to nothing to do with MV aside who ended up with who. let me know if this interests you or not in reviews please. And to those mad that a skipped Choice to get these out, know I am working on that right now! (docs up in the next tab!)**

****Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed your time mostly. Goodbye and goodnight!****


End file.
